The Chin and the Impossible Girl
by Windgirl20
Summary: A load of random sick and angst fics including the 11th Doctor and Clara. Please feel free to send me prompts and follow! (That was the worst summary ever!)
1. Cut finger

Cut finger

Clara sighed as she pulled out the black remnants of a soufflé from the TARDIS's oven. It's was her thirty seventh attempt but that didn't matter. The TARDIS gave her unlimited ingredients and thirty eight was her lucky number. Ok so was thirty seven and thirty six and thirty five but she could feel that this one was going to be worth all the hassle. She picked up the charred one but it immediately burnt her fingers causing her to drop the soufflé dish on the floor. Cursing her luck she inspected her fingers closely. Around the edges they were white and the smell of burning skin radiated off them. 'Brilliant!' she thought sarcastically. Getting down on her hands and knees she began to pick up the broken clay pieces with her fingers dropping them from time to time as they burnt her fragile hands. Suddenly she heard singing from one of the other many rooms surrounding the kitchen, making her jump. It was the Doctor...

Ever since they had been to see the opera on the planet Vilvalda last night, the Doctor hadn't stopped singing. He'd been obsessed with the character Antonio and a certain song he sang. He didn't know many of the words and so for the whole day he'd been singing the same four bars in an eardrum shattering volume. Clara went to plug her ears but something stopped her. Moving her right hand away from her she found it covered with blood. She gasped in shock feeling sick and moved her hand around to find out where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from her ring finger and she looked away quickly. She couldn't stand her own blood.

"Doctor?.." she said her voice a mere whisper as she started shaking slightly. A pool of blood was on the floor as she realised over his 'singing' the Doctor would never be able to hear her. "Doctor," she said panic rising in her voice. She hadn't seen the full extent of her cut but it was deep and the amount of blood... She wanted to throw up and still the Doctor was singing!  
"Doctor!" she shouted with no result. She just knelt there for a moment trying to calm herself down, aware that the she had lost the feeling in her legs. As she plucked up the courage to look at her hand. Counting down from three she shook her head and held her finger up to her eye level. It's was gory. The china had slashed her ring finger from the top down to three quarters of the way down. In the middle of the finger you could see the bone peeking through which made Clara gag. She needed the Doctor. Now.

"Doctor! Doctor!," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Doctors P.O.V

"Viola! Viola! Il mio cuore muore per te Viola!" the Doctor sang at the top of his voice. He must admit he was getting pretty good at the singing lark, even rolling his r's! Chuffed with himself he was about to sing the four bars again when suddenly his singing was interrupted by a scream of his name. "Clara," he whispered panic rising in him as he ran in the direction of her shouting. He reached the door of the TARDIS kitchen nearly running past it with the speed of his sprint. Clara was kneeling on the floor surrounded by broken china with a tear stained face and a pool of blood dripping down her arm. She was clutching her right hand with her eyes firmly shut and still screaming his name. She really looked bad he thought as he knelt down beside her, minding the broken soufflé dish.

"Clara? Clara?" he asked as the screamed turned to whimpers as she realised he was there. "Hey it's ok I'm here now," he whispered to her voice soothing.

"Doctor?" Clara asked still with her eyes shut.

"Yepitydoda!" he said smiling. Clara gave him a look even with her eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm never saying that again..."

"Doctor it hurts..." Clara whimpered. "Am I being silly?"

"No, no, no, no of corse not. Can I see please?" he asked lightly touching Clara's hand.

Clara grimaced. She held her hand out and the Doctor looked at it and then at Clara. Her face was a twisted look of pain and fear. Her hand looked quite bad and she was losing a lot of blood. He thought about taking her to hospital or an A&E but knew getting out of the kitten would be hard enough with Clara's eyes firmly shut like that. Instead he blew gently on it, regeneration energy pouring out of his open mouth and onto her hand swirling round it before evaporating into the air.

"Did you just breathe on me?" Clara asked her voice trying to sound ok when she was still shaking.

"Open your eyes, look at it Clara," the Doctor said pushing her too. Clara shook her head violently.

"No, please don't make me, no, no," she cried tears streaming down her face. The Doctor scooped her up pulling her onto his lap and playing with her hair calming her as she cried softly.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

"I just don't like blood,"

"But you've seen blood before and never batted an eyelid,"

"Ok my blood I don't like my blood,"

"Oh Clara but its ok now I've fixed it! It's all better," the Doctor said running small circles into her back.

"It will still... be there though..." she protested.

"No it won't. Check if you don't believe me," the Doctor said matter of factly. Clara slowly opened one tearstained eye and looked at her right hand both eyes flickering open in shock.

"But... how?" she began in disbelief.

"Regeneration energy. That is two and a half year of my life there..."

"But you shouldn't have that's a long time,"

"I can give up all the time for you Clara Oswald..." the Doctor said as Clara smiled her shaking slowly stopping as she sat up a little still in the Doctors lap and a little embarrassed.

"Your chin looks bigger from this angle," she said flicking it using her cut free right hand...

Xoxoxoxo

Done! Took me a day on and off. I'm going to try and post one every day I think and anyone whose reading A British Girl in an American World (if you like Glee and your not then why?!) then a chapter will be up in about 30 mins! Please review thanks x oh and if you have any ideas or prompts for a fanfic I can do then comment!


	2. High altitude

High altitude

"Don't worry Clara, LA is looking nice today. Nice and sunny Clara. Why don't you wear your high heels Clara? Y'know the black ones Clara. They look very nice on you Clara. Don't worry we'll be fine Clara. I wasn't planning on climbing any mountains today Clara!" Clara muttered to herself annoyed, as she tripped over a rock for the fourth time that minute.

"Would you knock it off?!" the Doctor retorted turning back down to Clara.

"No," she replied adamantly " I won't it's your fault anyway.

"How was I to remember that the TARDIS didn't like Marilyn Monroe?"

"I don't know, I thought you knew everything about her!"

"I do... I just forgot,"

"You forgot that when the TARDIS saw Marilyn Monroe it would faze out of time and on the top of a mountain in the Swiss Alps?!"

"No, now I didn't know it would do that,"

"So you don't know everything about her then?"

"No... well I... oh shut up!" the Doctor said realising he'd been beaten. Clara laughed. Silence eventually fell between the two and the only sounds that were heard were the occasional grunts when each of their footings came loose and they slipped. Soon they reached a smooth ledge like area and the Doctor helped her get up onto it as she was shorter than he was by at least a foot. As his hand brush against her body he laughed awkwardly and looked upwards as he was treated by a pleasant sight. The TARDIS's blue light was in clear view now and the Doctor smiled lightly. "Look! See not far off now!" he chirped happily when he noticed something very wrong with Clara. She was breathing heavily like she was struggling for breath. "Clara what's the matter?" he asked as she frowned at him.

"I don't know... it's like I'm out of breath. It's the high altitude isn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah, hey why don't you sit down?" the Doctor asked concerned for her. He didn't usually get that sort of thing, having two hearts, but she looked exhausted as well.

"So why can't you get the... TARDIS to collect us... from here?" Clara asked between gulping breaths.

"This smooth ledgy bit isn't big enough and the other bit is too stony..." he replied as she looked at him funny.

"Too stony?!"

"Yes it's made out of wood and wood can chip and splinter,"

"And who... looks at the... underside?!"

"Me, yes me, Clara, I look at the underside of my TARDIS!"

"Oh my stars do... you know how weird and... slightly pervy that sounds?"

"Yes, no, stop it!" the Doctor cried beaten again. "Right ready to go again,"

"Yep!" Clara said jumping up. Too quickly. She suddenly went very dizzy as the blood rushed from her head and her eyesight started blurring and getting stopped by a brown fuzzy light that seemed to come from the inside of her brain. She cried out as she clutched her head and the Doctor just managed to catch her before she collapsed into him. He stayed there for a minuet holding the tiny girl in his arms. He could feel her ribs from underneath her dress, even the tiny amount of puppy fat that surrounded her torso... 'Stop it!' he told himself thinking of a plan. He laid her down gently and wrapped his coat of her. She had suddenly gone very pale... the Doctor whisked out his sonic screwdriver and changed the setting for it a bit before running it down Clara's body. She'd fainted from lack of blood to the brain because of standing up to quickly. Apparently she need to drink and stop doing strenuous exercise. The Doctor looked up at the steep mountain they were currently climbing.

"Hmmm tough luck Clara" he muttered as she heard a murmur from beneath him. Clara opened one eye slowly and took in her surroundings trying to remember what had happened previously.

"I'm on the floor," Clara began.

"Yes, oh yes you fainted,"

"Any particular reason?"

"Ah yes you stood up too quickly."

"Ow my head,"

"Fancy going for a stroll?"

"You what?"

"A stroll! The fresh air will do you good! the Doctor said enthusiastically. Clara looked up at the mountain.

"Do you have any idea how much my head is pounding?"

"Well what do you propose then? the Doctor asked pretty sure he had won this one.

"Piggyback?" Clara asked staring up at him with her light brown eyes. He'd lost. Again.

Xoxoxo

Awwww not as hard core this time more fluffy I think :) hope you liked it please review! I took the dizzy/getting up too quickly stuff from me cause I get it all the time and it's such a pain!


	3. Possessed

Possessed

"So where are we again?" Clara asked stepping out of the TARDIS doors.

"The land of the possessed!" the Doctor called back in a spooky voice. "Once you step onto the planet.. your possessed! Woo-oo!" he finished moving his arms up and down. Clara let out a yelp before dashing back into the TARDIS.

"What? Doctor?!" she yelled running after him as he burst into laughter.

"Joking! No you'll only get possessed if you yell at me..." he replied bursting into laughter as Clara got fooled once again. She hit him on the arm. Hard. "Ouch!" the Doctor cried.

"Well you deserve it frankly," Clara muttered under her breath.

"Oi!" the Doctor said clearly hearing her. She gave him her sweetest smile.

"I'm just gunna get a jumper it's nippy out there," she said back at him whilst walking down one of the corridors to her room or at least she hoped. The TARDIS had a funny way of swapping rooms around for her amusement. It wasn't particularly funny, Clara thought but the TARDIS and the Doctor seemed to find it so much to Clara's annoyance.

"Nippy?.." the Doctor said allowed confused at the context Clara had used the word. He was pretty sure the wind in this planet didn't bite you... He turned back to the console and started fiddling with some of the buttons that seemed to do nothing. He stopped when he broke one and turned his back bored. Suddenly a cold chill seemed to go up his back. 'Weird' he thought thinking nothing of it. Then the chill seemed to reach his head and he gasped as he realised what was going on. "Clara!" he shouted exasperated as he fumbled with his sonic screwdriver. It was too late as an icy hand gripped his brain he dropped his screwdriver. The next time he picked it up he'd been taken over...

Xoxo

Clara was getting her fluffy brown cardigan when she heard the Doctors cry. At first she sighed wondering what trouble he'd got himself into this time she she thought back. The cry was different from usual. It sounded worried, exasperated, scared even... Before she knew it she was racing out of her room where the TARDIS helped her find the console room. "Doctor?" she asked worriedly her eyes darting around the room. She finally noticed him in one corner like he was fixated on something... "Doctor?" she asked again a bit softer now, a bit more aware than before. Something was up. Then out of nowhere it was as if a switch had been flicked in the Doctors body. He bounded around looking at Clara as if he was trying to work her out then he walked towards the door.

"Come on then, how do you humans say it?" the Doctor asked himself clicking his fingers, trying to work it out. "Ah yes, chocks away!" Now Clara hadn't know the Doctor long but there was one thing he didn't call her species. Weirdos yes. One hearted morons yes. Slow thinkers yes. But never ever humans.

"Doctor you know about how you said about that possessing..." Clara began edging away from the Doctor.

"What about it?" the Doctor asked in a slightly threatening tone which scared Clara.

"You don't seem-" she began before she was cut off by her hitting the wall behind her. She was trapped with the Doctor, or not the Doctor, in her face. He grabbed her arm, digging his fingernails into the skin. Clara yelped trying to pull away. "Get off! Your hurting me," she cried with no effect.

"Sorry?" he yelled with anger behind his words. He twisted her arm back making her scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry! What do you want?" she sobbed.

"I don't know really," he pondered "You?" he thought nastily. He started trying to kiss her as Clara helplessly struggled in his grip. She did the one thing she could think of. She slapped him round the face and watched as the grip on her arm loosened and he recoiled. She was about to slip away when he pushed her back again winding her. Crying with the force, Clara let out a yell as she kicked him in the balls and ran. Back into the TARDIS, still afraid of what was out the doors, and down as many corridors as she could. The TARDIS helped her twisting her path as soon as she'd ran past it. Suddenly though after running so far with limited air from the way the Doctor had winded her she stopped. Breathing hard she thanked the TARDIS mentally but then heard the one sound she didn't want to hear.

"Clara? Where are you Clara?" then footsteps. One by one getting closer. Then the path between the two started to clear.

"What are you doing?!" she asked the time machine who let out a slow exasperated drone in reply as if she couldn't help it. 'Brilliant!' Clara thought as she started running again. Soon though she ran into a room. Full of wardrobes... "Right..." she said out loud puzzled by the oddness of the room. She didn't have a second chance to think though as the voice returned.

"Clara... I know where you are. I can see you!" Clara jumped into the nearest one. A blue wardrobe with silver outlining on the doors and silver handles. Inside it was pretty clear apart from a clown who turned its head to stare at her. In an other case she would have been scared but this time she just nodded at it politely before carrying on listening to the outside. Footsteps were growing louder and louder, closer and closer. Before stopping outside the room. Clara held her breath praying he'd walk past the room but he didn't. Stepping in she waited with bated breath and suddenly. The Doctor pulled the doors open and Clara screamed trying to turn away. "Clara?" the Doctor asked puzzled. Clara turned to him and stared. He was different. More like the Doctor then the possessed form... "Clara, what happened? What did I do?" he asked worriedly as Clara started back. She couldn't help it. She burst into tears as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. She backed away quickly though, still crying, still scared. "Clara..." the Doctor began.

"No, please no... no more," Clara cried still petrified that it wasn't him.

"Clara, please it's me!" the Doctor protested. Clara shook her head still sobbing.

"I don't know that. You I could believe you and then..." Clara said trailing off.

"You'd be right to," the Doctor said genuine worry in his eyes "Hey, hey, stop crying please, I'm sorry,"

"Prove it," Clara said a bit more confidant now, wiping her tears away. "Prove you're the real Doctor,"

"Ok..." he replied thinking hard then grabbing her head and kissing her on the lips. At first Clara recoiled but then settled into it. The feeling was different to when the possessed Doctor. More real, more natural, liked they'd done it before, which they had. Clara pulled away slightly and hugged the Doctor tight.

"What happened to you?" she asked eyes still full of fear.

"Well if you want to know the timey wimey stuff," the Doctor said softly still hugging his shaking companion "I was simply taken over by a creature called a Floint and I tried to break away but the hold was too strong. It wasn't until you kicked, it, me in the..."

"The-" Clara began.

"Quite. Well it wasn't until then when it was weak enough. Only for a second but enough for me to get through and change back into me," the Doctor finished triumphantly.

"And the Flointy thing?" Clara asked keeping her guard up.

"Gone, dead properly with nothing to feed on I'd imagine..." the Doctor replied pulling Clara from him and wiping the run makeup from under her eyes. "Come on you," he said as Clara hugged him quickly again. What Clara didn't see though was the look in the Doctors eyes as he hugged her. A look only the possessed Doctor had ever been seen to give... This wasn't over yet...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I put the twist in at the end cause otherwise I think it would be too much of a cop out and before you ask I'm not going to do a part two. I think it sits nicely like this :) I didn't actually know what whump was lol so I googled it and I thought putting the Doctor as the one hurting Clara had more meaning than a random dude or a character we don't know as well... Did I do this justice? Let me know ;)


	4. Cold

Cold

Clara was lounging on the Maitland's sofa flicking through the TV channels. She was covered in three layers of blankets, had two boxes of Kleenex at her side and an empty, cold cup of tea in one hand. She'd woke up that morning with the cold/flu bug thing but convinced Mr Maitland she was fine. She'd got through half the day but after she'd collected Angie and Artie from school, Mr Maitland had taken one look at her and insisted for her to go to bed and rest for at least the rest of the week. She had tried to persuade him she was ok but a bad coughing fit was the end of that discussion. Now the whole family had gone out to dinner, partly because it was Angie's 15th birthday in two days and partly because Clara usually cooked for them. She'd even had to text the Doctor telling him not to come to hers on Wednesday. She didn't know if a human cold was dangerous to time lords but she didn't want to take that chance. She finally decided to watch countdown and settled deeper into her blankets falling asleep... Suddenly she was awoken by a loud rapping at the door. She rolled her eyes deciding wether to answer it... Then it knocked again. 'It must be important' she thought 'and it better be to drag her in this state!' She looked at herself in the mirror as she walked past it. She looked a mess. Her hair was knotted and she had beads of sweat on her forehead even though she was shivering. Her Winnie the Pooh pj's were too short for her but at least her make up hadn't run... She took the keys from the hook and opened the door to see a bunch of flowers in her face. They moved slowly to reveal the Doctor.

"Hey coldy Clara!" he said grinning.

"Coldy Clara?" Clara rasped out in return.

"Hmm that's a rubbish nickname forget that I'll think of something better," he said as he walked in. Clara stopped him and pointed to his feet. After the Doctor had taken his shoes off they walked into the living room. The Doctor looked around and soon spotted the empty cup of tea. "D'ya want me to make you some more?" he asked Clara as she collapsed on the sofa again.

"Yes please," she croaked in reply holding her throat for some comfort.

"On it," the Doctor said kissing her lightly on the forehead and going into the kitchen. Clara could hear him sliding about in his socks. A smile grew on her face. She was glad the Doctor was here. He always managed to make her brighten up and it didn't matter if they were in danger or not. Soon the Doctor returned with a steaming cup of tea. Clara took a gulp immedianlty spitting it out trying to fan her tongue.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Clara cried weakly as the Doctor took it from her.

"Sorry!" he apologised as he ran out the room. He reappeared in a couple of seconds with the same cup of tea. "I added some cold," he explained. Clara took a sip and another whilst the Doctor sat beside her watching countdown.

"And so here are your letters GMANAAR and your time begins... Now!" the presenter boomed.

"Anagram," the Doctor said without a second thought. Clara looked at him and he just smiled.

"How d'ya do that?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't know and hey your voice it coming back," he smiled.

"Oh yeah!" she said noticing. "What did you put in that tea?"

"Teabag, desert spoon of sugar, milk, water and a bit of nutmeg,"

"Nutmeg? Do we even have nutmeg?"

"Yep,"

"Oh I never realised when did I buy that then?.."

"1997,"

"Sorry what?"

"The year 1997,"

"I know that bit but do you mean to say that that nutmeg is..."

"16 years out of date yes,"

"Yuck!" Clara said sticking her already burnt tongue out.

"It worked though didn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"I suppose..." Clara said putting the cup down anyway though. They sat in silence for a while with Clara nuzzled into the Doctors shoulder as he started flicking channels. He finally stopped on spring watch where they were planting tomatoes.

"So where are the Maitlands then?" he asked.

"Out for dinner,"

"Ahhh. Want some food? he asked suddenly as his own tummy rumbled.

"Nah I'm not hungry..."

"Not even some of my own homemade soup?"

"No I'm feeling hot anyway..."

"Ice cream?"

"That would be nice if Artie hadn't finished it off yesterday..." Clara pondered.

"Hold on," the Doctor said as he raced out the door again. It was seconds before a knock came. Clara went to open it and outside the door was the Doctor holding three tubs of ice cream and two spoons. "Can I come in?" he asked as Clara let him. He kicked off his shoes and they jumped back on the sofa together opening the first tub. They ate ice cream whilst watching baby lambs being born. Suddenly the Doctor sneezed.

"Are you getting my cold Doctor?" Clara asked knowing this would happen.

"Oh well," he said sniffing as Clara passed him a tissue. "It was worth it,"

At nine when the Maitlands came back they found Clara and the Doctor asleep on the sofa, curled up in each other under the blankets with three empty tubs of ice cream beside them...

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aww fluffy mc fluff balls and that's all I have to say! Please reveiw! Means a lot I'm so happy with all the followers/faves/reviews keep em coming! Ha x


	5. Car accident

Car accident

"Thank you for another thrilling adventure in time and space young Doctor!" Clara said in a mock posh British accent. The Doctor had just taken her to the Edwardian times and they had loved it so much they'd stayed in character pretty much for the rest of the day. It was five now and time the Doctor dropped Clara back home.

"The pleasure is all mine," the Doctor replied bowing low. Clara giggled. She walked to the entrance of the TARDIS and stood in the entrance of the door. Across the rood stood the Maitlands house and from a distance the Doctor could hear the beeping of a zebra crossing and see all the traffic slowing.

"Same time next week. Promptly I hope!" Clara said hands up against the TARDIS door frame blocking the Doctors exit, waiting for an answer.

"Why yes of corse young Clara!" the Doctor said pushing her slightly. "Now off you pop!" Clara stepped back just as the Doctor heard the beeping of the zebra crossing again.

"Well I don't know what that accent was but it certainly wasnt ed-" Clara began stepping backwards again and straight into the path of a car... The Doctor watched it as if it was in slow motion. Clara's cheekily happy expression turned to one of shock and pain. The horn of the car contrasted in pitch with her high pitched wailing scream as all the wind was taken out of car hit her around the torso area as she was so short and sent her flying to the ground as she crumpled inwards. The car was a small blue fiat and must have been going only 30mph, 25 when it hit Clara. It swerved to avoid running over her and stopped apruptly. The Doctor ran over to the still crying Clara.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled kneeling beside her and trying to calm her squirming body. A young man got out of the blue car and ran over to where they were.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. Is she ok? My daughters called an ambulance. I didn't realise she was there she must have stepped out really close to me. Oh I wasn't paying attention, I was concentrating on my daughter..." he went on as the Doctor looked over to where his car had parked. Inside was a teenage daughter on her phone staring outside worriedly and barking things into the speaker. He ignored the man and concentrated on Clara. There was a slight pool of blood emerging from her head and she was breathing raggedly.

"Clara, come on, stay with me you have to," the Doctor pleaded.

"Doctor..." she said before her face contorted in pain.

"Clara?" the Doctor asked panic rising in his voice.

"Oh... ow!" she said before screaming a bit. A crowd had started to gather on their phones too. Some sick minded students had even began to video the scene. "It hurts," Clara cried pitifully tears streaming down her face as she gasped in pain. The Doctor found himself crying to, kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair back. "Oh, Doctor oh run you-" she started as she closed her heavy eye lids.

"No!" the Doctor cried. "Not this time! You will not die again Clara and you will not say that line!" he placed his finger across her lips as her eyes slowly shut. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor murmured as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it across Clara's body. She was alive. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

"Clara?!" a voice yelled from the other side of the road. Mr Maitland had spotted her from his car and was gettin out with Angie and Artie in tow. He ran over, looking both ways, and knelt down beside the Doctor. "What's happened to her? Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Broken rib, broken wrist, it's her head I'm more worried about, she could have concussion... Or worse," the Doctor stated looking at his sonic screwdriver carefully. Gorge Maitland shot him a venomous look back.

"You are the reason she's here in the first place, you, pushed her into the road!" Gorge claimed not taking his eyes off Clara, cheating her pulse as the small crowd muttered to themselves.

"No!" the Doctor protested annoyed. "I pushed her, yes but slightly! Not enought to do this! She stepped back! I would never do anything, anything like that not to Clara, her especially..."

"I saw you so don't you even try it, alright? What do you want with her anyway? Putting her in danger, nearly killing her!" Gorge yelled now his face close to the Doctors unsure one.

"But dad-" Artie started from behind him.

"I told you to go indoors! Go now the pair of you," Mr Maitland yelled at his children. They stayed though defiantly as he checked Clara up and down tapping her lightly on the cheek. "Hey, Clara, hey it's Gorge, yeah? Ok are you going to wake up for me? Clara please," he said with no achievement.

"She's going to be ok Gorge I promise," the Doctor assured him but he pushed him away feiricly.

"Don't you dare say that to me and don't you dare call me Gorge or come near my family again, weither there blood related or not," he spat in the Doctors face turning back to Clara. The Doctor sat there in a daze watching the silent Clara breathing up an down irregularly, the crowd talking amonst themselves some dispersing after the outburst, the cars backing up behind them, the young man and his daughter faces pale with shock, Artie and Angie close to tears staring shocked at their dad. After a while the wail of sirens approached them and paramedics rushed out moving the crowd, getting to Clara. They asked Gorge questions whilst loading Clara onto a backboard.

"We can only bring one other person with us," the Doctor heard the paramedic say.

"I'll stay with Artie and Angie whilst you go," the Doctor heard himself say.

"I'm not letting you put my children's life in danger as well as my wife's closest friends ok?" Gorge hissed before telling the paramedics something about meeting them there and leading his children inside. The Doctor watched the ambulance doors close as he started to cry...

Xoxoxoxo

Right question. Do you want me to carry this on? Please review if you don't/do! I have ideas for a fix where the Doctor needs looking after so ill work on those soon and I'm sorry this is so late! Ha x thanks for all your support! I know this chapter is short but I hope it's still as good :)


	6. Car accident part 2

Car accident part 2

The TARDIS knew where to go. It thrummed into action before the Doctor had walked up the the main consol. He didn't know what emotions he was feeling. Anger, annoyance, sad, loneliness even now. Before he could let these feeling overcome him the TARDIS stopped and he heard sirens outside. He walked out of the blue doors numbly and into a car park. Looking around he judged that he should properly go to the right. He walked through the double doors and into what looked like a reception. Sitting at the desk was a young woman, in her twenties maybe, with a short brown bob. She looked at his tear streaked face and smiled sweetly at him.

"You alright love?" she asked him as he walked over.

"Clara, Clara Oswald?" he asked simply in reply. The receptionist looked at him with a caring look. She got this all the time. Looking on her computer screen for a while she looked at the Doctor again shaking her head.

"No sorry love no one here called Clara Oswald. When did she get admitted?" she asked as the Doctor looked at the clock. 5:12. Clara would have only been taken away in the ambulance two minutes ago. She wouldn't have even got here yet. The Doctor scanned round the hospital exasperated and then spotted her being carried straight across the reception area. The Doctor ran after catching up and reaching over to where Clara was lying soundly. She had an IV drip attached into her arm and her head was bandaged up but the blood was already seeping through and she was deathly pale.

"Clara," he breathed. "Oh Clara what have I done... I'm so so sorry. I'm here ok, for a million more years, if that's what it takes, so you can find me again. Oh my Clara please don't leave me here, not now..." he trailed off as she was taken through double doors. The Doctor getting left behind. Again. He sighed as he made his was back to the waiting room. Soon, to his dismay, Gorge Maitland came through the doors with Angie and Artie. The children smilied weakly at him as they went to the nice receptionist. As she told them to sit down and wait Gorge spotted the Doctor in one of the blue plastic waiting room chairs. He gave him a saddened look before sitting down on the far side of him.

Time dragged on. One minute, two minutes, three minutes. All of these felt like hours and all that the Maitlands and the Doctor could do was stare into space. Suddenly the Doctor heard the voice of Angie.

"Can I get a drink from the water fountain?" she asked as Gorge nodded. As Angie went to the fountain she took a different path, a longer one walking straight past the Doctor. She motioned at him to follow her. So he did. He followed her and pretended to be interested in something else whilst still talking to her. "What did you do?" Angie asked him quite innocently. "Dad was really angry and he said you pushed her into her road?"

"I never pushed her hard. A playful push that's all and we both thought that the traffic has still stopped. It's my fault though..." he replied annoyed with himself. Angie ignored his self pity and carried on with her questions.

"When you say playful push what do you mean?" she asked comfused.

"Well like this," the Doctor said pushing her very gently in the chest. She nodded as gave him a understanding and sad look.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, not like that but yes, she's my best friend, more that even, like family..." the Doctor said thinking about her.

"Would you ever marry her?" Angie asked tapping the water fountain nozzle.

"Not marry, no, that could get complicated..." he thought thinking of River. "I would like to spend the rest of my life with her yes," he added truthfully.

"Awwwwww!" Angie cooed as the Doctor sighed slightly. A nurses voice broke them from their conversations though.

"The Maitland family here for Clara Oswald?" she called as Gorge motioned for Angie. They began to walk with the nurse when Artie called back.

"Doctor?" he asked expectantly. The Doctor looked at Gorge for allowence and he nodded slightly as the Doctor went to join the family.

"I'm sorry Doctor, at the crash, I overreacted and it wasn't the type of behaviour my children would ever want to see nor my wife," Gorge said gruffly.

"Me too," the Doctor said. "I would never try and Clara I promise,"

"I'm sure you wouldn't now let's pray she's ok," Gorge replied more grimly than before. So they walked in a little line of four. With Artie then Gorge, Angie and finally the Doctor. The nurse stopped outside a door and the four of them went in.

"Now Clara's on very heavy painkillers and we're going to need to put a cast on that wrist. Otherwise though I'd say she's fine apart from mild concussion. Trust me the blood makes it look worse than it is," the nurse laughed as the Doctor and the Maitlands breathed a sigh of releif. Gorge went up first and stroked the hair behind her ears. Artie and Angie came up behind him staring from behind. Clara had a few cuts and bruises, especially one across the collor bone and her hospital gown made it pretty clear she had a massive bruise where her the car had hit her. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it tight silently praying to what ever God was listerning. As if his prayers were answered as the Doctors grip loosened Clara's kept on gripping tight as her eyes flickered...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Thanks guys for giving me ideas. I had one about Clara drowning. OMG amazing idea! And also Doctor sick fics coming first though :) if you have any more ideas I am very open minded ;) thanks x


	7. Allergys

Allergys

Summer was in full bloom and the Doctor loved the flowers. Clara thought this was a bit gay to be frank but she went along with it for a bit of peace. They were walking through the gardens of Hiltonal when Clara spotted a bee buzzing around in some purple lily like flowers. "Doctor?" she asked unfazed by the buzzing creature.

"Yeah?" he replied sniffing yellow and blue spotted roses.

"Bees," she said simply walking over to him. "On an alien planet..."

"And you don't think you get bees from anywhere else?!" the Doctor said slightly outraged. "Think outside the box!" he said tapping her on the head. She sighed.

"But bees! Why not, I don't know, cows?!" Clara said as the Doctor walked over to some other flowers.

"Cows?! That's absurd! And bees aren't that bad, I mean they have there own planet..." the Doctor said putting a green flower up to his jacket. "Do you think greens my colour? I miss having a product fron the ground in my jacket pocket..."

"There own planet?!" Clara exclaimed ignoring the Doctors question.

"Yes! Now you don't see cows having their own planet do you?" the Doctor said "Cows are too-" he started but stopped apruptly. He faces paled slightly as Clara nudged him.

"Doctor? Doctor?!" Clara asked nudging him more.

"TARDIS," he said "Now,"

"Doctor?" Clara questioned as the Doctor started dragging her towards the blue box. She noticed his walking, jagged and unstable as he bent over, teeth gritted in pain. "Doctor?!" she said panicked as he half fell on the TARDIS doors, fumbling with the keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Look at the bees..." he managed to splutter in considerable pain. Clara looked but failed to spot anything unusual.

"What do you mean Doctor? Bees are bees," she said confused and rushed.

"Look at all of them Clara, every single one," the Doctor said crying out in exasperation as the key jammed in the lock. Clara looked again and as well as the common bees she'd seen in England there were also ones with a slight blue tint around the legs. The black stripes were also darker and the yellow a very pale shade. They looked slightly evil... Suddenly the door gave in and the Doctor burst through it clutching his throat as Clara followed him inside trying to comfort him as he pushed her away.

"Doctor what do I do?!" Clara said hating seeing him in so much pain.

"The bees. What did you notice about the bees? Aragh!" he said screaming as he fell to his knees. Clara got down to his level not knowing what to do.

"Emm, some were different colours, just slightly,"

"Yes they were the natives,"

"And the others?"

"Your bees from your contr-arghhhhh oh oh oh ow!" the Doctor said writhing around out of Clara's grip.

"What like the squirrels?" Clara asked trying to make sense of the conversation.

"Ahhhh oh ow! Yes, yes, just like the squirrels. Your ones were taking over. I thought all the natives had gone... Ah ah ah aragh! I guess not!" the Doctor convulsed and as he did his shirt came down a bit to reveal a bright blue string on his neak. There were yellow pus like trails growing down from it which made Clara gag at first.

"Doctor? What's happening to you? Please tell me." Clara asked frightened now. She had no idea what to do and the Doctor was getting worse by the minute.

"I'm, aragh, allergic..." he replied when suddenly he sat up frantically feeling his chest. "No, no, no, no! Ahhhh ow aragh!"

"Doctor?" Clara cried understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh one hearts gone, agai-aghh. Y'know I never really remember how much pain- ai ai ow, this is for me but its agon- aragh!" he said half screaming out in pain. Clara started crying as she felt his pain, feeling helpless.

"I don't know what to do?! Please tell me Doctor, what do I do?!" Clara said tears streaming down her face.

"Sick bay... blue vile... Aghh... quickly because I can't... ow ow ow... breath," he replied, now clutching at his throat which was turning slightly red and scratchy looking. Clara run full speed down a couple of corridors before reaching the sick bay. She scanned round opening a few corridors before finally finding a small dad blue vile. She ran back and in her haste took a wrong turning but the TARDIS directed her back to where the console was. She knew something was wrong before she had even reached the Doctor. He wasnt spluttering, screaming, he wasnt making a sound...

"Doctor!" Clara screamed kneeling beside him. His face was very pale and his lips a deathly blue. Judging by the look of him he wasn't breathing and so as a last attempt the opened his lips and poured the blue contents in. "Please, please, please, please," she prayed, hoping that he would swallow at least some of it. He stayed very still and unmoving thought as she cried silently into his shirt. She heard a heartbeat but it was fading slowly. She sobbed as it got fainter and fainter, as she fell asleep...

Xoxo

Clara woke up to the sound of spitting. She opened one eye to find the Doctor sat up spitting out the blue liquid.

"The whole vile?! I'll have to buy some more now! Do you know how much this stuff costs?!" he exclaimed holding up the tiny bottle. The Doctor didn't have time to carry on with his rant before Clara was hugging him tight. "Hey, hey Clara it's ok now, I'm ok now, thanks to you,"

"Are you all better now? Both hearts working and everything?" Clara asked looking down at him, realising she was still sitting on him.

"Yes all working now I had to get the TARDIS to give me a small electric shock and it came back to life. I should do it more often I think, the electric shock I mean," he replied. "Where now Clara Oswald?" He asked as the both stood up.

"No where with flowers please," she asked still shaken up from the previous events.

"Ok, how about a planet with no flowers at all ever?" the Doctor asked as Clara nodded. So he threw down the leaver and hugging Clara tightly off they went...

Xoxoxoxoxox

Cheesy ending but does it look like I'm bothered?! ;) Ohhhhh you can't see.. ;) haha more Dr sick fics are coming I think but I need to do the Clara drowning one today cause well ill tell you later!.. all your suggestions are amazing and I don't find you irritating at all! I love you all :) suggestion are very welcome so are nice reveiws hehe :p xxx also because this was yesterday's fic and my dad turned off the Internet before I could upload it there will be another uploaded today (the drowning one) :)


	8. Drowning

Drowning

"Sailing? Really? Can you even sail?" Clara asked baffled as the Doctor dragged her along the concrete paving, running, which was hard to do at midnight.

"Of corse! I was part of the girls GB team. We came second twice in 2028 Olympics!" the Doctor said making Clara laugh.

"But don't need two people to sail?" Clara asked as they reached a TARDIS blue sailing boat. All the sails were still in their bags and the Doctor rubbed his hands together and started unpacking one.

"Not with this!" the Doctor said holding up his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor and Clara had been trying to chase an alien creature for the whole day, or 220 years depending on how you looked at it. Some UNIT members ran up behind them.

"Sir," one of them said as the Doctor batted down his saluting hand. "Sir," he repeated. "We need you to come with us on the power boat. Your friends can join the others on the other boat,"

"Which other boat?" the Doctor asked and the UNIT member pointed to a rowing boat.

"She won't have to row, sir, just we don't have enough room in the power boat and I know she is a good asset to the mission," the UNIT member continued. Clara smiled as the soilder complimented her.

"Take the sailing boat!" the Doctor half whined in protest. "It has more room, better supplies, if we're going to catch that monster then we're going to need a better boat then that!" the Doctor said pointing to the rowing boat.

"Sir?" the UNIT member said to the officer who marched over.

"The Doctors right, Calmberson take the wayfarer, set it up now," the officer said walking away again as the Doctor punched the air and tapped the boat in a friendly way.

"Only you could acquire an emotional attachment with a boat..." Clara sighed as officers ran over to get the boat set up pushing them out of the way. "So what is the plan?" she asked above the noise of the commotion.

"Well the Felthephy monster thingy-" the Doctor started.

"A technical word is that?" Clara asked amused as the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, most defiantly technical as you like, anyway we're going to corner the Felly, can I call it that? Felly? Yeah, right well Felly's gunna be cornered then captured, making defininate sure no harm comes to him and then, my favourite bit, I'm going to talk to it!" the Doctor concluded.

"Talk to it? Really?" Clara asked uncertain of the Doctors motives.

"Well not sure really, maybe, probably not, I don't know i'll see when we get there, come on we'll have to dash," the Doctor pointed out as both boats were getting launched into the water. He started to walk over when Clara dragged him back.

"It's dark, dingy, and dangerous out there, are we going to be safe?" Clara asked the Doctor slightly nervous about what they were setting out to attempt.

"You know all those words you used to describe your fears began with a 'd' and do you know what else begins with a 'd'? Doctor. And I, as the Doctor, am promising you Clara Oswin Oswald that everything will be fine," he replied staring into her eyes until the look was returned. She took him into a deep hug but it was shortly interrupted by a loud, clear, commanding voice.

"Doctor, Clara, now!" the officer of UNIT called as they both ran and hopped into their separate boats, putting on life jackets. They waved goodbye their voices unaudible now as they set off to find the Felly.

Xoxo

"Felthephy spotted at 200 feet north-east," one soilder called through their walkie-talkie. Clara was starting to enjoy the sailing now. All the equipment was set up inside as the boat had more room then the power boat and Clara's job was just to keep the boat balenced. Going to the left when the boat tilted to the right and the right when the boat tilted to the left. There were three other UNIT soldiers on the boat too. Calmberson who had two ropes in his hands. One of these would be in a sort of black noose and the other loose. These would change position as they went round corners. Another UNIT member, Roberterson was stirring the late boat and the other, Anderson, was on communications and getting ropes and stunning equipment ready. Clara held her head up high and smiled as the wind blew her hair up. There was a strong breeze in the air and it was helping the boat mover slicker in the water. The calm was distrupted by the news that 'Felly' was near though. The movement was upseting the boats position and Clara and the rest of the crew had to battle to keep it in place. "Felthephy now 50 feet south-south-west and getting closer 40 feet, 25, 10, 5 feet now sir," the soilder called through his device slightly nervous at the creature approaching them. "Less than 5 feet now sir I think-" he began as suddenly the whole boat tipped with a sudden force. Clara fell over to one side, being caught by on of the UNIT officers as another barked orders with ropes being pulled and tightened in response.

"Anderson? Anderson come in," was the gruff voice of the officer from the walkie-talkie. Then a recognisable voice caught Clara's attention.

"Clara?" the Doctors voice came from the black speaker on the walkie-talkie.

"Doctor!" Clara cried in vain as the UNIT member picked the device up again.

"Sir we seem to have been attacked everyone's still on board. I don't know if the Felthephy is planning to try again. At least I think 'it' was why we jolted about suddenly, that was certainly not natural sir, doing a scan now," he spoke through as Clara sat up brushing herself off the UNIT personnel. A sharp pain went through her side but she ignored it. Suddenly a sharp jolt came again rocking them to the left and sending Clara screaming again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the power boat nearing but it was too late as an inhuman force send the boat rolling onto its side. Some of the soilders clambered up onto the side of the falling boat but Clara and Anderson headed straight into the water with a scream.

Xoxo

The first thing Clara's senses registered was the freezing cold that took her beath instantly as her head entered under the water. Her clothes became heavy over her and her life jacket instantly dragged her to the surface. Her head was blocked from the surface by the sail though as she thrashed, eyes open trying to find an entrance to the surface. Her lungs were burning and the fact it was pitch black meant she couldn't see a thing. Even though, it felt as if something was under there with her. Suddenly after swimming for a bit she found the edge of the sail and her head came up above the water as she gasped for breath. Coughing and spluttering she looked around spotting the power boat near. Anderson was swimming near and held her up as she threw up most of the water she'd inhaled.

"Clara!" the Doctor called from nearby. "It's ok we're coming to get you. We're going to right the boat but be careful Felly's nearby," he finished as Anderson swam over to the boat which was tipped onto its side. Clara stared to calm down pulling her life jacket from her throat, her side throbbing as she uncontrollably shivered. Suddenly she felt something warm but cold for some reason, grip her ankle. She tried to shake it off but everytime she did it gripped tighter. She was going under, again. She screamed as the Doctor turned towards her. "Clara?" he asked panicked as more soilders took attention of her.

"It's got me Doctor, it's got me. You promised! You said I'd be fine I'm going to drown, help me! Doctor please! It's got me, please, please!" Clara screamed as the Doctor stared on helplessly. Anderson went to try and drag her out but it was already too late. She took a deep breath and went under a few bubbles the only trace of her. After a while much to the Doctors and UNITs dismay, in the water in which she was taken, a single life jacked floated soundly up to the surface.

Xoxo

"No!" the Doctor yelled as Clara was taken. Anderson tried to grab her but it wasn't successful and in the end he was ordered back to the boat in the hope to get a better knowledge of the whereabouts of Clara and the Felthephy. As soon as the life jacket came up though the Doctor set off into action, taking his own life jacket off and then his coat, throwing them down beside him.

"Sir, it is law that you must have your life jacket on! What are you doing?" the officer cried at him with no response. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and after scanning the water placed it on the ground too. He reached for his bowtie but left it on after thinking for a while. He clambered up to the side of the boat and turned to the crew.

"Taser," he asked pointing to the gun. "Now!" the soilder gave it too him quickly, startled by the commandment in his voice.

"What are you doing sir?" the officer said confused and annoyed at the Doctors unexplained actions.

"Saving my Clara from Felly of corse and tasering it at the same time. I know, I know, water and electricity don't mix so save me the leacture because I don't have the time! Lets just hope I can swim!" he called before diving off the side of the power boat before anyone could stop him.

"What's he doing sir?" a UNIT member asked the officer.

"Diving straight to his death," was the cold reply.

Xoxo

The Doctor dived deeper, without his life jacked trying to pull him up. He felt around a bit looking for Clara when suddenly he spotted her. She was thrashing about in the monsters grip, evidently in considrible pain with no breath left. Her thrashing was slowing as she lost the energy to fight back. The Doctor tasered the Felthephy enough for it to drop Clara but not harm her. He swam down catching her whilst tasering Felly again so it fell asleep and drifted to the bottom of the sea bed. The Doctor was glad at this moment in time that his lungs could hold more air in. Any human would have ran out of breath by this time. With this in his mind he looked at Clara who had been panicking but was now drifting in and out of consciousness, having ran out of breath. The Doctor had at lease two lungsfull and Clara didnt look like she'd survive the journey upwards. Two lungfuls... The Doctor had a split second thought before he kissed Clara open mouthed, breathing some of the air in his lungs into hers. She breathed it in, her eyes flickering as the Doctor pulled away swimming to the surface dragging the dead weight of Clara, running out of breath himself. They both reached the surface breaking through and breathing heavily coughing. Clara was still too weak to swim on her own and so the Doctor half lifted her onto the power boat. She suddenly woke up, her make up running as she coughed and retched up the rest of the sea water she'd inhaled. The Doctor climbed aboard the power boat too kneeling beside the still heavily breathing Clara.

"Doctor," Clara mumbled still drowsy and tired. "What happened?"

"All of your 'd's' Clara. The danger, the dark, the dinginess, oh and the Doctor," was they smug reply.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ahhhh this was the best chapter to write for me and I had to write it now cause I recently had the same experience as Clara. Obviously not with the Felthephy or the being sick or any of that but the sailing boat I was in capsized and I was trapped under the sail with no air left in ma lungs. Only for about five seconds or less but I managed to give every one a good scare and it was bloody cold! I've also been stuck under a massive float before with no air at all and that was terrifying for me cause I was only young. So yeah I can relate to poor Clara here! I love your suggestions there brilliant and your revews make my day :) x thank you xxx


	9. Broken ankle

Broken ankle

"Oi! Clara! Watch where your going with- mind it!" the Doctor cried as Clara made her way around him with a cup of tea, a plate of biscuits and a spanner. The Doctor had broken one of the 'very important buttons' on the TARDIS console and was now trying to fix it with Clara's aid. He'd been working non-stop for two hours now and Clara had been bringing in refreshments which instead of refreshing, they seemed to be agitating both of them even more.

"Get off my case! Your the one who wanted custard creams!" Clara cried back stiffly in reply.

"Not in my face I didn't!" the Doctor retorted swatting the plate out of his way.

"Well I don't know where else you'd stick buscuits!" Clara mumbled loud enough for the Doctor to hear. He shot her a tired smile as she pretended to be annoyed with him. Suddenly as the TARDIS lurched Clara's arm shot upwards, with the tray, in order to try and keep her balence. The Doctor fell back into her knocking the teapot over and sending the tea dripping onto the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Clara exclaimed blowing gently on her fingers where the hot tea had scalded her. As quickly as the TARDIS had began lurching it suddenly stopped as Clara half dropped the tray onto the console getting crumbs everywhere. The Doctor hissed in annoyance as Clara ran out. "Sorry!" she called behind her. "I'll mop that up give me a sec," As she disappeared from sight the Doctor focused back on the TARDIS apologising on Clara's behalf and brushing the remainder of the crumbs off. He took the spanner from the tray and tugged at something before hitting it with the metal object. It span before coming to a slow halt a pulsing beat resonating from it. The Doctor smiled as a blue/green light came from it pulsing along with the sound. Fixed. The Doctor rubbed his hands together before eating a custard cream as a reward. He danced around the console happy after a long days work one moment he was dancing and the next on the floor a sharp, hot pain shooting up his ankle. He looked around and realised he'd slipped on the tea. Damn Clara. No it wasn't her fault, the Doctor thought. She'd only done it in his best interests. It was his fault for not looking where he was going. Gasping from the pain he dragged out his sonic screwdriver and ran it across his foot and ankle. It was defiantly broken. He dreaded it but he needed to go to hospital. Any hospital. Preferably an alien one where they didn't ask to many questions about his two hearts... He gingerly tried to stand up managing to with his broken foot off the floor. Hopping round the console he lost his footing and landed heavily on his bad foot. Crying out in agony he fell back to the floor fighting back tears. Clara ran back in with a cloth. "Found it!" she called "You have a cleaning room. Like a real, like, cleaning cupboard. Cleaning cupboard?! I mean who has one of those?.. Doctor?" she asked finally noticing the Doctors gritted teeth and awkward position.

"I slipped," he said gasping bluntly. "Ankle, slightly if not defiantly broken..." he continued as Clara knelt down beside him.

"Doctor? Are you ok? Wait! I have an idea. Hold on," she said running out again. The Doctor breathed out heavily trying to control the pain, missing Clara already. She was back fairly soon though armed with two fold up chairs, a couple of packs of frozen peas, the rest of the packet of custard creams and her teddy Mr Watsit. "Right we need to get you off to hospital right? So come on let's get you comfortable. She opened on of the chairs facing inwards and the other chair opposite placing the peas on it. She dumped the other stuff on the floor and helped the Doctor onto one of the chairs, lifting his bad leg up onto the peas, ignoring the hissing and occasional swearing in a different languages. She then put the buscuits and the teddy on his lap. "Right so hospital lets see, how do you work this thing then?" Clara asked hands on hips as the Doctor momentarily forgot his pain as he stared at her.

"You? Flying the TARDIS?!" the Doctor asked confused and slightly worried.

"Yes! Now tell me what to do!" Clara replied seriously.

"But..! It's the TARDIS! It doesn't even like you!" the Doctor said as Clara's hand hovered over the self destruct button.

"So this one then?" Clara said playfully.

"No! The blue spinny thing, twirl it three times to the left- no your left! Yes that's it now twisty thing. No not that one the blue- yes just once. Green button, press it and lever, yep pull that and were off!" the Doctor instructed at Clara skipped ran past the console, missing the spilt tea.

"There you go I can ride a TARDIS!" Clara cried happily. The Doctor grinned wildly.

"We did! Together," he said as the TARDIS landed. "Right hospital! Only a short stop. If I have these coordinates right then this hospital is very efficient especially in my department!" the Doctor laughted. He spotted Clara though at the console looking away from him. "Clara?" he asked expectantly. She turned around to face him her eyes red rimmed. "Clara?" he asked again worried.

"This, this whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry Doctor I was just trying to help... I ended up being a nuisance," she said apologeticly.

"Hey come here," the Doctor said as she went to his side hugging him. "It was my fault as much as yours and look you flew a TARDIS! So hey don't beat yourself up about this and let's go and get my foot fixed! I want to run!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Short I know but my battery life is running out! I love your prompts keep em coming! More possed dr next cause you all seem to like that! Xxx


	10. Broken ankle part 2

Broken ankle part 2

"Wait a minute," Clara asked looking around the TARDIS seemingly searching for something. She sighed finally and turned back to the Doctor. "How am I mean't to get you out of here?" she asked. The Doctor looked around as well hissing again in annoyance. "You know you sound like a snake when you do that?" Clara said playfully. The Doctor smiled at her but his smile was broken by a shooting pain. Clara noticed this as her eyes flashed with an idea. "Wait a min! Again!" she called as she darted out. About five minutes later Clara returned armed with a wheelbarrow filled with a multitude of fluffy pillows. "Right. Hop in!" she said to the Doctor, hands on hips, as he looked at her strangely.

"Hop? In there?" he asked making himself sound stupid repeating his companions question.

"Yes, quite literaly. In you pop," she said wheeling it up nearer to him and holding the handles. The Doctor sighed, considering all his options before carefully trying to stand up. Clara let go of the wheelbarrow to help him as he got in gasping out in pain. Clara tried to ignore him as much as possible. She was doing the right thing and the cries stopped as soon as he was sitting still. "Right off we go then!" Clara said lifting the wheelbarrow and slowly pushing it to the TARDIS doors. She stopped near he exit to get her breath back. The Doctor may be thin but he sure wasn't light. "Can you- y'know do that thing?" Clara asked panting as the Doctor clicked his fingers as the TARDIS doors swung open. Clara wheeled him into what looked like a hospital reception. Nurses were running everywhere. They looked human enough but as they turned Clara could see a red patch, like a sort of birth mark, on each of them. "Who are they? Clara asked as the Doctor snapped his fingers to shut the TARDIS door.

"Nembutuals. An old race. Not as old as the Time Lords but close. Have special healing powers somehow ok? Which I really need now!" the Doctor replied as Clara got what he was trying to say. She pushed him up to the reception desk as he handed her the physic paper. "Just think of what you want it to say ok?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Afternoon!" the receptionist smiled. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Clara held up the physic paper as the receptionist looked at it puzzled. "The gardening police for his royal highness?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes. That's why we have a wheelbarrow and a police box-" Clara began as the Doctor sighed and took over, reaching across for the physic paper and pretending to swap it.

"How about this?" he asked holding the paper again. This time the receptionist looked shocked at the Doctor and then confused at Clara.

"But your colleague..." she began as the Doctor made the 'cu coo' impression with one finger. She nodded as Clara huffed. "Anyway what seems to be the problem sir?"

"I slipped on your supposed 'slip-free' floor as it was not correctly signposted," the Doctor stated as the receptionist paled slightly.

"I'm so sorry sir, we weren't expecting anyone anyway and I'll get that sorted immediately. Hold on a moment and we'll get you checked out," she said as the Doctor smiled throughout the stinging of his ankle and the slight nausea rising every time he had to speak.

"That's perfect thank you!" he said and Clara wheeled him back towards the chairs in the waiting area.

"What did it say?" she asked in a hushed voice referring to the physic paper.

"That we were health and safety, I had broken my ankle as the heath and safety wasn't well executed oh and that you were mad," the Doctor replied as his name was called out by another nurse. He had the same red mark on his cheek but his was slightly bigger and more rounded. He introduced himself and took the wheelbarrow from Clara directing them into another room, sitting down. Clara half listened to the conversation the Doctor and the nurse they had, the Doctor telling him what he had told the receptionist, him proving his ankle was broken using his sonic screwdriver and finally she perked up listening to the nurses diagnosis.

"Well Doctor, your ankle is most defiantly broken as you say. I think if we spray it with anti-inflammatory treatment and then rub bone fixing ointment in then that should bring it down to a fracture. Then we'll put a cast on and for that you'll be sedated. You'll be done in about forty-five minutes," he stated as Clara gawped.

"You can actually do that?!" she asked as the Doctor made the 'cu coo' action again. The nurse ignored her as he took off the Doctors boot and sock. Clara was shocked at how gruesome it looked. Apart from noticing how hairy the Doctors leg was, his ankle was puffy and purple. It had a bulge at one side where the bone was obviously threatening to break through. The nurse sprayed red-orangey liquid over it which instantly made the purple disappear and the puffiness deflate like a ballon. As the nurse brought out the cream Clara could see the Doctors face tense. She reached over to grab his hand and he smiled back squeezing it.

"Ready?" the nurse asked the Doctor with the cream in hands. The Doctor nodded as the nurse rubbed it on the broken area pressing it on the area poking out. The Doctor cried out, tears threatening, moving his leg violently at times in order to try and shake the nurse off. As the last bit was applied the bulge had gone and the Doctor was exhausted from the thrashing and crying. Clara stroked the hair out of his eyes. "Right going to put the cast on now ok? So your going to have to be sedated for this bit alright?" the nurse said. The Doctor nodded kissing Clara's hand as he was gassed. Clara rubbed circles into his hand as he fell soundly asleep.

Xoxo

"Ohhhh! It's blue! I like the colour blue!" the Doctor exclaimed as soon as he'd woken up and looked at his cast. Clara was reading a magazine and the Doctor had made her jump with his loud, camp comment.

"I know it's lovely. I chose it for you, thought you might like it," Clara said. The Doctor smiled as he sat up in his hospital bed.

"Can we go yet?" he asked bored already.

"Nope the nurses here want you to stay for a couple of hours. Try some of the tea though its lovely!" Clara said holding up her own cup.

"What do we do?" the Doctor asked ignoring Clara's tea comment.

"Well that nice receptionist gave me a pen so I could write on your cast. I wrote something already you see, there," Clara said pointing to the little scratchy drawing of two stick figures. One with long straight hair and one with a little flick. The one with the little flick had his foot sticking up in the wrong angle and underneath read the caption 'My Silly Doctor'

"I can't read it!" the Doctor pouted looking down at his cast. "It's upside down!" Clara sighed as she brought the pen out again. "And why are we standing on our heads?" the Doctor pondered. Now it was Clara's chance to make the 'cu-coo' action.

Xoxoxoxo

Well I was looking back on yesterday's chapter and the reviews and I though. D'ya know what that chapter is not finished! So here you go :) and to all those I promised possessed Dr then tomorrows chapter I promise! Love you all x Oh and Fishcustard-cookie please do make your FF! Tell me when it's done I want to read it! Xxx


	11. Creature

Creature

"Clara come in here!" the Doctor called from a room he'd got the TARDIS to renovate into a workshop. He'd been in there for a while with little success and so when he called Clara in again she just sighed. Last time she'd been in that room she'd had a clump of hair singed. She reluctantly pushed herself of the chair she'd been sitting in, in the library and made her way too the workshop. She was about to go through the door into the connecting corridor when she felt a chill up her back. She whipped around looking for anyone behind her. There was no one there. She turned back and took a step. Backwards. Panicked, she realised she was getting pulled back. She opened her mouth to scream but it was clamped shut by something that wasn't there. Struggling to breath, she thrashed about as a cold, almost wet feeling seemed to enter her body. Like someone was walking through her. As it passed through her it made her fall asleep, collapsing to the floor. What came out of her body was not invisible anymore though. A shape was forming as its features became clearer. Sharper. Long brown flowing hair which was slightly singed. Brown eyes. A curious grin. Short purple dress with black leggings. Clara. As the creature looked down at its host sprawled on the floor it smiled a voice breaking its thoughts. "Clara you coming?!" the Doctor called.

"Coming Doctor," the creature said walking calmly through the door.

Xoxo

The first thing the Doctor noticed as Clara walked through the door of his new workshop is that it wasn't Clara. This girl looked too confident, too sure of what she was doing, slightly bored even but with a fire in her eyes.

"So, Doctor what did you want?" She- it asked. The Doctor ignored it for a bit giving him time to think up a plan.

"This! Right ok if you strap this onto here-" he began trying to grab it by the wrist. The creature pulled away before the Doctor could even touch it. "What's up Clara?" he asked hoping he'd caught it out. To his surprise it looked back calmly and smiled.

"I don't want you singeing me again!" it laughed lightly.

"Haha," the Doctor said falsely. "The funny thing it, y'know, is that if you were trying to pretend to be Clara then it hasn't worked! So give her back now or how about I do use this?!" he cried holding up his creation. In actual fact it was going to be a torched powered by thoughts but it didn't know that and the Doctor had to take his chances where he could.

"Because I know what it is. I have been in Clara's head you know Doctor! And as for impersonating her no, no, no! I'm going to be impersonating you," it said as the image of Clara faded and the invisible creature ran though the Doctors body...

Xoxo

Clara woke up. On the floor. Moaning, she sat up trying to remember what had happened. Failing to remember annoyed her. She walked up to the door and found it ajar. Thinking back she remembered the Doctor had called her to test her 'thought torch' idea. She ran down to the workshop. The Doctor was scanning his invention. As she walked through the door she got scanned too. The Doctor grinned at her as she smiled back. "So what you up to?" she asked looking around at the giant mess.

"Oh y'know just scanning your body for, infections, weak points and valuable methods of killing you!" he joked. Clara laughed with him but even so she felt uneasy. The Doctors laugh was one where you were unsure if you were part of the joke. He was almost laughing at her. Evilly. Clara backed slightly but the Doctor took no notice grabbing a small carving knife taking it and using it to carve into the torch. Clara relaxed at bit as she sat next to him watching him work. "You took your time..." the Doctor noted.

"I must of- well I don't know. I woke up on the floor," Clara said confused. "What was that?" she asked as he turned back to his work.

"There was a physic creature around. I saw it and don't worry I disarmed it but they're amazing creatures. They can become holographic so the host is in a deep trance, that's in your case-" the Doctor began as Clara cut him off remembering.

"It was so cold... and damp... like stagnant. But so alone..." Clara said thoughtfully. The creature almost felt sorry for her but that was quickly stopped. "It was horrid," Clara noted "I mean the experience and the creature. Like evil. Urugh," Clara shivered. "So what were you saying Doctor. The other form it can take?" she asked.

"Oh yes come on though, you need a hug," the Doctor said grabbing Clara before she could get a word in.

"Thank you!" she laughed.

"That's ok. The other form is physical where it can take over your body," the Doctor began to explain whist they were in the hug. Clara tried to pull away but the Doctor gripped on tight. "The physical form means it can imitate characteristics, person quirks. All as well as thoughts and memories," he explained as Clara started to panic in his trap. It wasn't until a hot searing pain seemed to drip down her lower abdomen she was able to break free. The Doctor let her go as she tumbled to the ground. "Y'know the best part bout possessive, physical creatures? They can do physical things..." he said holding up the bloody carving knife as Clara's eyes slowly shut...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Aragh evil! I love being evil! Haha someone told me that killing one of em would be effective but tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy tooooooo! Xxx thanks you guys :p


	12. Creature part 2

Creature part 2

The creature watched as Clara's eyes slid shut. A pool of blood was stretching from her torso to the middle of her ribcage already, turning her blue dress a dark purple. It's smiled but its smile was short lived. A loud, high pitched whirring noise suddenly came out of no where making the creature scream. Looking down it noticed that it was the one making the squealing noise, pressing down on the Doctors sonic screwdriver. It dropped it quickly hissing and shaking its head. The Doctor couldn't be taking over again. It was impossible. "Oi! Don't drop that! Do you know how long that takes to fix?!" the Doctors voice said from inside the creature.

"No!" it snarled picking up the carving knife.

"Ah, ah, ah!" it said as the Doctor. "You can't kill me cause you wouldn't have anywhere to go. Unless Clara was here... Get out Clara!" the Doctor called from inside the creature. He didn't know what had happened...

"Make me!" the creature said defiantly.

"Fine!" the Doctor said as he picked up his 'thought torch'.

"What are you going to do with that?" the creature asked puzzled.

"Well the funny thing is, is that you thought it was a torch!" the Doctor said simply hitting himself and the creature inside him with it. They both screamed as an electric shock pulsed its way through them. The pain was unbearable for the creature. It tore out of the Doctors body leaving him stumbling against the workshop desk. "Wait!" the Doctor called as its silhouette faded and fuzzed out. The Doctor sighed as he scanned around the room. It had gone. Thank God. "Clara?" he suddenly called out remembering her. He noticed the bloody carving knife on the side with drips of the stuff leading towards the blood soaked Clara. "Clara..." he breathed taking in what he thought he was seeing. He ran over to her turning her onto her side as her eyes shot open, panicked as she took a breath. Then she started screaming. Her screams seemed to rip the air and as they hurt her she screamed more. The Doctor felt helpless and scared. She wouldn't stop but every time she let out a scream the Doctor could see that she was pushing out more blood. The Doctor thought for a few seconds before reaching and grabbing her, picking her up as she screamed in pain. A sickening scream that shook the Doctor to the core. He ran with her in his arms as her eyes fluttered again, fainting from exhaustion and pain. She was losing colour as well, turning a pale white colour. The Doctor half dropped her half laid her on the ground of the console room before setting the TARDIS into action.

Xoxo

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The Doctor had been waiting for over three hours. He'd landed the TARDIS in an English hospital as soon as someone had spotted him, Clara was taken and he'd been waiting ever since.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

He hasn't even bothered to change out of his blood soaked suit. He should have really but he didn't want to miss a nurse if she came along with news about Clara.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

It was his fault. He'd stabbed her. Yes he'd been taken over but the blood still coated his hands. He was like the Lady Macbeth. Her victim hasn't made it... Clara was. She had to...

Tick tock. Tick tock.

How long had she been lying there? On the TARDIS ground. In pain. Why had it taken him so long to get free of that creature?! She would be terrified of him right now...

Tick tock. Tick tock.

A nurse walked in to a waiting room and called for the Doctor. He went obediently the suspense killing him as he twiddled with his thumbs impatiently. She pulled him into a room and sat him down across from her.

"Right... Doctor," she said looking at him uncertainly. The Doctor couldn't care less. "I should think you would want to know what's going on so for a start let me tell you that at the moment Clara is stable," she explained. The Doctor sighed in relief as she continued. "She had a small incision that was in the lower left abs. It went through a small vein, hence the exaggeration of pain and the loss of blood. She is asleep at the moment and I wouldn't expect her to wake up for at least a day and even then I wouldn't expect her to remember anything," she said as the Doctor sighed for the second time. "She will need extra surgery but that will go on after she's been awake for a while. Tell me though Doctor, this case has been most unusual... what exactly happened?" The Doctor paused before answering, the next answer deciding what happened next.

"I don't know..." the Doctor lied. The cowards way out but then again who would believe the truth?..

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok so I didn't kill her off although I will do one day ha! I counted how many people wanted her dead and how many didn't hehe thanks for all the reviews as you can tell they really matter! Xxx


	13. Nightmare

Nightmare

_Clara was running for her life. A monster called an Arthotrax had been chasing her for the past five minutes as they played a terrifying game of hide and seek. The Doctor was right behind her as they pelted it into the TARDIS. Clara waited for the Doctor to come in but as she turned she noticed the half eaten, bloody figure of him lodged in the Arthotrax's mouth. She gagged as she slammed the door behind her. She fell to her knees sobbing as she looked around her. It was the normal TARDIS console but there was something different about it... Clara didn't dwell on that though. She stood up ignoring the gory noises coming from outside and walked up to the main controls, her head swimming. Then she noticed the walls around her change and swell as they were replaced by the grotesque face of the Arthotrax. She screamed as she ran to the nearest corridor entrance. It was suddenly blocked by an Arthotrax as it laughed evilly at her. She ran back only to come face to face with another and another... She screamed as they all merged into one which seemed to surround her. Her eyes darted, scared as the Arthotrax picked her up using it mouth. She felt some pain as the creature bit into her, puncturing the skin and letting the blood ooze and spray out of the wounds. The pain intensified as the creature ripped into her torso revealing her internal organs. She felt like she was going to be sick but she wasn't able to as she watched her slippery insides got bitten and mangled by the Arthotrax's yellow, mouldy teeth. It was about to reach her head as Clara could smell the stink. Human flesh and blood she gaged again screaming and thrashing as the Arthotrax chomped down on her head as she was greeted with a loud satisfying crack and..._

Clara woke up screaming. She jolted up in bed in a cold sweat panting and crying. She tried to breath normally as her breath became ragged and hard to control. Thinking back she reassured herself it was all a dream. It felt so real though. The pain was real enough and the through of the Arthotrax eating her... It was all too much as the nausea came back in a wave. She dashed to the en-suite just in time to throw up what little she had digested that night when she heard a noise from outside.

Xoxo

The Doctor hadn't been sleeping. He usually never slept or when he did it was in four hour fixes. That night he was up in the console room with a book he had claimed from the library. He was trying to fix a faulty fuse whilst reading up on the cavemen in an attempt to impress Clara tomorrow when he planned to take her to that particular time era. He was in the middle of attaching a blue wire to a green one with no success when he heard the piercing scream. Clara. He ran to her room with no further thought, opening the door, sonic screwdriver in hand like an illegal weapon. He burst in only to find her bed empty. He looked around frightened before he heard retching in the bathroom. He turned on a light and looked around her room. It was TARDIS blue like his and had gold edgings Around all the furniture. The was a bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table either side. The wardrobe was on the left and the en-suite on the right. A chair stood in the middle of the room opposite and her purple floral bed sheets were ruffled. The Doctor scanned around for any sign of her when he heard a toilet flush. He went to the door of the en-suite and pushed it open gingerly to find Clara sitting next to the toilet, her face pale and lips a bright red. She had beads of sweat running down her forehead and she was shaking like a leaf. She spotted him and a little colour came back to her cheeks as he knelt down. She took no time in hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. What's up Clara?" the Doctor asked confused and worried. "Are you ill?" he asked as she shook her head from somewhere inside his shoulder.

"You... weren't there..." she managed to make out, making the Doctor more confused than usual.

"Weren't where?" he asked as Clara's shaking worsened.

"To save... me," she spluttered crying harder as the Doctor wrapped his jacket over her thin body.

"A nightmare," the Doctor said understanding the seriousness of her worry. She nodded again. "Hey Clara, now you listen to me. That was a dream and dreams are highly inaccurate. I would never not be there to save you and you know that. I love you Clara so please never, ever say that I left you because I couldn't leave you and..." the Doctor trailed off as he noticed the subtle rise and fall of Clara's chest as she collapsed into him from sleep deprivation. He picked her up and bridle carried her back into her bed. Sitting down in the chair he sat back. He wasn't going to leave her. Not on her own. Not tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aragh. Bah. I know this wasn't my best chapter. Im tired though and I have my good days and my bad hehe! More tomorrow ;)


	14. Concussion part 1

Concussion part 1

"Clara!" the Doctor yelled, screaming at the top of his voice above the noise of the fairground. They were on the helter skelter and the Doctor had been screaming at the top of his voice the whole time. They hadn't even set of yet. Clara rolled her eyes. Again.

"Yes Doctor?" she asked her voice a little quieter then the Doctors booming one.

"Is this what you called fun?" he shouted back at her.

"Yes! It is!" Clara yelled back as they wished down. "Woo hoo!" she shouted above the commotion below. Spinning round and round. As the Doctor set off he shut his eyes tightly and put his hands over them too. He heard Clara's sweet laugh from beside him as he landed next to her in a heap. After a couple of seconds of waiting he gingerly opened one eye as Clara laughed lightly again.

"What?!" he asked her put off.

"The Time Lord who is unfazed by Cybermen, Ice Warriors and weird wifi is scared out of his wits by a helter skelter?" she laughed happily.

"And?" he asked defiantly as she burst into giggles again.

"Come on!" she laughed pulling him us as they walked away.

Xoxo

"Open wide!" the Doctor said and Clara complied. The sweet taste of candy floss filled her mouth as she smiled chewing.

"I love theme parks!" she laughed pointing back to the helter skelter. "D'ya want another go?"

"No, no, no, I don't think I'd dare," the Doctor said putting some candy floss into his mouth. "You can go though i'll wait here for you," he suggested as Clara thought. After a moment she turned to him and handed him her bag.

"You sure," she asked as the Doctor tried to take all her stuff in one hand.

"Um hm," he nodded a mouth full of candy floss. Clara smiled, kissed him on the forehead and skipped off toward the fairground ride. "That suites you!" she said pointing to him holding her bag. She ran up the stairs looking behind her and laughing when she tripped. She heard her head crack and it all went black.

Xoxo

Ok so very short I have no time atm and no electrical gadets! 2nd part tommorrow! Xxx


	15. Concussion part 2

Concussion part 2

As Clara slipped into the entrance of the helter-skelter an old thin man with a jumper obviously from primark, with no teeth and tattoos racing up his body from head to toe, blocked off the entrance to the helter-skelter before telling a couple of eager children that it was closed for the night. The Doctor placed himself on a bench, batting away the empty packets of crisps and containers of ketchup as he waited for Clara. He saw a couple of school children go past as well as a teenage couple screaming out swear words as they wizzed around. Clara must have been coming past soon surely. He felt someone behind him as he turned around. There was a young girl, about sixteen, holding a litter picker and staring at him in a way only a teenager could. The Doctor tried to smile but it felt out of place as he was shooed from where he was sitting. Annoyed he turned back towards the helter-skelter where the old man was closing it down, light turning off. The Doctor spun around looking for Clara calling out her name and running off to search for her.

Xoxo

Clara's eyes flickered open to a blinding pain that made her eyes water. She looked around into pitch blackness and tried to sit up. The pain made her lie down again though as she bit her lip in order not to cry. She tried thinking back to what had happened before, scanning back, trying to think of anything that would leave her a clue to where she was now. Nothing but as she felt her head, where the pain seemed to be originating from she pulled it back to find blood. She cried out as the voice echoed from around her. Wherever she was, she was trapped.

Xoxo

The Doctor ran around the ever closing fair again and again going back to places they'd been before. The chip stand where Clara had eagerly ordered a portion of chips only to spit them out in disgust as they had vinegar on them, the waltz where the spinning motion had had the Doctor walking in uneven lines for the next ten minutes. The ghost train which had Clara screaming before they'd even been though the door, the carousel which had far been the Doctors favourite ride and the orbit ride which was basically spinning round and round. Vertically. After that the Doctor had sworn never to go on any rides again and so their last stop had been the helter-skelter which only Clara had been on. The Doctor panicked then as he realised Clara had gone missing. Riffling through his pockets he pulled out the phone Martha had given him all those years ago he rang Clara's number. To his dismay the ringing noise came from the tiny bag he was holding. The one Clara had handed him before she'd gone into the helter-skelter...

Xoxo

Clara tried not to panic as she lied on the cold hard ground. Her head felt like it was being stamped on by an angry elephant and even moving made it worse. Her eyesight went fuzzy every once in a while and the only light were from the stars that were forming and clouding up her vision. She was feeling sick as well but this was minor compared to her head. She tried to stay awake as she felt tears slipping down her cheek. Helter-skelter. She was on a helter-skelter. No, no going up to a helter-skelter. On steps... Clara tried to reach from more information but a blinding pain stopped her. The nausea was overwhelming now as the stars before her eyes turned purple dancing around as everything turned black again.

Xoxo

Cursing his luck the Doctor raced back to the TARDIS opening the doors with haste and pushing his way in.

"Clara?" he called as he raced around the console. He looked in her bedroom, the library, the bathroom, the swimming pool even. All the places that Clara liked to go in he looked but with no luck. Running back to the main console he pulled the computer across, his eyes darting across the screen. "Search for Clara," he ordered the TARDIS as she obliged obediently a message appearing on the screen.

'No female humans found,' The Doctor sighed shortly at the message pasted across the computer screen.

"Widen the search to the funfair," the Doctor said after a couple of seconds of thinking.

'Twenty-three human females found. Cannot specify Clara Oswald,' the message glowed. The Doctor paced about a bit, thinking as he ran back to the computer.

"Show me them," he said as a map like blueprint showed up on the screen with blobs of heat energy from where the females were. The Doctor scanned the picture searching for any hear readings that looked unusual, like they could be Clara. Suddenly he saw one. The only one that hadn't moved the whole time. "Zoom in on her," the Doctor said pointing to the heat energy he was looking at. The TARDIS zoomed in on the reading as the Doctor recognised where it was. "Where is she?" he asked trying to get somewhere. The computer zoomed out revealing she was inside the helter-skelter. If that was Clara then she was in trouble. Doctor scanned the picture into his sonic screwdriver and raced off again. "Thank you," he remembered to call back to the TARDIS as it itself sighed.

Xoxo

Clara opened her eyes again. The pain was duller now like a bad head ache, a migraine even but better than before. She managed to sit up as a wave of nausea hit her. She gulped trying to keep her dinner in as her eyes scanned around where she was. She was growing more accustomed to the dark by the minute and could even make out a step below her. She'd sworn she'd fallen on a step like this. She put her hand back to her head and gasped as the pain shot through her. Pulling her hand away she found it covered with speckles of dark dust. From what she could make out the blood had dried. She tried to stand up and after failing a couple of times she managed it as the dizziness hit her. She grabbed onto what she thought was a railing but warm... she turned around quickly to see an old man staring back at her with a torch in one hand. She found herself falling again as the torch was the last thing she could see...

Xoxo

The Doctor ran back to the fair which was near enough empty now apart from the normal group of smoking teenagers and the same litter picking girls. He looked back at his screwdriver only to see that the girl had moved with another energy source. Back to square one. It must have been two lovebirds but there was still something nagging the Doctor. Was the other heat source carrying the girl.

Xoxo

As Clara opened her eyes again (she was making a habit of this) as bright light entered her vision. As the light subsided she found herself in a small room. No a caravan. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man making tea at a small kitchen. The same man she'd seen before she'd fainted, again. He turned and noticed her awake.

"Ahhh so your up then," he said as he stirred the tea. She had a proper look at him as he turned back to her. He was wearing a loose fitting top over his dark almost tanned like skin coved with tattoo ink. Half of his teeth were missing and when he smiled it almost looked evil. He was also evidently bald, wearing a dark brown ill fitting wig. He sat down across from her setting the tea down on the little table.

"How long have I been..." she started rubbing her eyes. The pain in her head was still there but weaker as her mind focused on other things.

"Asleep? About thirty-five minutes love. Starting to think you wouldn't wake up at all!" he said in his deep Northern accent, laughing almost nastily. Clara felt uneasy in his company but he seemed like a nice enough man. "Was packing up my ride I was," he said proudly "I found you trying to get up, silly girl. Haven't had a girl faint into me like that for a long time!" he laughed again as Clara smiled. She winced at the pain it brought her. "Nasty bang to the head you have there," he noted as Clara realised she was lying on a couple of pillows, cushioning her head. She tried to see it but the old man shook his head. "Hey now, no point trying to get up is there? Don't want you unconscious again! You should probably get that checked out by a better man them me," he noted smiling and gulping down the drink.

"Thank you for saving me," Clara said as the man laughed.

"Saving you! I wish! Only doing the right thing love you'd do the same for me I'm sure," he said setting the cup down on the table. "The names Frank by the way," he said shaking hands with Clara.

"Clara," she replied.

"Oh lovely name..." he said thinking almost. "Actually there's been a man asking for a Clara. Calls himself the Doctor. Mad hatter I think!" Frank said laughing again.

"The Doctor!" Clara said relieved he was there.

"Yes that's it. Know him do you?" Frank asked as Clara nodded. "Oh well then i'll get him for you. One sec," he said opening the door and popping his head out. He reappeared holding the door out for someone as the Doctor came in. He looked around but as he saw Clara his face became one of relief.

"Doctor..." Clara said visibly happy to see him again.

"Clara what happened?" he asked as Frank filled him in.

Xoxo

"Concussion," the Doctor said as he ran his sonic screwdriver down her. "I might have something in the sick bay for that," he said winking at her. "Can you walk?"

"Walk! That's mad! She can't even stand without toppling!" Frank said laughing once again. The Doctor simply smiled as he bridal carried her off the sofa. Clara winced but didn't let her pain show.

"Your brave Clara," the Doctor said to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were trapped. I didn't even think,"

"Nor did I until I found her!" Frank cackled.

"Thank you," Clara said smiling, her eyes growing heavy again.

"No worries love, take care, come again!" he said smiling. A real smile this time. Clara felt her eyes close again but this time she was in the warm safe comfort of the Doctors arms...

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok so I didn't really explain myself yesterday. I had my iPod taken off me (ikr I'm soooo naughty!) and so I couldn't write this at night. My mum nicely let me have my ipad for a bit before I went off to the fair but that was for half an hour! So I knew I couldn't write a chapter in that time I mean this took me an hour and a half non stop! So I wrote what I did in the time I had. Sorry :) I had my ipad for the whole journey to my cousins and back today though so that gave me enough time to do this chapter justice! Hope that's ok love you all xxx oh and people have been asking for a Dr nightmare one... I'll do that tomorrow. Reviews are always nice but thank you for all the support. I was looking back on my other story and I have more reviews, follows and faves then that one and I have done over 25 chapters on that and 14 on this. Haha! X


	16. Nightmare part 2

Nightmare part 2

After Clara's nightmare she'd slept soundly ever since. The Doctor never left the room though. Just in case. After a while he rapidly became bored. The boredom was making him sleepy as well and so he set his mind to other things. After half an hour he'd found out that there were sixty-two floorboards in the house, thirty-nine holes in those floor boards. Fourteen strips of wallpaper on the walls and two coats of paint. Fifty books in the book case and two hundred and eighty-seven hours left in the lightbulb on her bedside table. After all this though the Doctor found himself exhausted and even more bored. All the counting had been like counting sheep and as he went round the room with his sonic half heartedly it was no surprise he didn't see the message that sprung up straight away. After a while he noticed the green pulsing light and sprung into action. Dream energy was floating round the room, like a swarm of bees. That was what was giving Clara the nightmares. She was normally so happy. It could give her another one... Or give him one. The Doctor had seen the effect it had had on Clara and he certainly didn't want to be in that position. He had to stay awake. He daren't wake Clara. It was the first proper sleep she'd had all night and letting her into his room would only mean the dream energy would follow her. It didn't seem to want her though. It seemed to be waiting. For him to fall asleep. Like a vulture would wait for its prey to die. He would not fall asleep... he would not fall... asleep... As the Doctor closed his eyes he tried fleetingly to stay awake before giving up. Who knew what nightmare he'd have...

Xoxo

The Doctor woke back up in Clara's room smiling to himself. The dream energy hadn't got him. He was safe. For now. If it hadn't got him though... He raced over to Clara's bed to find it spewing liquid. He lifted a hand to his face to find it ever so slightly distorted. He hasn't escaped at all he was dreaming and the liquid was now toppling over the sides of the bed as if to fill the room. The Doctor raced over to the door to find it gone. He took out his sonic screwdriver to find it turn into the liquid in his hand. Suddenly a blinding pain took him as he struggled to close his eyes. When he did though the scene was terrifying. Thousands of faces filled his mind. Some he knew some he didn't know. He was about to make some of them out but his eyes shot open again. The liquid was up to his ankles now and surprisingly warm...

"No..." he yelled as he jumped on top of the chair. He was looking around for higher ground when the pain took him again.

As the images took over his eyesight he started to make out faces this time. River Song was one of them and she stared coldly at him as if in a trans but still fully awake. The Doctor made out Astrid Peth as well with the same expression on his face as River. Jenny was there too as the Doctor called out to her. She suddenly looked at him with eyes so menacing it stopped the Doctor from saying anything at all. The Face of Boe was there too giving him a look of disgust and betrayal that The Doctor was sure he wouldn't ever see from him... Surely not... The rest of the people were scattered around some the Doctor knew. The Master, Harriet Jones, Davros and then whole races. His race were there giving him ice cold looks, all the creatures from the planet Saturnyne and then the Daleks. No just one... but who..?

"What-" he began as he found himself back in Clara's room. The chair had vanished underneath him and he had to swim in order to keep his head above the liquid. Clara's face appeared just a bit away from him appearing to drown but then looking at the Doctor squarely.

"This is revenge Doctor. How many people have died so you could live? How many times have I died so you can live? Are you worth it?" she asked.

"No... Clara I'm so sorry... Clara please," the Doctor pleaded.

"And now here I am again dying in those who have died for you..." she said as the Doctor realised who that one Dalek was... the Doctor tried to reach out for her but it was too late as she burst into the liquid herself. That's when the Doctor realised. He was about to drown. In blood... The blood of all those who had died for him. The Doctor had never felt more scared or depressed as the irony taste filled his mouth and he went under screaming...

Xoxo

The Doctor shot up in the chair in Clara's room screaming the same scream he'd screamed as he was drowning. He soon realised he was awake though as Clara was staring down at him. He mouth still tasted of blood though.

"Oh you cut your lip," Clara said as if to read his mind. He nodded lethargically as Clara felt his forehead. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. The Doctor was sweating and he nodded quickly as his eyes darted round the room. Everything was back to normal... "Ohhh that really was a bad one," she noted as she turned on one of her bedside lights.

"Bad what?" the Doctor asked coming back to his senses a bit.

"Nightmare. I mean I thought mine was bad but you... I don't think I've ever seen you so distant... What happened?" she asked sitting on the floor by his feet.

"Do you mind?" he suddenly asked Clara.

"Mind what?"

"Dying,"

"Depends what for..."

"For me,"

"I never mind and I never will. Was that your nightmare?" she asked nudging nearer.

"Sort of..." the Doctor started as Clara wrapped her arms around him.

"Your special to me you know that right. I'd always put my life before yours as you'd do for me," Clara said as the Doctor smiled the nightmare fading with every second.

"I have one of those faces..." he laughed hugging her tightly back.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Oh it's Monday! Give me strength! Ha ;) your prompts are amazing keep em coming! More tomorrow :) xx


	17. Animal

Animal

Angel was running whilst stuffing cash into her pockets. Laughing, she burst through the force field blocking the town from the woods, as her bosses stopped just short. She was a waitress at the Gunner pub next to the museum and she was bored. She jumped for joy in mid running, listing all the things she could buy with the money she had just stolen. Of corse she'd heard the stories of the monster in the woods but those were the stories she'd tell her sister to frighten her at bedtime. If she got out of this one her sister would be forever be in her debt... Stopping to breath Angel looked behind her. No one was in sight and she ignored the chill on the back of her neck, instead counting money. Half of the pubs profit was now snugly in her back pocket. She laughed again but her laughter was cut short by the chill on the back of her neck. No not a cold chill but warm... Like breath. Angel turned around and screamed...

Xoxo

"You said you could land... urugh anywhere!" Clara complained as she tripped over a log.

"Well... It's close enough!" the Doctor protested annoyed.

"Well yes closer than you were the last time you tried. Why won't it land?!" Clara cried into the wilderness. They were in the middle of a forest blocking them from one of the best known museum attractions in the universe. The Doctor had been wanting to see this for ages but with Clara's whining becoming persistently annoying the Doctor was starting to think twice.

"I don't know!" the Doctor cried back at her thinking for a second. "Force field maybe for protection..?"

"Or something else," Clara said finishing off the Doctors sentence for him.

"Hmmm yeah..." the Doctor trailed off as silence reigned for a moment.

"You always take me to the best places..." Clara muttered in earshot of the Doctor. He was about to argue back again when an ear piercing scream cut him off. "What the-"

"Run," he said simply as he took Clara's hand.

Xoxo

"Where are we going?" Clara asked scared as the screams continued.

"To help," the Doctor replied as Clara nodded.

"Good cause those screams sounded awfully like a teenage girl..." Clara started as they arrived from where the screams originated from. Cash notes were strewn across the floor of the woods some trapped between sticks and some hanging from branches. On the floor in the middle of this was a teenage girl who looked about sixteen/seventeen. She was coated in blood but as Clara reached to try and touch her the Doctor stopped her.

"Don't," he said simply. "That's not her anymore, I'm sorry she's gone,"

"What? What do you mean Doctor. She's not gone she's there!" Clara said.

"I thought the monster was just a legend..." he trailed off looking around him.

"Monster? Doctor..?" Clara said also looking around worriedly as the two went back to back like spies. Clara dashed to get a large pointed stick as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"There was a legend, a long time ago, that said that a monster almost like a werewolf lived in these woods waiting for pray. Every person he killed would eventually turn into the monster ready to pass on the gene to the next person and so on," the Doctor explained. As they turned around still back to back.

"But if the person who the monster bites turns into the monster then why are we looking out for it instead of keeping an eye on the girl?" Clara asked confused.

"Well tell me where that girl is now then?" the Doctor asked not keeping his eye off his surroundings. Clara looked back to where the young teenage girl was but there was no one there. Only a pool of blood and a wad of cash notes remained.

"But when did she go?" Clara asked turning back to her surroundings gripping her stick tighter.

"Whilst I was telling you the legend," the Doctor replied matter of factly. Suddenly Clara felt a warm chill on the back of her neck. Breathing quickly she tried to remain calm.

"Doctor," she muttered but the Doctor knew. He whipped around blocking her from the monster using his sonic but it was too late as the creature opened its mouth and sunk its jaws into the Doctors arm. Both sides recoiled as the Doctor gasped out in pain.

"You can't have me! I'm not human! Aragh please! No, no, no, no," he screamed as he crunched up and gaged.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted not knowing where to turn.

"Run please, I don't want you seeing me like this please Clara," he please softly even though he was in pain.

"What's happening?" Clara screamed scared.

"I'm changing into that..." the Doctor yelled as he collapsed to the floor.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Clara said exasperated. She tried to walk towards the Doctor but something swooped her up and carried her in the other direction. She screamed as the creature ran with her in his teeth... "DOCTOR!" she screamed as he seemed to get smaller by the second.

"CLARA!" the Doctor shouted after her as she was taken away.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ohhhhh suspense! I am going to carry this on tomoz but atm I have a curfew for my fanfic writing time soooo yeah. I will do the aspirin one after this though ;) more tomorrow xxx


	18. Animal part 2

Animal part 2

Clara screamed and cried as the monster dragged her deeper into the forrest. With every step Clara felt as if her dress was going to rip from underneath her as the monster snapped on it to keep is grip on her. Suddenly it screeched to a halt throwing Clara into a bush as a sharp twig caught her face. She instinctively put up her hand to find blood trickling down her cheek. That was the least of her worries though as she turned to the monster. It was a sort of werewolf but too gangly. Covered in hair but it's head was too big for the rest of its body and it's legs were spread out too far as if it couldn't control them. It looked back at Clara almost apologetically as it came closer and closer...

Xoxo

The Doctor tried to follow Clara but the pain held him back making him gasp. He shuddered as he felt the cells in his body changing then bursting under the force of his history. If this carried on any longer he would die. He needed the werewolf to be killed before he would be let go but he didn't have to strength and as he fell to his knees he called out,

"Clara,"... because it was up to her now...

Xoxo

Clara screamed and closed her eyes tight as the monster breathed close to her face. Instead of feeling the sharp pain of teeth though, she gasped as she felt its wet nose and snout nuzzle underneath her and help pull her up. She sprung up panicked and brushed her dress off feeling for the tooth marks on the back. The monster sighed and prowled around on the ground obviously upset about something. Clara tried to go near it but it backed away scared.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not gunna hurt you," she soothed her voice breaking in fright herself. The monster softened as she stroked its matted hair carefully. It wriggled under her grasp but soon became comfortable in her arms as she breathed deeply. It stank but it's whining somehow made Clara's heart melt. "Shhhhhh," she soothed. It wasn't here to hurt her but just scared. Well not the monster but the girl. "What's your name?" Clara asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. To her surprise though the monster picked itself up and trudged over to an empty patch of soil and used its claw to etch into the ground. "A... N," Clara began trying to decipher the message. "G.. F no no E, L. Angel... Is that your name? Angel?" the monster nodded glumly. "It's a lovely name. I'm Clara and my friend. He's the Doctor. We have to help him. Can you take me to him?" Angel nodded again but wearily this time backing away from Clara and running. "Hey wait!" Clara cried after it running in the direction it had darted off to.

Xoxo

It was a good while before Clara found Angel again. She was sitting mournfully "What's up?" Clara asked but with no noticeable reply. "What? Don't you want to save him? No, no of corse you don't because otherwise you'll die won't you? Is that right?" Clara asked. Angel whined pitifully but Clara persisted. "What's the use staying here? Hey, the Doctor can help," Angle thought for a moment looking round. "You cant go back there can you? Not now. Please help me," Clara said trying to be convincing. She sat down next to Angel and sighed. "Im not from round here either y'know and i don't have anywhere to go like you but the Doctor can take me home and he can help you find somewhere too. Maybe even reverse whats happened to you. Would you like that?" Angel nodded before lifting Clara up onto her back. "Thank you," Clara whispered into Angels ear as she set off back in the direction she'd just run from.

Xoxo

The Doctor was still writhing in agony on the forrest floor. He was surprised that he hadn't changed yet but the pain was overtaking him. It was seeping through him throughout every pore. He closed his eyes hoping for some relief when noises filled his ears. Lots of noise all at once. Footsteps and voices of soldiers, padded feet, a shout from a familiar voice and then a gun shot. Crying out and a thud. The Doctors eyes shot open to see the werewolf on the ground writhing with blood seeping out of its torso Clara was on the other side of him thrown by the force of the falling creature but nevertheless getting up again and then the others. Ordinary people with guns still poised at the dying creature.

"Angel?!" Clara cried from the other side of the closing she ran up to the creature crying with hatred as she ran past the time lord. The changing in the Doctors body had suddenly gone as he realised the creature had been killed. The Doctor got up to addressing the men.

"What did you do that for? It was scared!" he cried as he joined Clara next to the werewolf. Clara was upset, crying over it and stroking it soothingly "We can't do anything, I'm sorry," he sympathised as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it over the creature. It stopped writhing and became still in Clara's arms.

"Is she..." she asked.

"Yes she's gone. Painless and peacefully. It didn't feel a thing,"

"It was a she Doctor, Angel... And I promised..." Clara said annoyed in herself

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault," the Doctor replied as a light took over Angels body. Clara scooted back as a light overtook Angel and left the sixteen year old girl behind. One shot mark left in her stomach as the men behind them gasped in horror.

"See what you did there? You killed a girl. A schoolgirl at that. You happy?" the Doctor shouted back at the men. They gave looks of pure confusion and horror back as they realised what they had done. "She has a family and a job, a home and now your going to have to explain that to her parents. The legends over..."

"And it ended with an Angel," Clara finished.

Xoxoxoxoxo

This really didn't have a happy ending did it? I thought this was actually a bit crappy... Ohhh I'm sorry ill make the next one fun ;) you guys are amazing luv u all xxx more tomorrow


	19. Aspirin

Aspirin

"And so your telling me that you came here for a 'look around'?" the posh woman asked still holding her gun up at the Doctor and Clara who were in surrender.

"Exactly but your shifting technology took us by surprise. Don't you get headaches with that thing?" the Doctor replied rubbing his own head.

"No but I can fix that..." she said looking oddly at the pair. "This chit chat isn't useful though. How did you come to be inside Operation Melthurn?" she asked hands on hips.

"Oh it's an operation is it? Whoops I'm only thirty years out of date... Sorry Clara," the Doctor smiled at his companion who still looked a bit scared at the whole situation

"Yeah... that's cool. Well it would be if I wasn't being arrested!" Clara said shortly causing the Doctor to laugh slightly.

"Oh don't worry because I have this!" the Doctor yelled brandishing the physic paper wildly in front of the woman's face.

"Physic paper... Nice but cheap," the woman said as the Doctor sighed.

"I thought I worked on everyone?!" Clara muttered.

"Nearly everyone," the Doctor replied "Defiantly not head strong women like her though,"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," the woman smiled. A blink or you miss it smile and the Doctor grinned wildly.

"Stop it the pair of you!" Clara exclaimed slapping the Doctors arm lightly.

"What are your names?" the woman asked looking at both Clara and the Doctor intently.

"I could ask you the same question," the Doctor said.

"You first," she said pushing him.

"Fine, the Doctor and Clara. Can't lie to you you'd probably see through our cover! Again! Not many women can do that!" the Doctor laughed as Clara rolled her eyes.

"Stop flirting you have a wife," Clara cried as the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Skylar," she said.

"Lovely name," the Doctor complemented as Clara rolled her eyes again. "What?! That was a nice thing to say!"

"But the wrong way to say it!" Clara noted as two office men came into the room with a tray of water and two tablets. "What's this?" she asked as they were handed to her.

"Aspirin and water. Take them and they'll stop you from getting any more headaches," Skylar said winking at the Doctor.

"Well thank you but I'm not human. Your tablets won't work on me darling," he said backing away from the white pills.

"No but you don't understand. I want you to take them," Skylar said her smile edging on evil. Clara backed away now to, following the Doctor but with the pills and glass still in her hand.

"Nice offer but no thanks," the Doctor said grabbing Clara's hand.

"Wait!' Clara gasped as she set the glass and the tablets down on the table. "Now hold my hand so we can run away!" she said as they smiled.

"Right then Skylar, you two, nice meeting you. Goodbye!" the Doctor said grabbing Clara's hand and dragging away and out of the back doors.

"Nice try," Skylar said under her breath as she pulled out a gun and shot both the Doctor and Clara in the neck. "Aspirin tranquillisers, oh I need a refill," she said as they both collapsed to the floor.

Xoxo

"The young woman appears to be human. She'll be fine-" one office man, Ruben, said to Skylar.

"-Damn," Skylar interrupted.

"-The other though, not human well at least that's what the scans are showing, God knows how he'll react to the drugs," Ruben continued ignoring Skylar's harshness over the situation.

"Die hopefully," Skylar said inspection her fingernails.

"Ma'am with all due respect you have no right to kill him. That is left up to the elders," the other office member, Simon, said bravely.

"Hmmm, well we'll see I suppose," Skylar said put off by Simon. He was right of corse but even if she had to die for murdering him then it was worth it. Suddenly the Doctor's eyes flickered and he shot up in his seat.

"Wow! Nice one Skylar! Woo hoo!" he shouted at the top of his voices as the officers shifted around nervously.

"What's happened to him? Explain!" Skylar snapped at them as Ruben ran over to the computer screens.

"Errr he's over reacting to the healing powers of the aspirin ma'am. His energy levels have shot up and his adrenaline is a breaking point," Simon said reading off the notes from the screen. Skylar hissed.

"Hahaha! Caught you out! Like a game of tag! Can we play tag?" the Doctor said at supersonic speed.

"No," Skylar said bluntly in reply.

"Ohhhh come on! Or, or, or it! We could play it! Please let's play it! Do you know what 'it' rhymes with? Do you do you? It rhymes with t-"

"I know what 'it' rhymes with thank you," Skylar said cutting him off short. "Does it make him go loopy as well?" she snapped at the office men.

"No ma'am," Ruben replied "I think the word your looking for in this situation is _more_. He's _more_ loopy than usual,"

"Brilliant(!)" Skylar muttered under her breath.

"Was that sarcastic? Cause I think that was sarcastic. Isn't it funny how humans make up things that are funny but are not funny. Is is it funny? Is sarcasm funny cause sarcasm is not funny but it's funny..." the Doctor said laughing at himself as Skylar shook her head in desperation. Clara began to wake up at that point and was confronted by the Doctor at first sight. "Sarcasm. Is it funny? Cause no one was laughing but me does that make it funny when only I laugh? Hahaha look I'm laughing now! Does that mean this is funny? If you were dying then I laughed would it be funny? Can I try?"

"What? No! Doctor..?" Clara began groggily. She turned to the two officers and Skylar. "What have you done to him?" she asked trying to sound threatening.

"Gave him aspirin which apparently has this effect on him. I'm starting to wish I'd let you both go..." Skylar replied as Clara shook the Doctor from her.

"But Clara..!" he whined. "I want to eat you!"

"Ok..." Clara said backing off with the help of Simon. "How long till it wears off?"

"I don't know it usually takes about four hours on aliens but he's different. No ones reacted like this before. I mean effects can last as long as seven days in human's..." Ruben answered.

"Seven days?!" both Clara and Skylar yelled annoyed.

"Haha seven days! That's a week! Well in human years anyway. I know I know! Shall I give you a list of all the planets that have seven day weeks?! Time me! Ready? Three, two, one. Go!" the familiar voice of the Doctor called out. It was going to be a long wait.

Xoxo

Three days later and Clara walked into the Doctors room to find him sitting on the bed normally. Normally. Even weirder than that he had his mouth shut. Shut like there was no noise coming out of it... He turned and looked at Clara straight in the eye.

"Morning! You ok ready for an adventure?" he asked bright faced as ever.

"Oh my your back to normal!" Clara exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes now go!" Skylar yelled at them annoyed.

"Can't I get some?.." the Doctor began to ask.

"No! Just go please!" Skylar continued to yell as the Doctor and Clara raced out.

Xoxo

"Did you know," the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS door.

"What?" Clara asked him.

"The effects of the aspirin wore off within the first twenty-four hours?" he finished smugly.

"Oh..." Clara said absent mindedly. "What?! You mean I listened to you going on about keyboards, gay martians and jumpers from primark for two days more than I needed to?!" she yelled as the Doctor started to run into the TARDIS. "Oi! Come back here right now!"

Xoxoxoxo

Hi guys! You alright? I've been stuck at home all day with a coldy thing so I was writing this between watching utube videos haha. Funniest one to write and thats good because i was putting this one off for some reason. Loved writing it haha and I hoped you liked it. More tomorrow but sadly none of Sat as I'm away... Ill try and write two for tomorrow though :) xxx


	20. Malfunction

Malfunction

"And I turn this lever here and then... Off we go!" the Doctor cried pulling wires and pushing buttons from underneath the main console.

"Y'know I stopped listening to you a long time ago?" Clara yelled from above him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" the Doctor exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of corse not! Faithful companion, flying machine? Flying machine!" Clara cried slightly put out.

"Well what else?" the Doctor laughed back. Clara just rolled her eyes.

"Well then i'll leave you two to it!" she said "Explore new planets on my own!" but before she could get out of the door it slammed shut on her. She tried her best to open it but with no luck. "Fine you win!" she exclaimed at the Doctor.

"You what?" he asked popping his head up. "I thought you were going off in a hissy fit?"

"Oi! Don't push it! I know you slammed the TARDIS doors so I couldn't get through so don't you lie to me Doctor," Clara said but to her surprise the Doctor stood up and ran over to the doors to try for himself.

"What the-? I didn't do this..." he said backing away and looking at Clara worryingly. He looked genuine.

"Are you sure? Your not just joking around with me?" Clara asked unsure of what she was saying now.

"What? Why would I do that?" he asked his mind focused on other things as he darted below again.

"Well so you could annoy me I don't know! Why's it locking us in?" she asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know... I don't like it though that's for sure," he replied.

"Doctor..." Clara said softly but worriedly.

"I must have pressed something..." the Doctor continued looking around at the wiring.

"Doctor!" Clara called again more panicked this time.

"What is it," he asked annoyed.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed and this time the Doctor came running. To his horror though he found no one there but still Clara was calling his name out. "Doctor! Doctor please this isn't funny I don't know... where I am..." she choked out as the Doctor ran down corridors. This couldn't be happening.

Xoxo

Clara had moved. She'd moved into another control room. This one was sort of yellow and orange in colour but it's format was near enough the same. She carried on calling out the Doctor's name but had no reply. She was stuck with no way out. Suddenly a hologram of herself appeared.

"What's happening?" she called out to it.

"Protocol eleven," her slightly mechanic voice replied to her.

"And what the hell's that when it's at home?"

"Protocol eleven is for malfunctions only. All creatures are to be locked inside the TARDIS with no way out until malfunction is fixed,"

"What type of malfunction?"

"TARDIS has been programmed to kill all hostile life forms,"

"But that sounds alright so why start the protocol? How's that a malfunction?"

"Hostile life forms located inside the TARDIS,"

"Ok... where?" Clara asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"In this room,"

"But there's no one else here! Unless..."

"You will be killed. I'm sorry Clara Oswald I have no choice. I quite liked you... Well... a bit anyway," her hologram replied in a matter of factly.

"No, no, no. Please no," Clara yelled as the walls seemed to close from all sides. She screamed out trying to find any available exits. There were none.

Xoxo

The Doctor had heard the whole conversation on Clara's side. He could hear anything else. A malfunction... what malfunction? And no one else here? It didn't make sense. The Doctor would have to find her. As he moved forward though the TARDIS corridors shifted around him.

"Helping me find Clara! Good girl!" he cried moving towards the nearest on. He didn't know that the TARDIS was doing the compleat opposite...

Xoxo

The walls were moving in slowly as if to create fear. They were so close she could now reach out and touch all four of them at once. Thrashing about for dear life she shut her eyes tight as she felt claustrophobia creep up on her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to find the walls had stopped moving. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had no space beside her and about a pace in front of her. At least she was ok though...

Xoxo

The Doctor had been looking for over ten minuets now with no results. "What's up with you?" he asked the TARDIS soothingly. She hissed in return spitting fire that narrowly missed the Doctor by a hair. "What the-" he started but he was cut off by a scream. Clara's scream. He tried to scan the TARDIS but it knocked its sonic out of his hands with such a force that it shattered on the ground at his feet. "What protocol?!" he yelled.

"Protocol eleven," the voice of himself called back at him from his hologram which had began to materialise in front of him.

"Right but why are you separating us?" the Doctor cried at his hologram.

"Clara Oswald is an impossibility of the universe. She cannot be. This makes her hostile," the voice of his hologram replied calmly.

"No..." the Doctor trailed off and Clara's yells for help rung from above him.

Xoxo

Clara had stopped screaming after a while as she had realised that she was running out of breath. Looking around in horror she realised that the small room was not made to crush her. It was made so she'd run out of air quicker. Her breathing became shorter and out of breath as she gulped what oxygen was left. She was running out of time.

Xoxo

The Doctor ran down the corridors but was stopped by spikes appearing out of the walls and floor around him. Yelping in suprise he changed direction only to get bombarded with gas that filled his nostrils making him sneeze and feel woozy. He backed away flailing with his arms and legs as the floor around him slid open. Screaming he fell down through a trap door and as far away from Clara as he could possibly get.

"Clara?!" he screamed as his fell into blackness.

Xoxo

Clara lied down on what little floor space she had, too exhausted to stand. Her breaths were shorter and laboured as her eyes slid shut... Her time was up.

Xoxo

The Doctor carried on falling as he reached out wildly, trying to gasp something that wasn't there. He landed with a soft thud on the floor. Soft thud..? He looked around and noticed he was lying on mats. He thought the TARDIS had wanted him dead... No not him, it wanted Clara. This was just to stop him from getting to her... Looking around he stood up happily as he realised where he'd been deposited. The TARDIS control room. Whooping he ran underneath. He could fix it. He could fix it all from here... Looking at his watch he fiddled with wires and leavers, timing moments, causing mini explosions.

"Protocol eleven in use," the TARDIS informed the Doctor. He sighed fiddling with a blue wire, then a white one at the same time. "Protocol eleven in use," the TARDIS repeated as the Doctor replaced the white wire with a green one. "Protocol eleven in use," the green wire was replaced with a red one, then a yellow one, orange, black, grey even brown but with no luck. "Protocol eleven in use," the TARDIS taunted back at him. The Doctor slumped defeated but thinking constantly when the message changed. "Protocol eleven disbanded. No protocols currently in use,"

"The blue! Just the blue one!" the Doctor cried at his stupidity. Clara would laugh at him at this point... "Clara!" the Doctor shouted realising and running out of the corridor.

Xoxo

He found Clara in the old control room. He didn't like this room. It reminded him of the Pond's. Seeing Clara in it gave it a new lease of life though and he kind of liked it. Clara however, was lying on the floor like she was asleep. The Doctor ran over to her and turned her cheek over, lifting her head onto his lap.

"Clara..." he said looking round her for any signs of damage. It was difficult to tell without a sonic screwdriver. What wasn't difficult to tell though is that she wasn't breathing. "Clara?" he said shaking her and trying to wake her. "Clara please, not now, not after all of that," she remained silent though as the Doctor shook his head biting back tears. She wouldn't die now and he wouldn't lose her again... Suddenly she inhaled deeply, coughing and spluttering as the Doctor helped her sit up.

"What happened... I couldn't-" she started panicked.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok now Clara," he said bringing her into a tight hug. "Everything's ok,"

"I know, I know," Clara replied, more to herself than the Doctor. "If I ever get my hands on that TARDIS though..." she said with her voice full of exhaustion and venom. The Doctor just laughed glad to have both the TARDIS and his faithful companion back for good.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hi guys soooo I'm not on a weekend rowing corse in Weymouth... I'm ill dammit! And I was really looking forward to it as well (feel free to say get well soon! Haha jks :)) anyhows on the plus side it means I can update this tomorrow! Yay! Oh and if you have Instagram please follow me! I am one away from 200 and it is KILLING ME! Haha my username is Seisha14 xxx thanking you xxx


	21. Pregnant

Pregnant

Running was a big part of Clara's new life and as it figured no shoes were suitable for the terrains the Doctor would take her through. At the moment they were running through a place which seemed to be sandy but had hidden rocks tucked underneath the thick layer of yellow grains. They were running away from a carnivorous creature called a Skeysovite.

"Wait!" Clara shouted to the Doctor as he slowed a bit turning. "I've lost a shoe!"

"Can't you just leave it?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Hurry up its catching us!'

"Do you know how hot this sand is?! Alright I'm coming!" Clara cried back sprinting to where she was. As she started off though a sharp pain sizzled through her lower torso and it all went black...

Xoxo

"Clara your... No... Clara brilliant news! No, no, no that's... just no... Clara look... Urugh no! Well the good news is that your fine! The bad news is... No that's wrong to... You can take this any way you want Clara but the fact is... No!" the Doctor rehearsed above the sleeping body of Clara. After a while he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't even notice her slowly open her eyes.

"What news?" Clara murmured sleepily as the Doctor shot up.

"What... how much of that did you actually hear?" he asked cautiously.

"Most of it... I don't know, where are we?" she replied yawning.

"In the TARDIS sick bay," he said hastily back.

"Oh am I ok? What happened out there?" Clara asked.

"Your... fine," the Doctor replied not bothering to answer the second question.

"Good..." Clara replied still a bit weary. "Ok so what's the news? You don't have to give me the big introduction by the way just give it to me straight,"

"Your pregnant,"

"Maybe not that straight... What?! How?!" Clara replied her voice growing in volume.

"The creature. The Skeysovite. It's a twin relative to the Nostrovite,"

"And what the HELL IS THAT?!" Clara cried evidently panicked.

"Errr, a Nostrovite is a carnivore that looks like a human with sharp teeth and claws and red pupils,"

"And a Skeysovite?"

"The same but it doesn't take on the form of a human,"

"I know, it bit me... But how did I get pregnant? Was it from that bite? Is that how they have sex?"

"Yes. I mean no! No the Nostrovites and Skeysovites, like many other species, have two sexes - male and female. However, they also required a third member, a host.." the Doctor began.

"And that host is me... Right?"

"Yes..."

"But how..?"

"Well I can't really explain it without getting too technical but after fertilising the female's eggs, the male would take the eggs and store them in a sack in his mouth,"

"That's disgusting," Clara said disapproving.

"It's life! Can I carry on?" the Doctor asked with a slight smile. Clara nodded "Right well after finding a potential host, the male would bite them and inject the eggs into the host's bloodstream. The eggs would quickly develop inside the host as if the host was merely pregnant with another of its species. Now in the Nostrovites, the female would track down the host and tear them open to release the young. Its different for Skeysovites,"

"Thank God!" Clara said. "Wait it's going to be worse isn't it..? It is! I know that look!"

"Well yes in a way. I mean you don't get tore open but..."

"What?"

"Well you see you kind of..."

"Doctor..."

"Turn into the Skeysovite!" the Doctor cried at last throwing his arms into the air.

"What?!" Clara screamed sitting up from where she was. "Please tell me you can fix this! You have to fix this!"

"Yes I can fix this, quite simply actually but the technology hasn't been fully tested yet," the Doctor tried to reassure her.

"I don't care,"

"Are you sure?"

"Your really asking me that?" Clara asked warningly.

"Fair point," the Doctor replied reaching for a small metal object.

"What is that?" Clara asked nervously.

"It's a singularity scalpel. Only two of these in the world. One belongs to Torchwood three and the other to me," the Doctor explained whilst setting it up.

"And what does it do exactly?" Cara asked trying to take her mind off what was inside her.

"It's a way of operation on a body without the use of surgery," the Doctor continued.

"Ok so how many times have you used this?" Clara inquired.

"Hmmm, oh none," he replied simply

"What?" she said trying to hide her fear.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" he replied brightly.

"Including my death?!" Clara yelled bluntly back.

"Right, ready?" the Doctor asked holding the machine out in fount of her stomach.

"Yes," Clara replied as the Doctor fiddled with some buttons.

"One, two, thre-" he began.

"Wait!" Clara suddenly called out.

"What?" the Doctor asked confused as Clara started to cry.

"I don't think I can do it... murder it when it's only a baby," she said her eyes full of pity.

"Oh Clara... If I don't stop this now you'll turn into one of those things," he replied stroking the hair out of her eyes.

"I know, I know but could you do it?" Clara cried tears streaming down her face.

"I am going to do it," he replied standing up and taking aim. Clara didn't have time to think before he pressed the trigger.

"No!" she screamed scrunching up into a ball as the Doctor ran back over to her inspecting and scanning her.

"Clara? Clara are you ok?" he asked his face full of worry.

"Why did you shoot when I said no?" Clara said looking up at him.

"Because I wasn't you talking it was the Skeysovite,"

"Has... It gone now?"

"Yes should do. You should be back to normal now,"

"Good. Please Doctor..."

"What?"

"Get me some proper shoes..."

Xoxoxoxo

Well I was watching Torchwood today and the Nostrovites were a alien there and I had had a prompt for Clara getting pregnant and so I thought 'What the hell?!' Thanks for 200 followers on Instagram YAYAYAYAY! Sorry it was really bugging me (199!) more tomorrow and don't be afraid to give me prompts :) xxx


	22. Fire

Fire

"Ok you go that way and i'll go this way. It can't follow both of us at once," Clara shouted as her and the Doctor sprinted full speed down a corridor in an old run down warehouse. They were being chased, again, by a possessed creature called an Ehstbe.

"Right, don't get lost! I'll go this way and you go that way," the Doctor called back hastily. "I'll try and get it to follow me,"

"Why? Don't think I can take it?" Clara cried indignantly.

"No... Well... We all know _I_ have the tactical advantage!" he declared and Clara scoffed mid run.

"Only cause you have a huge gob!" she said laughing as they neared the end of the corridor. "See you later!" she said as she turned full speed to the left. The Doctor watched her go and stopped for a moment turning to face the Ehstbe.

"Come and get me!" he cried as it stopped for a moment craning its long and twisted red neck before speeding off in the direction of the Doctor. He laughed for a moment before realising it was chasing him. "Whoops!" he said sprinting to the right. He got so far down the corridor before coming to a door. There was no other exit. He whipped out his sonic and was about to press the button before the door opened in his face. He was pulled through before the door slammed shut behind him.

"Right sir stand back!" came the order from a UNIT officer. "I've got him out sir! Full steam ahead!"

"Well thanks for the welcome!" the Doctor cried brushing his coat down. He looked around to see black cars piled up everywhere and officers running around looking at charts and setting up wires.

"What are you doing here sir?" an officer in charge walked up to ask him.

"I could ask you the same question. We had it all covered!" the Doctor said slightly annoyed.

"We?" the officer in chars inquired.

"Yes me and Clara! Clara... Clara?" he asked looking around in search for her. The officer in charge shook his head as the Doctor tried his best to describe her. "Emmm short about this height, bossy, full of attitude, longish hair, straight hair up to about here? Wearing a purply greeny dress thing with tights that I'm surprised haven't ripped yet..." The officer just shook his head.

"Ready?" he called across to a group of UNIT members. They nodded.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asked but the officer in charge ignored him.

"Start countdown," he shouted across as one UNIT member as he pressed a small red button.

"Three!" he called.

"But if Clara isn't here..." the Doctor said thinking.

"Two!"

"Then she must still be..."

"One!"

"Inside! She's still in there!" the Doctor cried as the officer in charge looked at him and his members in panic.

"Zero!" the Doctor and the officer in charge watched in horror as the whole building shot up in flames which leaped and sprung up, licking the structure as rubble and ashes fell down to the ground. The whole top half of the building caved inwards as a loud crash and a scream was heard and a massive grey cloud of dust emitted from the scene.

"Back, back, back, back!" officers and UNIT members cried as the building went up.

"No!" the Doctor screamed pushing members out of the way and facing the structure. "CLARA?!"

Xoxo

Clara had been running for about three minutes before she'd decided she'd lost the Ehstbe. Laughing she started walking, looking around for an exit. On the way she kept noticing tiny red boxes. She tried poking one but the warning sign kept her away. The warehouse was old and if these were as old as the building was, God knows what they'd be like... Walking as far away as possible from the boxes she spun trying to look for an exit. Suddenly she saw a long red neck. The Ehstbe was back. Cursing under her breath, she ran behind a pillar. Where was the Doctor? The creature couldn't have gotten him... could it? Suddenly she heard a loud crash and a rumble that shook her. She backed away from the pillar as fast as she could before it came tumbling down beside her. Dust was erupting from every seem in the bricks and flames seemed to be shooting up from everywhere. She screamed as the dust started to irritate her eyes. She heard a cry from beside her and turned to see the Ehstbe trapped beneath a mound of rubble. She ran towards it out of pity but before she could get any closer a mound of bricks fell blocking them from each other. Crying out she ran back tripping over a metal pipe and landing in a pile of building materials. She looked upwards to see another mound falling directly above her. "DOCTOR!" she managed to scream out before the rubble fell onto of her causing her intense pain and finally blackness.

Xoxo

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" the Doctor screamed at the UNIT officers.

"I told you, I told you to search the building one last time before setting the explosives off! Now either you didn't follow direct orders from me or you seriously need to get your eyesight checked!" the officer in charge screamed at his members as they shuddered in fear.

"We have to go back in there and find her!" the Doctor said with no emotion and looking straight on.

"Sir even if we could, which we can't, I'm sorry but there's no way she could even be alive after all of that. We made sure ourselves that this explosion would kill any living thing inside," the officer in charge explained.

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "Why do that to kill one scared Ehstbe?"

"It has already killed twenty-four people sir, one Ehstbe for twenty-four humans is reasonable," the officer in charge began.

"Twenty-five humans you mean," the Doctor said. "Search the remains of the building," he repeated.

"You heard him," the officer in charge gave in as UNIT members scurried past "AND USE YOUR EYESIGHT THIS TIME!"

Xoxo

Clara woke up to blinding pain seeming to come from every part of her body. She moaned slightly but that only amplified the pain and made her wince. Breathing in the dust made her cough and whenever she did an excruciating pain shot through her upper body making tears stream down her screwed up face. Looking around didn't help her eyes but from what she could sort of see, she was underneath a lot of bricks and metal structure. Where though she had no idea.

Xoxo

The Doctor followed the UNIT squad, ignoring the warnings from the officer in charge. As he took a turning he was stopped by something red sticking out from beneath a pile of rubble. He stepped forward cautiously to spot the Ehstbe. It was dead. Carrying on from that was a mound of bricks and then another mound of rubble. This one was moving. Moving? The Doctor darted forward to spot. Clara. She was covered in blood with one scratch mark above her eye spewing the stuff and one just bellow her neck. Her leg looked broken as well as her wrist but she was alive. He tried to touch her but she pushed him away slightly wincing.

"Clara..." he breathed.

"And where the hell were you?!" she managed to make out before slumping unconscious again...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well I am not as ill as before! Yay just got a bad cold now. Bad news is that I have to go to school tomorrow. Damn. I had a prompt for I fire one and I just went YES WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE?! So yeah errr I do like your prompts :) hehe and your reviews are amazing as ever more tomorrow xxx btw don't you hate it when spellcheck gives you the wrong spelling for something and then points out that it's wrong?! Ha oh and the ending may seem a tad rushed but I'm a bit tired :) night! (Or morning, afternoon, evening, whatever!)


	23. Rounders

Rounders

"Ohhh lemonade! Never let me drink that stuff... And straws! I like straws!" the Doctor cried pacing round and jumping at all the different sights.

"Doctor? What are we doing here?" Clara asked puzzled. They were at Clara's old junior school out in the back field. The Doctor waved to a few of the people there and carried on walking.

"Friends of mine, she's ill and so they're one short on a rounders team. Thought I'd help out. See I do stop and do fun things!" he said grabbing a shirt and shorts that were thrown at him.

"Fun things?!" Clara asked sprinting up to reach him. "Right ok so you spend your whole time chasing danger and getting yourself into unbelievable messes but when the day is done its ok because you can go and play rounders?!"

"Emmm well yes!" he said.

"My old school though? Why are we here?" Clara asked confused as she spotted children running past in her old yellow and green school uniform. "And what year is this?"

"Same year as you were... Oh year four? And I told you a friend was ill and so needed me to step in last minute. Be right back. Go socialise!" he cried before running off into what seemed to be the changing rooms. Clara turned to where groups of children were milling.

"Socialise... and this is without looking odd right?.." she asked to herself.

Xoxo

"Right!" a young teacher cried addressing the children and the Doctor who were all sitting crossed legged on the grass. Clara sighed at the Doctors childless and laughed slightly as he swayed slightly from left to right he face lit up. He was a child really. "There will be two teams consisting of twenty players. Choose your positions now this team will be batting first and this team fielding. The Doctor chatted with his team, a group of eight and nine year olds, and then strolled back to Clara.

"So... how are your team?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Friendly and nice. One girl even likes my bow tie!" he exclaimed pointing to it as he was wearing it over the pe top.

"She's the one who needs glasses right?.." Clara asked mischievously.

"Stop it you!" the Doctor said smiling slightly.

"But is she?" Clara pushed.

"Yes," the Doctor muttered after a pause. "Doesn't mean she can't see!"

"Usually means that she can't see well though," Clara argued. "Hey look your up. You fielding or batting first?"

"Fielding. Second base I'll have you know,' the Doctor grinned.

"Good. I'll cheer you on then!" Clara called after him as he ran off. The Doctor smiled back.

Xoxo

Clara had really loved rounders as a kid and was always disappointed when she missed a game. She remembered one game which she missed because of tonsillitis and it left her sad for the rest of the week especially as she'd found out that her substitute had been hit in the head with the rounders ball and then _his_ substitute had been amazing. She still felt annoyed even now and the fact the Doctor was playing a game without her made her feel ever so slightly jealous. She told herself to stop being silly and just watch the match whilst pulling up the grass which she used to do so often when she was were on the last bat with a little plumpish girl, who reminded Clara of her old friend, Georgia. The bowler took aim and the girl hit it with such force it went flying through the air over the bowlers head and to where the Doctor was standing. The Doctor held his hands up to catch it but it was too late and the ball collided with his head.

"Doctor!" Clara heard herself yell as she got up and sprinted to him. The force had knocked the Doctor off his feet and now he lay on the floor in a daze. A small group of year fours had started to surround him but Clara and the teacher managed to push their way through the mass of school children. "Doctor are you ok?" she asked. He was still awake but looked slightly out of it as he stared at his surroundings.

"Umm hmmm," he murmured as he sat up.

"I'm so sorry Doctor," the little girl said coming forward.

"Hey that's alright, no harm done eh?" the Doctor said giving her a hug before standing up.

"Well I'm sorry Doctor but we really must get you checked out by the school nurse," the teacher informed him.

"Right well then Clara. This team still needs a member," the Doctor said winking and holding his head evidently in considerable pain.

"Right so I'm taking your place then..?" Clara asked slightly excited.

"Yes for now if you want," he said wincing slightly.

"Ok but I don't have any kit," Clara said.

"Oh I think if you just wear trainers you'll be fine I think I have some. Your feet can only be small," the teacher said walking off. The school children had gone back into their little groups and Clara gently moved the Doctors hand to take a closer look at his head. There was a small bruise already forming, which was a bluey greeny colour.

"Ouch," Clara noted as they sat down on the grass.

"Yep very ouch," he replied wincing again.

"You don't have concussion do you?" Clara asked worriedly

"No, don't think so," the Doctor replied.

"Good," Clara said as she spotted the teacher reappearing with a pair of small red, white and blue trainers.

"Good luck," the Doctor said as she slipped them on.

"I'll be fine. I used to be ace at this game!" Clara cried back to him as he went inside to the nurses office.

Xoxo

"Half a rounder!" the teacher called out to a small child who reminded Clara of another of her friends, Charlotte. "Clara your next," Clara walked up to the square marked out by white lines and took her stance. The bowler took aim and threw but too wide. "No ball!" the teacher called out.

"Try and aim for my bat," Clara advised as the schoolgirl nodded. She took aim again and threw it within Clara's aim this time. Clara batted as hard as she could and watched the ball take flight and soar across the sky landing in the bushes at the other end of the field, miles away from where any of the fielders were. She was stopped dead in her tracks with astonishment before being brought back to her senses with the rest of her team urging her to run. There was no need to run, Clara could have strolled round but she sprinted past all of the posts.

"Rounder!" the teacher cried as Clara hit the fourth base. She walked back to her team where she was greeted with cheers and claps.

"You were really, really good," one boy said to her. "Better then the Doctor but don't tell him I told you that," he whispered as Clara laughed.

Xoxo

"Thank you!" Clara and the Doctor called back to the schoolchildren and teacher as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"I saw you y'know," the Doctor whispered in Clara's ear.

"That was good wasn't it?" Clara asked still surprised in herself.

"I didn't know you played,"

"Oh yes I was on the school team. I went to every single match apart from one when I was ill but apparently there was another boy and a girl there and the boy got hit in the head and the girl hit the ball right to the edge of the field and I missed it all..." Clara said suddenly realising.

"You never missed a second," the Doctor said confirming her thoughts.

"And your friend..." Clara asked nervous for the answer.

"Well you are my friend!" the Doctor replied.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well this was like a nicer fluffier chapter with not much sickness/hurt in it hope that's alright I mean obviously others will have lots of hurt/sickness in them but I thought I'd be fluffy for a change :) your prompts are amazing as always keep em coming xxx more tomorrow.


	24. Earthquake

Earthquake

"Why are we here?" Clara asked stepping out of the TARDIS slightly dazed. "I thought we were going to 'The Amazing Waterfalls of Arasten'!" Clara noted mocking the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS to.

"I don't know the TARDIS just stopped. What's the matter with you girl? Hey?" he asked comforting the TARDIS's exterior. Clara sighed.

"So where are we?" she asked before stopping him. "No, no let me guess! Ohhh about the 3rd of July? In... Brighton? And it's definitely two minutes past five in the afternoon," she added as the Doctor stared at her, jaw dropped.

"But how did you..?"

"Clock tower to your left, newspaper on the floor by your right foot and the shop says 'Brighton's finest!' in the window. I could be a detective y'know!" Clara added smiling before closing the Doctors mouth by hand. He came back to his senses and strolled around the area.

"But why stop here? Why Brighton? Why now? Why this exact moment? What's the significance?" the Doctor asked himself whilst scanning his surroundings.

"I hope those questions weren't directed at me because I have no- whoa!" Clara said as the whole surroundings shifted. The whole earth felt as it was moving and Clara grabbed onto the Doctor in order to steady herself. "I have a feeling it's to do with that though..."

"In, in, in!" the Doctor cried as roof tiles started falling around them. Clara could hear glass smashing around her as she ran.

"In where?" she cried as the Doctor pushed her in the direction of a small semi detached house. The door opened and a young woman in her early thirties ushered them in panicked. Clara and the Doctor ran into the house. It was well furnished and modern and they sprinted into what seemed to be a dining room. There was a table in the middle with a cloth draped over. Lifting off the cloth they saw a small boy and a young teenage girl sitting huddled, shaking slightly. Or was that the trembling of the surroundings? All five of them managed to fit into the small space as another huge tremble shook them. The small boy started crying as the woman, who seemed to be his mum, hugged him. She let a sob but quickly covered it up. The teenage girl had her phone in her hand and was scratching the back colour off. The Doctor pulled Clara nearer as they listened to pots and pans clatter.

"Are the doors open?" the Doctor asked quietly. The woman looked at him puzzled before realising he was being serious and nodded. "Good if they were closed then the quake might jam them," Everything was quite for a while and then, "Were you cooking?"

"Yes just dinner for the two kids..." the woman started before the Doctor cut her off.

"What were you cooking?" he asked abruptly.

"Just fish fingers and new potatoes," she replied crying slightly. Clara smiled at her comfortingly. Suddenly a large quake shook them as the pan of potatoes clattered to the floor sending boiling water everywhere. The five of them moved out of the way as the last massive quake sounded and it all went still.

"Is that it then?" the teenage girl whispered. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the surroundings. In any normal situation someone would question the sonic but that day no one did.

"Yes for now," the Doctor replied. "Everyone ok?" a lot of nods went around the table as they all emerged. The Doctor came out from beneath the cloth first and spotted the hob, on which the new potatoes were on, lit up in flames and spreading. "FIRE!" he yelled as everyone ran out the woman carrying the boy.

"Oh my, do we need to call the fire brigade?" the woman asked holding her children close. "Alice, Oscar, are you ok?" she asked getting nods in reply as the Doctor ran back into the burning building.

"Doctor?!" Clara called after him but he didn't stop. A few minutes later he emerged.

"Fires out!" he called as Clara ran up to him.

"Doctor are you ok?" she asked as he grinned at her.

"Couldn't be better," he said before getting slightly disproving looks off Clara and a few of the other people around her.

"Well do we have anything else to worry about?" the woman asked. "You seem to know a lot. You saved my house... Thank you,"

"My pleasure. No not for a while I shouldn't think. There will be some aftershocks, just make sure everyone's ok. That was a tiny earthquake to be honest. Just have to be carful around the sea now. Massive tsunamis can erupt about now but-" he started.

"But we live in Brighton..." the girl, Alice, pointed out.

"And?" the Doctor asked.

"Well... that's the sea," she noted pointing to the sea in the distance where a massive wave seemed to be growing.

"Ah..." was the Doctors only reply. They didn't have a chance...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well ok I'm going to do something different here. This is the chapter Earthquake and tomorrow is going to be a chapter called Tsunami but there both the same story if that makes sense. I know this is short but I came home late and I'm so tired! More tomorrow love you all x


	25. Tsunami

Tsunami

Clara didn't have have time to think before a massive wave hit her, forcing all the air out of her. Gasping she got a mouthful of sea water before her head emerged above the giant wave. It soon went under again though as a ripple washed over her head. Coughing she tried to catch breaths whilst treading water. She looked around her dazed as the sea water stung her eyes and throat. People were trying to swim like her, some struggling and some grabbing nearby objects. She would save all of them if she had the chance but all she could concentrate on was keeping her head above water and breathing.

Xoxo

The Doctor was having the same troubles as he swam furiously. It was better for him. If he drowned then at least he'd regenerate. Then again if he regenerate he'd be killed instantly... He grabbed onto a nearby lamppost as objects rushed by him. An umbrella, deck chair even a pushchair. It was empty though. Scanning the area around him he looked out for Clara in vain and spotted the teenage girl, Alice, trying to swim but struggling.

"Alice!" he called as she whirled round and squinted spotting to him. The relief in her face was evident as she held onto the Doctors outstretched arm and hauled herself to the lamppost to. They didn't speak but there was a mutual friendship between the two as they looked out for their loved ones. Clara couldn't die here... he wouldn't lose her again...

Xoxo

Clara was running out of energy. The current was quickly dragging her in different directions but every time she slowed she was pushed under by the force of the water around her. Suddenly something caught her leg as she went under again. She managed to kick it free but gasped in pain. Whatever it had been it was sharp but the freezing water numbed the pain as the salt stung like hell. This gave her the adrenalin boost she needed though as she grabbed onto a traffic light, holding on for dear life. Out in the distance she saw a head bobbing.

"Doctor?" she called hopefully but as the head came up again she realised the features were too different. Then she recognised the face. It was Oscar the little boy...

"Oscar!" Clara cried as the boy turned his head slightly. He tried to swim towards her but the waves were against him and he swam with no luck. Clara crossed her toes, as her ballet pump shoes had come off within seconds of the wave hitting, and let go of the traffic light using breaststroke to swim painfully slowly towards Oscar. Suddenly he slipped under the surface again but this time didn't come up. Clara cursed silently under her breath and felt around for him. Suddenly she grabbed onto a tiny hand as she pulled upwards and saw Oscar spluttering up at her.

"Grab onto me and don't let go, got it?" she asked as Oscar nodded furiously and latched onto her shoulders. Clara half tread water and half swam back to the traffic light. It took her a while and afterwards she was exhausted but it was worth it. Clara and Oscar were safe. For now.

Xoxo

The Doctor was getting agitated, not being able to do anything. He'd saved a few more people and the lamppost they were all on was getting cramped. He was still looking out for Clara though and in the end it got too much for him, he felt too useless.

"Right, well I'm off, catch you around," he called to the group of people as he let go of the lamppost.

"What are you doing you'll get yourself killed?!" Alice yelled after him as he turned in the water.

"I need to find Clara and your mum if its still possible. I'll be back, promise," he replied looking Alice straight in the eye.

"I don't believe you," she stated.

"I don't believe me either!" he called back to her as he swam off.

Xoxo

With nothing to do, Clara had been comforting Oscar whilst looking at the water which had stopped rushing so violently and was slowly descending back into the sea. Suddenly Clara noticed a single bow tie floating in the water. No...

"Doctor," she yelled in tears.

"Yes?" came a voice from beside her. She whipped her head around to see the Doctor grinning beside her.

"But... I thought,"

"I know it's tragic isn't it? My fave bow tie as well,"

"Shut it you!" she yelled with the little breath she had as for the first time in about five minutes her feet touched the ground.

Xoxo

An hour later and the Doctor and Clara were wrapped in silver foil blankets in a school hall. Clara didn't dare look outside. It was a mass of drowned corpses and broken buildings. Doctors and nurses injected the two with heat, which immediately warmed them up.

"Is this what's going to happen then?" Clara asked her eyes fixated foreword.

"What do you mean," the Doctor asked equally as glum.

"A tsunami in Brighton? In 2034 did you say?" Clara asked turning to him.

"Yeah 2034. I don't know to be honest," he replied. Both of their eyes went to Oscar and Alice. Oscar had been put on IV and was on a portable bed with Alice beside him. Their mum was reported dead along with the hundreds of others. 25,000 people had been reported dead so far with approximately 1,600 people missing and 7,640 people injured including Clara. The tsunami had only lasted 12 minutes.

"I... just... sorry it's just so... real," Clara said.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked hugging her. She nodded.

"Can't we just go backwards in time and warn everyone? Get everyone out of the town?" Clara asked knowing the answer already.

"You know that wouldn't work. Who'd believe you? And anyway sometimes the human race needs these natural disasters. Balance out the population," the Doctor replied matter of factly.

"That's horrid,"

"But true. And a side effect of time travel. Still up for it?" he asked Clara.

"Always and you know that," Clara replied honestly as they got up and began to leave the disaster strewn site.

Xoxoxoxo

Gosh I hope this actually doesn't happen! Ha! Well if it does you know who to blame! I did my research on this and it was really interesting! Thanks for the reviews and prompts! Over 100 yes! More tomorrow x


	26. Flu

Flu

The Doctor had noticed something was wrong with Clara for a while now. She seemed withdrawn all of a sudden and full of a cold. There was something else though, something that worried the Doctor. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just hoped he would get it before it was too late...

Xoxo

10:22am (that day)

"Run, run!" the Doctor shouted as him and Clara sprinted off away from the monster that was chasing them.

"I thought you said it was nice?!" Clara cried back at him.

"Ah, yes I did didn't I? I think I may have meant it's relatives. There a slightly different shade of blue..." the Doctor replied sheepishly.

"A different shade of blue?!" Clara said exasperated as they ran faster. The monster was big but luckily not very fast. That seemed to be a good thing though as after about thirty seconds Clara suddenly slowed, breathing shortly.

"You alright?" he asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said back hoarsely and not very convincingly. The Doctor didn't believe a word she said but he couldn't look into to at the moment. Apart from the fact they could be killed at any minuet it didn't feel like Clara wanted to talk about it. Another thing though was that she'd said 'it's' not 'I'm'. Now if she had said 'I'm fine' that would have been different but the pure fact she'd said 'its fine' made the Doctor even more certain that there was something more to it then Clara just being tired...

Xoxo

1:46pm

"And so that's how-" the Doctor said as he was explaining an interesting and complex part of the TARDIS. He was cut off completely though by Clara coughing. Again.

"Sorry!" she managed to splutter out between coughs, her face curled up in pain with every one.

"Sounds nasty, are you sure your alright," the Doctor asked warily.

"I'm fine!" Clara replied adamantly back. "It's just dusty in here! I bet you've never dusted here once have you?" the Doctor didn't reply. "Well?"

"No fine I haven't dusted!" he cried at last forgetting completely Clara's coughing fit that happened moments before. Clara had a knack of changing the conversation very well.

"What, ever?" she carried on.

"Well... Errr no I don't think so!" the Doctor said as Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Dirty boy!" she scolded as they grinned at each other in a way only best friends could.

Xoxo

4:15pm

"My stars it's hot in here! You ever heard of a fan?" Clara asked strolling into the console room.

"Hot? It's hot in here?" the Doctor asked feeling slightly cold himself. Clara nodded fanning herself. "I'll put some fans on for you but I'm cold. Maybe I'm ill... No... Really? No,"

"Actually I take that back, it's freezing!" Clara suddenly said putting her jumper, which she had taken off just moments ago, back on.

"I haven't put the fans on..." he said confused.

"Really? Weird," Clara replied. "Maybe you are ill!" The Doctor was about to agree when he remembered Clara being out of breath and coughing earlier that day. Maybe he wasn't ill at all...

Xoxo

Clara had a cold and she knew it. It was really bad but she didn't want to miss a week with the Doctor. Anything to get a break from being a nanny. She really enjoyed the Doctor's company as well and anyway the cold couldn't be that bad. It was though. Her chest hurt. It hurt to breath and it hurt to sneeze and cough. Running was painful and hard considering the amount of times she had to have a sharp intake of breath. Coughing was worse and with her cold she had extreme coughing fits which made her want to cry in pure pain. Sneezing was as equally as bad but she hadn't done much of that lately to her relief. She was thinking about this whilst walking away from the console, extremely hot again, when suddenly her vision went dizzy. She stopped to grab onto the railing as it the dizziness slowly past. She whipped around to see the Doctor hadn't noticed her. That would have been embarrassing. She continued down the ramp as another wave of dizziness took her. This time she felt sick as well as she saw the ground plummet towards her...

Xoxo

All the Doctor heard was a thump. He turned quickly around to see Clara collapsed on the floor. He ran to her quickly and checked that she was still breathing. She was thank goodness. Suddenly her eyes rolled and she blinked a couple of times looking dazed.

"What... happened?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know you just collapsed just like that but your burning up Clara..." the Doctor replied producing his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He scanned her quickly and looked at the tiny screen on the side. "Flu. Your ill and you didn't tell me," he said a flash of hurt running through him.

"I'm sorry," Clara said suddenly, crying.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you upset, come on let's get you up," the Doctor said unsure of how to comfort her. The bags under her eyes were noticeable now and the Doctor felt like an idiot for not recognising the signs sooner. He was meant to be her friend and he'd let her get like this?

"I need to..." Clara started as her eyes drooped slightly.

"You need to stay here with me. That's all you ever need to do Clara Oswald," the Doctor replied truthfully and guiltily. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a while.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok well I know some of you don't like it but I made Clara unconscious again :) only cause I like doing it which makes me sound weird... Oh well I already devote around two hours of my day writing a fanfic where two of my fave actors have near death experiences haha I'm going to go dark and scary tomorrow because I feel like it so watch out! More soon! Xxx Oh and don't forget to read Fishcustard-cookie's fanfic based on mine (oh wow!) called Some days in the TARDIS. Its awesome so you'd better check it out! s/9454857/1/Some-Days-on-the-TARDIS thanking you :)


	27. Torture part 1

Torture part one

The Doctor woke up with a start and looked around stunned. He was chained to a wall with metal cuffs and his jacket had been taken off, his bow tie half undone. Clara was on the other side of the room they were in chained as well. She had grey tape covering her mouth and she looked scared and shook her head violently. The room they were being held it was very dark and so the Doctor didn't notice the shadow approach him until a face appeared out of the gloom. Clara let out a suppressed sob as she thrashed around in the chains but the person walked past her and advanced on the Doctor.

"Ah your awake, good. Now the fun can begin!" he said as Clara tried to cry out to the Doctor from behind him. The person looked agitated by this outburst as he pulled out a metal trigger device. "Shut it," he growled pressing the trigger. The effect was almost instant. Clara writhed around in agony as what seemed to be an electric shock ran through her body. As soon as it had started it stopped though and she leant against the wall behind her, utterly exhausted and breathing deeply.

"What the hell have you done with her?" the Doctor growled as the person pulled out a notepad and pencil from his pocket, scribbling furiously.

"Ohhh feisty. So are all time travellers like this?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you want? I'll give you it- I'll give you anything! Just pleas let her be!" the Doctor cried frustrated. The person wrote something else on the paper before grinning wildly at the Doctor.

"I want to find out about time travellers. I want to know every nook and cranny," he replied.

"I can give you that!" the Doctor protested. "I can give you all the knowledge you need, just please let her go!"

"Hmmm, no! And anyway I prefer the practicals," he stated as if the whole situation was just one massive joke. "Now what can I do to you?.."

Xoxo

"One hundred volts and fire!" the person said as a wave of electricity powered through the Doctor. It hurt like hell and he had to stop himself from crying out. Determination pulled him through though. He would not break down in front of Clara. "Two hundred volts and fire!" This time the pain was stronger and it felt like a giant weight was crushing down on him pulsating down his body. "Three hundred volts and fire!" this time it was evidently worse but at least the Doctor was expecting it. Not like you could even imagine pain like that. "Well your beating your companion so far she only lasted to two hundred before she stopped breathing... had to bring her back to life. She'd be nice to kiss though..."

"You... what?!" the Doctor snarled defensively between gritted teeth.

"Four hundred volts and fire!" this caught the Doctor off guard and he screamed in agony. The torturer just laughed.

"Who... are... you?" the Doctor spat out at him.

"Five hundred volts and fire!" the person said ignoring his question for a while as he once again writhed and contracted as his veins seemed to erupted in fire. "I'm Felix. Professor Felix Brian to you but you know you could always call me your worst nightmare!" Felix said laughing. "Six hundred volts and fire! Oh your still alive. Did you know you should be dead now? Seven hundred volts and-"

"No! Please no. Any... more would... kill me. Please..." the Doctor cried, crying real tears. Felix pulled a fake sad face.

"Shame... your no fun... But how do I know your telling the truth? You could be lying... to stop the pain..." Felix thought out loud.

"Why would I do that?" the Doctor asked with gritted teeth. "You'd only torture me with something else..."

"Oh yeah! True!" Felix said laughing manically.

Xoxo

"So we've tried blow torch, ripping out your finger nails, electrocuting you, beating you up... What does it take Doctor? How do I torture you? Tell me Doctor," Felix said bending down to face the Doctors exhausted and panicked face.

"You could never... torture me..." the Doctor replied weakly back.

"Oh fighting spirit! I like it!" Felix said punching him round the face off guard. The Doctor didn't have the energy to fight back and so just watched as the blood dripped from his split lip. Clara suddenly murmured as the Doctors face lit up. Felix looked at him, then Clara then back at the Doctor again. "I know just the trick..." he said picking up a small knife and heading towards Clara...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well this had to be a two parter I'm sorry but what will happen to Clara? I don't know! I'll see what I come up with for tomorrow ha! Thanks for reviews and prompts love you guys x it's quite rushed as well but I've had a day and a half. Oh and my Torchwood DVDs came today YES! Night x


	28. Torture part 2

Torture part 2

All Clara remembered was walking. She was walking with the Doctor, talking about something normal like hats when a cloth was pulled over her mouths and nose. Hats. She wish she could talk about them now. It would be normal somehow, comfort her. At first she'd thought it was a practical joke, laughing. But it became apparent after a short while that it was no joke at all though as every breath pulled her further into blackness.

All she could remember now was pain. He'd woke her up before beating her back into unconsciousness. This must have happened about three of four times before the electrocution had started. Halfway thought this he'd brought the Doctor in, unconscious still. Clara had screamed and screamed for him but that had brought her no mercy. Now she had woken up once again as the torturer had advanced onto her. Her mouth was still covered up so she couldn't call out or try and protest. He'd brought out a knife as well as he brought it close her throat.

"No..." the Doctor half gasped half screamed as the knife was taken away slightly.

"Your right, she'd be over too quickly," Felix said as the knife was brought toward Clara's foot. He paused before slashing her ankle. Clara bit through the pain as she watched her tights seep up the blood. "Bit higher maybe?" Felix contemplated before slashing her lower leg deeply. Clara nearly fainted again from the pain but held it together. The thing she was dreading the most was how her tights would probably stick to her. She could stomach that though she just needed to get out alive... This time Felix slashed her upper leg, lifting up her skirt to get to it. Clara scrunched her face up in horror and disgust. The Doctor began to scream out her name but was cut off as Felix ripped the tape off Clara's mouth and stuck it roughly onto the Doctors. "Oh silence at last!" he said relived as he went and slashed Clara's lower stomach. This time there was no means of stopping the scream escape from her mouth. "Or maybe not!" Felix said laughing at his own joke. Again and again and again. Cut after cut rising higher and higher on her body. By the time he slashed her head she was barely awake and the hot pain had become unbearable. As Felix whipped the knife close to her eye the door was angrily knocked down and gunshots ran out. Another piercing pain hit her side before it all went black.

Xoxo

Watching Clara in pain was bad but watching when he couldn't do anything about it? That was the worst thing. He couldn't help, try and negotiate or even comfort his companion. He couldn't even see her properly due to the lack of light in the room. Felix was right. This was torture. Not having anything happen to him but watching it happen to his best friend. So when men and women with guns came bursting through the door he felt a pang of relief. They started shooting everywhere though but the woman in charge stopped them as she realised there was more than one person in the room.

"Cease fire!" she called her voice echoing around the dark interior. The men did so at once. "Turn on the lights would you? I can't see a bloody thing!" Moments later the lights flickered into life and the Doctor could now see the blood soaked figure of Clara. Her dress was torn giving her little dignity and her eyes were slowly closing. Worse still she'd been shot. The Doctor murmured through the tape as it was ripped off his mouth.

"Clara!" he screamed as the woman looked over to her.

"Clara? Wow you can barely recognise her as a person underneath all that blood," the woman commented harshly.

"Shut... it," the Doctor snapped.

"Oh your fun(!)" the woman said unfazed by the Doctors harshness.

"And this is a rubbish rescue," the Doctor retorted.

"Who said this was a rescue?" the woman asked laughing slightly.

"What?.." the Doctor asked not quite understanding as the woman reached into Felix's coat pocket pulling out the notepad and flipping through its blood wet pages.

"We only came here for the research, we have our own experiments to conduct..." she said closing the notepad firmly and advancing on the Doctor. What little hope he and Clara had was gone...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well I'm leaving the rest of that to your imagination. I didn't think I could end it and do it justice and I didn't know weather to kill Clara or not so I'm ending it there! :) I know you all hate me now but more tomorrow to make up for it xxx nighty night


	29. Torture part 3

Torture part 3

The Doctor had given up. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know what he could do. He closed his eyes and blocked out all his thoughts preparing himself. Suddenly a buzz came from his pocket. He couldn't hear but he could certainly feel it. The woman's back was turned and so he wriggled around as the device slid out of his pocket. He'd completely forgotten. He'd left his phone in his pocket as well as the gifts from the shop they'd been to. Fake light operated transporters. They were fake maybe but with a bit of fiddling he could get them to work... The only problem was that he could only get one hand to work at one time as the force of the chains held him back. He could probably break through them but he didn't want to bring attention to himself. The woman looked like she was setting up monitoring equipment and prongs. It looked nasty and as the Doctor looked over at Clara she was unconscious again but breathing heavily. Red wire swapped with blue, green with yellow, orange with white. The Doctor worked quickly and quietly and with the friendship bracelet Clara had made him he tied a small magnet onto the phone. Throwing it across the room it stuck to the metal decoration on Clara's shoes. The noise it made attracted the woman's attention as she whipped around. Spotting the Doctors phone he only just had time to secretly take the SIM card out before she smashed it with her shoe.

"Oh no, no, no, we can't have that now can we?" she said tutting.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked confusing her for a moment.

"Lindsay. Why?" she asked.

"Bye Lindsay!" he called before ripping his arms out of the clasps and pressing a button on the transporter. He and Clara vanished into thin air.

Xoxo

They landed back in the TARDIS with at thump as the two of them groaned loudly.

"Is... it... always... that rough?" Clara asked between gasps of pain.

"Yes... ouch I'd forgotten how much that killed," the Doctor replied. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Clara's body. "Not long to go..." he thought out loud.

"Till what...? I... die?" Clara asked scared.

"Supposedly," came the reply.

"What... does that mean?!" Clara said angrily.

"I'm going to do something I've only ever done once before," the Doctor said ignoring Clara's question.

"What's... that?"

"Regenerate. But only half. To heal myself you see. That electrocution has taken its toll and I'm fairly sure my left wrist is broken. Last time I did this I put all my regeneration energy into my spare hand-"

"-spare... hand?"

"Yes my spare hand. This time I'm going to put it in you. Be resourceful for once. I'm going eco if you like!" the Doctor grinned as he lifted up his arms, the warm light wavering from his arms already. Suddenly he erupted into flames as he painfully joined his hands together and directed them to Clara. Clara watched in amazement as her pain was converted into a warm feeling. Her cuts healed up before her eyes and a smile spread across her face. It was over quickly though as the Doctor stumbled backwards.

"Doctor!" Clara cried jumping up but soon falling over again.

"Whoa there! Your still weak take it easy!" the Doctor said catching her.

"Not a chance. You saved me!" Clara said overjoyed. "I... I just though that was it..." she said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"It was my fault," the Doctor said.

"Don't you start!" Clara said. "You could have hurried up saving me though!"

"Sorry I was a bit tied up!" the Doctor joked.

"That was so not funny," Clara said raising an eye. She suddenly burst into tears though as the Doctor hugged her.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not surprised your like this. You've had a bad day,"

"You think(!)" Clara cried smiling weakly again. "Let's get out of here," she said as the Doctor pulled the leaver down and they set off. Far, far away from Lindsay and her team...

Xoxoxoxox

;)


	30. Psychic technology

Psychic technology

"Well apparently there's an alien object in this room..." the Doctor said scanning around the console.

"But we haven't brought anything in," Clara said confused as she started looking as well.

"We y'know this and that sometimes comes through. Bits of debris, alien creatures, maps to find hidden treasure-" the Doctor said vaguely.

"You what?!" Clara said worried by the alien creature part. "Aliens can fall into the TARDIS just like that?!"

"Ah... did I say alien creatures? I meant alien technology... obviously," the Doctor said untruthfully.

"Yeah... right!" Clara said giving him a wink. "Don't worry I'm not worried! That much... What am I looking for anyway?" she asked realising at the moment she was just looking around the TARDIS for nothing in particular.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted.

"Brilliant(!)" Clara mutter slightly annoyed that she was on her knees when they could be travelling. "Can't we just do a scan for it?"

"Are you always looking for the easy way out?" the Doctor scolded with a grin.

"Well anything to get out there!" she replied with a twirl. "I want to see new planets! New worlds!"

"No, we can't find the objects direct location with a scan. The TARDIS knows there's something in here but not where," the Doctor stated. "We're gunna have to find it manually,"

"Right... good-o, lets get started then!" Clara said going to the opposite side of the room to the Doctor and bending down to search there.

"Well I started ten minuets ago..." the Doctor muttered playfully.

"Shut it you!" Clara smiled. She bent down to have a look in the corner of the room when a small object glowed in her direction a little way away from her. She crawled over to it half expecting it to produce some sort of creature or weapon but nothing happened. She reached over to grab it when a white light seem to rise up from it and engulf the room. Clara screamed as she scooted backwards the white light blinding her and forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was in exactly the same place as before but something had seemed to have changed. She could hear the Doctor and as she stood up she focused on his voice trying to catch what he was saying. It was as if she wasn't really there.

"So where abouts are we going?" he asked as a familiar voice answered.

"Ohh I don't know I said wherever I fancied so I guess... Wherever I fancy!"

"This is why we can't use alien tech," the Doctor replied to the familiar voice.

"You were the one who asked me to help find it for you!"

"Clara, Clara, Clara. Finding does not mean using! Who know what might have happened?!" the Doctor said in the voice he always spoke to her in. Clara spun around on hearing her name but the Doctor didn't seem to be talking to her. It didn't look like he could even see her.

"I swear I only reached across for it!"

"I know and I believe you but thank goodness you didn't see anything too revealing into the future. I lost two of my best friends because they looked into the future. I'm not going to lose you," the Doctor said holding the same technology as Clara had found, up to the light. It suddenly dawned on her who the Doctor was talking to as she ran to see. Clara gasped as she saw herself reply.

"So have you seen this sort of thing before?" her future self asked.

"No they looked ahead in a book," the Doctor replied.

"A book! That's ingenious! Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-" her future self said as Clara mentally kicked herself for her own stupidity.

"Don't worry eh, now new planet? Wherever you fancy?" the Doctor said cheery once again. He was about to press down on the lever when a monster about the size of a wolf suddenly entered the room baring its yellow teeth.

"Doctor?!" both Clara and her future self screamed as the Doctor stepped forward brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"Is this the alien creature you warned me about?!" Clara's future self cried.

"Apparently so!" the Doctor replied grinning.

"Are you enjoying this?" the future Clara asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor said grinning even more wildly. "Wait I can fix it!"

"Good!" Clara's future self said slightly unsure of the Doctors promise. He pressed buttons and levers as the wolf like monster advanced on them both. Clara hid behind her future self. She would probably need more deodorant after this... Suddenly the Doctor clicked his fingers as the door opened up on a grassy field. A tennis ball appeared from the main console as the Doctor grabbed it with one hand.

"You want this?" he called to the monster. It perked up and watched as the Doctor tossed the green ball between his hands. "Come and get it!" he shouted throwing it out into the field. The monster immediately follow as he clicked his fingers and the doors shut again. "Back to its home planet!" he finished with a grin as the white light resumed and Clara was forced to close her eyes again. As soon as it was over she opened them revelling herself to be back where she was before she had even found the alien object.

"Clara? Clara?" the Doctor said as she turned to look at him. He was holding the alien object in one hand. "Are you ok?"

"What?.. What happened?" Clara asked slightly dazed.

"I don't know one moment you were talking with me the next you'd gone silent. I found you still, not moving, not responding, with this clutched in your hand," the Doctor explained holding up the alien object. "The moment I took it away from you, you started to wake up,"

"I saw... I saw," Clara began trying to focus her thoughts.

"Hey, hey, don't worry,"

"No, no I saw you and me from the future,"

"The future? What did you see, what did you-"

"Nothing important don't worry. You were, you were taking me wherever I wanted!" Clara replied slowly with a grin.

"Oh dear... Now y'see only you could think up a psychic scene like that..."

"Oh and y'know you were saying about alien creatures..."

"Yes?"

"Bit of advice... get a tennis ball..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok so technically I've already posted a chapter today (torture part 3) but I only posted that because directly after posting part 2 I have emails saying I couldn't end it there so I didn't ;) I know most of you lot like fluffy chapters but I am going to post more angst like that in this fanfiction and warning, Clara will not get so lucky next time. I want to write to please more then one genre you see so yeah and I think this just proves that your review really make a difference on how/what I write. This may be my fanfiction but I would be an idiot if I don't listen to the people reading it right? Anyhows ranty thing over review and tell me your fave types of story and stuff. It really makes a difference. Thanks and more tomorrow x


	31. Heatstroke

Heatstroke

"Tarsuruieas! The hottest planet on this side of the galaxy!" the Doctor announced proudly.

"But we've just been to Antarctica! We'll get chill blaines if we go out there now!" Clara cried walking out onto the main console still shivering from the ice of the snow but now in short shorts and a strappy tee-shirt. The Doctor stopped staring at her after he noticed that she'd spotted him and instead had turned his attention the the monitors.

"Well were in some sort of building anyway I shouldn't doubt they'll have air conditioning come on!" the Doctor shouted back as Clara slipped on some saddles and headed out of the door with the Doctor. As soon as they'd walked out the doors though they were welcomed with a blast of cool air.

"Now this is the life!" Clara sighed.

"Nope this is a transporter!" the Doctor yelled as suddenly they were thrown around before landing in a heap on the middle of what seemed to be a desert. The hot sand burnt them both as they stood up in shock. "You ok? I know these things can be a bit rough,"

"Feeling a bit sick to be frank but otherwise fine! Where are we and oh my stars it is hot!" Clara said rubbing the back of her neck where the bosun was beating down on. "I mean I have suncream, factor 50 but what do you need here?! Factor 80?!"

"130 actually. Come on let's find civilisation," the Doctor noted as they set off, slipping on the sandy dunes.

Xoxo

"Wait, please. Hold on a sec I'm too tired," Clara panted.

The Doctor looked back at her and caught her as she stumbled to the ground. They had been walking for nearly an hour now in the blazing heat and there was still no sign of life. Clara was becoming weaker by the second and the Doctor realised now how idiotic he had been. He could of at least taken some sort of liquad with him. He never thought of that though of corse he didnt... and now Clara was suffering.

He knelt down beside her and looked at her, concerned. Sweat was dripping off her body like a waterfall and her hair was plastered to her head soaking wet. She was swallowing hard repeatedly trying to grasp what little moister she could. There was none. Her face suddenly became very red as her sweating slowly stopped. Heatstroke. The Doctor knew that if he didn't get her out of this heat now she would surely die. He was completely helpless and angry with himself. He hadn't thought. Maybe if he had paid the slightest bit of attention... He was irresponsible, not trustworthy. Clara was going to die and it was all his fault. He was always running into danger without giving the consequences a second thought and now they had come back to bite him.

"Please forgive me," the Doctor whispered as Clara started at him straight in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's never your fault" she said to him simply.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Don't beat yourself up about this" she said weakly. "I know that's what you were trying to to and it was to help. I followed you, you didn't make me come,"

She lolled back into his arms as the Doctor wrapped them around her making her feel safe.

"I'm glad I'm going to die with you," she whispered. "Not in some hospital bed with compleat strangers trying to save me when they know that they'd rather be at home watching Eastenders. Not that I'm knocking the NHS mind!" her and the Doctor both laughed slightly but even that seemed to make Clara exhausted. The Doctor bent down to kiss her forehead a pang of guilt filling him as he realised how hot she was. She was getting redder by the minuet and her eyes kept on closing slightly. It wouldn't be long before she would pass out completely. Then she would die... Every second counted and the Doctor couldn't think of a thing to say. All that filled him was his own guilt. "Tell Gorge, Artie, Angie... oh y'know that I was amazing!" she breathed making the Doctor laugh in his own pity.

"I don't think I can survive without you..." the Doctor choked out as this time it was Clara's turn to laugh. He laugh didn't last long though as her breathing took over, every breath brining her closer to death. Her eyes were drooping as her body fought to stay alive. It was no use though as bit by bit it shut down.

"Thank you..." Clara said her voice barely audible. The Doctor could see she was fighting to stay alive.

"Let go... I'll probably see you soon. But please... don't let me walk past you again Clara," he said giving her permission. He hated seeing her in pain no matter how small.

"Run you clever boy," Clara started with a small grin.

"And remember me," they completed together as Clara's eyes shut... he watched her beautiful face for a minuet before putting her head down on the sand. She was gone and God knows when or where he would meet her again...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok so I killed her! Finally! I say that as if that's a good thing haha oh dear I'm turing creepy lol more tomorrow and this time the Doctors gunna be ill cause apparently that's what a lot of you want! See it's not just me that sounds reallllllllly evil! Mwahahahaha! Xxx btw I know this chapter is shortish but it's 5 mins to midnight and midnight is technically tomorrow aragh!


	32. Operation

Operation

"Doctor?" Clara called through the corridors of the TARDIS as she made her way through. She'd seen the blue box land in the middle of the hospital as she was helping Angie, who had had her wrist fractured during a fight at school. Apparently she hasn't started it but Angie was known for lying especially when it got her out of trouble. Clara had sent her home with her mate Bryony before opening the TARDIS door and stepping inside. For a moment she had thought she might have got the wrong police box but that was stupid. Who else did she know that had a blue time travelling police box that was bigger on the inside. No one but the Doctor but where was he? Clara took a left as a guess hoping the TARDIS would be kind on her and direct her to him. She took another left when she stopped. A cry got her attention as she turned back the way she came from. A few yards and she stopped again listening for any more clues. There it was again. That cry. This time she ran. Taking a sharp right she reached a room and found the Doctor. He looked as if he was trying to go somewhere but had failed lying on the floor in pain, curled up protecting himself. "Doctor?!" Clara yelled as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "What happened?"

"Alien disease. Affecting kidneys. Need to go to hospital..." he managed to splutter out.

"You are in a hospital. The TARDIS, it landed in reception," Clara said trying to make the Doctor feel a little better.

"I need to get out there..." the Doctor said obviously.

"Ok,ok well your going to have to walk with me I can't carry you," Clara stated as the Doctor groaned. He started to get up as Clara tried to help him. He didn't accept Clara's help though as he clutched onto the work surfaces for support.

"I... can manage," he said gritting his teeth and making a step forward. He had only got a couple of paces before a shooting pain went through him and he doubled over falling on Clara.

"Your ill, please don't try and be the hero now," Clara said soothingly helping him up again as he leaned heavily on her. "One step, good, two steps..." The pair of them carried on like this as they got to the entrance of the TARDIS. They made their way out of the doors earning a few of the glances from the other patients as Clara turned to the still pained Doctor. "I'm not having you wait here for hours like me and Angie did today..." she began as the Doctot looked worried at the mention of Angie's name. Clara gave him a look that told him not to worry and an 'this is Angie y'know' face before continuing. "What do I say though I mean your not exactly human..." she explained bluntly. She didn't need to say anything as a matter of fact for at that exact moment the Doctor let out a scream and fell to the ground in agony. Apparently this was better than any ID as soon after a group of paramedics rushed along and placed him in a wheelchair before rushing off with him.

"He's going to be ok," one of them said before running off behind them.

"Weird..." Clara thought out loud.

"Your telling me love! They've been in here for a week but seem to get through more patients then the whole of the A and E department can get through in a month! I swear if everyone was as dedicated as them then so many more lives would be saved," the receptionist said whilst tapping on her computer.

"Don't I need to fill out medical form or something on his behalf?" Clara asked walking towards the desk.

"Nope apparently not anymore. They have it all out on their systems," came the reply from behind the desk.

"My friend though. He's not really from round here. I doubt he'd be on any systems. Top secret y'see," Clara said not giving away the whole truth.

"I don't know the only thing- oh hang on a minuet," the receptionist said answering the phone. "Yvonne! Hi! Oh my did you see?! Yes I know right! As big as beach balls! Haha! I think she's only got them because of Alison. Yes but yesterday they were chatting and I heard..."  
Clara let them get on with their conversation as she walked off in the direction of another corridor. She was pondering looking at magazines of Coronation Street spoilers and celebs in unfashionable bikinis when a man ran up to her. He was in his early twenties and in a hospital gown splattered with blood. His hands were red and he was sweating as if he had been running.

"Please you've gotta help me please. It's them. They take you and they operate- experiment and you awake and and they chain you and they don't let you go. They have no mercy! Please I saw I saw, someone being killed... Please help me..." the man said feverishly. Clara stared at him trying to work out if he was mad or not. He looked sane though... Suddenly before Clara could even question him the group of paramedics came back and pushed him back in the chair. He began to scream but one of them injected him making him fall asleep.

"He's going to be ok," the same paramedic said to Clara as they ran off.

"Hey!" she shouted back at them running from where they seemed to come from. By the time she'd turned the corner though they had vanished out of sight and the only thing that was left was the doors closing on an 'out of service' lift.

Xoxo

"Don't worry this wont hurt a bit," a paramedic said to the Doctor with no emotion. He was strapped to a table with his shirt, jacket and tie off. The paramedic held up a knife and was about to cut into the Doctor before he interrupted him.

"I'm fine y'know," the Doctor said as the paramedic stopped.

"No your not. You have stomach pains from your liver," came the emotionless reply.

"I think I know if I'm ill or not thank you!" the Doctor retorted. "I made it up!"

"You do not make illnesses up. Did you want attention?" the paramedic asked slightly confused.

"Well yes I suppose. From you I suppose. So now I want answers... I suppose!" he said with a grin.

"Answers for what?" the paramedic asked unfazed.

"So why cut people open alive?"

"We want to find out about the human form,"

"I'm not human,"

"Your friend is..."

"Don't you dare,"

"She's coming though. Coming for you. The perfect trap Time Lord,"

Xoxo

Clara quickly waked passed the broken lift, slyly pressing the button on her way. The doors opened as she stepped in. It was as if no one could see her. Maybe they couldn't. Then it was a matter of which button to choose but that decision was made for her. The lift doors suddenly closed and Clara felt herself going downwards. As the doors opened again she walked into a corridor. The stench of blood filled the air as her stomach heaved. She wasn't going to let this stop her though. Turing a corner she heard the Doctor and the paramedics. The paramedic was talking whilst the Doctor seemed to be crying out. Clara walked slowly to try and hide her cover as she saw a horrible sight. The Doctor was getting cut into awake and with no pain killers at all. Clara ran foreword kicking the paramedic up the backside as he removed the knife and fell to the floor. Clara picked up the knife her self and used it to fend of the other two. With a left hook to one and a kidney punch to the other, soon all three paramedics were on the floor groaning. The Doctor just looked on in disbelief.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Watching Angie," she replied smugly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, ish," the Doctor replied. The cut may have been small but it was bleeding heavily and creating a small pool of blood on the floor beside him.

"Hey take this," Clara said taking off her cardigan and handing it to the Doctor. "Stem the blood,"

"Is it clean?" he asked pressing it on his wound.

"What are you saying about my washing?!" came the humoured reply.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Heya! Honestly I would of gone into a bit more detail at the end but I'm tired so yeah. Thanks for romanov979 who gave me loads of ideas! (This being one of them) btw I've smashed my iPad and so am working on my iPod :/ more tomorrow! Xxx thank u loads x


	33. Operation part 2

Operation part 2

"There's nothing in here for you!" Clara cried exasperated looking around. The Doctors wound was still bleeding heavily and the cardigan was soaked with blood not managing to stem the flow at all. "Don't they have anything for 'just incase'?!" she continued.

"Apparently not," the Doctor said wincing.

"You can't get up like this. There must be something!" Clara said thinking. Suddenly an idea flickered in her mind as she pulled out a small plastic tub from her pocket. A sewing kit. "I'll stitch you up!" she exclaimed.

"But where did you..?" the Doctor started.

"In an unopened Christmas cracker under the sofa when I cleaning it. Along with a toy car, a cheese sandwich, my old set of keys and Angie's diary from when she was eleven. God... the words she knew! Even then..." Clara mused before coming back to focus. "Right this isn't going to be pleasant," she said truthfully getting out some thick white thread and a small needle.

"Wait!" the Doctor cried trying to think of another solution. He didn't exactly trust Clara's skills with a needle and thread. "... carry on," he finally said with a sigh. It looked like, at the moment, this was the only way. "Can you even sew," he asked her quizzically.

"Yes!" she replied indignantly. "Well I could when I was fifteen! I made a cushion," Clara tried tying on the thread to the needle and after a few attempts managed to get the thread through the tiny eye hole. She gingerly removed the blood soaked cardigan from the Doctors stomach and had a closer look at the wound. It was a thin, straight line that spread from the top of his belly button to the beginning of his ribcage. The top looked like it had been yanked rather than cut neatly. Clara realised that this must have been when she came in. The cut may have been small but it was gaping and the blood filled it trickling out. She pinched the two halves together as the Doctor cried out in pain. "Small, sharp prick," she reassured both herself and the Doctor. As she plunged the needle in she felt the Doctor tense beneath her and she soon realised that it was incredibly hard to push the needle though. The texture was almost like a few layers of felt sandwiched together. As she brought it out the other end she lost the thread and cursing yanked the needle out causing another cry from the Doctor.

"Prick!" he shouted.

"Excuse me!" Clara scolded.

"I meant 'that wasn't a small, sharp prick'!" he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah sure you did(!) Just happened to miss out the first... five words?!" Clara said as they both laughed slightly. "Right lets try this again," she said as she did a double knot in the white thread and plunged it in once again. This time the knot didn't untie and Clara slowly and painstakingly tied the wound together. Making a large knot at the end she stood back and inspected her handiwork, wiping the blood off her fingers. "Done!" she called as the Doctor relaxed. As he did a little blood came out but as Clara held her breath luckily that was it. "That won't fix it but at least it will help stop the bleeding," she explained helping the Doctor sit up. "Now what?"

"Sonic screwdriver time!" the Doctor said brandishing his trustworthy gadget.

"You should make a song out of that," Clara joked as he scanned the room.

"Oh there already is... Long story involving Taylor Swift..." the Doctor said absentmindedly as he looked at the results of his scanning.

"Why am I not surprised..?" Clara asked before she was cut off by the Doctor.

"We're not in the hospital..." the Doctor said. "Judging from the scans we're in a... spaceship," he finished.

"Now that doesn't surprise me either!" Clara started. "Wait a minuet. If we're in a spaceship then how come I went _down_ in the lift?"

"Down? You mean instead of up? Well because not all spaceships are in the sky!" he pronounced like it was obvious to everyone.

"Correct," a voice said coming from behind him. Clara and the Doctor whipped round and saw the paramedic who had woken up from his unconscious spell. The others were getting up to as the Doctor just smiled politely at them.

"Thank you," he replied his smile widening. "Spaceships can fly as well can't they?"

"Correct again," the paramedic replied.

"Well then... Have a safe journey!" he called cheerfully as he pushed past them with Clara in tow. He was slower than usual as they ran to the lift.

"What have you done?" Clara asked as they ran.

"Set them flying. I put their co-ordinates back to their home planet. If they do decide to come again then it won't be for another hundred of years," he said smugly. Clara pressed the button on the lift but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open! she cried.

"Oh give it up!" the Doctor cried as he getting out his sonic and overriding the lift controls. Soon they were travelling upwards as they felt the floor vibrate beneath them. As the doors opened they slipped out to the normal looking hospital.

"The spaceship... won't it leave a great big hole in the ground?" Clara asked nervously.

"No! Ohhh actually I don't know..." he replied grinning at her.

"Shall we run for the hell of it?" Clara suggested as the Doctor nodded eagerly and they set off, a massive crash erupting behind them.

Xoxoxoxo

Yeah done more tomorrow! Ha that was the worst authors note ever! Ohhh tomorrow a forest! X


	34. Hallucinations

Hallucinations

"Careful there's a swamp ahead," the Doctor called to Clara who was a little way behind him. They were travelling through marshland in a small rain forest. The TARDIS had landed in the right time (for once) but she had landed a little distance away from the small town of-

"What's the name of the place we're going to again?" Clara called back as a reply.

"Feleston. It's a small tribal village and the food is to die for! Not long now. Come on!" he cried.

Clara was amazed by this place. It seemed to be full of plants and animals she had never seen before. Something that looked like a sort of fox crossed with a hyena tread past her, looking curiously at her before wondering off, realising she was not a threat. There were purple plants that opened to the touch and others that held bright orange goo which apparently you could drink as the Doctor had demonstrated. She had passed that opportunity as frankly it made her want to throw up. To her left a small waterfall appeared and seemed to generate water out of thin air. Gasping she turned to her right just in time to see a whole tree break apart and turn into tiny butterflies. "Its left here!" the Doctor called dragging her concentration away momentarily. As the butterflies flew off Clara smiled but as they suddenly turned direction and swarmed off. As if to protect themselves... Just then a massive swarm of insects managed to get directly in Clara's way. She batted most of them off but as she ran from them she noticed she had been bitten on the neck, shoulder, right arm and lower left leg. They bulged up through her skin before disappearing only leaving a small purple mark as a trace. Clara turned back to the Doctor as her vision swarmed. "Clara?" she heard the Doctor call as her vision fuzzed and she was blinded temporarily. As her eyesight returned to normal she realised it was dark. Pitch black. She wondered if it was a dream but she could still hear all the sounds of the forest and pinching herself only made her even more certain that she was awake.

"Doctor. How quickly does it get dark in this place?!" she laughed as she felt him come closer to her.

"Don't worry not too fast. We will have reached the village before it goes even in the slightest bit dark I promise," he reassured her.

"Well thats a promise thats been broken already! It's dark!" she laughed back. There was no laugh in return though.

"No it's not... it's still the afternoon..." he said looking around him and then at Clara.

"It's pitch black... Doctor surely you can see that?!" Clara said getting slightly worried at this point.

"Clara... can you see me?" the Doctor asked panicking slightly.

"No of corse I can't... it's PITCH BLACK!" she yelled getting frustrated and panicky. She felt somebody grab her as she screamed.

"Clara it's ok it's me," the Doctor said from somewhere in front of her. "It's compleat daylight here I promise you," he said.

"Then what's happened to you?" Clara asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I have a feeling that something might have happened to you," he said with a voice that meant business. "Right all you have to do is follow my voice and take my hand," he said. Clara was about to reach out for it when light filled her vision and she heard a voice.

"No! Don't listen to him he's not me! Your dreaming him up Clara. Your hallucinating!" the voice yelled as her vision cleared once again and she realised she was in daylight again. She pulled her hands away quickly, turning to see where the voice had come from. It was the Doctor. He was to the left of her. But that meant if he was to the left then... She whipped her head around and saw. The Doctor. The same Doctor. What? She kept on looking between one or the other. They were identical apart from bow tie colour. The one to the left of her was wearing a purple bow tie whilst the one in front of her had a maroon coloured one on. She tried to think back and work out what colour he was wearing before it had all went dark but she couldn't remember. It wasn't like she looked anyway.

"Clara? What are you staring at? What's there?" the Doctor in front of her asked.

"But who?.. Which one?" Clara stuttered her head hurting from trying to work out who was who.

"Clara it's me please come on. Your not safe with him, come with me," the Doctor to the left of her said holding out her hand. Clara started to stumble towards him when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Clara what are you doing? Please!" the Doctor in front of her said trying to drag her away.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE'S YOU!" she screamed startling both Doctors.

"Clara are you ok? Please just focus on me I can get you out of this I promise," the Doctor in front of her said as the Doctor to the side of her edged forewords.

"Look he can't even register me yet he keeps on looking at me. What does that tell you about him?" the Doctor to the right of her asked kindly. "Come with me I'll keep you safe Clara I promise!" Clara didn't feel safe with either of them though, yet she felt equally safe with the both of them. As both Doctors tried to advance on her she put her hands over her head as the both of them suddenly seemed to disintegrate and vanish. There was the real Doctor wearing a blue bow tie and staring intently at Clara.

"There you go, out of it?" he asked before spotting the look on her face. "Oh come here," he said pulling her into his arms. Clara was certain that this was him as she cried slightly, her breathing calming down. "What happened?" he asked as they pulled away from each other. She was about answer when her vision went again. Crying out she gasped as she lent heavily on the Doctor. Luckily it was still light when we eyesight returned. "You ok?" the Doctor asked her. Clara shook her head.

"Something's coming," she whispered.

"It's ok," the Doctor said taking her hand. "I scanned you. Your hallucinating. Something to do with a bug that must have bit you or-"

"That swarm," Clara cried.

"It's ok don't worry. The effects only last up to two hours and its already been twenty minuets," he said trying to reassure her.

"Three hours of this?! No I can't do it! Please..." Clara said panicking again.

"That's why we need to get to the village," the Doctor said calmly leading Clara off again treading carefully. "They can help just let's go," he said as they began walking again. It wasn't long before the blurred eyesight started up again. Clara stopped as the Doctor scanned her and then took her hand. "Right your under," he said as her vision cleared for the sixth time that day. "I'm not going to let go of your hand ok? That is the only bit that's real all the other stuff you see? It's a dream. A fantasy. It's not real and its not happening ok? Just keep calm and keep hold of my hand," he instructed.

"It's gone pitch black again," Clara said quietly.

"Ok we'll go slowly," the Doctor said leading her softly as her feet rustled and squelched under the forest floor. Suddenly a bright light ran across, straight in forint of her.

"I saw-" she began.

"Not real," the Doctor confirmed.

"But it looked like..." Clara began again. She was cut off though but the same lights crossing her path. This time though they went right the way around her making her twist and turn.

"Clara!" she heard the Doctor cry. "Please it's not real, there's nothing there come on!"

"Eyes... there are eyes. Bright orange eyes," Clara said as she let the Doctor lead her off once again. The same eyes came back as Clara flinched as they got very close to her. Staring at her. Checking her out. She made no noise as they beadily watched her for a while. Suddenly out of nowhere there came a snarl an before Clara's eyes orange fangs appeared very close to her own teeth. She screamed as the creature backed away. "Teeth, it has teeth as well," she cried as her and the Doctor ran.

"I know," he called back.

"What do you mean you know?!" Clara yelled as they sprinted.

"That wasn't a hallucination..." he replied. "I can see the village!" he cried triumphantly as their running pace quickened. Suddenly the whole village seem to shift away from them.

"We'll never get there in time!" Clara said defeated.

"Clara we're here..." the Doctor said worriedly as Clara's vision turned to white. Before it could clear properly though it all turned black and dark.

Xoxo

Clara woke up to no blinding white lights or evil creatures. She was in a small bedroom with the Doctor beside her. She was lying on the bed as if she had been asleep... she tried to sit up as the Doctrine helped her.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"We got to the village but you were still hallucinating. The villagers noticed this and so they out you under until it wore it off. Clever creatures. You ok?" he asked.

"I saw..." Clara began.

"It doesn't matter what you saw now does it?" the Doctor asked.

"But the creature..?" she started.

"Don't worry," the Doctor reassured her as a creature that looked like a centipede walked into the room holding a glass of green liquid. He set it down on the bedside table as the Doctor said thank you and he left.

"Doctor... I think I'm still hallucinating," Clara said. "I just saw a giant centipede..." she trailed off.

"Oh they always look like that," the Doctor said not batting an eyelid as he picking up the glass. "Drink?" he asked with a smile as the smile was returned.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I'm getting a new iPad on Sat yay! Oh and I got dumped today :/ damn Anyway yes I think that's all the news of my boring life I have... Not like you really want to know! More tomorrow! X


	35. Buried alive

Buried alive

"He's not dead! He's not dead!" Clara repeated for the forth time as the priest just walked past her, calmly ignoring her as the coffin, with the Doctor inside headed towards its grave...

Xoxo

_Two hours thirty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds earlier..._

"There's been a sighting of alien bad stuff around a church on Earth. Wanna check it out?" the Doctor asked Clara with a grin as she walked though the doors of the TARDIS.

"Alien bad stuff? What alien bad stuff?" Clara asked interested as she hopped up to the console.

"I don't know! Lets find out!" the Doctor said excitedly as she pushed buttons and levers blasting them through time and space.

"Where on Earth?" Clara asked holding onto the console for dear life. "Is it like a big city? Or a quiet village?" she asked interested in where they were heading.

"Neither," he replied bluntly. "Tadley. We're going to Tadley,"

"Right what's so special about Tadley?" Clara asked unsure of where that was exactly.

"Ah ha well that's where the hold the Atomic Weapons Research Establishment," the Doctor said slightly worried. "AWE for short..."

"Atomic weapons?" Clara asked also getting slightly panicked.

"Yes we'd better be quick," he replied pushing a button and flying them both off corse with an almighty crash...

Xoxo

_Back to the present time..._

"He's... Not... Dead!" Clara said slowly, pronouncing every word carefully so she was sure the priest would catch her drift. "Let him out!" she cried pushing him so his bible dropped from his hands. He picked it up slowly and turned to face Clara.

"I am very sorry for your loss but your friend has gone to our saviours haven up in the sky... Do you need a moment to calm before the service?" the priest asked politely.

"No!" Clara screamed. "Yes!" she said quietly after her outburst, hoping it would give her time to think of a plan...

Xoxo

_One hour fifty-six minutes and forty-four seconds earlier..._

"So there's nothing different with AWE then?" Clara asked as they let themselves out of the security protected entrance using the fake ID's the Doctor had conjured up to fool the officers.

"Not at the moment. Whatever must be happening here it must be happening in the church..." he said trailing off and getting back into the TARDIS. "Coming?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"When do I not?" Clara replied smiling.

Xoxo

_One hour forty-nine minutes and fifty-two seconds earlier..._

"It doesn't look very threatening..." Clara began looking around at the trees and gravestones that surrounded her.

"No, not many churches do... A good disguise, I'll give em that," he said sniffing a plant before walking into the stone building. It was colder in there than the outside temperature was and the setting was that of a normal church. There were even kids toys laid out on the floor in on corner. The Doctor flicked a blue plastic car before continuing down the aisle. As he reached the end Clara ran to join him, acting as if they were at a wedding.

"Clara, do you agree to be this man's faithful companion for ever and ever? To love and cherish him for better and for worse?" she said in a manly voice laughing. "I do!" she replied to herself taking the Doctors hands and speaking in a girly voice. "And..." she began again.

"...Do you Doctor agree to be this woman's faithful... Well what would it be called Doctor? Master? Are you Clara's master? Her friend? Even though you put her in danger?" the priest said coming in from behind them.

"Well hello!" the Doctor called cheerfully ignoring the priests question. "I thought it might be you behind this,"

"Behind what? The alien tech? No, no, no, no, no! There's no such thing! I made it up!" he laughed.

"But why do that?" Clara spoke up. She was about to wish she had never asked that question. The priest picked up a gun and aimed it at Clara's neck. "That's gotta be against some sort of catholic law-OW!?" Clara asked before a short stabbing pain shot though her neck.

"Amnesia drug," the Doctor said as he to was shot in the neck. "With more than a tough of sedative in it..." he trailed off as he slumped to the ground in sleep. Clara tried to stay awake but soon followed suit.

Xoxo

_Back to the present time..._

Clara had run out of ideas. The Doctor couldn't be dead. He couldn't die she knew that so he would be buried alive! Clara had no idea how it had happened though. It was too late to stop it anyway.

"Ready?" the priest asked softly as Clara nodded kindly. The Doctor couldn't die here! He died in Trenzalor!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know short but my friend is leaving for America to live on Sun and the last time I saw her was today... *sniff* :/ more tomorrow! :D


	36. Buried alive part 2

Buried alive part 2

The Doctor was buried with Clara watching. She couldn't see how he had died but... he had. He wasn't moving and he didn't seem to be breathing. He was deathly cold as well. The priest was very comforting but Clara didn't cry. She was too confused. She walked away from his newly dug grave torn. Suddenly a woman rushed up to her and looked behind Clara at the grave.

"Was it the priest? That same priest?" she asked Clara, evidently worried about something.

"What? I don't know which priest your talking about," Clara said too annoyed to care as the woman looked around.

"Dark grey hair, pointed nose. Looked about late fifties?" she asked still panicked. Clara nodded.

"That's him. Can you leave me now please?" she asked pushing herself away from the woman. Instead of following her, like Clara half expected her to, she just stayed there, her hand cupped over her mouth in shock. In any other occasion Clara would have asked questions, worried about her, even just a little. Not today. Today she just walked away.

Xoxo

Clara couldn't quite bring herself to go back to the TARDIS so instead she wondered down to a little town. It had a Sainsbury's and a couple of miscellaneous shops. Walking down another road she came across a park. A few children were playing but otherwise it seemed quiet enough for Clara to think. She sat down at a bench and watched a mum play with her two kids on the swings. The mum turned and Clara realised who it was. It was the same woman as before. She was about to leave but the woman shook her head violently trying to stop her. Clara ignored her and walked away.

Xoxo

After she was certain she had lost the woman she walked down the road and into the cafe at Sainsbury's. Getting herself a hot chocolate with the little change she had, she sat down at a table for one and let it go cold in her hands.

"We have to talk," a voice said from above her. Clara looked up to see the same woman. Letting out a hiss she stood up and grabbed her coat to leave. "Please wait! Cause if it is the same priest then your friend... He's alive..."

Xoxo

"I don't know why you playing these sick games with me! Your sick, SICK!" Clara screamed as she left the library and set off down the road. This time the woman had followed her putting one of her children into the pushchair and one who was toddling beside her. "Do you know what you are? Your-" Clara began.

"Please don't swear in front of my children," the woman asked.

"Swear?! Swear?! D'ya know what I will. I will f-" Clara began to yell before looking at the woman's children. They were about three and one. The three year old was looking scared as her griped tightly onto his mothers hand, sucking the corner of his blue blanket. The other child was absentmindedly eating a chocolate digestive but had stopped to pout when Clara had started yelling. "I'm sorry..." Clara trailed off in near tears.

"Please come with me," the mother said kindly but firmly. This time Clara followed.

Xoxo

Back in the park, the woman and Clara sat on the bench whilst the children coloured in a magazine, constantly taking the crayons off each other.

"What do you mean he's not dead. I felt him and he was stone cold. He didn't wake up either. Not even for me..." Clara trailed off.

"Think," the woman said. "Think really hard. Do you know how he died?"

"Of corse I do!" Clara cried. "He was killed by-" she began before stopping to think. "He was killed by... Why don't I know how he was killed?" she asked slowly.

"Because he's not dead!" the woman said. "Well at least this is what I think. The priest injects the victim and whoever he or she is with, with amnesia or retcon or whatever, then uses some other weird concoction to slow down the victims body clock making them seem like they're dead. Like in Romeo and Juliet. Then they bury them and wait for the ground to suffocate them alive,"

"So who are you then? How do you fit into all this," Clara asked rudely. She didn't care about how she came across. She wanted answers.

"My names Cara. Cara Smart and I only know this because my husband... it happened to him. He was buried and I didn't know why so the police dug him up as part of a murder case only to find out that he'd suffocated alive. The time of death was after he'd been buried though and even though the police didn't believe me, now I have your story they might dig your friend up to," Cara said with a sort of hope in her voice.

"It might be too late by then!" Clara snapped. "We need to find that priest,"

"Agreed. My cars in the Sainsbury's car park but I'll have to drop the kids off at their grandparents. I'm not dragging them into this," Clara said as all four of them exited the park. The older of the children cried because he wanted to go on the swings but both Clara and Cara could put up with the tantrum. They got into the car relatively quickly and set off.

"I'm sorry about your husband..." Clara said thinking over their previous conversation. "What was his name?"

"Richard and that's Oscar and Bethan in the back. They don't even know properly. What happened to their father. They sometimes ask for him... They saw him some of the time, he was forever travelling you see, work and stuff. When he did come back though... My family was compleat..." Cara said a single tear running down her cheek.

Xoxo

As Clara and Cara ran back into the church, after dropping the kids off at their grandparents house, they both took a side and scanned round the building.

"Hello?" Clara shouted as her voice echoed around the building.

"Hello? It's Cara. Cara Smart? You know me from Sunday service?" Cara shouted out.

"I do that's true. Welcome Cara. No children?" the priest asked from behind them both. "And Clara. Have you come here to pray for your loved one? You are more than welcome to,"

"No thanks. We've come to find out what you've done with the people you've buried. Why alive and why drug them first? Wouldn't it be more fun to watch them go down alive?" Clara taunted.

"You sick minded child? We don't mind if they're alive or dead. We think its more humane if they're asleep. How did you know anyway?" he replied.

"Lucky guess," Cara spoke up, her voice trembling. "Is that what you've done with Richard? Buried him alive... Oh God..."

"Don't use Gods name in vain Mrs Smart, or you'll be next," the priest warned.

"In you dreams!" Cara suddenly yelled as she picked up a china flower pot and launched it at the priest head. He fell down as Clara ran up to him placing her foot down on his chest, so he couldn't move.

"I'm guessing that if you slowed down my friends whole body cycle that means you slowed his breathing as well... So how much longer had he got to live?" Clara spat.

"Oh a good, painful twenty-five minuets. At the most," he laughed.

"Why?" Cara asked simply as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm helping the local community. The funeral director wanted more bodies. So people would have to be buried... to run his business. To keep it going..." the priest explained.

"You... used... MY HUSBAND AS... AS... PROFIT?!" Cara screamed as she hit the priest over the head again knocking him out cold.

"I'm so sorry..." Clara said helplessly.

"We can dig your friend out. Come on," Cara said. "There are some spades out in the back. Twenty minutes," her voice showed no emotion and Clara followed her not pushing her any further.

Xoxo

"How many minutes now?" Clara asked. The pair of them had been working hard ever since they had got outside but had only just shifted the mound on top.

"Seven. We're not going to do it!" Cara cried giving up. Clara thought for a moment before dropping her spade and running off.

"Keep digging. I'll be back!" Clara shouted as she ran. Cara did and a moment later she heard the rush of engines. She turned to see Clara behind the wheel of... A digger. Cara was so shocked she forgot to move for a second before she ran off. Clara pulled a lever and set to work digging with all the machines might. It wasn't long before it hit something hard.

"Got it!" Cara yelled. "Three minuets," Clara stepped out of the digger and ran over to the coffin. Jumping into the big hole where it was stored she used all her might to pull off the lid and stare straight into the face of... The Doctor. He smiled up as her, then smiled at Cara. Looking at the digger though he frowned but Clara shook her head and he dismissed it.

"Your husband would be proud," he said simply to Cara. As she smiled, tears running down her cheeks again.

"How did you even-" she started but the Doctor dismissed it. "I do my research before I check alien bad stuff!" he said. "And you Cara Smart are one very brave woman,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok so I added a lot of stuff in here like the fact that I know my way around Tadley quite a bit. I got ma new (uncracked) ipad mini today so hopefully I should be able to see things a bit better hehe. What will also help me see better is the fact that this time next week I'll be wearing glasses... Eek :/ more tomorrow xxx


	37. Paintballing

Paintball

"How long do we have to wait for these stupid queues to end?!" Angie asked for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"We'll I can't even see the end so I'd say a while yet," Artie replied to Clara's annoyance.

"Not long now Angie. Just because you can't see the end doesn't mean it's far away or something," The Doctor said

"Ignore your brother. It's probably just round here," Clara continued as the queue shifted forward by a centimetre.

"Why are we going to this stupid paintballing place anyway?" Angie carried on checking her phone.

"Because its your brothers birthday treat," Clara replied shortly.

"Yes it's my birthday in a few days and because dads away on a business trip Clara and the Doctor are taking us paintballing. Do I really need to go over it again?" Artie asked innocently.

"Oh shut up," Angie said earning a confused look from Artie and a stern one from Clara.

"Now you see I never tell anyone to shut up," the Doctor said. "I prefer using another method,"

"What method? Cause if its that space stuff then it doesn't work on me!-" Angie went on as the Doctor put a finger to his lips and shushed her. "And once more- oh..." she said as the whole queue came to a silence. Clara smiled at him as Artie looked up at the Doctor in awe.

"And as for the queue I can solve that!" the Doctor grinned taking the psychic paper from his pocket.

Xoxo

"Right. First things first. Paintballing is dangerous! That's why you have to wear all your safety equipment," the instructor said to the group Angie, Artie, Clara and the Doctor were in. The Doctor was looking around at the arena they we about to enter as Clara and Artie listened intently to the brief. Angie was pushing the gravel about with her foot bored. The instructor held up the various items as he explained them. "Suit to stop your clothes from getting splattered. I know what you girls are like!" he smiled looking as Angie who immediately looked away and sighed. The instructor gave a small cough before continuing. "The suit is also to protect you if you get hit anywhere on the body that might hurt... gentlemen," he said as a few laughed spread around the group. "You will get bruises mind so just be warned. Next! The mask. This will protect your mouth and face from getting hit because trust me that would hurt you have to keep this on at all times or you will be disqualified from the game. Another thing you must keep on are these googles. They will protect your eyes obviously but also means you can see clearly. Do not wear your own glasses. These are reinforced which means they can survive the impact of the paintballs. If you wear your own then you could get splinters in your eyes when the plastic breaks from impact," The instructor carried on with the introduction for a minuet before they were allowed to get ready and collect their guns.

"These are so cool!" Angie exclaimed holding up her gun.

"Really?" Clara asked chuffed that Angie was interested in something on their day trip.

"Well yeah much better then any of the other stuff here!" she said picking up the paint pellets. "When can we start shooting?"

"I think we get a practice first," the Doctor said inspecting the guns and pellets for himself.

"Clara?" Artie whispered tugging at Clara's protective suit.

"Hey why don't you two get some more pellets hey?" Clara asked. "They are free for Artie's birthday!" she added as the two walked off together. Clara sat down on the bench next to them so she was up to Artie's height. "What's up?" she asked the seemingly troubled boy.

"I don't know if I really want to do this..." Artie began. "I mean I do but I don't want to get hurt..."

"You won't get hurt I promise you," Clara said. "I'll be right beside you the whole time,"

"Put our instructor said..." Artie pressed.

"The instructor only said that to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Clara assured him. "Come on this is your birthday treat!"

"Your right Clara, naturally. I am nearly twelve now and so I can't act like a baby I'm going to enjoy today aren't I?" Artie announce proudly.

"Of corse," Clara replied hugging him tight.

Xoxo

"Right you've been split up into two teams," the instructor said as the whole group, even Angie, listened. "You've had your practice. Now please can you put your safety head gear and glasses on," Everyone did as they were told. "Thank you. Now your going to be handed the paintball guns, which you must hold in the position that we showed you earlier and we will then set off. Keep to your teams please!"the instructor yelled leading the way. Artie and Clara were on one team with Angie and the Doctor on the other. The two had become very close talking about aliens and guns and stuff. Clara hugged Artie again as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be right beside you at all times. Promise," Clara said in a low voice so as not to embarrass him. He smiled in reply pushing his glasses up again. The two of them positioned themselves on the small field behind a few tyres as they got ready. The starting whistle blew and they were off. Shooting a few pellets and then hiding, Clara and Artie got a system going that kept them safe for the majority of the time. Clara saw the Doctor go as he got shot by orange and blue paint in the thigh.

"I'm enjoying this!" Artie yelled above the noise of the guns firing and people cheering.

"Me too!" Clara yelled back.

"Shall we go forward a bit? To those tyres there?" Artie asked pointing and pushing his glasses up at the same time. Clara nodded as they waited for the coast to be clear. When they thought it was safe they ran with Artie in front and Clara behind. Suddenly a man shot towards Clara and it hit her on the side. "Oh no!" Artie yelled.

"Don't worry!" Clara called as she walked away. "I'm out but you can do it! It doesn't hurt!" Clara yelled behind him as Artie shot a lucky shot at the man. It hit him in the chest.

"Sorry!" Artie called after him as he walked to the side with Clara. Suddenly he turned to see his sister. She had aimed the gun and fired and Artie didn't even have time to think before suddenly he was on the floor crying. Clara heard him and ran back dropping her gun on the floor. The referee blew a whistle and the shooting stopped. Angie just stood there not believing her eyes. Suddenly her thoughts caught up with her as she ran to her little brothers side.

"I'm so sorry," she cried as she had a closer look at him. He had his hand to his eye and was crying heavily. Most of his tears were blue though and there was a red mark on his cheek.

"Artie? What happened?" Clara asked worriedly as the instructor and the referee came running over.

"Paint... in... my eye," he explained. "It stings! My glasses... they didn't... really fit... they slid off I think..."

"Don't rub your eye it'll only make things worse," the instructor said as Clara grabbed his hands lowering them to the floor. Artie was still squeezing his eye shut and crying like mad. "Don't worry the paint isn't toxic or anything so his eye won't be harmed unless the pellet exploded in his eye.

"Artie? Artie listen to me. Where did the pellet break?" Clara asked as Artie pointed to the red mark just below his eye.

"There I think. That's where it feels like it did anyway," Artie explained fighting the urge to rub his eye again.

"Ok thank goodness!" Clara exclaimed. "Now what?" she asked the instructor.

"We need to wash his eye out and get him to see a doctor," the instructor replied as they helped Artie stand and walk over to the side. The Doctor managed to push though the crowd to join them as they headed off, the game cut short.

Xoxo

"Nothing to serious, just a small black eye and bruising to worry about there lad. Nothing too long term," Dr Samide said as he looked at Artie's eye with a small torch. They had washed his eye out with water and given him special eye drops to help with the stinging. A small bruise was beginning to appear on Artie's cheek and apart from that and a slight swelling around the eye, Artie seemed to be as right as rain.

"Thank you," he said hopping of the check up bed in the doctors waiting room.

"My pleasure and it always is Artie," Dr Samide said producing a toffee and giving it to him, winking.

"I'm so sorry Artie," Angie apologised again as they headed out of the GP.

"It's ok Angie I forgive you," Artie said as they got back into the TARDIS.

"Where now?" the Doctor asked.

"We can go home if you want?" Clara offered to the wearing looking Artie.

"Yes but first can we get something to eat?" Artie asked.

"Of corse! I know just the place!" the Doctor said smiling wildly and pressing random buttons.

"Let see if he can find the place for once(!)" Angie said earning smiles from everyone but the Doctor.

"I always find the place!" the Doctor cried indignantly. "Eventually..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

So yeah kind of a fluffy one. I was going to do either the Doctor or Clara getting shout but then I remembered my birthday and paintballing and I got shot in the mouth. It made me cry and yes it was bleugh! I had to include Artie and Angie as well I mean I know their brother and sister but they couldn't be anymore different! And the way Artie speaks is so proper and cute! Anyway thanks for the reviews! (Over 150 yay!) keep em coming. The prompts have been AMAZING as well! More tomorrow xxx


	38. Poisoned

Poisoned

"I'm guessing this is the house then..." Clara trailed off looking at the battered building before them.

"Yes..." the Doctor said rubbing his finger along it as the brick came off in his hands.

"Shall we?" Clara asked preparing to knock on the front door.

"Why not?" the Doctor replied as Clara rapped lightly on the peeling paint. After a moment or two as they stepped inside.

Xoxo

"A mass murderer? She was the nicest person I've ever met?" Clara laughed as the Doctor and her stepped back out into the street. "A little heavy on the tea though!"

"I know but I haven't had a good cuppa in at least a couple of hundreds of years..." the Doctor replied.

"I made you a cup of tea this morning... Oi!" Clara said catching on. She went to punch the the Doctor playfully as they started playfighting. Clara frowned as she began to find it harder to draw breaths and keep them there. In fact, it was becoming harder to draw breath in general. Clara stopped and she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced quickly over to see the Doctor staring at her, a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked seemingly worried for her.

Clara pulled out of the Doctors grip, gasping. "I'm fine!" she said shocked with how rude she sounded. She hated being treated younger than she was though and she was starting to panic under the loss of breath. She began to walk down the pavement again when her stride was was impeded by a sudden wave of dizziness. She fell down against a wall as she tried to pull in a deep breath. When she realised she couldn't she turned back to the Doctor, unafraid to show her vulnerability now. She couldn't breath!

"Clara? the Doctor asked hurrying over with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong? Clara?!" Clara couldn't answer though, as she tried to fight for air. Then a searing pain ran through her stomach as Clara collapsed on the the floor screaming with what little air she had left. She curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face, as her lungs felt as if they were going to implode. Every breath felt like she was swallowing serrated knives and she let out one more scream as she ran out of breath and the blackness overtook her.

Xoxo

The Doctor was speechless. Clara was fine. She was really fine and then suddenly she had just collapsed. Hard. She had began to writhe and convulse but then suddenly she had just stopped. The Doctor was scared for her. Any movement was better that none at all and Clara wasn't breathing as far as he could tell. Then he heard sirens and a man in his late teens came running over to him.

"I called 999. I didn't know... Is she alright? What happened? Was that like a fit or an allergic reaction?" he rambled.

"I don't know..." the Doctor said as Clara started to convulse again taking short sharp breaths. The Doctor sighed in small relief as the paramedics rushed forward out of the ambulance. At least she was breathing now. They pushed him out of the way and set to work. Soon they were loading Clara onto a gurney and setting off with the Doctor in tow. They rode in silence as the Doctor just held the squirming girls hand, the paramedics sticking needles into her and doing tests. Soon they were at the hospital and the Doctor was pushed once more out of the way.

"Uh, O-Oswald. Clara Oswald." the Doctor said, focusing on the nice-looking receptionist.

She glanced up at him as she quickly tapped the name into her keyboard. "You family?" she asked.

"Yes. Her brother..." the Doctor lied.

She nodded and looked back down at the computer screen. "Yes, she was just brought into the ER a few minutes ago and they're admitting her to have her stomach pumped… they think she's been poisoned..."

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. Poisoned? But by who? And when? It couldn't have been that long ago... the woman!.. She must have poisoned her drink or her biscuits. They'd had the same though... so what was it?

"You can go in now she's in room 32," the receptionist said smiling kindly as the Doctor ran off.

Xoxo

The Doctor ran down the corridors until he got to room 32. Standing there for a moment he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Clara was lying in the bed her face ashen.

"Clara?" he whispered as her eyes flickered open.

"What?" she asked like it was the most normal conversation ever.

"Well how are you feeling?" the Doctor asked sympathetically.

"I've just had my stomach pumped. I'm feeling hungry!' Clara said laughing slightly. "And moody. That really hurt,"

"So do you have pain killers?" the Doctor asked noticing the lack of IV drip by Clara's bedside.

"Nope. I'm having to suffer without pain killers as they could interfere with any poison that may be left in me," Clara sighed. She looked exhausted and the Doctor knew it wasn't going to be long before she would fall fast asleep.

"It must have been that woman..." the Doctor said to himself. "But how? I don't get it! How did she do that we had the same things to eat and drink.

"I have sugar in my tea," Clara muttered as she drifted closer to sleep. "You have treacle,"

"Of corse! That's why I don't have sugar you see! Lesson learnt right there!" the Doctor cried but Clara was already fast asleep...

Xoxo

Short I know! Thanks for all the reviews and reads and followers and stuff. All your prompts are amazing as well this one was from romanov979 who has given me surplus prompts. The buried alive one was also her idea :) keep em coming more tomorrow x


	39. Plane crash

Plane crash

"So the TARDIS can take us anywhere in space and time but LA and suddenly we have to get a plane?" Clara asked as she looked around one of the many shops in Heathrow airport.

"A thing happened a long time ago... I can never go back to New York and now apparently I can't park the TARDIS anywhere else in America," the Doctor replied grimly as he picked up an overly priced chocolate bar.

"What happened?" Clara asked but the Doctor just shook his head. Clara didn't push it further. "So when's our flight?" she asked him.

"In about an hour," came the reply from the children's magazine area as Clara smiled.

"Tea?" she asked dragging the Doctors attention away from Ben 10.

Xoxo

Four hours later and the Doctor and Clara were sitting in the Starbucks drinking a hot chocolate. They had decided against tea again as the caffeine wasn't helping their patience.

"Would all the delayed 21:17 fights to LA please gather all your belongings and make your way to the departure gate. Seats 1-21 may now board," the automated voice played as a few happy cheers and whoops went around the airport.

"Ticket number?" Clara asked eagerly.

"Twenty-two and twenty-three just our luck..." the Doctor said sighing as Clara slumped back in her seat.

Xoxo

"Fasten your seatbelts securely like so..." the video said as the air hostess demonstrated. "In the event of an emergency the masks will come down like this. Make sure to secure your own mask before others including your children,"

"Let's hope they have a good film on," Clara said as she took her jumper off. "It's hot in here don't you think?"

"Yes..." the Doctor said absent mindedly as he pulled out the Ben 10 magazine.

"You brought that?!" Clara asked as the Doctor smiled like a child would. Clara looked at the film that was going to be played. _Twilight. _She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not a fan?" the Doctor asked as Clara tried to hit him.

Xoxo

"Forty-five minutes to go... Forty-five minutes to go!" Clara sang as the Doctor growled quietly under his breath. She had been doing this for the last hour. Every five minuets without fail. Another thing that was getting on his nerves slightly was the heat. It had seemingly grown hotter and hotter as the flight had gone on.

"Forty minutes to go... Forth minuets-" Clara started before the whole plane suddenly seemed to jump. A couple of yells went around the plane as the lights went out. The whole planes was plunged into darkness as the gas masks fell down from the ceiling. They were falling. The engines had cut out from overheating and the electricity gone. Nothing was working and they were tumbling to the ground. The Doctor pulled his oxygen mask on, even though he knew he didn't need it and grabbed Clara's hand. She looked scared out her wits as they pulled themselves into the brace position and braced themselves for the worst.

The worst happened...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I have had no time on my hands tonight so this will have to be a two parter :) leaving u on a cliff hanger :p more tomorrow x


	40. Plane crash part 2

Plane crash part 2

The Doctor opened his eyes to a brilliant blaze. Fire and it was close burning him with the strong heat. He tried to get up but there was rubble on top of him. Grunting he managed to pull some of it off before giving up, exhausted. Clara! He suddenly thought. Where was Clara..?

Xoxo

Clara couldn't open her eyes for more than a second due to the smoke around her but she was alive and that's all that mattered. Her whole body killed as if a ton of bricks had been pulled on top of her. Breathing through her nose was difficult and through her mouth hurt and tasted bad. She couldn't remember much let alone anything but she was in the fresh air. She was outside. But she was in a plane... No! The plane crashed she remembered. All the remembering was getting to her though making her sleepy... but where was the Doctor and why was she outside?

Xoxo

"Plane crash sighted just off the west side of LA,"

"We've gotta be thankful it didn't hit the city!"

"Target located,"

"Sending all the services ma'am,"

"Get me all the people who were on board that plane!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sir, over here!"

"Alright! what? It can't be! Check again!"

"I did and it is. It's him sir and his companion,"

"Send reinforcements NOW!"

"Blocked off all major roads to that area,"

"Send helicopters,"

"All equipment packed and ready to go,"

"Go, go, go!"

Xoxo

The Doctor spent a while thinking of Clara before realising he had to do something about it if he was going to make sure she was ok. Using all his remaining strength he pulled himself up and brushed off the bits of sharp metal and plastic that covered him. He had a pole stuck on his legs and he noticed that somehow he was lying on the wing of the plane that was precariously balanced on the ground. One wrong move and that was that... Suddenly he heard a whirring from above him. What the-? It looked like an ambulance but the markings on the side begged to differ. Before he could try and work it out the door opened from up in the air and an officer poked his head out. UNIT. Exactly what he needed.

Xoxo

Clara was swiftly brought back to reality by engines. At first she thought it was the plane again but realising she was still out side she looked up, squinting from the sun. There was still smoke in the air but it was cleared by the giant propellers on a helicopter. Suddenly a ladder sprung down and officers clambered down it. They had a quick look at her whilst she looked up at them. They looked good in uniform but what did they want and where was the Doctor. Clara was about to ask when something was lifted from her leg and she screamed instead.

Xoxo

"She's covered in the rubble sir I'm surprised she's not dead,"

"She's the only one with her head above the surface of all this rubbish. That's what kept her alive,"

"Defiantly a broken leg here sir and judging by the cut on her forehead I'd say she has concussion,"

"Take the rubble off her before it crushes her and then load her onto the stretcher,"

"She losing blood, quickly!"

"Clara! Please can I speak to her?!"

"I'm sorry I pulled a bit of glass sheeting off of her and she fainted after screaming. She's in more pain then we had anticipated sir,"

"Clara?!'

"At least that will put her out of her misery for a while. Carry on but be quick. Her life is in your hands gentlemen and these two are out top priority. Get them out before the ambulances arrive and we're caught up in the mess,"

"Yes sir,"

Xoxo

The Doctor couldn't really move about in the helicopter. He was fine apart from slight whiplash and a couple of broken ribs. One of his hearts had given out as well but a couple of slaps of the back had soon sorted that out. Now he was worrying about Clara. He'd tried to talk to her but she'd fainted and apparently she was losing blood and he was just sitting there! Doing nothing! He felt powerless but as Clara came on board the helicopter that all changed. He undid he seatbelt even with the officers order, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, getting to work. Scanning her quickly showed him that she had one broken leg, three broken ribs, one broken wrist, one broken collar bone, mild concussion and she had inhaled some of the toxic gases as well. Relaying all this information back to the UNIT members set them to work trying to fix her as they rushed off to hospital.

Xoxo

Clara woke up to a bright light and a blinding headache. Oh damn. No that wasn't a bright light that was just the white ceiling and the open window. She still squinted though as a fuzzy face came forward. She tried to let out a scream but she fail. Her throat was too dry and swallowing saliva felt like swallowing sawdust. Suddenly something cool was pressed against her lips as it melted due to her body heat. Ice. Clara took it in gratefully. As another one was fed to her. Soon she found the power to talk.

"Doctor?" she croaked.

"Don't worry he's safe and doing well. I think he's watching Charlie and Lola in the other room, do you want me to get him for you?" the voice asked as Clara nodded.

"Where am I? And what happened?" she asked.

"Your in a private hospital. It had to be private seeing as the Doctor has two hearts. Complicated stuff we don't want the public to know if you know what I mean. You were in a plane crash. It was only you two and three others that survived so you were very lucky. Don't worry it'll all come back to you in a bit. You have concussion," the voice replied as it went out of the room. So enough the Doctor was wheeled in to the room as he held Clara's hand tightly.

"Hey do you remember me?" the Doctor asked soothingly.

"Of corse I may not be well but mentally I'm all still here!" Clara retorted making the Doctor laugh.

"Look, look, look!" he suddenly cried excitedly as he pulled up something that was half burnt and mangled. It was the Ben 10 magazine. "I haven't finished the 'spooky quiz'!" he said as Clara sighed. "Can you help me though... I'm stuck on question four..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi I have a new fic as well as writing this one called Love and Violence. It's a torchwood one which I've co-authored with christie-liddle-397 so please please please check it out and review! (I'm trying to get more views then her!) hehe thanks more tomorrow x


	41. Volcano

Volcano

"It hot I'll give you that!" Clara said as she stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the rocky exterior of whatever planet they were on

"Haha! Glad I told you to wear a dress?" the Doctor said pleased with himself as he followed behind Clara.

"I always wear dresses..."

"I know, well I mean I don't know I don't look or anything like that cause that would be stupid, well not stupid because your very pretty but not in that sense! In the sense that for other people your attractive. Not me... no, no, no not me. I'm not being rude I mean I'm sure a lot of men..." the Doctor babbled as Clara smiled at him stepping right into it again and again.

"So where are we?" she interrupted after a while. The Doctor looked relived that she'd stopped him.

"A very hot mountainous range!" he said. "Earth I think..."

"Right and that's all you know is it?" Clara asked. "That's practically what I said!"

"Yes, well I'll check in the TARDIS then," the Doctor said turning round. "Where is the TARDIS?.." he asked after a moment, to Clara's dismay.

"You didn't! It couldn't have! No!" Clara said searching around.

"I didn't do anything and it has, yes," the Doctor replied to all three questions.

"So what now?" Clara sighed.

"Well we find someone or maybe a village or something?" the Doctor said sheepishly. He felt partly to blame for the TARDIS disappearing but more nervous that he still didn't know why it had gone so suddenly. "Hey look there's a person right there!" he pointed as Clara turned to look he looked like he was in his forties and was beckoning for them both wildly. He looked scared for some reason. The two of them sprinted over to where he was.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?! Being out here now?! Your crazy I'll give you that but come on quickly!" he cried as the Doctor and Clara looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked but he question was answered by a almighty crash as the ground below them shook.

"What the-?" Clara began but she couldn't finish before it started raining. Raining stones. They stung as they hit the bare skin on Clara's neck and she screamed as the three of them ran, the Doctor and Clara following the man and ducking to avoid the big boulders that would sometimes fall. "What's happening?" she asked panting from all the running.

"Volcano eruption," was the simple reply as Clara turned and saw a trail of red molten liquid spurting from the volcano they were on.

"Does that mean we were on the volcano the whole time?!" Clara asked wide eyes as the Doctor grabbed her hand and kept her running. The liquid was too fast though as it fell making a path through the debris. Heading towards them. Suddenly Clara felt a hot pain on her foot as she screamed. Adrenaline kept her going though as she hopped over molten lava. There were only small amounts where they were but that was enough to scold them. Clara didn't dare look at the wound she knew she had. She didn't have the time let alone the stomach. The head coming from around them was burning them as it was and the smog made it hard for any of them to breath. The rocks were still falling and as they pelted down the Doctor also felt scalding on his legs. He resisted from screaming but he let out a yelp that was in a much higher pitch than his normal range. The other man was fine though. It was almost as if he'd been in this situation before. Suddenly a wave of lave came down and this time they weren't going to outrun it.

"Jump!" the man said.

"What?" Clara asked again not quite sure if she'd heard it right.

"Jump! Just do it!" he said before he jumped off the side of the volcano. It wasn't a long way down and even though there was grassy fields below Clara still didn't feel safe. She grabbed onto the Doctors hands never the less as the scalding pain hit her again. She didn't wait before jumping and she free fell to the ground. The hit wasn't as painful as she had expected but still a nasty shock. Before she knew it she was up and running again as the molten lava ran off the edge they'd just jumped from. They were faster this time though and they sprinted into a small village a few meters away.

"Won't the lave catch us up?" Clara asked worriedly looking behind her to see the lave like a wave rush up to the village.

"Seal! Seal it up!" the man called as Clara ran and screamed. The lava was going to catch her... As soon as it came within a metre of the village though it was blocked by some sort of invisible shield. As soon as they both knew they were safe, the Doctor and Clara fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain.

Xoxo

"Done!" the Doctor said as Clara looked. Sure enough the third degree burns were gone.

"What did you do?" Clara asked amazed.

"Just used the local medicine!" the Doctor said impressed with himself.

"What year is this?" Clara asked sitting up from where she was lying.

"The locals told me it was 3015," the Doctor said. This is Africa. It's still the poorest continent in the world and had only the most basic equipment...

"This is basic equipment?!" Clara said shocked.

"I know right!" the Doctor agreed.

"I wonder what's happened to the iPhone..." Clara said thoughtfully.

Xoxoxoxo

Hi :) thanks for all the support I've been getting for this story it had blown my mind! :) very happy keep it coming. And of corse all the reviews/faves/follows have been out of this world. More tomorrow and let's just say it has something to do with mirrors ;) x


	42. Mirror part 1

Mirror part 1

"We're going to have to visit him sometime!" Clara called as the Doctor scowled.

"I don't like meeting parents. They usually hate me," he replied cowering behind the console.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked edging closer to where the Doctor was.

"They think I put their children in danger. Which I do. The mothers... they usually disapprove," the Doctor replied grimly.

"Well lucky I don't have a mother you can get on the wrong side of then!" Clara said lightly even though there was hurt and pain behind her voice.

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor started before he was cut off by Clara.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. Now lets go!" she said sternly, obviously not wanting to talk to it.

"But I don't want to!" the Doctor whined. "Can't I just drop you off?"

"No! He's a lovely man and I'm sure he'll like you!" Clara said, having won the argument already.

"Fine," the Doctor muttered before setting off.

Xoxo

"Dad!" Clara called as the door to a semi detached opened. A man who looked to be in his late forties opened the door and took Clara into a bear hug. He had dark brown hair, going grey at the edges and slight stubble around his mouth. He kissed Clara lightly on the forehead before turning puzzled to look at the Doctor.

"I didn't know there was anyone else coming. Who's this then?" Clara's dad asked kindly.

"I'm taking Clara travelling part time on a Wednesday. I put her in danger a lot please don't kill me!" the Doctor cried quickly as Clara's dad looked weirdly at him and then smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you! Unless you take the last-"

"Chocolate bourbon!" Clara and her dad finished together laughing.

"It was a joke we made up years and years ago when mum was still around because dad would go mental if anyone had the last chocolate bourbon.," Clara explained.

"Well I did like those ones the best..." Clara's dad said grinning. "Dave by the way," he said holding out his hand to the Doctor. The Doctor took it and went to kiss him on the cheek but Clara pulled him back just in time. Dave looked worried for a moment but then smiled widely again.

"The Doctor. I like Jammie Dodgers," the Doctor said letting go of Dave's hand as the three of them stepped inside his house. It was a modern enough house but the furnishings seemed to come from the 1980's. They walked into a small living room with floral patterned sofas and yellow walls. What made the room particularly odd though was the hd tv and the surround sound in one corner.

"Have a seat I'll make us a cupper," Dave said before walking out of the room.

"I'll help," Clara offered as she walked out of the room leaving the Doctor sitting and wondering to himself. He heard hushed mutterings from the kitchen. They were probably about him... He take that instead of being snitched on to UNIT any day not mentioning any names (Francine Jones). Soon the two of them reappeared holding tea and chocolate bourbons. They set them down on the table as the Doctor got up.

"Well I'm sorry for you going to all this trouble but I have to dash. Stuff to do on my... vehicle," the Doctor said hastily. "Nice to meet you... and you Clara even though I've already met you before. Thank you for the tea and err next Wednesday?" he asked Clara as she nodded. She was about to ask him to stay but he had already gone...

"What was all that about!?" Dave joked as Clara turned back to him with tears of hurt in her eyes. "Hey, hey, Clara what's up?"

"He didn't even give you a chance..." she said hurt.

"He probably had something important to do and I probably scared him. Me the big scary dad!" Dave said trying to make a joke out of it but failing. "Hey, loads of people get scared meeting the parents for the first time,"

"You don't get it! He didn't even give you a chance!" Clara said angry now and she got up and turned to go to her room.

"Having a strop upstairs?" Dave called playfully.

"Yes!" Clara cried back.

"Ok then everything's exactly where you left it!"

"Good!" Clara called as she ran up the stairs. She wasn't really going to strop and they both knew that. Clara wanted to see her room again though and she was close to tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of her dad. She had to be the strong one in the family. She opened the door to her room and stepped inside. It really was exactly as she'd left it. The bed was still in the middle of the room with her shelves above her. The wardroom was still to the right side of the room and opening it there was still all of her winter clothes she hasn't taken to the Maitland's house. She opened one of her draws up to find everything as she had left it including her mums photograph. "I suppose he doesn't trust you either..." she whispered at the photo as she held it tightly. She walked over to a mirror to see herself. She looked ok if not a little tired. She tried to smile but it looked too fake. Suddenly the mirror ripped. "What the..?" Clara said as she reached out to it. Just as she was about to touch it the mirror rippled again and she opened her mouth to call for her dad. Before she could though a hand went out and stopped her another one dragging her in, towards the mirror. She let out muffled yelps as she was dragged further and further towards it. She kicked and waved about but with another jolt she was whipped off her feet and sent flying into what was the ordinary mirror.

Xoxo

Clara's dad came upstairs and quietly knocked on the door. "I have your tea," he called but with no reply. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside surprised to find no one in there. "Clara?" he called swearing her had heard voices just a minuet ago. Suddenly there was a massive gust of wind and a blue box came into view. Clara's dad just gasped as he set the tea down on the side, scared he was going to drop it. As the wind subsided the doors opened and out stepped... The Doctor.

"Right your gunna need me now,"

Xoxoxoxoxo

I'M SO SORRY I WAS WRITING THIS LAST NIGHT AND I FELL ASLEEP! Woke up at seven and went 'oh no!' So this is me uploading it now. I will post the second part tonight cause this is yesterday's chapter basically :p this was prompted by Katsan9 (I love this prompt) and I thought I'd include Clara's dad. Tell me what you think ;) xxx more tonight haha


	43. Mirror part 2

Mirror part 2

"What the-?" Dave said as the Doctor burst into her room.

"Ha! Clara says that!" the Doctor said smiling whilst scanning the mirror.

"I bet she does with you around!" Dave joked before staring back at the TARDIS. "What the hell is that and how did it get in here? And what are you doing?" he asked. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he ran his had around the frame of the mirror.

"I'm cheefink foorn allan engy," the Doctor replied.

"Nope I'm sorry I can't understand a word with that... stick in your mouth," Dave said. The Doctor huffed (a muffled huff naturally) and took his sonic screwdriver out from his mouth.

"I'm checking for alien energy!" he replied as if it was obvious. "And it's a screwdriver!"

"Doesn't look like one," Dave noted. "Where do _you_ come from mate?" he asked. The Doctor was about answer but shook his head instead.

"Don't worry..." he said as Dave shrugged.

"Ok then. Where's my girl anyway? Clara?!" he called.

"I don't know..." the Doctor replied honestly.

Xoxo

Clara woke up to darkness. The darkness but with purple lights. This is sort of how she had imagined a futuristic house to be like or something. Maybe she was in the future. No she could be... This wasn't Earth either. Unless in the future Earth was occupied by yellow and blue monsters with three heads and tentacles as arms. Oh her head hurt like it was being hammered on repeatedly.

"We're not monsters. Your the monster here," a gruff voice said. It came from just in front of her. "And that headache. It's a sign that its working,"

"What's working?! How do you know what I'm thinking?!" Clara cried as her head pounded.

"They're reading your mind..." another voice said from her side. This was defiantly a human. An American human. A man... She tried to turn to see him but her painful head stopped her. "Try and fight it. They're trying to get information about the Doctor," the American man said.

"Couldn't they just ask?!" Clara said exasperated. "Wait? You know the Doctor?"

"Oh yes!" he cried proudly.

"Shut it the pair of you," the monster cried. "Your doing my head in!"

"And your not doing my head in?!" Clara retorted as the American man laughed.

"We need someone else. Who's close?" the monster asked his co-mate who was behind a series of desks.

"A man late forties. I don't know though through the same mirror as before... Isn't that dangerous?" Clara heard as the two of them checked the screens. "And please try not to read the captives minds. It interferes with equipment,"

"Bring him through!" the monster said with a certain amount of authority.

"But Asterc!" the other protested

"No questions Sudrack just do it!" Asterc, the one in charge cried.

"Yes sir..." Sudrack replied scared.

Xoxo

"Why do you keep on touching the mirror?" Dave asked. "And where's my daughter?"

"In there..." the Doctor replied grimly pointing to the mirror.

"Stop mucking me about... who are you anyway?" Dave said slightly more seriously now.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied simply.

"And who's the Doctor when he's at home?" Dave asked, annoyed he still didn't know anything about the man.

"I'm a traveller, that's all I just travel and Clara comes with me sometimes! That's it. That's all," the Doctor said slightly annoyed himself that he was getting questioned. Still better than being slapped...

"I don't believe a word your saying but she cares about you that's for sure..." Dave said. "Crying because of you earlier. She didn't let me know though. I wish she'd share things with me more. She's always all closed up. No emotion..."

"Why was she crying?" the Doctor asked his ears pricked up whilst still furiously at work.

"Something about you not trusting me. To be honest mate you did leave in a bit of a rush," Dave said absentmindedly.

"Sorry. I've had bad experiences with parents..." the Doctor replied slightly embarrassed.

"It's because your dangerous isn't it?" Dave said sighing.

"Yes," was the Doctor simple reply.

"And your mad... because I don't know where my daughter is... and... and your looking at a mirror?!" Dave said the volume in his voice escalating as he pushed the Doctor out of the way. "Who the hell are you and what do you want? Because I know you! I saw you years ago when Ellie was still alive... You were in that park wearing the same clothes and with the same facial expression... WHO ARE YOU?!" the Doctor was about to reply but suddenly hands reached out and grabbed Dave. He cried out but a hand covered his mouth. The Doctor made a grab for him but it was too late and he was gone.

"Why don't you take me?!" the Doctor shouted at the mirror which was now normal again. This was by far the worst first meeting with a parent ever...

Xoxo

"Got him!" Sudrack said wiping he brows with a tentacle. "That was close though, we'd better not use that mirror again for a while.

"Fine," Asterc replied put out. "Bring him in," he ordered as a small bed was wheeled in next to the American man and Clara. Clara couldn't really make him out but then it suddenly clicked...

"Dad?!" Clara screamed making her head hurt like hell.

"You didn't..." the American man said.

"But he doesn't even know the Doctor!" Clara cried "He'd only just met him today!"

"So we go through all that risk just to bring in someone who hardly knows him. Well done Sudrack(!)" Asterc replied with a nasty tone to his voice.

"If you dare hurt him..." the American man said angrily. "Or the girl for that matter... Then I will-"

"Oh lay off it Harkness we're not going to hurt any of you. We just need information and this girl has the most..." Asterc said pointing at Clara. "She's just making it hard for us to get though to her..."

"Harkness?" Clara asked " I swear I've heard that name before..."

"You'd better have! I'd hope the Doctor talks about me constantly! Jack. Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said introducing himself to her.

"Oh yeah the Doctor has mentioned you before..." Clara said thoughtfully.

"Everything good I hope..?" Jack asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Clara laughed as a sharp pain ran though her head. Jack smiled. "Oh! The Doctor! He's near my house at the moment! What if he comes through the mirror?"

"Oh, he was telling the truth... you _can_ walk through a mirror..." Dave said from beside both Clara and Jack. He had woken up now and squinting he spotted Clara and the monsters.

"He won't," Asterc said briskly.

"Dad!" Clara gasped.

"Clara your ok?" Dave asked as Clara nodded in pain.

"Why won't the Doctor come through the mirror? You surly can't be certain right?" Jack asked.

"He just won't ok?" Asterc replied ashamed.

"The Doctor _can't_ get though the mirror can he?" Jack asked as Asterc kept his heads down.

"Haha!" Clara laughed "So you can't even get the information you want directly?"

"Meaning you have to use innocent people and search their brains until you find it?" Jack said immediately killing the mood. "Sorry had to be said!" Jack said spotting the look on Clara and Dave's faces.

"Innocent? You'd call yourself innocent Jack?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

"Well not quite I suppose. Then again your not innocent yourself are you Doctor?" Jack replied grinning. "Changed a bit I see! Liking the bow tie!"

"Really?!" the Doctor asked excited.

"No," Jake said simply as Clara laughed.

"We're not talking about me though are we? Oh no! We are!" the Doctor said walking up to Asterc and Sudrack. "Meltonitos I'm guessing?"

"Yes that is our species... why?" Sudrack replied more confidant than before.

"Well you should be asking questions, your the ones that want me!" the Doctor said.

"How did you get here?" Sudrack asked.

"My spaceship," the Doctor said pointing at the TARDIS.

"Oh he has a spaceship..." Dave muttered.

"We need you to fix our ship and if you don't then we'll kill the girl!" Asterc cried unconvincingly.

"Clara?!" Dave screamed.

"It's fine I was going to help you anyway!" the Doctor said. "What happened to your manual? I threw mine in a supernova, you?"

"He did it!" Asterc and Sudrack shouted in unison.

"Haha! Why d'ya need me though?" the Doctor asked.

"Some of the controls are in your own language," Sudrack explained. "And your the only Time Lord left..."

"Where did you get this stuff from?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"Black market in Jupiter," Asterc replied.

"Right... It shouldn't be there..." the Doctor said checking over the ship. "It looks fine so what are you doing wrong?"

"Doctor!" Clara called.

"In a minute," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor!" Clara tried again.

"Hold on a sec!" the Doctor said fiddling with wires.

"Doctor?!" Clara said finally getting his attention. She was pointing at something and as the Doctor looked he smiled.

"Clara your amazing," he said earnestly walking over to where she was pointing. "It might help if you turn the thing _on_?" the Doctor said flicking a switch as the console burst into life and light filled the room. The cuffs which were blocking Dave, Clara and Jack from getting out we're released as the head prongs were taken off. The Doctor and Clara ran to hug each other as Jack joined in. They pulled away as Clara went to hug her dad. Jack stopped to look at the Doctor.

"You don't look to bad," he said taking him into a hug. The Doctor accepted. As they came out of it the Doctor took Dave's hand.

"Thank you," Dave said. The Doctor nodded in gratitude. Clara smiled at them but was suddenly whisked off her feet by Jack.

"Oh!" she said surprised and Jack swirled her before setting her down on the ground.

"So who are you?" Jack asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Don't you even start!" the Doctor said as he took Clara in his arm. "Now who needs a lift home?" he asked. "And not you Jack!" he smiled.

"Why?" Clara asked captured by Jacks dazzling smile already.

"I'd rather have ANY parent on board the TARDIS instead of him!" the Doctor whispered to Clara.

"I heard that!" Jack called.

"I know!" the Doctor replied cheekily.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah I included Jack. I'm guessing most of you know who he is. If not then GOOGLE HIM! He's an amazing character :) more tomorrow and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! X


	44. Glasses

Glasses

"Morning Clara!" the Doctor called from inside the TARDIS as she stepped though the door. He turned to look at her and noticed something was up. She looked normal alright but there was something different about her. She seemed to be holding a bag in front of her head. "Clara?" he asked puzzled. He walked around her as she followed, specifically so the Doctor couldn't see her face.

"Don't look at me, I look awful!" Clara cried hiding herself.

"I'm sure you don't! What's up?" he asked lowering the bag slowly expecting the worse. He couldn't tell any difference though. "What is it? What are you hiding?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"Don't try and pretend you can't see them!" Clara said annoyed. "It's not helping,"

"No, honestly I can't see anything different," the Doctor said.

"Glasses! I'm wearing glasses!" Clara eventually cried taking them off her face. Then the Doctor noticed them. They were pretty hard to miss to be honest. They were large framed pink glasses that looked like they came from the 1960's. She scowled as she replaced them on her nose.

"Ohhhh, do you wear them normally or..." the Doctor asked earning a slap on the back of the head from Clara.

"Of corse not! I usually wear contacts but I've lost them and I don't have spares so I have to wear these at the moment. So no spinning or crashing about that could get them broken!" she said.

"Ok fine we'll go somewhere quiet how about that?" the Doctor asked as Clara nodded. "How about a theme park?.."

"No!" Clara cried.

"An army training centre bomb disposal place?.."

"No!"

"Skydiving?.."

"No!"

"Bungee jumping?.."

"No!"

"Meteor crash?.."

"No!.."

"A very large explosion?"

"No!"

"A coffee shop?"

"Oh... ok,"

"That has wind machines everywhere so drinking your coffee is more fun?!"

"No! Nothing that can get my glasses knocked off or broken!" Clara said pushing them up her nose.

"Has Angie seen you yet..?" the Doctor asked after a moment.

"Oi!" Clara said storming over to the Doctor and standing on tiptoes to get close to his face.

"But has she?" the Doctor pushed playfully.

"No..." Clara muttered.

"Haha!" the Doctor laughed.

"Right come on! Lets go somewhere quiet, now!" Clara said trying to change the conversation as the Doctor kept on laughing. He was still laughing as he pushed the leavers to get the TARDIS going. Then suddenly it jerked, swinging the two of them off to the right. Clara screamed as she was thrown to the floor. Her glasses were still intact though and she pushed them back up her nose. As soon as she had done that she was thrown off to the left crashing into the console. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She winced as her head hit the console and as she opened her eyes the world seemed fuzzy. Clara touched her head but it didn't hurt. "Doctor?" she called out.

"I'm here! It's ok. I think we flew straight into a solar storm. No harm done though. You ok?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"I think I hit my head... my visions all fuzzy," Clara complained. As the Doctor checked her out.

"Nothing seems to be the problem..." he said trailing off.

"What? What is it?" Clara asked worriedly.

"Well I think I've found out why you can't see that well..." he announced.

"Ok... what's happened to me?" Clara asked trying not to panic too much at the moment.

"Nothing's happened to you I promise. It just..."

"What?"

"Well your..."

"Glasses..." Clara finished off feeling round her face. "Where are they?" she asked

"Here," the Doctor replied holding them up for Clara to see.

"I can't see you numpty!" she cried. "Are they broken?" she asked.

"Emm, yes," the Doctor said staring at them. One of the hinges was missing making the whole thing hang at an angle. The glass was shattered on one side and there was a massive crack running through the other.

"What now?!" Clara said exasperated.

"I know!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Just hang on!" he called to her.

"I'm not going anywhere else!" Clara cried back annoyed. _This_ is why she didn't usually wear glasses...

Xoxo

"Right now open you eyes!" the Doctor said as Clara did what she was told. She could see again.

"Wow!" she gasped.

"Good?" the Doctor asked.

"Mmm, yeah, wow! Wait a minuet... what do they look like?" Clara asked.

"Ta da!" The Doctor said holding up a compact mirror in his hands. Clara couldn't help but laugh. They looked ridiculous. They were like the geek glasses you sometimes see but with a handful of red and blue wires sticking out of the sides. There was also a little ariel on the right side.

"What's all this for?" Clara asked.

"Ah they power the glass!" the Doctor said, evidently proud of himself.

"What?" Clara asked confused.

"Well I don't know how strong your glasses are-" the Doctor noted.

"Pretty strong!" Clara interrupted.

"-and so this changes the glass strength when you need it!" the Doctor finished.

"Oh cool..." Clara noted.

"So... what's Angie gunna say?" the Doctor teased.

"Oh stop it!" Clara said as she pushed him playfully.

"Stop what?" the Doctor cried, pushing back. "Those glasses are cool!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok short and fluffy but that's only cause I have a sleepover tonight (even though its a school night!) so I don't want to be writing this as that would annoy my bestie really badly! Haha this chapter was kinda prompted cause I'm now sporting glasses! I can see! And has no one else wondered weather any of the companions (apart from Amy and Rory) actually wear glasses? Or is that just me? More tomorrow and thanks for all the reviews I love reading them! X


	45. Statue part 1

Statue part 1

"Oh wow!" Clara gasped amazed as herself and the Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS into yet another magical world. This one was full of bright colours. Pink grass, a blue sun and yellow clouds were just some of the mixed up shades that filled this place. The TARDIS looked dull against the brightness of their surroundings.

"The TARDIS can never be dull!" the Doctor said when Clara mentioned it to him. She smirked over the Doctors protectiveness over the box as they carried on walking. They were halfway across from a street when Clara noticed something. There was an old man walking across a street but above him there was a mound of bricks, being lifted on top of a construction site. These bricks were a green colour and some at the edge were dangerously close to falling on top of the mans head. She'd only noticed the man as instead of wearing the electric colours everyone else was, he was in brown trousers and a grey tee-shirt. He had a what looked like an assistant or a helper walking next to him. Suddenly with a jolt the bricks fell and Clara watched in slow motion as they got closer and closer to the mans head. She was powerless, stuck to the ground when she noticed the Doctor running to his aid, pushing him out of the way just in time as the bricks smashed onto the ground. Clara ran over as everything seemed to go back into normal speed.

"Oh my stars! Are you ok?" she asked the man who seemed agitated at all the attention the bricks had caused.

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine!" he said not even batting an eyelid. "Thank you young man, you have quick feet on you there... You should be a footballer or a runner, something like that..." he muttered as he ambled off. His assistance muttered thanks as she ran to catch him up.

"Well that was odd... she didn't try and push him out of they way himself, did she?" Clara noted, mainly to herself as she stared at the Doctor impressed. "How d'ya do that then? Some time lordy magic?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that," the Doctor replied smiling as they walked away from the commotion.

"You don't even really want a thank you do you? Your just happy to save others without thanks aren't you?" Clara added as they walked on.

"Yeah I suppose I do. I don't like to get noticed. It usually gets me in danger..." he replied honestly as Clara laughed.

"So where we going then?" she asked as she linked arms with the Time Lord.

Xoxo

"The Caves of the Dead!" the Doctor cried as Clara turned her torch on and they stepped into the dark cavern.

"Charming!" she said sarcastically. "You take me to a multicoloured world and lead me straight to the one place with no colour at all!"

"This is good though! There's a whole legend behind this place. It's said that once there was a mad scientist and he traveled around with his assistant trying to figure out a way to keep people contained forever. They did but it had disastrous consequences... Every time you touch one of these statues you, yourself turn into one..." the Doctor said in a dramatic voice, scaring Clara just a bit.

"Really?.." she asked as the Doctor smiled.

"No! But it was a nice legend! Scared children for centuries!.." he said dancing round the place.

"Scared children... yeah..." Clara muttered.

"Want me to prove it to you?" the Doctor asked challengingly.

"No!" Clara said but it was too late. The Doctor had already placed his had on the stone. Clara gasped but nothing happened. Then the Doctor started making wheezing noises and became stiff all of a sudden. Clara screamed. "Oh no! Somebody help him please! Somebody?! Help!" Just then she heard a laugh from behind her.

"Haha you believed I'd been... Haha!" the Doctor laughed. "Since when do people get turned into stone like that?!" he asked laughing again.

"Shut it you!" Clara screamed. "I HATE you!"

"No you don't! You love me really!" the Doctor teased.

"Wanna bet?!" Clara said looking murderous. "Come on let's get out of here!" she said striding to the door. She got to the entrance to look behind her but no one was there. "Doctor?" she asked but with no reply. She walked further into the cave looking round her when she spotted a statue she swore wasn't there before... "Doctor are you mucking me about?! Because this isn't funny!" she called as she noticed something about the statue that made her heart lurch. It was wearing a bow tie...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah hi! I don't really have much to say... Review and stuff even just to say hi! More tomorrow and the last day of school as well! (Until year 10 :/) oh and I have a singing comp tomorrow as well so wish me luck! X oh and the man has something to do with the plot line of the story... You'll see ;)


	46. Statue part 2

Statue part 2

Clara took one more look at the statue before bolting out of the entrance to the cave. When she arrived she noticed everything was the same. People were acting normally as if nothing had happened. Well nothing had happened to them. Clara had to get help but who from? She didn't exactly know anyone. Suddenly she spotted the old man from earlier. She ran across the street to him, frightening the life out of him.

"Watch where your going!" he cried angrily as he tried to push past her. His assistance looked up at her and noticed her panicked face.

"You alright miss?" she asked humble as Clara shook her head and took in a deep breath.

" No my friend... we were in the cave... he got turned... into stone..." she explained between gulping breaths. She watched as the assistance face turned to one of pitch horror. The old man just looked slightly bothered.

"What cave?" the assistant asked putting a hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Never mind... We have no idea what your on about! Your one of those mad people they warned us about!" the old man said raising his cane slightly.

"I'm not I promise! We were in this cave and the Doctor touched a statue and suddenly he was stone... You have to help me!" Clara said getting more and more panicked by the minuet. The man just carried on pulling his assistant with her. They spoke in hushed voices that Clara could only just make out. The assistant looked as worried as Clara but guilty as well. The man just looked cold.

"You said never again,"

"One man doesn't matter!"

"But a witness sir!"

"Drug her,"

"She's not from this planet though it may kill her!"

"Good,"

"You said no more, you said they were contained! You lied to me! You said-"

"Shut it girl!"

"No!" the assistant said before turning back to Clara. "Come on," she said grabbing Clara's hand.

"GET BACK HERE!" the old man screamed raising his cane. He was too late though as the girls were long gone.

Xoxo

Clara and the assistant ran though endless multicoloured alleyways dashing through different groups of people.

"Where are we going?!" Clara shouted above the hubbub.

"Back to my masters lab miss. This way, we have to be quick," she replied as they dashed round the back of a bright sweet van. Behind the assistant nodded to the man running the stall as she uncovered a blanket. Hidden beneath it was a metal door which the assistant slid open to unveil a set of stairs. "Down here miss," she said as the two of them ventured down. They got to the bottom and Clara looked around amazed. She was standing in a big warehouse covered with science equipment. Bunsen burners, syringes, trays of tubes filled with different coloured liquids and bloods, IV lines and different animals in cages dotted about everywhere as well.

"What are you doing in here?" Clara asked as the assistant got to work taking different samples of blood and mixing them together a drop at a time.

"We're here to help, that's all," she said taking the vile of mixed blood and shaking it thoroughly.

"Really? Because for someone who's 'going to help' that man didn't half look keen," Clara pointed put as the assistant stuck a bunsen burner on.

"He only mean't well. He tried to help people..." she started before trailing off.

"_Mean't_?" Clara said pointing out the assistants use of the past tense. She looked at Clara. She knew she had said too much...

"He came to my time with a powerful potion. He said it would help people become strong. It didn't work the first time so he tried again and again. He picked me to be his assistant as I have good science skills you see. He brought equipment from the future, it was amazing and we tweaked the potion again and again until..."

"...It turned people into stone?" Clara guessed.

"Oh no miss! It worked. Suddenly people in our village had super human strength..." she replied.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind me asking but where exactly are you from again? What time?" Clara asked.

"Cardiff, 1876," the assistant replied.

"Ah, I thought I recognised your accent..." Clara said as she watched the girl swirl the vile of blood over the flames. "What happened next then? How come your here?"

"My master. He wanted more. He wanted more money, something that was worth a bit. So we relocated. We travelled through the Rift and landed here..." the assistant continued as she turned the flame off and got a beaker of green liquid ready.

"Cardiff has a rift?" Clara asked. "What as in like a..?"

"Yes miss," the girl interrupted politely. "Anyway we sold it to a few people over here and they became too strong. Turned into stone. We hid the body's. We had no choice! And by this time there was no going back as the Rift had closed up on our side. So we tried to tweak the potion but it didn't work and then one day. One day someone saw us turn another into stone... And then my master made me turn them into stone as well. I said no and he called me useless. He hit me and then went and forceable thrust the liquid down that poor woman's throat... That's when things changed. We got a low profile. He told me he'd hidden all of the bodies but then you had to come along... All this while we'd been working on an antidote but he's grown cold over time, he doesn't care for the stone people anymore, only I do," the assistant explained as she poured the mixed blood into the beaker of green liquid. It fizzed and hissed before coming to a standstill a blue colour.

"Is that what your making now? An antidote?" Clara asked as the assistant picked the antidote up and sealed the lid, shaking it once more.

"Yes miss," she replied.

"Will it work?" Clara asked.

"I don't know miss," she replied honestly. "Let's find out shall we?" she asked as they left the warehouse again.

Xoxo

Arriving back at the cave, Clara directed the assistant to the statue of the Doctor.

"How do we give it to him?" she asked.

"We put a bit on his lips," she replied. "Using a tissue so we don't touch the statue of corse,"

"Stop right there!" a voice suddenly said from behind them. The two girls whipped around to see the old man pointing a gun at the assistant.

"No, sir, please we have to try..." she started as the man cocked his gun making her whimper in fright.

"No because then he'll tell on us won't he and out secret will be out. Now you don't want that do you?" he asked menacingly.

"I don't care sir," the assistant said blankly taking Clara by surprise. "She used a tissue and wiped the antidote of the Doctor lips.

"NO!" the old man cried as he fired the gun. It hit the assistant in the side as she fell to the ground firstly falling on the Doctor who was still made from stone. The old man in shock, ran away. Clara fell to the assistants side.

"Don't touch me..." she cried. "I've dropped the antidote look so if you get turned to stone no one will be able to help you..."

"What can I do?!" Clara cried.

"Nothing... I'm sorry," the assistant girl said, years flowing freely down her cheeks as they froze in place. She was already turning into stone. Clara knelt down beside her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the Doctor.

"What's up Clara?" he asked, evidently not knowing what had just gone on with himself.

"I didn't even know her name..." Clara chocked out.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as Clara prepared to tell him the whole story and how that one girl had saved his life...

Xoxoxoxoxo

SCHOOLS OUT FOR THE SUMMER! Yay my school finished for the academic year woo hoo. I didn't win my competition but I had sooo much fun doing it so thanks for the support guys. I loved all the reviews keep em coming! More tomorrow. :) X


	47. Casts

Cast

Clara walked into the TARDIS like she did every Wednesday. She opened the door and got greeted by the Doctor... with both his hands in casts...

"What the-" Clara began walking up to him.

"Hi!" he asked as Clara pointed at the casts. "Oh these! Well funny story actually..."

"Which ends like?" Clara interrupted hastily.

"Me and William Shakespeare bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower..." the Doctor said cowering.

"Oh my stars!" Clara cried exasperated. "How did you get here with those?!"

"With difficulty," he smiled as Clara laughed.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised really! The most surprising thing is how you haven't managed to do this before!" she said truthfully. The Doctor smiled but then winced in pain as he brushed his wrist against the console. "Hey, sit down I'll get you something, ice?"

"Yeah ok," he said as Clara walked off. "Oh can you get me a drink?" he asked as Clara was leaving the room.

"Yeah sure, what kind?" Clara asked sweetly.

"Hot chocolate? With whipped cream and marshmallows?" he asked innocently.

"Yes ok," Clara said exiting the room.

Xoxo

"Well that was nice, thanks for the straw as well," the Doctor said, licking his lips of cream. Clara had returned with the hot chocolate about ten minuets ago and had worked out the Doctor couldn't hold the cup to his mouth and Clara wasn't going to hold it for him so she'd got him a twisty straw.

"Anything else?" she asked jokily.

Xoxo

One cuddly bear, five drinks, two magazines, three bags of Jammie Dodgers and a bunch of grapes later Clara nearly passed out of the sofa in one of the TARDIS's rooms. The Doctor walked in and sat down beside her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Clara breathed. "Anything else you want?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I want," the Doctor said.

"What?" Clara sighed.

"You and me, movie and popcorn," he smiled. "I think I've been taking you for granted a bit so here's my apology,"

"Oh! Where are we watching the movie?" Clara asked sitting up and smiling back.

"The TARDIS cinema of corse! The best cinema this side of the galaxy!" he announced proudly.

"Sounds amazing!" Clara said getting up. "I'm going to have to make the popcorn and put the movie on won't I?" Clara said after a while.

"Oh yes..." the Doctor said sheepishly as Clara laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok short I know but I'm at a sleepover atm and I'm doing this whilst eating Haribo and watching Smosh :) more prompts would be good but all of you are amazing anyway! More tomorrow X


	48. Bullying

Bullying

"Your mum dead?!" a boy cried pushing Artie to the ground forcefully. He cried out weakly as he hit the ground. He inspected his palms to find them scratched and bruised.

"Stop it! That hurt!" he cried as the gang just laughed. Another one stepped forward and dragged him up by his school shirt. Artie began to brush himself down nervously before he was kneed in the stomach. Hard. All the wind got taken out of him and he spluttered and coughed, trying to get his breath back.

"So, answer me! Is your mum dead?!" the bullies cried again as Artie nodded weakly.

"I bet she died cause she was so ashamed of having you as a son!" one added as the others laughed.

"She did not! She was proud of me!" Artie cried tears threatening to spill.

"Awww is the baby gunna cry?" the tallest one mocked stepping towards Artie and raising his fist. Dropping his keys, Artie legged it.

Xoxo

"And we are never, never, never getting back together!" Clara sang along to the radio as she stirred mixture in a mixing bowl. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Angie? Do you mind getting that for me?"

"Yes I do mind actually!" she called back cheekily.

"Thank you!" Clara called ignoring her as Angie sighed walking over to the door. She opened his as Artie walked in, out of breath. "Your back late!" Clara noted as he walked through the kitchen. "Did you forget your keys?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Artie lied getting himself a drink.

"So... was chess club fun?" Clara asked, licking mixture off her fingers.

"Yeah..." Artie replied not going into anymore detail. Clara frowned but let him be as he trudged upstairs.

"Do you think he's ok?" Clara asked Angie shutting the kitchen door.

"He's just been to chess club, he'll be overexcited(!)" Angie said sarcastically without looking up from her phone screen.

"Don't push it young lady!" Clara said pointing a finger at her as Angie rolled her eyes.

Xoxo

"Artie! Time to wake up!" Clara called walking into the young boys room. "Your dads had to go into work early so I'm taking you into school today, that ok?" Clara asked as she opened the curtains. Artie hadn't moved yet. "Artie?"

"I don't feel well... maybe I shouldn't go to school?" he replied in a fake weak voice. Clara frowned, concerned as she sat on the end of his bed feeling his forehead. He didn't look that well, he looked tired and worried. Not ill though.

"Are you sure your not feeling well?" Clara asked.

"Well I don't know... but I defiantly shouldn't go to school," he replied.

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Because... because... I don't know," Artie finally said.

"Well I think you should don't you?" Clara replied smiling at him.

"Ok..." Artie said slowly, getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

"Hey," Clara said as Artie turned around.

"Yes Clara?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of corse,"

"Good and you will wont you?"

"Yeah..." Artie lied walking out of the room.

Xoxo

"Hey! Baby!" a voice called from behind Artie as he was walking home from school. Artie tried to ignore it. "Hey! Look at us when we're speaking to you then!" the yelled as Artie carried on, quickening his pace. Suddenly he felt a rough grip from behind him and before he knew it he was on the ground. Artie turned from where he was pushed to see the gang behind him. Ignoring his bleeding knees, he got up. "Well look at us when we're talking to you then!" they snarled as one stepped forward and got ready to punch Artie around the face.

"Don't hurt me please!" Artie asked as the gang laughed, imitating him.

"Not a chance!" one of the boys said as he roughly punched Artie in the face. The punch wasn't very hard but it was enough to make Artie's face tingle and his eyes fill up with tears. He tried to run but the grip on his shirt was too strong and any pulling would make it harder for him to breath.

"You lied to us you did!" one of the boys said stepping forward and hissing the question in Artie's ear.

"I didn't!" Artie protested, squirming under the bullies hold.

"Yes you did! You said you mum had died but who was that taking you to school today?!" the biggest boy shouted directly into Artie's ear.

"That was my... nanny," Artie admitted as the whole group laughed.

"Nanny?! You have got to be kidding me!" one yelled.

"How soppy are you?!" another added. Artie felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment to match the sore side where he'd been punched. He got up to go scared that the bullies would stop him. They didn't though.

"Oh going are you?" the tallest one said. "I see you tomorrow then, or will your nanny save you?!" he taunted, laughing. He ran home and went straight to his room making a special effort not to speak to anyone for the whole evening. Especially not Clara.

Xoxo

"Wakey, wakey!" Clara called as she opened the curtains of Artie's room. Artie sat up in bed. He knew it was pointless asking Clara to stay at home...

"Your not taking me to school are you?" he asked out-front to Clara. She looked a little hurt but she shook her head.

"No..." she replied.

"Oh... good," Artie said feeling bad as Clara's facial expression became one of hurt and confusion.

"I can collect you though, if you want," she offered.

"Oh yeah, can you?" Angie said from the doorway of Artie's room.

"No!" Artie cried taking them all by surprise. "I think we should both walk today, that's all," he said hastily making up for himself. "It would be better exercise!"

"Who cares?!" Angie said annoyed.

"I do!" Artie suddenly yelled.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" Angie suddenly asked pointing to the one on Artie's cheek where to boy had punched him.

"Where?" Clara asked worriedly as Angie pointed.

"Go away!" Artie cried getting out of bed. "I hate you both!" he yelled before storming out of the room, leaving a very shocked Clara and Angie behind.

Xoxo

Artie walked home swiftly. It didn't matter how fast he walked though. The gang would always find him...

"Where's you nanny Artie?" the boys asked as Artie turned to face them defiantly.

"She's gone. I told her I hated her," Artie said.

"Really? Even though now you haven't got anyone left as a mummy?" one boy said.

"I don't need a mum. I'm more grown up than that!" Artie cried.

"Really? So you won't mind if we try something out on you?" the other boy asked.

"Not at all!" Artie said trying to sound confident enough to hide he nervousness. He was feeling more nervous when the tallest one pulled out a knife.

"Right all you have to do is stand very still..." he said as he held the knife to Artie's neck. Artie stared shaking in worry as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Oh how he wished Clara was here but he'd pushed her away along with Angie.

"I don't really want to do this..." he began his voice quaking.

"I'm not gunna kill you don't worry!.." the boy said as he pushed the knife closer...

"I don't care if your gunna kill him or hug him. First of all your gunna let go of him," a familiar voice said as the boys turned round.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" the gang asked.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a time traveller and I have two hearts... anyone want me to continue?" he said smugly.

"I don't believe you! Prove it!" one of the boys asked, their arms folded.

"Well you wet the bed last week, you've never had a girlfriend, you haven't got any armpit hair yet and what are you? Fifteen? You still have a cuddly bear which you take on overnight stays, you suck your thumb and you like to dress up as a woman for a hobby..." the Doctor said pointing at them each in turn. Artie watched as their faces fell. "Oh and that knife? You stole that from you granddads when you were at his watering his geraniums," he finished as the knife fell from the boys hand in shock.

"But how did you?.." he started.

"Like I said I'm a time traveller," the Doctor replied as Artie walked away from the gang.

"I still don't believe..." another boy started.

"Really? Cause I've got a lot more facts where they came from!" the Doctor said as the two of them watched the boys run. The Doctor took Artie's still shaking hand as they walked into the TARDIS and Artie ran up to Clara, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry!" he cried as Clara laughed.

"Hey! Don't worry! Thank my stars your ok though!" she replied.

"How did you know what was happening?" Artie asked.

"I just know," Clara said winking at Artie.

Xoxo

_"Your mum dead?!" a boy cried pushing Clara to the ground forcefully. She cried out weakly as she hit the ground. She inspected her palms to find them scratched and bruised._

_"Stop it! That hurt!" She cried as the gang just laughed. Another stepped forward and dragged her up by her school shirt. Clara began to brush herself down nervously before she was kneed in the stomach. Hard. All the wind got taken out of her and she spluttered and coughed, trying to get her breath back._

_"So, answer me! Is your mum dead?!" the bullies cried again as Clara nodded weakly._

_"I bet she died cause she was so ashamed of having you as a daughter!" one added as the others laughed._

_"She did not! She was proud of me!" Clara cried tears threatening to spill._

_"Awww is the baby gunna cry?" the tallest one mocked stepping towards Clara and raising his fist. Dropping her keys, Clara legged it just as Artie had done all those years later..._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok, so I put a different twist on the story this time and I know I few of you have been asking for whump so I will comply. Ok this doesn't happen to the Doctor or Clara (ok well it does but hey!) but I though it might be nice! Tell me what you think! Oh and thanks for the reviews! More tomorrow X


	49. Titanic part 1

Titanic part 1

"A ship. A cruise ship nice..." Clara noted as she walked around the interior of the room the Doctor had booked them into.

"Yep. Only for two nights but I thought you might appreciate it," he replied.

"Thank you!" Clara replied hugging the Doctor as she spun around the room again. "Let's go and explore!" she added.

"You go I'm going to meet the captain," the Doctor replied.

"Ohh!" Clara added smiling. "Really?"

"Yes I am because I'm a very important person!" the Doctor replied. "Oh and you don't want to go out like that!" he added.

"Why?" Clara asked confused.

"It's 1912!" he replied.

Xoxo

Clara walked out of her room fully changed in an ankle length skirt, a long sleeved top and flats. The Doctor followed her changed as well in a suit with padded shoulder. He still had a bow tie on though.

"When should I meet you?" Clara asked looking at her modern watch.

"Well it's about ten in the evening now so about eleven? In the dining saloon?" he asked as Clara nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she replied "Laters!" she called as she walked off in search of something exciting.

Xoxo

It wasn't long before Clara realised that she and the Doctor were both first class passengers. The first class public rooms included a dining saloon, reception room, restaurant, lounge, reading and writing room, smoking room and the veranda cafes and palm courts. Clara happily walked passed the smoking room but took time to have a look in the cafe and lounge. All the people there looked posh and not the sort of people Clara would like to talk to anyway. She found her way out of first class and when to have a look at all the other things she could do there. There was a swimming pool, Turkish baths, squash courts and a gym. The gym was full of men though. It seemed like women in massive skirts didn't lift weights! After she had worked out exactly what she was going to do the next day she went back to the restaurant as it was still only quarter to eleven. She wasn't tired at all seeing as she had left her own house that morning and back in modern day London it wasn't even eleven in the morning yet. She sat down on a chair, declining a drink seeing as she didn't have any money on her. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"I'll get her a drink. What do you want miss?" Clara turned to see a young man, who looked to be in his late twenties, smiling at her.

"Oh!" Clara said flattered. "Just water thanks,"

"Not a drinker are you?" the man asked sitting beside her. "You all alone?"

"Well I'm meeting a friend at eleven but he's with the captain at the moment," Clara replied.

"Oh important person is he? I know what you mean but a pretty lady like you should never be left on her own," he said smiling as Clara's drink was placed beside her. She smiled politely at the compliment. "Can I get you a proper drink now miss?" he asked again as Clara smiled again, a real smile this time.

Xoxo

It was after her third drink that Clara remember about meeting the Doctor. She checked her watch to find it was eleven thirty-seven. She swore quietly under her breath, mad at herself for getting so carried away. She had been chatting to the young man for an age. He was called Thomas and had come here with his mates. His mum and dad were both very upper class and as they couldn't make it themselves, he had been given the chance to go on the cruise. Thomas noticed the watch and frowned.

"What's that then?" he asked pointing at it.

"Oh just a memento I got from... India," Clara lied.

"India? You've been there?" Thomas asked.

"Oh no my mum-mother did a long time ago," Clara replied as the Doctor suddenly came bursting into the room.

"Clara?!" he called spotting her. "Have you any idea what time it is?!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Clara replied getting up.

"It's my fault," Thomas spoke up, standing. "We were so indulged by the conversation we were having that we completely forgot about the time. Thomas by the way," he added holding out his hand. The Doctor shook it hurriedly.

"Right we have to go back to the TARDIS now," the Doctor said to Clara taking her by the hand.

"Why? she asked indignantly. Her questions were soon answered though as suddenly the whole ship jolted to the left and a might crash was heard. "What was that?" she asked. Thomas looked blank but the Doctor just looked guilty and panic stricken.

"I got the dates wrong. It's 11:40pm on the _14th_ of April 1912," the Doctor began. "The great ship the Titanic sunk on the 15th of April 1912 at 2:20am. That's in less than three hours," Clara and Thomas looked at each other in blank shock. "Like I said," the Doctor continued. "We need to get out of here..."

"We're on the _Titanic_?!" Clara said.

"How drunk are you?" the Doctor replied pointing to one of the massive golden signs dotted around the room.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah so I did say I was gunn have more whump and I did start off making this into a kidnapping prompt but then I wrote the first sentence and it changed into this haha. That's just what happens lol. Anyway I haven't watched the film or even done this at school, so forgive me if my facts are completely wrong :) more tomorrow and then I WILL do the kidnapping fic! Night Xk


	50. Titanic part 2

Titanic part 2

"I am not drunk!" Clara protested as the Doctor dragged her along the corridor and out onto the main deck. Thomas followed behind still confused.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"That was a iceberg crashing into the side of this ship," the Doctor replied.

"Wh-what?" Thomas asked not quite believing him.

"That's not very good news, your all gunna drown!" the Doctor cried.

"Doctor!" Clara scolded.

"What?! He's drunk as well! What's the harm, I'm the only sane person here!" the Doctor replied annoyed.

"I haven't had a single drink this evening..." Thomas began.

"Oh..." the Doctor said stopping as Clara rolled her eyes at him.

"What's this about drowning?" Thomas asked as the Doctor turned slowly.

"Don't worry about that... Put on a life jacket and get on a safety boat, you'll be fine,"

"No, I'm not leaving the lady," Thomas said as Clara turned to him.

"I'll be fine, I promise, now keep yourself safe," she said putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing her thumbs into the fabric of his suit.

"You'll be safe wont you?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Yes of corse I will," Clara replied. "The Doctor will keep me safe,"

"Ok..." Thomas said not convinced. "One thing first," he added as he pulled Clara into a kiss. The Doctor pulled a face as they kissed. Thomas pulled away and with one last smile was gone. Clara just stood there gobsmacked.

"Your really drunk," the Doctor said as Clara hit him on the arm.

"Shut it you!" she cried.

Xoxo

By 12:15am the whole ship was in chaos. Staff members were running about with life jackets and noise filled the whole place.

"Right the TARDIS is in... Oh no... Oh you are kidding me..." the Doctor said pacing round the door to the storage room where the TARDIS had landed.

"But where's it gone?" Clara asked.

"It must of sunk..." the Doctor said. The whole of it... It's under water..."

"But it could have flown off?" Clara asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, hope so... "

"Well what now?!" Clara asked. "We're stuck on the _Titanic_!"

"We need to get a safety boat... Come on!" the Doctor said as they both ran off again.

Xoxo

Back on the deck the place was packed as Clara and the Doctor pushed their way to the front where a boat was being loaded. Clara noticed Thomas on board carrying a small child.

"Clara!" he said motioning her to come on board.

"Miss, get in," a servant said. Clara looked at her and gasped. She looked exactly like her. The servant looked equally as shocked.

"Annie!" an Italian man called from the distance as she turned away. Clara turned back to get in but as she was about to there was a massive crash and the boat tilted to the left. It was too late for anyone to try and stop her as Clara fell into the side of the boat so hard that she tumbled. Over the edge. Into the sea below.

"Clara!" Thomas and the Doctor cried. They looked below as all was heard was a faint splash. Clara was gone.

Xoxo

Clara hit the water hard. The coldness of it stung her skin as she gasped, sea water pouring into her mouth. Spluttering her head came above the surface and the waves poured above her head. Her skirt and top were weighing her down as she looked up at the massive ship ahead. Another wave came over her and she felt herself being pushed down. She was drowning. Her head couldn't come up above the surface and if she breathed in she would die. There was nothing she could do until she saw the blue light pulsing deep under the sea...

Xoxo

"Clara! No!" Thomas cried handing the baby to another woman in the boat and standing up.

"What are you doing?!" the Doctor cried as distressed as he was.

"I am going in and I am going to save her!" he said, taking off his jacket.

"No you can't!" the Doctor said trying desperately not to lose another person. He had no idea what would happen to Clara but at the moment he was in disbelief and surviving off adrenaline.

"Watch me," Thomas said, diving in. Both him and the Doctor knew. He was as good as dead... And so was Clara...

Xoxo

Clara swam towards the blue pulsing light furiously, even though her lungs felt like they were about to burst. It probably wouldn't help her and her eyes were killing her, but she had to take the chance. She had nothing to lose. Suddenly she saw it. It was half buried at the bottom of the sea and was covered in sand and debris but there it was. The TARDIS. Clara swam harder, a little bit of hope filling her as she got to the doors. She was about to black out and she didn't know how she did it but suddenly the door swung open. No water filled the TARDIS though as Clara half fell inside, reaching and breathing deeply. The TARDIS turned the heaters on as Clara shivered, her lips blue. She suddenly began to sob in relief as she half crawled up to the console. She tried to get up but was too shaky as the TARDIS whirled into action.

Xoxo

The realisation of what had happened finally hit the Doctor as he just stood there and let things happened around him. There were staff running about, children screaming, families worried, lots of people kissing, crying, saying goodbye. He sunk to his knees and stopped listening. Suddenly a whirring noise came from behind him and he turned to see the TARDIS. Standing up in hope he watched as the doors sprung open and a wretched, drenched, shivering, sobbing Clara stood in the doorway. She stepped out immediately falling into the Doctors arms sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all ok now, it's all ok..." the Doctor soothed. Clara was safe. The Titanic could sink but as long as Clara was ok, so was he.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah I know it's like Sunday already but whoops! Anyway 50th fic! Yay! What do you think so far. It honestly doesn't feel like I've been doing this for 50 days! You've all been brilliant so thanks for all the support. I'm going to bed lol night X


	51. Hostage

Hostage

"This way please! And this is the painting of Valiexia on the border of Heldo, painted by the most famous, most influential artist of the Valiexian history. Bob Jones!" the tour guide said enthusiastically.

"Bob Jones?!" Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"I know! What a brilliant name!" the Doctor replied. The two of them were in the middle of a museum which they'd landed in by mistake and somehow got involved in a tour that was going on. They were meant to be in Rome...

"Right moving on!" the tour guide continued as the whole group shifted in another room. The Doctor and Clara followed as she heard a sound from behind her. She stopped as the Doctor carried on unaware of her not following him. There was nothing behind her apart from paintings and a lone knight in armour. Turning back she jumped, shocked as the doors came to a shuddering close. Running up to them she realised she couldn't open them.

"Doctor?!" she cried. "Doctor!"

She hadn't noticed the knight in armour move...

Xoxo

"Hey Adam come over here!" a security guard said.

"Yes?" Adam said wondering over, donut in hand.

"The CCTV in room seventeen. It's gone off..." the security guard said pointing on the monitor.

"Really?" Adam replied.

"Yeah... Check it out would you?" the security guard asked.

"In a min, let me finish this. If anything was drastically wrong then we'd get a security call," Adam said.

"Yeah, I suppose..." the security guard said unconvinced.

Xoxo

"This was a collage made in 2345 by the great artist Van Flinine. He did this in between slaying vampires and I think the dried blood adds that realistic effect..." the tour guide said carrying on with his tour. The Doctor turned behind him and noticed Clara wasn't there.

"Oh do you know what? One day I'll have a companion who will actually follow me!" the Doctor muttered under his breath walking off to find her and leaving the rest of the group to dried vampire blood.

Xoxo

Clara tried the door again and again but it wouldn't budge.

"There's no use, I promise," a voice said from behind her making Clara jump out of her skin.

"Who the hell are you?!" Clara asked searching round the room for answers. She gasped as she saw the suit of armour move.

"I'm not going to harm you, I'm just here to keep you safe whilst we catch the Doctor!" the suit explained. Clara advanced towards him angry. "Please don't hurt me!" the suit cried.

"Why do you want the Doctor?! I'm just as important as him!" Clara said annoyed. "And who are you anyway?" she asked pulling off the helmet to reveal a girl. She must have been about twelve or thirteen and she looked scared out of her skin. "What the-?"

Xoxo

"I'm Sarah..." the girl explained as she got out of the tight armour with the help of Clara.

"Clara," Clara introduced as Sarah was freed from the last of the metal casing. "I'm not going to hurt you but what do you want?"

"I just need to keep you safe so the Doctor will come," Sarah explained.

"I'm a hostage?!" Clara muttered angrily. "Well they couldn't have chosen a worst hostage!"

"Please don't escape... They'll come to get me otherwise..." Sarah cried as Clara tried the door again.

"Then help me and we can escape together!" Clara said as Sarah joined in with the door.

"I think it's locked!" she cried as Clara sighed leaning against the door in annoyance.

"Wait!" she cried pulling out a hair grip. "Never fails!" Clara said as she unlocked the door. It swung open.

"I don't know if I can let you do this!" Sarah cried.

"Who's gunna hurt you?" Clara asked.

"My masters..." Sarah said.

"Did they say that?" Clara asked.

"They promised..." Sarah said as Clara grabbed her hand.

"And do you know what I'm saying?" she asked as Sarah shook her head. "Over my dead body!" she replied as they ran through the door.

Xoxo

"Ok... Kind of weird this Adam you really need to get down there... Room twenty five. The CCTV is down as well," the security guard said.

"I know," Adam replied.

"Well check it out!"

"No," Adam said bluntly.

"Well if you don't do it, I'll have to," the security guard said getting up.

"No please don't go there..." Adam said as the other security guard turned around. Adam was pointing a gun at him. He was shaking but he was defiant.

"No, Adam come on..."

"I'm sorry..." Adam said. "I can't let you down there, my masters, they'll kill me, they promised..."

"Adam, what you hiding down there?" the security guard asked nervously.

"I don't know..." Adam replied truthfully.

"Well I have a duty to find out!" the security guard said making a head for the door. Adam shut his eyes and pulled the trigger...

Xoxo

"Do you even know where they've taken your friend?" Sarah asked.

"Not a clue but I'll find him don't worry," Clara replied.

"But that could take you all day!" Sarah cried as Clara opened a door and spotted him tied to a chair.

"Or not," Clara muttered walking in.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried happily. "You took your time!"

"Shut it you! I was trapped as well. What's going on in here?" she asked.

"I have not idea, I was hoping you knew," the Doctor said unhelpfully.

"Well I know they want you, I was just a hostage. Sarah had to keep me in the room and so we have to protect her now. Apparently her masters are coming to kill her now they've let me out.

"Ah ha good!" the Doctor cried as Sarah went to untie his ropes.

"What do you mean good?!" Clara cried.

"Well if the 'masters' are coming to find her then it will lead them directly to..." the Doctor said waiting for Clara to work it out.

"Us..." Clara finished. "You clever thing!" she cried to Sarah.

"I don't know... they're ruthless..." Sarah said as the last of the Doctor ropes were untied.

"Ok! Ruthless, masterful, what else have we got on them?" the Doctor asked.

"Have you ever seen them?" Clara asked Sarah.

"Yes, once, when they invaded my home. They told us what to do. My mum said no, stood her ground. She was killed right in front of us..." Sarah explained.

"Oh you poor darling," Clara said hugging her.

"What's your dads name? Is he in here as well?" the Doctor asked kindly scanning round the room.

"Yes, he's working in the security area. His name is Adam," Sarah replied.

"Well that would explain why no ones come to investigate the dead security cameras. Lovely. Now we have killers to add to our list of describing words for these monsters..." the Doctor muttered.

"But what do we do?" Clara asked.

"Still no idea!" the Doctor laughed.

"That's helpful!" Sarah muttered smiling.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile," Clara noted.

"It's the first time I've smiled in a long long time..." Sarah said. Suddenly a banging was heard from the door to the room and the door burst open... Revelling Cybermen...

"Oh..." Clara said.

"Help..." Sarah whispered.

"You will be deleted. We have no need for you. The Doctor will be kept alive," the Cybermen said, advancing into the room.

"Run!" the Doctor cried as Sarah, Clara and the Doctor legged it past the Cybermen. One made an attempt for Sara but Clara pushed her out of the way just in time. On their way out of the door the Doctor pushed the emergency fire alarm and the whole building tried to escape. They had just managed to get inside before. BOOM. The whole place erupted in fire.

Xoxo

"You knew all along?!" Clara cried.

"Well why d'ya think I came to this museum?! I don't come to museums. They're always wrong," the Doctor replied.

"Well at least you saved everyone, again," Clara said.

"Well you saved the girl," the Doctor noted pointing to a happy Sarah and her dad. Sarah waved and Clara and the Doctor waved back. "Adam, he shot his mate with a tazor gun, nothing more. For his masters," the Doctor said, silent for a second before bursting back into life. "Anyway! Lets go to somewhere more exciting!"

"More exciting?! Ok!" Clara said as they walked towards the TARDIS. "By the way? I'm never being the hostage again! Ok?"

"You, Clara, will always be the hostage," the Doctor said winding her up as they entered the TARDIS together.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yes I know I said kidnapping fic but tomorrow I promise! Lol I got carried away with a different plot line again haha I have a good idea for the kidnapping fic as well now so just you wait and see! Oh and just to clear things up. 1. Yes Thomas died in yesterday's fic and 2. Yes Annie was a reference to the show Titanic. Annie was played by Jenna who plays Clara. I wondered how many of you would notice that! Now I'm wondering just how many of you will go back to yesterday's chapter and search for the bit I mentioned her in! Haha! Oh and over 200 reviews! You guys make me feel on top of the world keep em coming! Kidnapping fic tomorrow I PROMISE! Night X


	52. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

**Tuesday night Western Avenue - 7:29pm**

"Night Danny!" Artie called as he left his best friends house. He walked down the road, which was dimly lit with street lamps and turned into Baker Street. Suddenly he saw a glowing red light and as he walked towards it he noticed that something wasn't quite normal. It was too late though as he got sucked into the red light and was gone without a trace...

Xoxo

**The next morning Maitland household - 8:34am**

The Doctor landed outside the Maitland household like he did every Wednesday. He knocked on the door and after a while Clara answered looking flustered and worried. She was on the phone but momentarily came off it.

"You haven't seen him have you?" Clara asked quickly.

"Seen who?" the Doctor asked as Clara just sighed worriedly and turned back into the house, talking on her phone.

"No, I know... Well if you do then please, please call me... Thanks Linda. Bye," Clara said on her phone, before putting it in her pocket and pinching the bridge of her nose. She sighed again before walking into the kitchen. The Doctor followed her. Inside the kitchen there were three police officers talking to Gorge Maitland and Angie was still in her dressing gown, sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked worriedly as Clara paced.

"It's Artie... he went to his mates yesterday and he never came back. I've been up all night, phoning parents, calling the police... No ones seen him! He disappeared walking one block away! If someone's taken him or... or..." Clara despaired as the Doctor held her close.

"Hey, hey, don't. He'll be fine..." the Doctor said.

"But if someone's got him then he doesn't stand a chance!" Clara cried.

"Someone or something..." the Doctor muttered.

"What? Aliens?" Clara said hopefully.

"Well maybe but don't get your hopes up. It just there was a sighting of alien tech around this area last night, about seven thirty ish. I came here to tell you about it," the Doctor explained.

"Artie was due back at seven thirty!" Clara said, excited now.

"Yes but we don't know if it is aliens and even if it is, we don't know what they might want with him. It could be worse than being kidnapped at all..." the Doctors said as Clara's face fell again.

"I know but theirs still hope right?" Clara asked.

"Yes..." the Doctor replied. "Right I'm off!"

"Where are you going?!" Clara cried as the Doctor raced out of the house.

"Well I'm going to find Artie aren't I?!" the Doctor said smiling. "But shhh, alright?" he added as Clara nodded. "Keep the rest of them safe, we don't know if this alien tech is still out there or not..."

"Of corse. Bring him back safe Doctor..." Clara added. "Promise me that..." The Doctor didn't say anything though as he waved and walked out of the door.

Xoxo

**UNIT warehouse - 12:16pm**

Martha Jones was walking through UNIT's alien warehouse when she heard the familiar noise. The TARDIS. Running, she suddenly spotted it and gasped as the doors opened and a complete stranger walked out.

"What the-?" she asked pulling out her gun.

"It's me!" the Doctor cried. "Martha Jones, ma'am! Someone tells me your a doctor now!"

"No... It can't be..." Martha said.

"You know I regenerate Martha," the Doctor said as she lowered her gun.

"But you look..." Martha said before running up to him and hugging him. "Amazing! What did you do to get this stylish?" she asked. As the Doctor gave her a little modest grin, flicking his hair. "Oh maybe not so stylish..." she added flicking his bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool! Come on!" the Doctor said annoyed. "Why doesn't anyone agree?!"

"Well surly they're giving you a little hint?" Martha said. "Anyway, get to the point, why are you here because I know you and you never stop for a chat,"

"I have a boy, eleven, disappeared yesterday. But there was an alien piece of tech found nearby round when he went missing. Could be related?" the Doctor said as they walked out of the warehouse.

"Could be," Martha said opening a door leading to the main building of UNIT. "Why this boy though. Hundreds of children go missing each year so why this one? Is he important or have you just turned soft?" Martha asked smiling.

"A friend of mine, Clara. She's looking after him. She's his nanny, long story..." the Doctor said.

"New companion?" Martha asked. "Don't worry! I'm not getting jealous! Way past that stage now, I'm married,"

"Oh congrats! Me too!" the Doctor replied.

"Oh, good for- wait... WHAT?!" Martha asked.

Xoxo

**Alien power world - 12:45pm**

Artie woke up as he realised he was in a cell. A metal cell. There was a horrible stench in the air as he searched around for anything that he could call for help with. He felt alone and scared. He fought back his tears though and carried on searching. There had to be something her... Something or someone...

Xoxo

**Maitland household - 12:51pm**

Clara placed a cup of tea beside Gorge and Angie. They both looked at it blankly. The police had long gone and it was just the three of them left.

"I shouldn't have let him go out so late..." Gorge said.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, I shouldn't have let him go on his own, I should have collected him or something..." Clara said.

"Will he come back?" Angie asked out of the blue.

"We hope so darling. I'm sure he will," Gorge replied.

"I never told him that I loved him..." Angie suddenly said crying him her dads arms...

Xoxo

**UNIT offices - 1:02pm**

"Here you go a nice cupper," a UNIT officer said handing the cup of tea to the Doctor. "That alien tech you were looking for? Mark's got it down for inspection," the UNIT officer informed Martha.

"Bring it up under the name Jones," Martha said as the UNIT officer walked off. "Thanks Smartson!" she called after her. It wasn't long before she returned with the alien object. A small round box like thing with a red disc in the middle of it. The Doctor scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. "Oh new sonic I see!" Martha commented. The Doctor and Martha shared a smile before retuning to work.

"It's a teleport!" the Doctor suddenly cried.

"Right..." Martha said. "Where to though?"

"It's a giant one! You see teleports are divided into catorgrys. Blue is short distance. The same planet sort of thing. Green is in the same galaxy. Yellow is across the vortex and red is from galaxies to galaxies. This stuff is amazing!" the Doctor explained.

"Ok so how do we get there?" Martha asked.

"How do _I_ get there you mean! Well by tripping the fuse and double crossing the transportation device," the Doctor said grinning.

"I'm sorry but its UNIT regulations that you have to be accompanied by a UNIT officer at all times when the device your using is under UNIT protection. How are you going to get it to work anyway?" Martha asked.

"Like this!" the Doctor replied whirring his sonic one last time and pressing the button. In an instance he was gone.

Xoxo

**Alien power world - 1:03 pm**

Artie had almost given up hope, he throat dry from calling out when he saw the Doctor.

"Doctor!" he yelled getting his attention. "Where am I?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'd I was to take a guess I'd say a..." the Doctor said before looking around him and trailing off. "Artie! Get out of there! We need to get you..." But it was too late as the whole cell engulfed in flames, Artie with it.

"Doctor!" he screamed as his cries continued in agony. His whole body was melting alive and there was nothing the Doctor could do... Artie just screamed and screamed and the Doctor stayed there, fixed to the spot as his screams finally died...

Xoxo

**UNIT officers - 1:11 pm**

"Doctor!" Martha called annoyed. Suddenly in a flash he was back but he was different. There were scorch marks across his face and cuts on his body. "Doctor?" Martha asked cautiously. "Where's Artie?"

Xoxo

**Maitland household - 11:22am**

The Maitlands were sitting on the sofa watching Bargain Hunt. Well they weren't but the noise of the television made everything seem that little bit normal again. It had been three days since Artie had disappeared and the whole family were silent. There was no liveliness now Artie had gone... Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gorge rushed up to get it, Clara and Angie perking up to see if it could be any news. Gorge opened the door to three UNIT officers.

"Hello, Mr Maitland?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" Gorge replied.

"Mr Maitland, we have information about your son, Artie," the UNIT office replied.

"Is he ok? What happened to him? He's my son, my beautiful son!" Gorge cried.

"My name is Martha Jones. I was working with the Doctor to help find your son. I think you'd better let us in," Martha replied as the three UNIT officers entered the house. They walked into the living room as Martha addressed the whole family. "We have found your son Mr Maitland," Martha started.

"Is he alive?" Gorge asked fearing the worse.

"I'm so sorry," Martha replied as Angie burst into tears leaning against Clara who was also crying silently.

"What happened to him?" Gorge asked.

"I don't know if you'll believe me in this difficult time..." Martha warned.

"Try me," Gorge said defiantly before softening slightly. "I just want to know and I know you won't lie to me..."

"Right well as you know, at UNIT we also specialise in the extra terrestrial department. Well your son was taken by a teleport on his way home, just across Baker Street. He was transported into a power world-" Martha began slowly.

"What's a power world?" Gorge asked.

"A power world is a planet that provides fuel for another. Artie was transported to this planet and placed in one of their holding cells there..." Martha trailed off.

"And? What happened?!" Gorge said "Please officer,"

"Your son..." Martha said trying not to make her voice waver herself. "Your son was turned into fuel to power the planet in charge of the power world,"

"Which means?" Gorge pushed.

"Your son was burnt alive Mr Maitland," Martha replied. "I'm so sorry there's nothing left of him now..." Martha had never watched a man crumple like he did in front of her. He fell to the floor consumed in tears, screaming as Angie and Clara sat silently sobbing on the sofa.

"Where's the Doctor?" Clara asked finally.

"I don't know. He said he couldn't be here he was going back in time and that he would send an email," Martha said thinking.

"An email?!" Clara cried as Martha pulled out her phone.

"I have the email here with a video link. I think this is worth watching," Martha said.

"What good is an email now?!" Clara screamed. Martha played the video anyway.

"Heya!" the voice on the video called as Gorge sat up. Clara and Angie looked as well as the video carried on playing. "Hi dad, Angie, Clara! Did you know? I'm filming this at one in the morning! Dad, your on a business trip but Angie and Clara, your still asleep which is why I have to keep quiet! The Doctor woke me up an hour ago and we spent some time in the garden," It was Artie's voice coming from the speakers as the whole family watched the young boy on the phone screen.  
"This was my idea because the Doctor said that it would be nice I you could say things to those you loved after you died and he suggested I did something just in case, like a letter. As a game. Well I said yes but how about a video as a letter would take me an age! I don't think it's a game either as this could come in handy one day. Anyway so I got my video camera out and we're filming me at one in the morning! This is a secret as well so I can't mention this until I die which, well I can't mention it anyway once I'm dead, cause I'll be, well dead! I hope I had a heroic death, saving lots of people or something, not just getting run over, although I'm not going to be doing that likely, as you dad and Clara, your always telling me to look both ways! It gets annoying! I just wanted to say that I love you all, even you Angie because you might not think it because your always on my nerves, but I do, I really do. And dad I will always love you no matter what and Clara is the best nanny ever and is almost like a mum, even though she isn't my real mum. Anyway goodnight! Oh! One more thing. If I die and Danny still wants my mountain bike then let him have it because that would be nice. I might see you in heaven if it exists... Love you night!" Artie said as he ran out of the camera shot and ran out of the families sight for the very last time...

Xoxoxoxoxo

See I told you I had an idea for the kidnapping one. I don't know if it was too bold but some of you wanted character death as well so I killed off Artie. If u didn't get it, the Doctor went back in time and got Artie to record a goodbye video and lied saying it was for just in case when in fact it was so the family could say one last goodbye. Awww anyway let me know if that really was too bold... Lol I wrote it, stepped back and went... 'What have you done Seisha!' Haha oh more tomorrow and more angst/character death? Night X


	53. Parallel universe part 1

Parallel universe part 1

"The festival of Falhoon!" the Doctor cried as the two of them stepped out onto the alien world. "All species come here! Good and bad!"

"This is awesome!" Clara cried as she looked around at the new planet.

"Ohh, look at this!" the Doctor said as he ran up to a stall full of food. "Oh and this!" he said coming to a stall full of jewellery.

"Really?" Clara asked him as the Doctor walked away from it and went towards another stall looking very carefully at another object.

"What's this then..?" he muttered to himself as he picked it up. Clara went over to him and went to take it off him. As she did though, she pressed a yellow button on the side and they both vanished out of sight...

Xoxo

Clara landed on her feet, her head fuzzy and her muscles aching. What the hell had just happened, she had no idea but it defiantly wasn't good as she couldn't spot the Doctor anywhere.

"Doctor?" she cried to no one in particular. She seemed to be on the same planet as before but everything seemed just a touch different. Maybe she was just imagining things but she hadn't noticed the giant statue there before or those hovercrafts... She turned around to start searching for the Doctor and came face to face. With herself. She looked slightly different, a little rough and harsher but she was still the same.

"_What_ the hell are you?!" Clara's 'twin' asked her.

"Do I really look as bad as that?" Clara said before stopping herself, realising what she had done.

"Right you, I'm gunna find out who's playing this sick joke and your gunna regret the day you were born!" the other Clara hissed, dragging the real Clara by her wrist roughy, through the city.

Xoxo

The Doctor landed on his back, unlike Clara who landed on her feet. He stood up quickly and cracked his back a few times, before sighing and turning to Clara, who of corse wasn't there.

"Oh, I'm stupid! The teleport can't handle two people as well as one... she'll be thrown off course..." the Doctor explained to himself. He turned to go and find her before realising that he had no lead. He had no clue where she could be at all... Stopping to ask someone weather they had seen her he asked a man in a similar jacket to his. "Excuse me? I don't know if you've seen a girl? Quite short, straight brown hair? Called Clara?" the Doctor asked as the man turned around. It was himself. Completely the same apart from a snarl on his face and a tie. Not a bow tie... A tie.

"Who are you?!" the other Doctor asked him. "And Clara who?"

"Oh there seems to be some mistake here, I didn't mean to..." the Doctor started, scared by his double.

"Parallel universe of corse..." both Doctors muttered to themselves at the same time. The other Doctor glared.

"Why did you come here? What do you want?" the other Doctor asked.

"I didn't mean to, I was passing..." the Doctor protested.

"I don't believe you!" the other Doctor snarled before he punched the Doctor square in the face. More punched flew between the two, although the fight was mostly one sided with the Doctor trying to stop his 'twin' rather then do him any harm. A rather nasty left hook was brought towards the Doctors face as something went crack beneath him. His nose. As blood poured out from it, he threw a punch back in annoyance. That was a bad decision. A glass bottle was thrown over his head and the tiny shards, cut him all over. Another punch seemed to make his world spin and he cried out. Shouts erupted from all over the place, none of them productive of corse.

"I. Command. You. To. Stop. It!" a slightly robotic voice said as the other Doctor pulled away. The Doctor was left lying on the floor, bleeding and hurt, his head spinning. He could just make out the figure though. "Are. You. Alright?" the voice asked the Doctor.

"No... he managed to make out with a slight grin.

"Get. This. Man. Some. Assistance. He. Is. Hurt. And. Must. Be. Cared. For," the voice said as the Doctor felt arms underneath him pulling him up.

"Thank you. 'M ok I think," the Doctor slurred as he suddenly saw who had probably saved his life.

"It. Was. Nothing. It. Is. My. Duty," the Darlek said as the Doctor just stood their, wide mounted. Well if the Doctor was bad in this world then why not the Darlek's be good?  
He hardly noticed the other Doctor walk beside him and whisper in his ear.

"I'll get you later..."

Xoxo

Clara was pushed against a wall with force as the wind was knocked out of her. The other Clara just laughed before advancing to her an getting close.

"I look damn sexy from this angle..." she said kissing Clara forcefully. Clara tried to resist but it was apparent very soon as the kiss wasn't real. The other Clara bit hard on Clara's lower lip, tearing it as she pulled away. Clara couldn't scream but the metallic taste of blood made her feel sick. She didn't really have time to registrar it though before she was slapped hard across the face. "Ready for the real fun?" the other Clara said smirking..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well I hope this is what y'all wanted :) this was a prompt from romanov979, so thank you :) I know you all want angst and whump atm soooooo maybe you could give me some prompts so I know what y'all want! Thank you :) hope this was more like it though night X


	54. Parallel universe part 2

Parallel universe part 2

The Doctor was helped up by passers by, under the watchful eye of the Darlek. It seemed as if they were still slightly feared even though they were good now. He walked quickly away from where his double had gone and went back off in search for Clara, ignoring the fact he had to breath through his mouth due to all the blood clogging up his nose. He was walking past a cake shop when he was roughly grabbed by a man. It wasn't his double but the look on his face was nearly the same. Brilliant(!) He let himself be dragged away this time hoping that it would bring him closer to Clara or to a way of understanding what the hell was going on with himself.

Xoxo

Clara narrowed her eyes down at her double as the double paced round her.

"What do you want from me?" Clara asked confidently. She wasn't going to be afraid of herself.

"A few things..." the other Clara mused. "I want to find out how the hell you got here, who your working for and how come you look exactly like me... Among other things..." she finished amused. Clara kept on glaring at her.

"I'm not working for anyone... I travel," Clara said. "And how I got here and why we look the same is a mystery to me as well,"

"Who do you travel with?" the other Clara asked getting uncomfortably close to Clara.

"This man called the Doctor..." Clara said as she stopped, noticing that her double was laughing.

"Right, yes sure! Stealing my identity as well?" her double cried holding a finger millimetres away from Clara's face.

"No! I promise!" Clara cried as her twins finger jabbed at her. "Wait that means there's two Doctors..."

"Yeah, well maybe..." the other Clara said, faltering slightly. She suddenly snapped back into focus and slammed Clara against the wall in anger. Seeing as the wall was about a metre away from where Clara was origanally standing, it meant she flew into it with some force. She cried out, her face scrunching up in pain. "Trying to trick me were you?!" Clara's double shouted advancing towards her.

"No!" Clara cried out again. The other Clara leaned forward to her as she stared into her eyes. For a moment there seemed to be some sort of forgiveness or slight pity but that was soon hardened over as the other Clara put her hand on Clara's forehead and slammed it back into the brick wall. Clara screamed as pain shot through her head and her vision swam. She looked up at her 'twin' but every time she seemed to raise her head it was thrusted back down into the bricks. In the end she gave up, slumping onto the wall in defeat. The other Clara seemed suitably happy with this as she stood up. On her way past she kicked Clara forcefully in the shin though. "You couldn't resist could you?" Clara managed to make out. Big mistake. The other Clara lunged towards her and clawed at her face and eyes, making scratches that stung from her rough edged nails.

"How dare you!" she hissed loudly grabbing Clara by the throat, clamping her hand down...

Xoxo

The Doctor was lead down a staircase which seemed to go on forever. At the bottom he registered more people and some equipment of some sort before he was pushed onto a chair, his hands clamped down.

"Right now first things first. Heartbeat," a familiar voice said as the Doctors double turned around. "Oh and can we put some lights on in here?! I know it adds to the 'spooky' effect but I can't see a thing!" he carried on. The Doctor smiled. He sounded exactly like him. "You laughing at me?!" the other Doctor asked seemingly angry.

"No, well not in that way, don't worry..." the Doctor said as his double turned around still cautious.

"You'd better hope not..." he snapped before grabbing the stethoscope. "Right lets find out what kind of a liar you are..." he felt for both of the Doctors hearts, which of corse were both there and took a step back in shock. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he asked.

"This isn't a joke. I'm you!" the Doctor cried honestly.

"What's the TARDIS type?"

"Type 40,"

"Square root of pi to thirty decimal places,"

"1.772453850905516027298167483341,"

"Wife's real name,"

"Melody Pond,"

"You really are-"

"Yes I am..."

"But then how did you get here?"

"I was out in the stalls when I spotted a teleport. Clara accidentally pressed the button when she went to have a look and we were both thrown out here," the Doctor explained.

"That means there two Clara's..." the other Doctor said to himself in realisation. "Damn, she'll have a fit if she finds out, I'd better tell her now... Right you find that teleport I want my 'twin' out of my sight and your coming with me," he said to the Doctor. "But make sure he's tied up!"

Xoxo

Clara had black spots appearing before her eyes when the two Doctors burst in, followed by three Cybermen.

"Let go Clara! This one will have a hissy fit if we kill his friend," the other Doctor said with no panic in his voice. The other Clara let go as Clara gasped for air, growling at her 'twin'.

"Clara are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"I have a headache," Clara snapped back directing her reply in her doubles direction. The other Clara just rolled her eyes. "Err, what's with the Cybermen?" Clara asked uneasy by their presents. One of them raised its hand as if to delete the Doctor but as he brought his hand down he finished off by patting the Doctor on the shoulder instead.

"We. Do. Not. Delete. Only. Greet," the Cyberman said.

"Apparently they're the police!" the Doctor cried.

"This. Is. True. It. Feels. Nice. To. Help. Others. It. Makes. Me. Sad. When. Others. Are. Killed. Or. Hurt. When. I. Could. Prevent. It," the Cyberman said as a reply to the Doctor.

"What kind of a world do you two live in?!" the other Doctor cried.

"A complicated one. Some day soon your going to be telling me that Slitheen are thin!" the Doctor said smiling.

"Well they've never been fat!" the other Clara cried as the Doctor just stared at them bewildered. A man suddenly came into the room carrying the teleport.

"Thank goodness!" the Doctor cried. "Can you let me out of these hand ties now please?" he asked as he was released by a red sonic screwdriver. Clara got up as well but was unsteady on her feet, clutching her head for stability. The Doctor looked at the two Clara's one by one, over and over. "What have you done with her?" he asked the other Clara.

"Does it matter?" she replied turning away. "Go!" she said annoyed. The Doctor was about to open his mouth and make everything worse when Clara stopped him.

"She's right, lets get out of here!" Clara said leaning heavily on the Doctor as she clutched the teleport and they both were transported home. Broken and bruised but home.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Over 30,000 veiws! Ha! Wowzers that's kinda of mind blowing! Thanks guys :) More tomorrow night X :) oh and yes I do know the sq root of pi to 30 dp :) it was on dr who ages ago and I'm a massive whovian (can you tell?!) so I learnt it :p ikr!


	55. Vampire slaying part 1

Vampire slaying part 1

"Do I really have to dress like this?" Clara asked as she looked down at her black cape and high silver chained boots.

"Yes!" the Doctor said standing back and admiring his handiwork. "You look like a proper vampire now! Nearly..."

"Ok so why nearly?" Clara asked.

"You need pale make up, contact lenses oh and fangs!" the Doctor cried excitedly.

"Right and remind me why I'm going to do this for you again?" Clara sighed.

"Because something's going on and I need to get to the bottom of it and it means I need someone undercover as a vampire," he explained.

"Right," Clara said. "And you couldn't go yourself because?.."

"I'm a vegetarian!" the Doctor said innocently.

"Liar!" Clara cried chasing him round and round the TARDIS wardrobe.

Xoxo

"It looks dingy," Clara noted as the two of them walked up to the giant castle where Clara was staying undercover as a vampire.

"That's the whole point!" the Doctor said annoyingly. "You know what to do?"

"I've dreamed of this moment ever since I was little!" Clara said over dramatically. The Doctor looked at her funnily.

"Really?" he asked.

"No!" Clara cried as she walked in the direction of the door pulling her hood up to cover her face. The Doctor waited until she was out of sight and dashed off. He hadn't told his companion the whole truth. He was going to get in the building himself...

Xoxo

Clara lightly rapped on the door, slightly nervous now. The Doctor hasn't told her really why she was doing this but she knew what to do. The house was a family home. A family full of vampires... She knocked harder as she heard shuffling from the other side of the door. An eye looked out of the little peep hold and then she heard locks being unlocked. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven locks were unlocked before the door finally opened and a young teenage boy answered the door. He looked like a normal modern day boy apart from The fact he was wearing a large black trench coat and hissed at the sunlight.

"What d'ya want?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm your Aunty... Pensilvania, yes that's right, now let me in you good boy," Clara said in a slightly lower voice than normal.

"My dad didn't mention any aunty..." the boy said sniffing at Clara. Clara remembered what the Doctor had said.

_"They will smell you, try to work out if your a slayer or not, so no garlic! No standing outside a fast food place! Nothing!"_

"I haven't mentioned anything to him. It's a surprise. Go get him if you don't believe me!" Clara dared the boy.

"He's sleeping!" the boy cried.

"Well wake him up then!" Clara cried back getting impatient.

"No need," a deep voice bombed from behind them. Clara tried to look through the gloom of the house and that's when he saw him. A dashing man stood in a black cape and suit as he walked up to the doorway. "Who are you then? Your not my sister..." the vampire said.

"Yes I am!" Clara said standing her ground even though it was scaring her. "I was looking at old files. I'm your half sister," the vampire sniffed at her hard before standing back.

"Let her in boy," he snapped as Clara was let in. "How come your out here so early? You should be fast asleep! It's the middle of the day!" the vampire said.

"I thought I'd travel early so as to not attract any attention from the slayers," Clara said. It seemed to fool the vampire.

"Right well you must be starving, I am! You coming for a midnight snack Vlad?" the vampire asked the young boy. He nodded whilst yawning.

"Why not?" he said as the vampire led Vlad and Clara down to the attic. They opened the door and went into the cellar where Clara got the shock of her life. There were real people hung up on meat hooks, alive, just waiting. One thrashed as the vampire edged near to him.

"Dracula, I will, I will. One day I will have you killed! Maybe you'll kill me first but I promise you'll die a horrible painful death!" he screamed as Dracula traced his finger over his cheekbone.

"This one?" he asked. Clara swallowed back down her breakfast, which was threatening to come back up and just shrugged, trying not to look bothered.

"No, father, this one. She's nearly dead and I like how he whines too much to kill him just yet..." Vlad said pointing to a young woman. She just looked up, her eyes full of fear, too weak to fight.

"Go on then," Dracula said as the two pounced on her. Very soon there was blood spurting out of her as she screamed. Clara covered her mouth with her hand and just watched for a moment. Dracula suddenly looked up. "Joining us?" he asked as the two of them stepped back and motioned for Clara to drink. Clara could tell he didn't believe her and she would have to... she would... She was going to have to drink the blood from another human... She couldn't even fake it, they were watching her every move...

Xoxo

The Doctor in the meantime was nearing a small caravan. He knocked on it and waited. Suddenly a man opened the door in haste. He looked down.

"What?" he snapped.

"I know where your vampires are!" he cried as the man pushed him into the caravan with force, looked left and right then closed the door.

Xoxo

"I've had three people lost so far to them. An elderly dude, a guy who could talk for England and a young woman. All victims," the vampire slayer said, handing the Doctor sheets of paper and photos.

"How many of you now?" the Doctor asked.

"Just me," the slayer said.

"Well count me in as well! Lets go and check this house out!" the Doctor cried.

"I like your enthusiasm!" the slayer said laughing but its not that simple. You need a valid reason to set of a mission. A new development if you like," he explained as the Doctor pulled out his own photos, he'd taken earlier. They showed Clara going into the house, as a vampire and the door closing behind her.

"I think I've found your reason!" the Doctor said smiling. "A new vampire, in the house, name Clara Pensilvania I think, sister of Dracula," the slayer looked at the photos and nodded.

"Van Helsing," he introduced holding out his hand.

"The Doctor," the Doctor replied, shaking the hand.

"Right lets go and kill this Clara!" he cried standing up and grabbing knives from all over the caravan.

'This had better work...' the Doctor thought. He was putting Clara's life further in danger with everything step he took...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ohhh vampires! The idea for vampires came from romanov979 and I just adapted it so find out what happens tomorrow because I very much doubt your going to be expecting it ;) night X


	56. Vampire slaying part 2

Vampire slayer part 2

Clara started walking towards the body tentatively when she remembered what the Doctor had told her.

_'Don't drink the blood, just don't, Get it all over your face and swallow your spit or something like that, just DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD!'_

Clara walked in trepidation over to the woman. She had blood spurting out of all of the puncture marks littered across her body. Clara covered her mouth over one of the wounds and coated her teeth and lips in the blood. Trying not to gag from the vile metallic taste, she swallowed hard again and again and again making it look like she was swallowing the blood. After a minute or two when she couldn't take it any more she pulled away gasping for air. Dracula and Vlad looked at her smugly, smiling.

"Nice?" Dracula asked. Clara nodded wiping her mouth with her hand. "Right come on let's go to sleep Vlad with me, Clara I'll show you into the spare coffin. Clara just nodded, trying to keep her breakfast down. At least her feeling sick meant she looked paler...

Dracula showed Clara into a darkened room where there was a red leather coffin sat in the middle. "Night, I'll wake you up for a hunt later," he said leaving her. Clara sat next to the coffin and put her head in her hands when a loud crash made her shoot up...

Xoxo

"So what weapons do we have?" Van Helsing asked himself. "Stakes, garlic, a crossbow, oh and this potion we found..." he said as the Doctor looked at him. This could be what the Doctor and Clara were looking for all along... Van Helsing held up a blue vile and showed it to the Doctor. It was the one he was looking for.

"What does that do?" he asked trying to take the vile from Van Helsing.

"It's a hypnosis and I think I makes you tell the truth as well," he replied as the two men stared at it.

"You've never tried it?" the Doctor asked.

"Not yet..." Van Helsing said as his eyes glinted. The Doctor knew what was coming but he couldn't stop it as Van Helsing grabbed the Doctors mouth and poured the liquid in. "Who the hell are you, cause I'm not fooled Doctor! Tell me everything!"

"What do you want to know?" the Doctor asked as the liquid took its effect on him.

"Who are you and what do you really want?" Van Helsing asked.

"I'm... the Doctor... and I wanted the... vile," the Doctor said trying to stop himself.

"Is it just you?"

"No... I have a companion... Clara..."

"What the 'vampire' Clara?"

"Yes she's... going undercover,"

"But the vile's here..."

"We... didn't know... that,"

"No... I'm sorry I can't let you get away with this, I'll get... I'll go to prison. No I'll have to kill you and the girl,"

"No..."

"Yes, right now..." Van Helsing said. He grabbed his stake before stopping. "No... if I kill you, then I have no one to kill the girl as well... she's a witness... I can't kill her I'll get done for it..."

"Scared of killing a girl when you have the blood of hundreds of vampires on your hands,"

"That's different..." Van Helsing said uneasily.

"At least... when I'm... dying... Ill know that Van Helsing had a nice side..." the Doctor said laughing slightly. "Remember I know what your thinking now, side effect of hypnosis.

"And I know what your thinking," Van Helsing replied.

"So you know that if you really do make me kill Clara, I'll kill you..." the Doctor said forcefully.

"Right we're going," Van Helsing said as the Doctor followed. He had no choice he was falling further into the hypnosis and soon he would be under the slayers full control...

Xoxo

Dracula rushed into the room with Vlad behind him. "The Slayers..." he hissed. "They must have spotted you... Run!" he said as in a flash he turned into a small bat and flew off. Bad ran as well but Van Helsing was too quick and Clara heard his screams. She looked left and right, wondering weather to escape or stand her ground and explain... She saw a man by the doorway, just standing there as if to be in a trance...

"Doctor?.." Clara asked nervously.

"Hey Doctor? Dracula has gone but I've killed the boy. Kill the girl. Ok? Kill... the... girl," Van Helsing said methodically. The Doctor grabbed the stake tightly and advanced towards her.

"Doctor?.. Please stop, your scaring me..." Clara cried backing towards the wall. The Doctor didn't stop though and raised the stake higher. Clara looked at him intently. He didn't want to do this but something was forcing him. "Don't... Just put it down please just put it down... Please, please put it down..." Clara said crying. "Doctor-" she began but she couldn't carry on. The Doctor had forced the stake down onto Clara's chest as she screamed out in pain, blood spurting from the wound. Blood clogged up her throat and she tried to gasp for air. As every breath got slower, the last image she had was the Doctors unforgiving face before she closed her eyes... Van Helsting walked into the room and spotted the two of them.

"Good job Doctor... Lets get out of here," he said but the Doctor didn't move. "Doctor!" he called as the Doctor turned around, face of thunder and his eyes full of tears.

"I warned you..." he said slowly as he turned on Van Helsing. Van Helsing saw what was coming and shot the cross bow twice into the Doctors hearts.

"Die, Time Lord," he said as the Doctor fell to the ground next to Clara, openly crying now.

"I can't," he spat at Van Helsing. "You will," and with that Van Helsing ran out the door and golden light flooded the room...

Xoxo

Well I don't think I can give this an ending that will do this justice really... So I think I'll leave it there and yes I know it's nearly one! Hehe more tomorrow and its gunna be a fluffy one cause I have a really good prompt for one and I like fluff :) yay! Oh and there's rumour's going round that we're going to find out the new Doctor on Sun! Anyone know anything about that? (I hope it's a woman so one day I can play the Doctor hehe!) night/morning! X


	57. Car wreck part 1

Car wreck part 1

Clara was sleeping soundly when a noise woke her from her slumber. Listening intently she realised it was her phone. She looked at her alarm clock. It was two am. Sighing, Clara picked up her mobile and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried loudly from Clara's phone. The volume was on full and so the noise defened Clara as she held the phone away from her ringing ear.

"What?! Be quiet!" Clara said sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!" the Doctor cried at the same volume. "Sorry," he finally whispered. "What are you up to then?"

"Well I _was_ sleeping..." Clara said. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, not exactly... I know it's dark outside..." the Doctor said thinking.

"It's two am!" Clara cried. "Where are you?"

"I'm looking at you!" the Doctor said as Clara gasped, covering her thin pyjama top up with her bed covers.

"What?!" Clara gasped standing up and walking to the window. The Doctor was outside in her front garden and waved as she poked her head out of the open window.

"You really should close your curtains!" the Doctor called as Clara put her finger over her lips.

"Shhhh!" she said smiling at the Doctors daftness. "Hold on a moment," she said. She grabbed a dressing gown and padded down the flights of stairs trying not to wake anyone. She opened the door with the key which was on top of the coat stand. The Doctor was standing in the doorway with a childish grin written all over his face. "Good evening," Clara said leaning against the doorway.

"Good morning you mean," the Doctor said as Clara hugged him tightly.

"Oh I missed you," she said embarrassed at her own outburst.

"Why? Have I been long?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"No, no, I just miss you that's all..." Clara said.

"Really?" the Doctor asked getting cocky.

"Not that much!" Clara said as she let him in.

"Oh _sure_..!" the Doctor said as they both laughed.

"Shhh!" Clara said suddenly remembering the three sleeping people above them. "Why are you hear this early?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen, Clara turning on the kettle and getting out the hot chocolate powder.

"I may have lost the TARDIS..." he said sheepishly.

"You lost the TARDIS?!" Clara cried before bursting into laughter.

"What?" the Doctor asked putting up the defensive.

"You lost..! But it's a box! A blue box! You lost a giant blue box?!" Clara said in-between laughter.

"Yes well now I have nowhere to go..." the Doctor began to explain.

"Oh?" Clara asked, still laughing.

"So I was wondering..." the Doctor began to ask.

"Oh..." Clara said realising what the Doctor was asking.

Xoxo

BEEP BEEP

Clara shifted tiredly in her bed, her alarm piercing through her dream.

BEEP BEEP

She turned over and slammed her hand down on the top of the alarm groaning.

BEEP BE-

Getting up, she nearly stepped on the large, sleeping bag covered lump on the floor. That's when she remembered the Doctor coming round earlier that morning, her making hot chocolate and eventually allowing him to stay, getting out a sleeping bag. It felt like an age ago and as she stepped over him she noticed a post it note stuck to her door.

'Thank you for offering to take  
Artie and Angie to school. Much  
appreciated!  
- Gorge  
P.S. next time you let friends  
stay don't forget to tell me!'

Clara sighed and ripped the note off the door. She was too tired to care as she grabbed her clothes and towel, going for a shower. Twenty minuets late she reappeared out of the bathroom, fully changed with her make up done and her wet hair brushed and wrapped up in the towel. She heard noise from downstairs and as she knocked and walked into Artie's room. "Artie? Time to get up!" she called. But he wasn't there. She walked into Angie's room finding her bed empty as well. Running downstairs in search for them, she followed the sound of laughter to the kitchen where Angie and Artie were sitting whilst the Doctor had a pan in his had and was standing next to the hob, concentrating.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Angie and Artie chanted as the Doctor flipped a pancake up in the air. It stuck to the ceiling as the Doctor bit his lip. Angie and Artie laughed as Clara walked up to the Doctor.

"Your getting that down you know," she said patting him on the back and turning to dry her hair. The Doctor smiled cheekily at the kids as they giggled.

Xoxo

"Your paying for the paint and the filler to fill that crack you made!" Clara scolded as the four of them ran into the car to avoid the heavy rain. "I'll drop you off at the shops on my way back!" she offered as she drove off.

"This isn't your car is it?" the Doctor asked ignoring Clara's comment. After all he didn't know that using a trowel would damage the ceiling...

"Not it's Mr Maitlands. I'm borrowing it," Clara said turning on the radio. A Lilly Allen song played as the Doctor started to dance. Terribly.

"Can you turn it up?" Angie asked as Clara complied.

"What's this song about?" Artie asked.

"Love," Clara replied as she turned the corner the windscreen wipers whirring. "Have you got that book you were going to hand back to Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes!" Artie replied.

"And your chess stuff?" she asked.

"I don't need it today," Artie said. Clara nodded as she went round the roundabout skidding slightly.

"Jeez," she muttered slowing down dramatically. "It's slippery today," she noted. She carried on driving down the road when she heard a crash from behind her.

"What was that?" Artie asked.

"Ohhh, someone's crashed into the back of someone else's car! A really posh car!" Angie said, excited by the drama. What she hadn't noticed though was the posh car was skidding on the road towards them.

"That's no laughing matter!" Clara said. "Imagine if you-" she began but she was cut off by an almighty crash and her car being forced across the road. All the passengers were flung around as Clara lost control of the wheel and they slammed into another car. Screams were heard and the last thing Clara saw was broken glass and the Doctors worried, determined face before a blinding pain hit her and the car turned upside down, crushing its inhabitants. She heard one last scream before it all went black. It was her own scream...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ah ha nasty cliff hanger! Ok so this was going to be a fluffy one where the Doctor is stranded with the Maitlands but... I just couldn't resist! Ah never mind oh and we find out who the next Doctor is tomorrow! Omg! Who do you think it is? I have noooo idea :) more tomorrow (by that time we'll know who it is!) night X


	58. Car wreck part 2

Car wreck part 2

The Doctor woke up first. Judging by the scene around him and the taste of his surroundings, he was still in the car. It had been badly mangled at the top and two of the tyres had come off. His seatbelt was still securely around him and as he looked ahead of him he saw the glass broken and the sheet of glass inches away from him. Wearing his seatbelt had just saved his eleventh life. He turned to look at Clara but he couldn't see her very well, glass and debris blocking his way. From what he could see though was that she was unconscious. He reached down to undo it, brushing the glass shards out of the way. It came off easily as he opened the door, the wing mirror hanging off the side. Breathing in, he made himself as thin as possible so as to squeeze out. He managed to get out of the car and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't calm though as he gently pulled open the side door revealing Artie and Angie. They were awake now, their eyes darting as the Doctor came into view.

"Doctor..." Angie said sacredly as she realised where she was.

"Angie I need you to be calm," the Doctor instructed taking charge. "You as well Artie. Are you both ok?" he asked.

"We're still in the car..." Angie said looking round her.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor said trying to get the girls attention.

"No my wrist," she replied without even looking at him. "It must be broken..." she said as the Doctor looked. It was red and puffy with cuts seeping blood. Her hand was at a slightly odd angle as well. "I can't feel it," she suddenly said, staring at it. "Why can't I feel it? Doctor? Why can't I feel it?!" she cried growing more panicked.

"Angie? Angie look at me. You ok your just in shock-" the Doctor began taking her by the shoulders and leaning over Artie.

"How's that ok?!" Angie screamed as she began to calm down, taking deep shuddery breaths.

"Artie? Are you ok?" the Doctor asked as Artie nodded. His eyes were fixated straight ahead. "Good, right we need to get you two out of here," he said opening the door wider onto the duel carriageway they had crashed on. He held out a hand to Artie but he didn't seem to register it until the Doctor grabbed his hand and helped him out of his seat. He got out easily enough but staggered as he looked around at the scene. There were tipped over cars, glass covered floor and washed out blood. The Doctor half caught him as he staggered. Something was wrong with Artie. Defiantly... The Doctor couldn't really think about that at that current point in time though as he went around the other side of the car to let Angie out. He tried to open the door but it was stiff and it took him two tried to yank it open. Even when he did he heard creaking from inside the car. "Angie, get out quickly," the Doctor ordered as she did what she was told, clutching her wrist. The Doctor spent no time in trying to open Clara's door. It was jammed and everything he tried it, it creaked in such a way that the Doctor knew he didn't want to touch it anymore. He went round to the passenger seat where he was once sitting as opened the door. Clara was still there but she was waking up, trapped under the mangled front of the car. She looked around panicked as she too remembered where she was.

"Doctor..." she managed to croak out.

"Hey, Clara don't try and move ok?" the Doctor warned looking at the glass hanging precariously from her face.

"Doctor please get me out..." she whispered as she turned her face towards him, the glass wavering.

"Clara!" the Doctor gasped as it stopped, hanging by a thread...

"Doctor please!" Clara cried, shutting her eyes.

"Ok, ok I will, I can't just yet but I promise I'll get help ok?" the Doctor reassured her as she bit back her tears. "There we go, my brave Clara," he said.

"Angie? Artie?" Clara asked as she smiled weakly at the Doctor.

"They're going to be fine I promise, they're out of the car," the Doctor replied.

"This is all my fault..." Clara suddenly said, the tears threatening to come back.

"No, no of corse not! What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"If I'd been more careful... Gone a different way maybe? I don't know, maybe I could have avoided the whole thing..." she replied.

"Maybe. You see maybe. Not defiantly. Maybe if you'd taken a different road you could be dead?" the Doctor said. "This is not your fault,"

"Maybe," Clara said before smiling. "I caught you out that time,"

"Maybe," the Doctor cried, widening Clara's smile. She yawned and lolled her head back. "Don't go to sleep..." the Doctor warned.

"Make sure Angie and Artie are safe..." she trailed off.

"Clara don't fall asleep!" the Doctor cried as he tried to reach her. He got close but suddenly the glass tipped, inches away from Clara's face. The Doctor slowly edged out of the car again and looked around for help. There were doctors and paramedics running around all over the place and ambulance sirens in the distance. Angie and Artie were just standing in the middle of it all looking lost and bewildered. The Doctor went to stand in-between them, holding their hands tightly. They were both freezing, the colour drained out of them.

"Where's Clara?" Artie asked shivering.

"She's ok but she needs some help getting out of the car that's all," the Doctor said. Taking off his coat and putting it over the boys shoulders.

"Is she hurt?" Artie asked worriedly.

"No, no, I don't think so and even if she was, not badly I promise," the Doctor said.

"She stuck in their isn't she?" Angie said not really asking but pointing out the fact.

"Yes but they're going to cut her out ok?" the Doctor said. Angie nodded but suddenly rocked on her feet. The Doctor only just had enough time to catch her as she collapsed into him, her head lolling back in his arms. And there he stood. The unconscious Angie in his arms, Artie just standing there, his own tears mistaken for rain on his face and Clara trapped in the wreck of a car, no way out. And that's where he stood in the middle of the crash...

Xoxo

Angie woke up surrounded by people she knew. Her dad was the first person she registered as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," he said softly as she smiled.

"Dad..." she whispered looking round her. The Doctor was there looking down at her and grinning like he did and Artie was sitting in one of the chairs by her bed, kicking his feet and smiling shyly at her.

"Clara?" she asked as her eyes came into focus and she spotted he on the other side of the room she was in a wheelchair looking paler than before and with stitched down her forehead.

"Your head..." she asked.

"The glass finally fell on me," Clara smiled. "It wasn't too bad,' she whispered making Angie smile.

"Yeah! Looks it!" Angie joked as she looked around at her hospital room. "What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed," the Doctor started coming closer to the bed. "From concussion apparently,"

"Really?" Angie asked. "I don't even remember..."

"That's because you were unconscious," Artie pointed out as he smiled.

"Hey, hey! That's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time young man!" Angie's dad said.

"How did you know about the crash?" Angie asked her dad.

"I saw it on the news. Someone at work pointed it out to me. I tried calling Clara and I just got through to the hospital. They explained everything. You could all have been killed!" he pointed out, hugging Angie and Artie.

"At least we wouldn't have had to put up with the Doctors awful dancing," Angie pointed out.

"Or his cooking," Artie said.

"Or his finding skills," Clara noted.

"Actually I found the TARDIS!" the Doctor cried triumphantly.

"Really where was it?" Clara asked.

"Well about that..." the Doctor said.

"Doctor..." Clara trailed off.

"It may have been in your back garden the whole time?" the Doctor replied sheepishly.

"What?!" Clara cried. "You mean to say?.."

"Yes," the Doctor said instinctively.

"And?.."

"Yes,"

"What about?.."

"Yes,"

"Including?.."

"No!"

"Really?"

"...yes," the Doctor finished grinning.

Xoxoxoxoxo

So we now know who the next Doctor is! Peter Capauldi! Well I say! Anyone happy bout this? I think I'll get to know him but I was thinking cause Clara was a Darlek then she dies, then she was a Victorian then she dies, now she's morden day Clara. Peter was a roman then he dies, then he was John Frobishire then he dies, now he's the Doctor. You see the pattern? Both of them have died twice on the same series of program's (dr who and torchwood) in different incarnations of themselves... Anyone get me? Lol more tomorrow night X


	59. Climbing

Climbing

Clara, Angie, Artie and the Doctor burst out of the Maitland house, smoke pouring out of the door and the alarm going off from the inside. It was a moment or two before they all burst out into laughter, leaning against the closed door.

"Is the kitchen alright?" Artie asked looking at Clara.

"Don't ask me! I didn't set it on fire!" Clara cried pointing at the Doctor. "I'm sure the kitchen will be fine," she replied.

"It's dad I'm more worried about! He looked well angry!" Angie said as the four of them set off away from the house and down the road.

"I'm sure the Doctor will apologise later," Clara said directing the comment to the Doctor.

"I will! I will!" the Doctor said putting his hands up in the air and making the children laugh. They walked in silence for a while and it wasn't long before Angie started complaining.

"I'm cold," she muttered. "When can we go home?"

"Not for a while yet! Lets let your dad cool off first," Clara said sensibly.

"And let the kitchen cool off!" Artie said making the Doctor smile.

"What can we do then?!" Angie asked.

"Well enjoy the beautiful sunshine! And the trees and the wildlife! Feel the breeze in your hair!" the Doctor cried, twirling around in the street. Clara, Artie and Angie gave him a look.

"That spiel is just gay," Angie said bluntly.

"What's a spiel?" Artie asked.

"Right! I'm going to find something for us to do! Now!" Clara exclaimed, looking around her. "Lets just go round this corner..."

Xoxo

**Forty five minuets later...**

"And your five minutes is up in three, two, one... Get off it my go!" Angie cried holding up her phone which was on stopwatch mode. Artie reluctantly got off the Doctor, who had been giving him a piggyback for the last three minuets.

"I'm fairly sure that wasn't five minuets exactly..." Artie said trying to look at Angie's phone screen. Angie held it out of reach.

"It was? And you have no proof that it wasn't!" she cried back coming off the stopwatch setting.

"Next time I'm counting!"'Artie said.

"Fine!" Angie replied "But in the meantime it's my go!" she finished.

"What about my go?" Clara suddenly said.

"What do you mean your go?" Angie cried. "Your an adult and anyway your probably much too heavy!"

"Ohhhh, young lady! You'd better watch what your saying. I think you'll find I'm perfectly light!" Clara retorted. Clara, Angie and Artie all looked at the Doctor.

"Oh, yes, yes... She's very, errr light..." the Doctor said turning red.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Angie and Artie said making the Doctor and Clara both suitably embarrassed.

"It's your go, isn't it Angie?" the Doctor asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Yep!" Angie replied happy to get what she wanted.

Xoxo

**1 hour later**

"I hate you!" Angie cried.

"I dislike you more!" Artie replied.

"And I want to kill you both(!)" Clara muttered out of earshot. "Oh look a park!" she suddenly said pointing to a park just across the field they were currently walking in. Both children stopped arguing to look at the muticoulered structure not too far from them.

"I've never seen that park before..." Artie pointed out.

"Where are we exactly?" Angie asked the two adults.

"In a field of corse!" Clara replied trying to cover up the fact that she had no idea. It didn't work.

"We're lost aren't we?" Angie asked.

"We can't be too far from home," Clara reassured them.

"But essentially... We're lost," Angie pointed out.

"Look a park! Run free! Do something! Have fun!" Clara cried ushering them towards the park.

"Parks are for babies," Angie said pulling out her phone from her pocket. "No signal!" Angie cried exasperated.

"It looks a bit full..." Artie said.

"Come on!" the Doctor said grabbing Artie's hand and running in the direction of the park. "You too!" he called, grabbing Angie on his way. Angie squealed and laughed as the three of them ran but tried hastily to cover it up as they reached the entrance of the park.

"Get off!" Angie cried shaking the Doctor off her wrist. The Doctor just smirked at her as he opened the gate to the park. It was crowded but the Doctor took no time in going in, shortly followed by Artie.

"What d'ya want to go on first?" he asked the young boy as Artie pointed to a large red climbing frame in the shape of a 3D triangle. "God speed then!" the Doctor cried putting on an accent.

"What does God speed mean?" Artie asked.

"Don't worry," the Doctor replied, ushering Artie up the climbing frame. Artie clambered up, pausing once in a while to work out where to put his feet. He was in the middle of a climb upwards, when a boy, not much older than him, pushed him roughly. Artie let go momentarily as he began to fall. His fall was stopped though, by his t-shirt, which was caught on one of the metal bits connecting the rope to the red pole. Artie cried out.

"Artie?" Clara shouted up from beneath him. "What happened?"

"I'm caught... On the climbing frame!" Artie cried.

"What a wimp!" Angie muttered as Clara ignored her.

"Don't worry, I'll come up! Hold on there Artie!" the Doctor called as he made his way, gangly up the climbing frame. He was getting quite close when suddenly he slipped, tumbling to the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but instead felt hands grabbing him tightly.

"Oh my stars..." Clara gasped as the Doctor turned round to see who had caught him.

"Nice catch!" he said, smiling.

"Your really not that heavy..." Clara exclaimed as the looked at each other shocked...

"Oh, d'ya know what?! I'll go and save him, cause frankly I don't want to see you two kiss!" Angie cried scaling her way up the climbing frame with ease and unhooking Artie's t-shirt from where it was hooked. The two of them climbed down.

"We were not going to kiss!" Clara said as Angie raised her eyebrow. "Anyway..." she said, before Angie could say anything else. "I've asked a lady from over there, she lives quite near us and has given us directions for the way back," Clara continued.

"But?" Angie prompted.

"But its three miles away..." Clara finished as both Angie and Artie's faces dropped.

"Who's for I spy?!" the Doctor cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Here we are! Fluff. Because I'm not all doom and gloom! Oh one question. Which number do you prefer? 101 or 71.4? More tomorrow! Night X


	60. Twisted ankle

Twisted ankle

"RUN!" the Doctor screamed as him and Clara ran for their lives followed by an explorer called Mishigan who had somehow tagged along with them. The three of them had been accidentally transported to a spaceship in the middle of the Milky Way. They were the only people on board. Well the only humans... (And Time Lords obviously!)

"I'm running!" Clara shouted back as the Doctor looked back for her. The corridor they were running in only allowed one person to go at a time. The Doctor was at the front with Mishigan in the middle and Clara holding up the rear. "Go, go, go!" Clara shouted as she caught up with the two. Whatever was behind them was catching up and their running was just about fast enough. They turned corridors quickly, confusing the creature and slowing its progress. Clara followed behind quickly enough although her breathing was becoming shorter and a stitch was threatening to appear. She looked over her shoulder again and in the distance she could see a dark shadow. The lights in the spaceship weren't that bright and they flickered, making it even harder for Clara to physically see anything. She turned back but too late to see the sharp turn they were making. In haste she twisted round to avoid hitting herself and heard a resounding 'click'. She cried out as she fell to the ground, hastily getting up again. As she put her weight on her left foot it gave way as a horrible pain shot up her leg. She swore loudly as she bit her lip. Mishigan turned back and noticed Clara panicking on the floor.

"Clara?" he asked sprinting up to her. He noticed her inability to get up almost straightway as the Doctor ran back to her as well.

"Clara hold on I'll pick you up!" the Doctor cried as Mishigan put his hand out.

"No! You need to protect us from whatever that is!" Mishigan said reaching down and picking Clara up. Clara cried out for a moment as her ankle was lifted above the ground. Suddenly the monster was in view and the Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver.

"Plug your ears!" he cried as Mishigan sighed. He had no hands to plug his ears but Clara plugged them for him protecting his ears over hers. Suddenly a loud high pitched whine sounded over the entire spaceship. Clara closed her eyes plugging Mishigan's ears with force, as he sprinted off. The Doctor laughed as the monster cried and ran back. When he and Clara couldn't take it anymore, he stopped it and ran behind Mishigan and Clara. Clara unplugged Mishigan's ear.

"Why did you do that? You could have protected your own ears!" Mishigan said running

"I'm used to it!" Clara sighed as the Doctor laughed. Clara was getting use to the steady bounce of Mishigans stride as she lolled her head back. Mishigan smiled at her as the Doctor looked on with a look that could be mistaken for jealous? Clara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right! In here!" the Doctor said pointing into a small room.

"What's this?" Mishigan asked as he very carefully placed Clara down, propped up on a padded wall to the side, before he stared to help the Doctor.

"Teleportation room hopefully," the Doctor said. "Untie that blue rope from the red one then attach it to the yellow one," he asked as he threw Mishigan a handful of wires.

"Yes sir!" Mishigan said in an accent that made Clara laugh.

"Yes quite enough of that!" the Doctor cried as Mishigan attached the red wire to the yellow one and the Doctor pushed a red button. With that Clara, Mishigan and the Doctor were transported back into the TARDIS.

"Wow... It's..." Mishigan started.

"I know!" Clara replied.

"This is my ship!" the Doctor replied proudly as Clara rolled her eyes. "What?!" he asked as he spotted Clara's face.

"You, showing off!" Clara said. "You stick out your chest when you do you know!"

"I do not!" the Doctor argued.

"You do," Mishigan agreed.

"Don't you start!" the Doctor cried pointing his finger at Mishigan.

"Ankle!" Clara said pointing at her puffy foot.

"Oh yes I forgot!" the Doctor said running over to check her out.

"I didn't!" Mishigan said simply as the Doctor went passed.

"Ohhhhh! I'm going to..!" the Doctor said stopping himself. Mishigan and Clara just smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok if you have time and you can. Read this chapter again whilst listening to Just a Cloud Away by Pharrell Williams. Cause that was what I was listening to when I wrote it :) tell me If it makes it better? Night X


	61. Knocked out

Knocked out

"Oh, that looks nice!" the Doctor said pointing to the monitor on the TARDIS. Clara walked over to look. On the screen was a purple, shining waterfall. Clara looked at it in awe.

"Wow," she breathed honestly.

"I know! Made out of blueberries!" the Doctor said. "Wanna go?"

"Blueberries?.. Yes!" Clara exclaimed as the Doctor smiled, rapping lightly on the console. He pressed buttons and pulled levers, slamming one down and sending the TARDIS flying around the place. Clara grabbed onto the Doctor, taken by surprise and the two of them laughed. This way and that, the TARDIS flew through the vortex, picking up speed as it did. Clara and the Doctor were tossed in all directions, leaning heavily on the bars around the console. The TARDIS noticed this and span them round and round, Clara's hair beginning to have a life of its own and flapping in the way of her eyes. She brushed it away but it came back, obscuring her view almost immediately. The Doctor laughed at her as his hair flew up into the air, beginning to look like a mohawk. He slid back to the main console but accidentally pushed a small lever. This sent both the Doctor and Clara flying, the TARDIS having lost control. Both the Doctor and Clara crashed into the bars, Clara falling straight through the gap and the Doctor slamming his head into the metal bar, slumping to the ground. Due to default, the TARDIS took control again and redirected itself back to Earth...

Xoxo

The Doctor woke up with a start, looking around. He wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. He was in, well nothingness. What surrounded him was white and white only. It was what he might imagine heaven to be like... Suddenly a girl appeared before him. A blonde girl...

"Rose..." he breathed, hardly believing his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?.." she asked, seemingly not to see him. And with that she vanished. The Doctor reached out but the only thing that was in front of him now was air.

"And this is me... Getting out," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. Martha Jones. The Doctor watched as she too, vanished from sight. The Doctor spun round now, half expecting to see someone else. He did. Donna Noble appeared before him. How he'd always remembered her. A wide smile on her face, that cheeky grin.

"Best temp in Chiswick! One hundred words a minute!" she said seeming to look right through him. She vanished again as the Doctor ran forward trying to catch her but he was too late.

"No!" he cried as he looked around for the one face he just really wanted to see. And there she was... Amy Pond.

"Don't be alone Doctor..." she said simply looking him straight in the eye and fading.

"I'm not..." he replied to the now empty space in front of him. "I have Clara and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. So don't worry Pond... I'm ok," he turned from the space in front of him and looked around. "Clara? Clara?!" he called.

Xoxo

Clara sat up as the TARDIS righted itself. She picked herself up, seemingly to be ok. She looked up to we're she had fallen from and ran back up the stairs. Everything seemed to be normal and she looked around the console for the Doctor. There he was, slumped against the wall. She shook him gently, praying for him to wake and he did. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at Clara. "You weren't there..." he said as Clara looked on confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, your here now," the Doctor told himself.

"I'll always be here..." Clara said hugging him tight. The Doctor embraced the hug but didn't reply to Clara. If only she could be there for him forever... If only he didn't have to be alone again...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Short i know but I'm currently working on a script for another project sorry! I'll be finished with that by Fri though :) Flashmobbing tomorrow! Lol at a show I'm doing. I'm not sure I really want to atm but hey yolo! What have you been up to? Night X


	62. Electric shock part 1

Electric shock part 1

"I _know_ the TV isn't working! I'm fully aware of that!" Clara explained to a very distressed Angie.

"But I need to set something on record!" Angie whined.

"Well write it down and I'll set it to record after I've fixed the TV," Clara said calmly.

"But its on in half an hour!" Angie cried.

"Well you'd better get to school quickly and hope your whining hasn't meant that I now haven't got enough time to fix the TV!" Clara cried back as Angie rolled her eyes and left the room. Clara sighed in relief and looked round the back of the TV, hoping it was only something like a fuse broken. She checked the box and was about to pull out the plug when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Smiling she got up from her hands and knees and walked to where the sound was coming from. And there in the kitchen was the TARDIS with the Doctor stepping out. Into a cupboard... Clara laughed at him lightly as he hopped around on one foot for a while, cursing. "Morning!" she said at last.

"Morning!" he replied with a face of pain.

"You ok there or do you need-?" Clara began.

"Nope, I'm fine!" the Doctor lied.

"Good, good!" Clara smiled. "Your a day early,"

"Really? Oh... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"Good thing, you can help me with the telly," Clara said as she and the Doctor limped into the living room. "Oh push off your not that bad!" she said pointing to the Doctor's exaggerated limp.

"Actually it really hurt!" the Doctor complained.

"Man up!" Clara said grinning before stopping. "Do you call yourselves men and women?"

"Not in English no," the Doctor replied.

"Oh... Ok," Clara said not quite getting what the Doctor was getting out. "Right well you can sonic this and tell me. Is it the fuse?" she asked as the Doctor pulled out his sonic.

"I came here to go on adventures not to be your handy man!" the Doctor complained.

"Don't you like it though? Doing something normal for a change?" Clara asked as she pulled the plug out and gave it to the Doctor.

"Well... Yes I suppose I do," the Doctor agreed as he knelt down on the different wires covering the floor behind the TV. He soniced the plug then the socket as the screwdriver produced different noises. He handed it back to Clara. "Well apparently it's not the fuse but try that," he told her shifting his position on the wires underneath him. Clara plugged the plug in and flicked the switch. That's when the two of them found out what was wrong with the TV. The Doctor had been leaning on a chewed wire, with his hand, which exposed the metal underneath. As the electricity ran through the different wires the electric current ran thought the Doctors body and into Clara's, as they're hands had been slightly touching due to the lack of space between the telly. Both the Doctor and Clara fell to the floor unconscious. The 600 volts had run through both of their bodies and out through their feet, which were touching the carpet at the time. Both electric currents had passed through their hearts... Which was fatal...

Xoxoxoxoxo

ARAGH short again but hopefully by tomorrow my other project should be finished and ill have time on my hands yay! Oh and the flashmob failed! We ended up getting told off before I'd even started singing (like a dying cat I must say!) because the teachers HATED the song. Fail :/ anyhow more tomorrow and goodnight! X

P.s Also on now quick note TVs probably don't have as much as 600 volts running through them just call it artistic licence!


	63. Electric shock part 2

Electric shock part 2

The Doctor woke up with a start shortly after the electric shock. After the massive surge of energy that had run through the Doctor and Clara, the TV had short circuited and no electricity was now running though the wires or through the Doctor and Clara's bodies. The Doctor looked over at Clara and noticed that she was still unconscious. He did a quick scan over her body and swore. Suddenly a crippling pain overtook him and he gasped, grabbing onto the TV for support. His left heart had stopped... He didn't even have time to think about it though as he grabbed her mobile.

"What the hell is the number for Earth?" he asked himself as he though. Suddenly he remembered and typed in 999 into the keypad. It wasn't long before he was put through to someone.

"Emergency, which service?"

"The one with ambulances... Ambulance! That's it! I need an ambulance. Urgently!"

"Hello, ambulance service. What is the nature of the emergency,"

"My friend, Clara, she's had an electric shock. My sonic said it ran through her heart... She still breathing but her pulse seems to be getting slower and slower," the Doctor explained.

"Right, putting your request through now, address?" the operator asked ignoring the weird sonic reference.

"17 Winters Avenue, London,"

"Do you know the postcode?"

"Errr no I don't think so, I'm just a friend... ARAGH!" the Doctor said before erupting into pain as his right heart tried to take the strain of working for two.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," the Doctor grunted, blatantly lying.

"How did your friend get this electric shock?"

"We were fixing the TV and the wire had been chewed on it or something and I leaned on it and I was holding her hand... This is all my fault isn't it..."

"No, it can't be as if you'd had exactly the same electric shock then you'd be in the same condition,"

"Right..." the Doctor said knowing she was wrong.

"Can you check something for me? How many volts are running through your TV?"

"Hold on a moment... 600..."

"Ok, how's your friends pulse now?" the operator asked typing information down.

"There's, there's no pulse," the Doctor suddenly said scanning her.

"Right your going to need to start CPR. Do you know how to perform CPR?"

"Yes I've done it before..."

"Good well I need you to start CPR immediately. Can you do that for me,"

"Yes,"

"Good, I'm going to stay on the line the whole time and the ambulance is on its way," the operator said and the Doctor got to work with every breath he gave her, making him weaker and his right heart straining under the added pressure. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and paramedics took over with a defibrillator. One try, two tries, three tries... the Doctor was about to give up hope when- suddenly Clara was breathing, coughing and spluttering again grabbing onto anything near. The Doctor was going to comfort her but instead in his haste took the defibrillator and began to use it on himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a paramedic asked as the Doctor carried on. Someone was about to stop him when he pressed the button and wham!

"And were back in business! Two hearts at last! Welcome back lefty!" he shouted. The paramedics just looked at him blankly. "Oh never mind..." the Doctor sighed handing the defibrillator back...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I had an amazing show tonight but I got back really late and I'm sooooo tired hence the short and late chapter haha! More tomorrow but that may also be late as I have my show on tomorrow as well night X


	64. Tonsils

Tonsils

"Oh gosh and then! So we were running down this mountain and the creature was coming directly after us and we had the gun and it was in my hand yeah? And it just bit it off! Like out of my hand! And then, yes the I was running really fast down that corridor and-" the Doctor told Clara as they walked to the TARDIS. He looked at her with concern as she hadn't said a thing for a while. "You alright?" he asked as she nodded half-heartedly.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry, carry on,"' Clara said her voice a little hourse from having tonsillitis the week before.

"Ok," the Doctor said. "No I can't carry on you've lost my train of thought,"

"Oh sorry," Clara replied.

"No its my fault talking about last Wednesday when you weren't there. Well I say Wednesday it could have been any day really..." the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah about that, I'm not free next Wednesday either..." Clara trailed off.

"Oh. Why not? Is it me? Is it the travelling? Is it-" the Doctor started worriedly.

"No it's nothing like that I just have surgery that's all..." Clara said her voice shaking slightly.

"Surgery?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, not major or anything but still..." Clara said.

"Scary?" the Doctor asked.

"Does that make me stupid? I mean I can fight monsters, look after two kids in danger. I've nearly died over a hundred times since we've met..." Clara said stopping outside the TARDIS.

"No of corse it's not stupid! I'm scared of cellos but that doesn't stop me from saving the world awesomely!" the Doctor cried making Clara laugh.

"Your scared of cellos?!" Clara asked.

"Not really, well a bit, well quite a lot to be honest..." the Doctor thought as Clara giggled. " not surgery will be fine I promise," the Doctor finished as he watched Clara's face fall at the mention of surgery.

"Yeah I know," she replied half-heartedly. They walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor ran around the place.

"Lets go on an adventure!" he cried as Clara smiled.

Xoxo

The Doctor and Clara had travelled for a week before he finally dropped her off back home on the Wednesday before. They had been to Peru, Antarctica, five different galaxy and a place called Cabbage which grew cucumbers for some reason. The Doctor had noticed at times Clara becoming distant and worried though but more so now they were back at her house.

"Only one more week until I have my tonsils out then..." Clara said trying to sound happy but her voice shaking. The Doctor cupped her head in her hands.

"Your really scared about this aren't you?" he asked as Clara nodded tears springing to her eyes. He thought for a moment before looking straight at Clara. "Cancel the surgery with the NHS," he said simply.

"What? No I can't. I have to do this I can't put it off any longer..." Clara said panicking slightly.

"No, no, I don't mean cancel it completely just cancel it at the NHS. Let me take you somewhere better," he said winking.

"Really? But all my paperwork and, and..." Clara began.

"Don't worry! I'm brilliant with paperwork!" the Doctor cried untruthfuly. "I'll meet you here next Wednesday ok? Nine in the morning... Hopefully..."

"Ok, thank you!" Clara exclaimed kissing him lightly on the cheek and running inside. The Doctor smiled before realising. He would have to do paperwork, not to mention arrive on time for once...

Xoxo

The Wednesday of Clara's surgery Clara arrived on her doorstop with a bag just incase she need to stay the night. It was 9:01. Suddenly the familiar voice of the TARDIS sounded and out of it came the Doctor a large cloud of smoke and a woman.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"Extractor fans on!" the Doctor called as the smoke cleared. "The smoke? Oh I arrived on time. The TARDIS doesn't like it.

"The TARDIS doesn't like arriving on time?" Clara asked.

"Apparently not!" the Doctor said as he peered into the TARDIS. "It's safe you can go in!" he called as they both got inside.

"I hope I'm not being rude but who are you?" Clara asked the woman.

"Martha. I'm a doctor. Not the time lord kind but a proper doctor!" Martha said as the Doctor frowned before smiling. "I used to travel with the Doctor a long long time ago!"

"That just makes me sound old!" the Doctor cried.

"Well to be honest you are getting on a bit!" Martha replied making Clara giggle.

"I'm Clara," she said as the two girls smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you," Martha said "I'm going to take your tonsils out. I hope you don't mind the Doctor told me everything. I'd hate him if he did that about me! Anyway I had my tonsils out once and it was with a big scary monster of a doctor and I hated it so you've got me instead!"

"Even though I'm going to kill the Doctor later I'm glad he told you. You don't know how much this means to me thank you for doing this. I'm afraid I'm going to make a massive fool out of myself..." Clara replied.

"You can never make more of a fool out of yourself then I do that's a fact! Now lets go!" the Doctor said. "You ok?" he asked.

"Still nervous but yeah I'm ok," Clara said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"New, new Earth!" he cried.

Xoxo

The Doctor and Clara stepped out onto new new Earth and Clara sighed at the beauty.

"Wow!" she breathed. "Is this where humans live in years to come?"

"Yes. Nice isn't it? You change quite a lot. Learnt from before. Your all ecologically friendly now. This Earth will last millions of years longer I know it," the Doctor said looking round him. "That's where we're going," he said pointing to a massive white glass building.

"A hospital right?" Clara asked.

"That's right," Martha replied. "Ready?"

"Yep," Clara said nodding as the tree of them walked in the direction of the building. "Is this apple grass?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor replied.

Xoxo

The hospital seemed to be nice and clean with many patients walking around seemingly happy. The Doctor didn't tell Clara about her previous encounters with this place and was quite well known by the cats who ran the place. Clara was a bit shocked by them but soon got over it. She was too nervous about surgery to wonder about felines. Martha led the two of them into a small room and began to tie up her hair and put her white coat on. Clara sat on the edge of the doctors bed trying to seem fine. The Doctor sat beside her though and held her hand. Clara felt like a baby but didn't let go of his hand.

"Right, just a small injection then we can put you under ok?" Martha said talking Clara though what she was about to do. Clara nodded as the Doctor squeezed her hand. Martha got a needle ready. Clara gulped. "You can have a puzzle book if you want!" Martha smiled.

"I'm not that young!" Clara laughed.

"I am!" the Doctor cried. "Can I have one?!" he asked eagerly. Martha smiled and gave him one as he flicked through it. She had the needle in her hand and brought it closer to Clara's arm. It was still in its plastic cover that protected the needle but Clara could see that it was quite long... She gripped the Doctors hand tight as he dropped the puzzle book in surprise.

"Ow!" he cried. "You alright there?" he asked as a joke. The way Clara shook her head, so nervous made him stop though. "It's ok Clara, really. This is hardly the worst bit promise! No... That's not filling you with confidence... Errrr it's really not painful? I don't know really. Think of something nice then like me or travelling! Oh! I know! Remember that planet we went to! You know the one with the fish that changed colour when they swam! Think of that! No, don't cause after that the fish tried to eat us and I lost my little toe..." the Doctor rambled as Martha sighed.

"Small sharp prick," she said. "Just like the Doctor at times!" she added as Clara laughed and nodded as Martha rubbed the antiseptic over her hand. The needle didn't really hurt as much as it went in but it stung a lot in small bouts. It was uncomfortable and Clara bit her lip in an attempt to cover up the sting after a while it became manageable as Clara looked at her hand. Martha had put a plaster over the needle so it couldn't be seen but the thought of it made Clara want to scream. The Doctor was still going on about multicoloured fish...

Xoxo

Clara had got changed into pjs and was in the hospital bed with the Doctor beside her. She was reading a book as the Doctor revealed everything coming up in the story. Martha came in with some white liquid in a syringe.

"I'm ready? Ok?" Martha asked.

"I don't want it to sting again..." Clara said sounding like a little girl.

"It's not going to I promise just count back from ten ok? Lie down," Martha said as Clara did. She attached the white liquid to the needle and pushed it in. Martha was right it didn't hurt one bit. Clara felt a cold rush go up her arm though and suddenly her mind clouded in from from behind. The Doctor held her hand the whole way through and felt it become limp. "She under," Martha confirmed after a while as she got to work.

Xoxo

The Doctor went out whilst Martha and the other doctors set to work. It wasn't long before the Doctor was called back into the room.

"She's awake," Martha said and the Doctor made his way over to the bed. Clara was still lying down half asleep.

"Hi," the Doctor said simply as she smiled.

"Hi-" Clara said as she winced at the pain from her throat. Suddenly she coughed which intensified the pain making her cry. The Doctor held her as she cried.

"I know it hurts! But you can eat ice cream now! Don't worry though. I'll help!" the Doctor said as Clara laughed. He couldn't hear her but he could feel her giggle...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I kind of based this on my own experience cause I have been put under before (never for my tonsils though) and I have injections every week. Don't feel sorry for me though I could be a lot worse off :) I would write more but I'm soooo tired lol tell me if you want me to do like another chapter for this though cause I will if you would like x anyway this was prompted by Scholar of Imagination as I promised her for a fluffy chapter where no one dies! And I'm so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had just got back from a show and I was too tired then I felt really really sick and I had no idea why so yeah I'm sorry! I'm feeling better now though don't worry x more tomorrow


	65. Panic attack

Panic attack

"On the right!" the Doctor called as Clara looked around helplessly. "Just dump the bag in the cupboard there!"

"Where?!" Clara asked. "I'm pretty sure the TARDIS is mucking things up for me again!"

"Stop it!" the Doctor cried.

"What?" Clara asked surprised.

"No not you! The TARDIS keeps on moving whilst I'm trying to get a nail in!" the Doctor replied. After a rather nasty crash the Doctor and Clara were fixing and tiding up the TARDIS. It was pretty annoyed evidently and somehow was trying to seek out revenge on the two.

"I'm just going to leave this stuff here then ok?" Clara asked as she dropped the bag in a nearby room. No reply. "Doctor?" she asked. There was still no reply and she gave up in the end and yawned. She was so tired as Artie had been up ill all night and she was the only one in the house to look after him. His dad had come home to take care of him in the day though. Even though she had had little sleep she was determined to carry on as normal. She really wanted to spend this time with the Doctor as well and the adrenaline rushes and a million cups of tea were the only things keeping her awake. Suddenly the room seemed to close on her and she turned around suddenly scared. Nothing else happened though but she stayed fixed to the spot her eyes darting and her breathing becoming more ragged. She heard the Doctor but couldn't call out to him. Her throat was dry. She panicked as she realised she didn't know where he was. Why was she panicking? The room closed on her again and she ran through the door and out into another room. This one was smaller than the last which scared her even more as she ran back. Into an even smaller room. The TARDIS was playing tricks on her as she ran into smaller and smaller rooms. Suddenly she stopped trying to catch her breath. She couldn't though as she struggled to take in air. It felt like she was breathing in smog and she started to cry fearing that she wouldn't be able to take in any more breath. The room she was now in was no bigger than a toilet cubicle and even though it was empty so she had enough space to walk around a little she still felt trapped between the four walls. It was as if the walls were crushing her lungs making them feel small and weak. Her silent crying suddenly turned into ragged sobs. She didn't know what was happening to her but she would do anything to get out. She thought for a moment trying to calm herself down. She was being stupid. She would never normally react like this. Suddenly she remembered her phone and pulled it out of her pocket ringing the number she knew off by heart. "Doctor?" she asked willing him to answer.

"Clara?" he answered.

"Doctor I'm so sorry..." Clara whispered back catching her breath.

"Clara what's the matter? Where are you?" the Doctor replied.

"I don't know, I'm stuck and I can't get out and I'm so scared..." Clara cried back.

"What of is there something there?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it just I don't know it's like... I'm in a nightmare... and, and its got a hold of me and... and I can't get out, I can't move. Doctor please I can't breath..." Clara said before taking a gasping sob.

"Clara calm down your having a panic attack," the Doctor explained calmly as Clara became more wound up with herself.

"A what? What's happening to me?" she asked.

"Your imaginations gone into overdrive, your having a massive surge of adrenaline pumped through you and you can't cope. You just need to stay calm. I'm going to trace you from this phone ok?

"Doctor I'm so... tired..." Clara said brokenly making the Doctors heart break.

"It's ok I'm coming don't worry," he replied as he set off down the TARDIS corridors. Clara hugged her knees to herself and closed her eyes still breathing choppily. Suddenly she heard a door open in front of her and the shock of it made her jump. It was the Doctor. She got up and ran over to him, still crying. "Hey it ok now," he said holding her close. "Shame you didn't bring the rubbish though..."

"W-why?" Clara whispered into his jacket, so happy to see him.

"Because you've found the cupboard..." he replied.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I didn't write another part to yesterday's chapter simply because I wasn't going to anyway (unless a load of you wanted to) and you didn't seem too bothered either way which is fine by me! I based this on my own experiences as I've had two panic attacks in my life. One on an air bed (I know right?!) and one on a boat. Both were horrid and I would not wish them on my worst enemy (I don't have any anyway!) more tomorrow x


	66. Forgetting part 1

Forgetting part 1

Clara ran her finger over the multitude of different books in the TARDIS library trying to find the one she was looking for. Big, old and very dusty was the unhelpful description the Doctor had given her. She knew roughly what it looked like though as the Doctor had used it before. Climbing up the little step ladder she spotted it right on the top shelf and went over to reach it. She managed to grab it just, with the tips of her fingers and standing on tip toes she pulled at it as it began to move. She took a break as the weight of the book was hurting her fingertips. Without her noticing the books were tipping slightly and before she could even react the books had come slamming down on top of her knocking her off the ladder. She let out a small yelp of surprise as she hit the floor roughly. She was about to check herself over when she saw the biggest book on the shelf suddenly lurch. There was nothing she could do as the book smashed itself directly on her head...

Xoxo

The Doctor waited for about ten minutes before going to find Clara. There was every chance that she was just sitting, reading or even still finding the book but the Doctor just wanted to make sure... Just incase... He went into the library and looked around.

"Clara?" he asked but got no reply. He looked around again and suddenly spotted her on the floor covered with books. He ran up to her and lifted them off, slowly uncovering her. She was unconscious with a small paper cut like gash on her head. Nothing else looked broken though. Suddenly she started to wake up and looked around dazed.

"Why am I in a library?" she murmured.

"Clara? Are you ok? What happened?" the Doctor asked as she tried to sit up, the Doctor helping her.

"I don't know... Who are you?" she asked still groggy. The Doctor looked at her slightly shocked. Had she really just asked who he was? The Doctor ignored it and continued to help her up.

"Come on let's go back to the console. I can check you out make sure there's no long term damage to your brain..." the Doctor said trying to guide Clara out.

"No! I mean I'm sorry but I don't know you! I can make my own way thank you," Cara replied politely breaking the Doctors heart.

"Yes you know me of corse you know me!" the Doctor cried taking Clara's hands which she quickly shrugged off.

"No I really don't!" Clara said.

"Look around you though! I mean your not even in a proper library. Please Clara let me help you," the Doctor said as Clara looked around.

"What happened to me?.." she asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied truthfully.

Xoxo

"So your called 'the Doctor?'" Clara asked as the two of them walked back through the TARDIS. Clara looked around in shock at the different corridors. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "You know this place Clara please," the Doctor said pleadingly. Clara shook her head.

"I'm sorry I have no idea. Should I?" she asked looking up at the Doctor with pity. The Doctor started to cry not noticing until a single tear rolled down his cheek. Clara brushed it off him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I recognise you... but..."

"But what?" the Doctor asked filling himself with hope.

"It's like there's something blocking it, stopping me... Why am I telling you this?" she suddenly asked.

"Because you trust me and you know me Clara come on..." the Doctor replied.

"No I don't your scaring me and you act like you know me when how can you cause you really don't and your just taking me in this snog box cause-" Clara said before suddenly stopping and putting her hand over her mouth.

"What, Clara what is it?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Why did I call it snog box..?" she asked looking at the Doctor and running off.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried. He was worried about her, knowing that the knock on her head was something worse then what he'd thought. The information she'd forgotten, if remembered all at once... Well that could burn her mind...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hey :) so I was wondering (and being vain! Haha) What's your fave chapter? Cause I'd be really interested to know :) hehe this chapter was prompted by McKenzieAnne and I really liked that prompt :) more tomorrow night xxx p.s 40,000 views! Thank you :D


	67. Forgetting part 2

Forgetting part 2

The Doctor found Clara not too far away sobbing on the TARDIS floor. He knelt down beside her not knowing what to say. He didn't need to though as she started to speak.

"I do know you..." she started. "But I have no idea who you could be... Your important I know that but I could just walk away from you now and never look back and I wouldn't care at the moment... I mean I have a life right? Please still tell me I have my normal life with Angie and Artie as well?"

"Yes of corse," the Doctor replied.

"Well then there's nothing stopping me. For I know you could be kidnapping me, you could have been the one who knocked me out, made all of this stuff happen to me!" Clara said screaming at him. He backed away slightly. "Your not though I know your not... I trust you too much and I hate it, I hate not knowing what's happening! I'm not... It feels as if I'm not in control of my mind. It's making decisions for me..."

"That will be the-" the Doctor started before he was cut off.

"No don't even start to give me any of that!" Clara shouted standing up over the Doctor. "All that 'doctor' nonsense! I hate it because You. Have. No. Idea. What's going on inside her? My brain?! Whatever diagnostic you can give me will never be enough because its not going to do me any good now! Who the HELL are you?!" Clara asked before collapsing to the floor sobbing again. The Doctor got up and calmly walked away, returning with a book.

"Look I may not be able to do the 'doctor' thing on you but I need to make sure that no long term damage has gone on. So yes I'm going to scan you but it's not going to hurt ok?" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He went to scan Clara but she pushed it out of her way.

"What is that thing?" she asked brushing her tears away.

"A very cool gadget called a sonic screwdriver. You should be able to recognise it..." the Doctor said as Clara let him run it over her.

"Why am I trusting you?" she asked softly. "I should be running away from you. I don't know who you are. I don't know where I am. I don't know what I'm doing. Ha!" Clara said laughing half heartedly.

"I don't know why your trusting me frankly but it's a good sign," he said smiling back at her. "Your scan shows your fine no long term damage so good but it doesn't get me any closer to find out why you've lost your memory of why you've lost such a massive chunk... It should all come back though but I'm going to be honest and say right now that its going to hurt. A lot," the Doctor explained.

"Good I think?" Clara asked laughing again. "What's the book?" she asked.

"Just some of the adventures we've been on. Like a scrapbook," the Doctor said sitting down next to her in the corridor.

"Ok then time lord," Clara said.

"You called me time lord," the Doctor noted.

"Did I? Why?" Clara asked getting slightly nervous.

"Because your hopefully remembering..." the Doctor said. "Anyway. You and me we travel a lot. We fly, walk, bike-"

"Run," Clara suggested.

"Oh yes a lot of that!" the Doctor said grinning. "I come and pick you up from your home every Wednesday and drop you off on the Wednesday evening. You enjoy Wednesdays," he said with a wink.

"You," she said looking at him for an answer.

"I love every second of it!" the Doctor cried. "We save worlds and people a lot,"

"Clever," Clara noted.

"We are," the Doctor replied. "And your a human so you come in useful! I'm a-"

"Boy," Clara said, not really knowing where this was going.

"Well kind of... Yes I'm a boy but I'm not human. I'm an alien called a time lord. We control time,"

"And," Clara said almost expectantly.

"We're also very clever," the Doctor said modestly. "Oh Clara if only you could remember..."

"Remember," Clara said thoughtfully as the Doctor nodded. Clara suddenly put her hands up to her head as if she was in pain. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Clara, repeat the last six word you just said..." he asked.

"What?!" Clara cried obviously in pain.

"Just do it!" the Doctor cried back as Clara thought.

"Run... you clever... boy... and remember... AHHHHH! she screamed as her head felt as if it was about to explode. "What's... happerning to me?" she asked.

"You remembering but don't panic it's ok I've got you..." the Doctor said grabbing Clara by the shoulders.

"Doctor... I'm panicking..." Clara said her voice a horse whisper. She began to shake violently as memories filled her mind. The moment they first met, the snog box and travelling round the universe. Cybermen and Ice Warriors and the TARDIS. All these thoughts consumed her mind as it burnt. She could feel hands protecting her as she blacked out. One thought on her mind. Run you clever boy and remember...

Xoxo

The Doctor knocked on the Maitland's door carrying Clara. This reminded him too much of Donna but he shrugged that feeling aside. Clara wasn't gone she was still very much there and part of his life. She needed some normality though the Doctor had decided and so instead of let her recover in the TARDIS he'd thought he would take her home. The door suddenly opened and Angie answered it with the bored teenage expression on her face. She took one look at Clara though and that expression was gone.

"Dad!" she called as the familiar voice of Gorge Maitland ran through the house.

"If its cold callers say no!" he cried back.

"It's Clara," Angie replied.

"Let her in then!" Gorge cried back.

"Dad she's fainted!" Angie called as a chair could be heard scraping and then quick footsteps racing to the front door. Gorge looked at the sleeping Clara in the Doctors arms.

"Clara?" he asked.

Xoxo

After Clara had been placed into bed the Doctor told Gorge everything that had happened. He excepted it thanking the Doctor for saving her and sending Angie to make a cup of tea and get some biscuits. The Doctor was halfway though his seventh Jammie Dodger when Clara appeared in the doorway rubbing her eyes. She took on look at the Doctor and burst into tears, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"That is just soppy! Ask her out already!" Angie cried earning a glare from her dad. She rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she cried. "By the way you don't really fancy me do you?" she whispered.

"Oh God no! I mean your lovely but you smell of lavender. I hate lavender..." the Doctor muttered.

"Thanks..." Clara said laughing slightly. "You smell of furniture polish..." she noted.

"I don't even use furniture polish!" the Doctor cried.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ahhhhh hi guys I have like one eye that's really really stinging and so all the way though writing this I haven't stopped crying through my right eye! Hmmmm damn! Oh well. I love all your reviews. I probably don't say this enough but without you guys I wouldn't be still writing this! You give me the motivation to carry on even though I love writing this :) (I'd run out of prompts for a start! haha) Night xxx


	68. Malnourished

Malnourished

The Doctor parked outside the Maitlands house and waited for Clara. It was at least ten minuets before she opened the door though, running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she began breathing deeply. "Angie had her appendix out so it was non stop all this week. Then Gorge had a press conference until really late and Artie was up all night with a nightmare so I haven't had any sleep at all and then my mate phoned with boy troubles and so you know what that's like and I must look like hell because I feel like hell I have this massive headache and you must think I'm so full of myself just coming in here and taking about myself but I'm late and I haven't got an excuse apart from the fact that I feel awful and oh my stars..." Clara said as her eyes rolled. The Doctor didn't have time to stop her before she plummeted to the TARDIS floor...

"Errr... Hi," the Doctor said in reply before rushing over to her. After a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver he determined her asleep. There was something else though that worried him as he carefully picked her up, Clara's face nuzzling into his jacket.

Xoxo

Clara woke up with a start and looked around her. She was in her bedroom. But her bedroom in the TARDIS. She couldn't even remember what had happened. The Doctor was sat at her bedside.

"Hey," he said.

"What happened?" Clara asked still not really awake.

"You ran into the TARDIS, rattled off this long speech that I mostly couldn't understand, went really pale then collapsed," the Doctor told her as she put her head in her hands.

"Oh my stars..." she began.

"Ah yes that's what you said just before you collapsed... Tea?" the Doctor asked holding a mug up to Clara. She sat up in bed still fully clothed and took the mug with both hands.

"Thanks," she said.

"There's a bit of colour to your cheeks," the Doctor noted.

"That's embarrassment..." Clara said smiling. The Doctor smiled briefly before turning slightly serious again. "Oh I know that face..." Clara said.

"When was the last time you ate something?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh I think... No... I don't know," Clara said sheepishly. "I'm not hungry..." she trailed off.

"You've been starving yourself!" the Doctor cried.

"Please, Doctor, don't shout!" Clara whimpered clutching her head.

"Clara! You've been starving yourself! From what I can make out, you've eaten nothing for the best part of a week! What's the matter with you?"

"Please, Doctor!" she carefully shuffled herself up into a sitting position. She was beginning to sweat and was becoming very pale.

"No! Clara, you can't do this!" he sat down and put his hands on Clara's shoulders to look at her. "I know you've had a busy week but seriously? You have to eat! Your going to die at this rate!"

Clara panicked, leaned forwards and threw up the tea she'd just consumed all over the Doctor.

She shivered and blinked.

"Sorry," she whispered before starting to cry. The Doctor sighed but looking at Clara's pity filled eyes made him melt.

"It's ok," he said pulling her into a hug.

Xoxo

"Right this is going to taste disgusting but you need to get your salt and sugar levels up," the Doctor said passing Clara a cup full of blue liquid.

"What is it?" she asked eying it up. She was changed and now sitting in the med bay shivering.

"It's a potion I received I an alien planet called Drasklide," the Doctor explained as Clara took a sip. She gagged at the foul taste.

"I'm going to be sick," she said as her face paled. The Doctor took her hands.

"Clara, breath deeply. You can't be sick again. Your body's trying to repel whatever you putting in it because you haven't eaten in so long but you have to keep it in your system. Please Clara for me," the Doctor pleaded as she nodded. It wasn't long before the promise was broken and she threw up, luckily in the bucket next to the bed she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again.

"Ok we'll leave it a minute then try again," the Doctor replied giving the shaking girl a hug and smiling at her.

Xoxo

"Right anything you want the TARDIS will provide!" the Doctor cried. As Clara smiled. She hadn't been sick since and had finished the bottle of medicine and so the Doctor had decided she was well enough for a proper meal.

"Ohh can I have..." Clara began thinking. "Some... oh I don't know... I'm not hungry..." she said hanging her head.

"Oh come on we're doing so well," the Doctor said kneeling beside her. "Why don't you want to eat?" he asked her.

"I feel like a baby, you making sure I eat and having food 'forced' down me. I'm hungry but I just feel too ill and bothered to eat," she replied looking him in the eyes.

"How about some rice? Or pasta? Maybe a sandwich?" the Doctor offered.

"Rice sounds good," Clara replied. The Doctor stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good, I won't be a moment," he said. Clara smiled and sat down. A minute later a loud crash was heard followed by a lot of swearing. "I'm ok!" the Doctor called making Clara laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxo

So the amount of prompts I got was incredible thanks guys! Hopefully I'll get round to them all lol. Oh also in other news I have started watching Sherlock and have watched the whole of season one (season two tomorrow!) and half of my hair is well pink! Night xxx


	69. Mad water

Mad water

The TARDIS was playing games again. Little did the Doctor and Clara know it at the time but she was and she intended to give them both a scare. Especially Clara.

Xoxo

"I don't mind swimming! Swimming's cool!" Clara said as her and the Doctor headed down the corridor.

"I know but I promised you a planet!" the Doctor replied.

"And? Planets can wait! If this TARDIS swimming pool is as good as you say it is then I wanna go!" Clara cried.

"It is," the Doctor replied smiling at her "You know where the TARDIS wardrobe is find a swimming costume of something,"

"Or something?" Clara asked.

"Well I don't know!" the Doctor said. "I usually swim in-"

"I don't wanna know!" Clara said stopping him mid-sentence. She skipped towards the TARDIS wardrobe.

"I was going to say trunks!" the Doctor cried after her.

"Really?" she replied disbelieving him.

Xoxo

"Oi! I am so going to get you back for that one!" Clara cried splashing the Doctor full on in the face with a wave of water. He just grinned at her and ducked out of the way splashing her as he did. "Oh my stars are you really that bad?!" Clara gasped.

"You mean good! Excellent in fact at splashing you in the face!" the Doctor said demonstrating this fact. Clara smiled at him and went under the water. For a moment the Doctor lost where she was but suddenly with a face full of swimming water he found out.

"Yes!" Clara cried happy to get one over on the Doctor. "I really gotmuffulle..." she began before her mouth was full of water. She spat it out as the Doctor pulled a face.

"That's disgusting!" he noted, laughing.

"It was your fault!" Clara said laughing as well. Suddenly water was over her head as she resurfaced. "Oh is that the wave machine?" she asked as the Doctor grinned and nodded. "Oh this is so cool!" Clara cried.

"Ever tried to swim against the waves?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"That's the fun part!" Clara said.

"Race?" the Doctor asked.

"Ok," Clara replied. As the swam to the side. "Three, two-"

"Go!" the Doctor interrupted cheating.

"Cheat!" Clara called before swimming to try and catch him up. She was getting quite close when suddenly a massive wave loomed above them. This wave reached the top of the ceiling before it plummeted back down to the ground. The Doctor looked confused and worried turning back to Clara.

"Clara-!" he cried as the wave hit. The sheer force of it sent the two of them flying and then crashing into the side of the room. Clara didn't hurt herself to much as the water protected her but she saw the Doctor crash into the floor, wincing. The wave pulled the two of them back into the pool as their heads managed to come above the water, letting them breath. "Alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked as the Doctor nodded. "I'm guessing that wasn't meant to happen..." Clara said.

"No... We should probably get out..." the Doctor suggested. "Oh your towels soaked..." he said pointing to where Clara's towel had been resting on the side where the wave had just hit. Clara did her best under-the-water shrug as the two of them made their way to the side. Clara noticed that the Doctor was clutching his left arm... They were nearly out of the pool when Clara fell back in as something pulling her back into the water.

"Doctor!" she cried as she was pulled further into the centre of the pool. The Doctor could see that there was a massive whirlpool that Clara was getting caught up in. The Doctor took one look at his swollen, red wrist and let go of it diving in. Immediately he was pulled into the centre of the whirl pool like Clara was. He swam further into the current and spotted Clara, struggling and flailing under the strong pull of the water. He reached out and she grabbed hold of him. She grabbed onto his left wrist and he gasped in pain, water filling his mouth. He ignored it though and pulled with all his might. The two of them swam with all their might but suddenly Clara let go and the Doctor resurfaced, his lungs begging for air. Just as soon as he had come up for air, the pool emptied itself as if there was a massive plug hole being pulled out. The Doctor fell to the bottom of the pool, which didn't do his arm any help as he lay there panting. Suddenly his mind raced to Clara as he sat up and looked around. She was lying on the floor a little distance away from him. The Doctor rushed up to her as she coughed and spluttered.

"Clara?!" he cried as she sat up.

"Urugh, I swallowed too much chlorine..." she complained as she looked around. "Errr how are we going to get out of here?" she asked as the Doctor looked around as well. They were at the bottom of the deep pool, a long distance away from any stairs out...

"Ah..." the Doctor said.

Xoxo

Clara walked back into the console room, her hair wrapped up in a towel. She'd thrown up, mostly due to the amount of chlorine water she'd swallowed but feeling better she skipped back towards the Doctor, who had his arm in a sling.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much so... You?" Clara replied eying up the Doctor sling.

"Yes, look I'm sorry I have no idea what that was..." the Doctor started.

"Don't be! I had fun! For the most part..." Clara said truthfully "But next time..."

"A planet!" the Doctor and Clara said at the same time giggling.

No one knew what had happened was due to the TARDIS and no one knew what she was planning next...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Oh evil TARDIS lol :) (don't get me wrong though I LOVE the TARDIS! everyone has their moments though!) prompted by TheDoctorsAltar so thanks for that! Also 69th chapter! Is it just me or does anyone else find that funny?!... Nope just my dirty mind... Night x


	70. Bomb

Bomb

The Doctor and Clara walked into the restaurant as the waiter led the two to a table.

"My treat!" the Doctor cried. "Have whatever you want,"

"Oh! Nice and posh!" Clara exclaimed.

"I know!" the Doctor replied. "I'm just going to get something from somewhere!" he called as he walked away.

"Right!" Clara called back.

"Don't follow me!" the Doctor cried. Clara smiled to herself and relaxed back in her chair. She let the conversations around her take over her thoughts.

_"Iraq must me hard,"_

_"Coming back next week,"_

_"Yes but how do I pop the question? I love her Mark,"_

_"I don't know I mean another three months and we'll have a little one to look after!"_

_"Awww how sweet have you chosen a name? I al-"_

"There's a bomb," the Doctor said interrupting Clara's thoughts.

"What?" Clara asked smiling slightly wondering weather the Doctor was pulling a joke on her.

"There's a bomb, in here, right now. I only checked this place out cause it was a fixed point in time... Oh I really wish I hadn't..." the Doctor said.

"What do you mean? What's a fixed point in time?" Clara asked worriedly.

"A point in time that can never be changed for anything. It always has to happen. The rest of time can be in flux but today, right here, right now has to stay... We're going now..." the Doctor said quickly and quietly, leading Clara away. She pulled back though looking round her.

"Yes but only once we've let all these people know what's happening and they're out and safe!" Clara protested as the Doctor began to lead her away again.

"No we just leave," the Doctor replied.

"But then they'll die!" Clara cried once they were outside.

"And you don't think I realise that!" the Doctor cried back, turning to face his companion. He was angry and Clara could see that. She didn't care though.

"No! You have to save them! That's what you do! That what _we_ do!" Clara said her voice raised an octave.

"No! I am NOT the hero. I never have been and I never will be. I travel ok? And people get in my way!" the Doctor stormed, his face close to Clara's. She was frightened by she held her ground.

"People get in your way?! These people are going to die!" Clara cried.

"People die! That's WHAT THEY DO!" the Doctor roared.

"Your a MONSTER," Clara screamed, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor turned to walk away.

"And your human..." he replied not turning back to look at her.

"Oh and your so much better then 'humans'!" Clara said finally getting the Doctor's attention. He walked up to her again, calmer this time but his eyes still cold.

"Yes! Do you know why? Because this happened to ME! My friends, my family, my life! DEAD. And you don't think this is hard for me? To watch others die as well?!"

"You didn't have to bring me," Clara said as the Doctor's eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"I shouldn't have in the first place. Oh I warned you! Clara Oswin Oswald. I warned you! Danger and death! They follow me around wherever I go and YOU chose to follow me too,"

"You know what it's like to watch your people DIE! And now I have to watch mine die as well. After all you've been through!" Clara cried sobbing as the Doctor looked at her. He suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of guilt.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"No your not," Clara said looking straight at him. "Cause face it, you don't even know these people just like you didn't know half of the people on your planet before they were slaughtered. It's just the fact that they all died that makes it such a big deal for you,"

"Why does it matter so much to you then? Those are people you don't know," the Doctor said pointing back at the restaurant.

"I heard one of them speaking to his mate. He's going to propose to his girlfriend tomorrow. The other woman, six months pregnant and that waiters fiancé is coming back from Iraq next week. You see Doctor, this isn't just going to affect you and me," Clara said her as the Doctor looked through the window at the busy scene full of happy people.

"What can I do though? I can't change it, it's always going to happen Clara. Whatever we do is going to make it happen,"

"Then we stay, we phone Ambulances and Fire engines in advance. Make sure people are alright. We stay for the aftermath," Clara said. She wasn't budging.

"We can't stop it and we can't get involved," the Doctor warned.

"I know. I'm calling an ambulance," Clara said as she walked away. The Doctor looked at his watch and suddenly ran pulling Clara with him. She had no choice but to run this time as the building suddenly erupted in flames, glass shooting from the windows. The sheer force of the blast threw the pair onto the grass.

"Clara? Are you ok?" the Doctor asked. Clara shook her head sobbing. The Doctor knew that there was nothing wrong with her physically and just pulled her into a hug.

"They're all dead... How did you cope?" Clara asked in between shaky breaths.

"I didn't," the Doctor replied truthfully.

Xoxo

The ambulance staff had Clara and the Doctor wrapped up in shock blankets as they sat on the edge of an ambulance.

"I'm sorry..." Clara said after while. "I didn't know how much it hurt. What you must have gone through..,"

"You should have never experienced what I went through and your right I should've never brought you here," the Doctor interrupted.

"You had no idea that this would happen and I wouldn't miss a days travelling with you for the world," Clara said.

"Come on, back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said as the two of them stood up, Clara shaky on her feet. "Ok?" the Doctor asked. Clara shook her head and walked next to him back to the blue box. "I know," the Doctor replied.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well I wrote this really oddly. Did the middle to the end the. Went back and did the beginning. Did it make any difference? I have 300 reviews thanks guys! Another confession is that I actually dreamt about you guys yesterday! We were all in a tree house hotel :) anyway night x


	71. Chasm part 1

Chasm part one

The Doctor and Clara walked through the town as they normally did when arriving on an alien planet. The Doctor sauntering round like he owned the place, Clara following him, taking in the sights. The Doctor suddenly saw what he was looking for and the two of them walked towards a tent. This was happening a lot lately. It seemed the Doctor had a lot of errands to do and Clara liked this. The amount of planets she'd seen in just two day had astounded her and even though she didn't get to look around them and explore she didn't mind. In fact it blew her mind. She didn't think anything could jinx it either. This was the life.

The two of them walked towards the tent as a green alien stepped out. The Doctor made a few gargling noises that apparently the alien could understand and he stepped into the tent. Clara went to step in as well but was denied access and the door was closed eruptly in her face.

"Right! Ok then I'll just wait," Clara said half heartedly as the Doctor poked his head out of the gap between the tent.

"No, don't mind me, I'll be a while. Go and explore! I'll meet you back here in an hour, Earth times," the Doctor said grinning. Clara smiled back and turned. She was met by a busy market place.

"Oh my stars..." Clara noted walking off into the busy place. She decided to try and keep a low profile seeing as she didn't have any money. Like that was ever going to happen. She spotted a woman with a massive bundle of umbrellas. People were rushing over to her and grabbing them without a second glance. Clara waited for a moment and her curiosity took over her. She walked over to the woman. "Emm, excuse me I'm a traveller, new here and all that... What's going on? What's with all the umbrellas?"

"Traveller eh? Picked a bad day for it love, here take an umbrella, your gunna need it," the woman said handing Clara one.

"Why?" Clara asked her and people pushed in their way.

"Love, where the hell have you been? It's the weather. On this planet it just changes. And not in a good way. Normal rain causes mass flooding. Tonight there's going to be severe rain. God know what's going to happen to us all," she said looking up at the sky. "Oh God... here it comes," Clara looked up at the skies where black clouds were forming quickly. She turned back to the woman but she was gone. Clara soon found out why as the havens opened and rain pelted down on her. The rain was so thick and fast that it hurt and within seconds she was soaked and freezing. She ran back towards the tent, trying to open the umbrella at the same time. The tent was closed though and no matter how hard she tried no one answered her. All the buildings were locked as well and nobody could hear her above the pelting rain. She fumbled with the clasp on her umbrella, opening it and coving it over her head. It provided her with little protection as she ran into a forrest. Suddenly something grabbed her hand running with her.

"Doctor!" she cried recognising the person running next to her. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Ah I went to collect something from the post office," the Doctor replied.

"The post office?! Oh never mind... Where are we going?" Clara asked gritting her teeth against the downpour. The Doctor seemed to be loving it and the two of them ran grinning.

"To shelter hopefully!" the Doctor cried.

"Good enough for me," Clara replied as they carried on sprinting and dodging over logs. Like a switch though the sky went black and Clara couldn't see a thing. Both the Doctor and Clara stopped.

"Is that just me or is it pitch black?" Clara asked uneasy.

"Nope it's nighttime. It's not just the weather that changes like that," the Doctor replied.

"But we can't see a thing!" Clara cried.

"Fully aware of that thank you," the Doctor replied he heard Clara sigh and knew she was smiling. "Lets take it a step at a time," he suggested. "Right, go to your left, lets not crash into a tree," the Doctor said.

"What? Right or left?" Clara asked.

"Go right!" the Doctor said as the two of them took a big step to the right. Into a massive chasm. They fell and the Doctor could hear Clara scream.

"I meant left!" he cried as the two fell. "Sorry!" he finished as they fell to the bottom in. The Doctor heard a resounding crack and a scream. He was out cold before he realised it was his own scream.

"Doctor?!" Clara cried. "Doctor!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Woah it's early! It's like quarter to five here in England! I never post this early haha! Oh well that's a good thing! Thanks to thechamelioncircuit for prompting it :) more tomorrow xxx I would say night but its not so... Have a nice day! P.s just accept that there's a massive chasm in the middle of the forrest ok? :p it will get explained


	72. Chasm part 2

Chasm part 2

"We'd better be praying tonight J," Sydney said as she walked over to the window peering out to the pouring rain.

"Praying for a miracle that is," J replied. He smiled slightly but this was no smiling matter.

"Praying for Clara you mean," Sydney said with a wistful smile.

"That's a fairy tale mind," J replied.

Xoxo

"She stole it off of me!" Francine cried.

"Why would I steal the book off you?" Nash called back.

"Hey! Come on sit down the pair of you!" Darcy said as the three of them sat on the bed.

"Mummy I'm scared," Francine whispered.

"What are you scared of?" Darcy asked her child, running her fingers through her hair.

"The rain..." Francine trailed off.

"It won't be that bad will it mum?" Nash asked grabbing the book and handing it to her mother.

"Oh no, not as bad as the great storm!" Darcy cried making Francine giggle and Nash smile.

"Read us the fairy tale about the great storm," Francine asked.

"Yeah the one with the traveller," Nash said.

"Ok, let me find it," Darcy replied.

"Mum tell us your version!" Nash said as Darcy put down the book.

"Right here we go. The Storm and The Impossible Girl. Once in the same city that we live in now, there was a girl and she was travelling. Her name was Clara. Clara was there with her friend called the Doctor,"

"That's a funny name," Francine interrupted.

"It is," Darcy replied. "Anyway, the Doctor and Clara didn't have any shelter as they didn't have a home yet,"

"Didn't any of the towns folk give them shelter?" Nash asked.

"No the rain was too loud for them to hear and so they ran into the woods when the rain came. Suddenly it was the night and they couldn't see. They waited but no one came and so they tried to walk in the dark. That didn't work though as they stepped in the wrong direction and fell! They fell into a great hole," Darcy said acting out the different parts.

"That was the drainage chasm!" Nash realised. "We learnt about that in school!"

"What's a drainage chasm?" Francine asked.

"It's a massive hole they used to put in the ground to soak up all the water," Nash explained.

"They do it all mechanically these days," Darcy said. "Not like my day but anyway down they fell and they landed all the way down at the bottom. Clara was fine but she couldn't see a thing and the Doctor was badly hurt. The water was creeping up on them as well and soon it had made the poor traveller freezing and sad,"

"What happened?" Francine asked excitedly.

Xoxo

Clara sat up and was standing within seconds. She was ankle deep in water and more was falling down on her from the skies. She couldn't see a thing either witch worried her even more. She put her hands out in front of her trying to work out where she was. She couldn't feel anything in front of her which was a good sign at least. Her next job was to find the Doctor... She put one foot in front of the other brushing it against the tip of the floor. The soil came away from the touch and she started panicking. She'd heard the Doctors scream and now he wasn't replying. If he was laying down unconscious somewhere... The water was now way over Clara's ankles. If the Doctor was lying on the ground then the water would soon drown him... "Doctor?!" she screamed. "Doctor please!" she repeated. Her voice echoed and she kept on walking, step by step.

Xoxo

"It's getting worse..." Sydney commented.

"It always gets worse before it gets better," J replied.

Xoxo

"How long was she walking for?" Francine asked Darcy.

"Oh a very long time. It was so dark that she mostly just walked in circles. By now the water was halfway up her thighs," Darcy said.

"But the Doctor?" Nash exclaimed.

"Oh I know! I know! This is the bit where Clara finds him!" Francine cried.

Xoxo

Clara carried on pacing her feet sloshing in the shallow water. The hole she had managed to find herself in was incredibly large but even so it was filling up quickly. She couldn't feel her toes anymore. She stepped forward but this time tripping over something. She went down crying at the unfairness of it and how cold she was when she heard a noise.

"Doctor?" she asked moving quickly away from the lump beneath her which was sputtering and coughing.

"Clara," he rasped before crying out in pain.

"Doctor, oh my stars your ok!" Clara said hugging him tight. He let out a scream as Clara dropped him. "Doctor?" she cried.

"Argh, my hearts..." he rasped. "Ones gone, the others going..."

"What do you mean going?" Clara asked.

"It's failing, feel," he said grouping for Clara's hand and resting it on his wrist so she could feel his pulse. It was weak and slow. "Not long now..." he whispered.

"Doctor, no... Please no..." Clara said crying.

Xoxo

"No!" Francine cried. "What's going to happened to him!"

"This is the best bit!" Nash said.

"This is where Grandad saves them!" Darcy cried making her daughters smile.

Xoxo

Clara held the Doctor tightly, not around the chest mind and held him above water. He had slipped into unconsciousness a while ago and there was nothing Clara could do to make him better. Not down here. She couldn't even see him. She still had her fingers firmly on his wrist though checking his pulse.

"Hey! Who's down there!" Clara heard before suddenly lights were flashed down in her eyes.

"Help!" she cried.

"Yes it's ok! We're coming for you, hold on a moment love!" a voice called.

Xoxo

"That was grandad!" Francine called in a sing song voice.

"It certainly was. Anyway Grandad sent rescue down there and managed to get Clara and the Doctor out. The Doctor came out of the hole first and he was taken to hospital but when Clara came out Grandad always said that she was so special. The sun came out and shone on her, not on anyone else but her and the rain went away. Not suddenly but gradually. It was a miracle... It had never happened before and the village was saved from the great storm,"

"Was the Doctor alright?" Francine asked.

"Oh yes he was ok, it was touch and go but the medicine here is very good. It even works on Timelords!" Darcy replied.

"And the village?" Nash asked.

"The village was knee deep in water which didn't help but it was safe from harm. And so the tale has it that whenever there is a massive storm the sun will shine when Clara arrives," Darcy said.

"How will she arrive?" Francine asked.

"In a tiny blue spaceship that's bigger on the inside..." Darcy finished. Then slowly but certainly the whir of engines filled the room and Darcy pulled the children up and to the window. "No..." Darcy said disbelievingly.

"There it is! The blue box!" Nash cried pointing to the police box. I stopped and out stepped... A girl with a dress and leggings on. She stood in the rain as light filled the room. Nash, Francine and Darcy covered their eyes as the sunlight shone in.

"Wow," Francine breathed.

"I don't believe..." Darcy said as the figure turned and walked back into the box. A man followed her. A man with a bow tie...

Xoxoxoxoxo

This was different :) was my experiment any good? Im not sure about the ending but hey! Im going away for a few days but I should be able to update daily. Goodness knows when but I'll try my hardest. :) Oh and if you want like a 'full' effect listen to Penelope's Theme by The Brothers Bloom whilst reading it helps (I think!) :) x thanks for reading x :p


	73. Understanding

Understanding

"And off we go!" the Doctor cried pushing down the levers on the TARDIS console and grabbing onto the side as the machine whirred into action. Clara laughed as she was flung this way and that as a sudden jolt had them falling to the floor. There was a moment or two before the two of them burst out laughing. The Doctor got up and helped Clara as she brushed herself off.

"That was rough! Where are we?" Clara asked as the Doctor look at her. Clara smiled but the smile wasn't returned. Then things were made equally weird as the Doctor started speaking gibberish. It must have made some since to him though as he checked the TARDIS computer screen. "What going on?" Clara asked but the Doctor just turned and looked at her blankly. Suddenly a hologram of Clara appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Clara," the hologram said.

"Hi," Clara replied. "I'm sorry what's going on?"

"The TARDIS seems to be phasing. All power is going to the engines and so in a last ditch attempt to save this ship and not have you burnt alive inside, the TARDIS has turned off the automatic speech translator. Have fun!" the hologram said bluntly before fizzing and vanishing.

"Brilliant, thanks(!)" Clara said bluntly before turning back to the Doctor. He was fiddling with the controls but wasn't concentrating on them. He turned back to Clara opening and shutting his mouth like a fish.

"I... think... wrong," he managed to make out pointing to the console. "Gone wrong," he made out. Clara nodded.

"Yes, gone wrong," Clara repeated.

"I... no English," the Doctor said.

"Yes," Clara said trying not to laugh. The Doctor looked at her funny.

"What? Cheese?" he asked as Clara collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Cheese?!" she asked laughing.

"Yes... No wrong?" he asked.

"Yes very wrong," she said walking off. She reappeared later on with a piece of cheese. "Cheese," she said pointing to it. The Doctor groaned, embarrassed as Clara burst out laughing again. "Fix this," she said pointing to the console.

"Fix?" the Doctor asked.

"Mend," Clara said.

"Mend?" the Doctor said still not getting it.

"Oh... Errr," Clara said desperately trying to think of another word. In the end she acted it out and this time it was the Doctors turn to laugh.

"I... get you," he laughed. "All along!" Clara hit him playfully.

"Fix!" she cried as the Doctor went below the console, still laughing helplessly.

Xoxo

Clara brought the Doctor a drink as he worked. He thanked her in his language.

"Τη³ανκ² υ³οθ²," he said smiling as she smiled back. Clara sat and waited, watching him fiddle with bits of wiring. All the time he'd mutter things in Gallifreyan. Clara listened closely. The language was beautiful and made her feel safe. She tried to imagine what it must be like for the Doctor in his world. She'd read some of the books on Galifray, mostly looking at the pictures as the text was in his language. It was odd. The TARDIS translated most books but there were some that remained in code, like a secret. Well the Doctor had many secrets why not enough few to add to his collection? Clara didn't mind too much. She was fine as long as she knew that the Doctor would trust her. She had secrets as well, some she was too ashamed to say. Secrets where what kept the two together. Secrets were good.

"Fix engines. Fix speech now," the Doctor said as he got to work. A couple of minuets later he turned to Clara. "Ah! Ai-je le?!" the Doctor cried as Clara smiled.

"Your speaking in French," she replied. "Françis?" she asked so the Doctor could understand her.

"Ah ce n'est pas bon..." he said in French. Clara couldn't understand him so just gave him a look.

"Ahora? Este es Inglés?" the Doctor asked in Spanish. Clara just shook her head. "Jetzt? Ja?" the Doctor asked. German. Clara shook her head. "Ima?.. Xiànzài?.. Awr?.." the Doctor said in Japanese, Chinese and Welsh consecutively. Clara laughed and shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to be able to fix this..." the Doctor said. Clara sighed and it was a moment before she realised.

"That was English! That there! What you just said!" Clara cried as the Doctor stopped.

"Clara?" he asked tentivly. "Am I speaking English now?"

"Yes! Yes!" Clara cried as the two ran up and hugged each other.

"Oh thank goodness! I was getting bored of you entertaining me with funny actions!" the Doctor grinned.

"Ah thank you, you compleat charmer!" Clara laughed.

"Well I can charm now!" the Doctor cried happily.

"Oh really? No, you could never charm," Clara joked.

Xoxo

"Doctor?" Clara asked as the Doctor fussed around.

"Yes?" he asked whilst putting away various tools.

"Your language,Gallifreyan, can I say. It's beautiful," Clara said.

"You did say," the Doctor smiled. "Thank you. English is complicated. I'd love to learn it though. For real..."

"You know a fair bit," Clara said. "Your accent is different when you speak your own language. I want to hear it..."

"Well ok then, a deal. You teach me English and I'll teach you Gallifreyan. A word at a time," the Doctor said.

"Really?" Clara asked her face lighting up.

"Sure!" the Doctor replied. "It does mean turning off the TARDIS translators again though... I know how to fix it now!"

"Do it!" Clara said. "Teach me Doctor," she asked as he grabbed her hand.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Maybe not a sick fic but it was a prompt and I liked it a lot :) the only trouble is I can't find who prompted it and its annoying me so if u did prompt this then tell me so I can thank you! Silly Seisha! Also I used google translate on everything apart from the Gallifreyan (which I knew) so just except thats its probably totally wrong and I don't mean to offend anyone with my rubbish knowledge of languages! Anyway this is the first day of my family visit! Yay more tomorrow x P.s. did you know that the Doctors name is δ³Σx² in Gallifreyan? And that means Theta Sigma in Greek. ;)


	74. Stabbed

Stabbed

A/N - Well this is odd I don't usually say anything here! I just thought I'd say that I'm using my OC (Mishigan) again as some of you lovely people requested him back :) So if you haven't read any of my other chapters yet I'd suggest reading Twisted Ankle so you know who he is :) Anyway on with the story :)

Xoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor stood at the console grinning wildly.

"Go on then!" he encouraged.

"What's out there?" Clara asked smiling.

"Something amazing!" the Doctor cried.

"So you have no idea then?" Clara replied with a grin.

"Nope!" the Doctor said predictably. Clara stepped towards the door and closed her eyes before opening it. She could hear the busy hubbub of the streets far away and felt air conditioning on her skin. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, trying to work out where she was without her sense of sight.

"Hello Clara," a familiar voice said as Clara opened one eye. She quickly opened the two of them both, realising who it was.

"Mishigan..." she said with a smile. The Doctor came to the doorway, took one look at the explorer and sighed.

"Oh... You, I though we dropped you home," he said as Mishigan laughed deeply.

"Well hello again Doctor! And you did drop me home! This is my home!" Mishigan replied.

"No it's not! I made a mental note never to go back there again!" the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor!" Clara cried.

"I am an explorer Doctor. This is my home for now at least. Ladies first!" he called giving his hand to Clara, who took it and smiled stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Yuck," the Doctor remarked.

"What?" Clara asked.

"You two, flirting!" the Doctor cried.

"We are not flirting!" Clara cried back.

"I was," Mishigan whispered in Clara's ear with a smile. Clara turned and smiled back earning another look from the Doctor.

"Oh don't do that you!" Clara said. "Come on let's explore!"

"Maybe I should just let you two go off..." the Doctor offered.

"Oh stop sounding like a sulky teenager! Lets go!" Clara cried dragging the Doctor with them as Mishigan locked arms with her. The Doctor looked at them with annoyance.

Xoxo

"Oh my! How did you get out of that one?!" Clara asked laughing. Mishigan was telling the two about a story of one of his adventures whilst the three were drinking hot chocolate.

"Well you know the captain? Well he walked in on me like this, tied up, starkers!" Mishigan continued.

"Oh my stars!" Clara exclaimed.

"Turned out. Gay," Mishigan said as the two of them collapsed into giggles. The Doctor smirked but hid his smile.

"I saw you," Clara said nudging him.

"What?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"You smiled! Just a little! Come closer to the table, join in a little!" Clara said.

"Plenty of room Doctor!" Mishigan said.

"It's fine, I'm fine!" the Doctor said. Clara and Mishigan raised eyebrows at each other. The Doctor found it annoying.

Xoxo

"So what's around here then?" Clara asked as they walked through the market place.

"Shops and cafés things like that. It's not the nicest of area. Some terrorists and the bad sort of people. Don't worry though. You'll be safe with me," Mishigan said. "I know this place like the back of my hand.

"Good," Clara replied. "Where first then?" she asked as Mishigan explained the different places. The Doctor trailed behind them and looked around for a bit. Slightly jealous of Mishigan. The Doctor had planned to take Clara out and show her the sights, treat her to a drink, have a laugh. Now he was stuck behind a flirtatious idiot. He looked behind him to spot a man running. He didn't even have time to think.

"Clara, get back!" he shouted. There was a flash of a blade, but Mishigan kicked in, standing in front of Clara protectively and punching the man hard in the side of the neck. The man faltered and fell. He wasn't unconscious though and he pulled himself up using a nearby bench. Wiping the blood from his lip he ran. No one tried to stop him.

"Whoa..." Clara gasped as she nearly fell into the Doctors arms.

"Alright?" he asked as Clara nodded, still in slight shock.

"I saw a knife..." Clara said.

"It's ok it's gone. Mishigan you alright?" the Doctor called. He walked towards the man who was still leaning over against a lamppost. He eyes cast down to where the knife handle was sticking out of Mishigan's stomach. "Ok..." he breathed. "I don't know what to do..." he said panicking slightly. Usually he would be fine but it was something about this that made him freak. He was taken off guard and he didn't like it. Suddenly Clara was at his side.

"Right, Mishigan keep calm. Doctor phone an ambulance use this," she said throwing him a phone. The Doctor caught it with one hand. "No, no, don't try and remove it keep the knife in there," she told Mishigan.

"What?.. Clara..." Mishigan said.

"The knife is a plug, take it out and you'll bleed to death," Clara explained.

"Thanks!" Mishigan said as they both giggle. Mishigan winced and swayed. Clara held you up.

"I'm sorry. I would let you lie down but I don't want to move you too much... Doctor! How long until that ambulance comes!" she called across.

"About three minuets," he called back.

"Good. Hold on there Mishigan, helps on its way," Clara said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"My saviour," he said softly.

"Well we'll have to see about that one!" Clara whispered making Mishigan smile. He began to close his eyes. "No falling asleep," she said. It was no use. Mishigan heard the wail of sirens before blacking out.

Xoxo

Mishigan woke up to a white ceiling and the smell of antibacterial spray. He looked around and spotted the Doctor sitting on a chair, Clara beside him with her head on his shoulder, fast asleep.

"Your awake," the Doctor noted.

"So I am," Mishigan said with a smile. "I gather Clara is not," he noted.

"No, she was calm until she saw you in the ambulance then she went mental for a bit and eventually fell asleep," the Doctor explained.

"Ah!" Mishigan replied.

"I just panicked..." the Doctor said. "No use at all in the end,"

"Don't say that, I panicked to!" Mishigan replied.

"Your allowed to! You got stabbed!" the Doctor said with a grin. "No one came to help you though. In all the time we were waiting for an ambulance, no one stopped to see if you were alright. No one even gave a second glance,"

"They don't around here. It happens so often," Mishigan replied.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked as Mishigan laughed.

"Ran out of money, I can't get across the border so I'm stuck here, earning what I can," he said.

"But you brought us hot chocolate," the Doctor said.

"Your my guests!" Mishigan replied.

"Well let me take you anywhere you want then! Across any border! When your fit enough, give me a holler!" the Doctor said.

"Your not so bad!" Mishigan joked.

"Neither are you," the Doctor replied.

"No though, I cannot except. You'll be long gone by then and your never prompt! You have Clara as well, my angel. Your lucky," Mishigan said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm always on time!" he said.

"No, your really not," Mishigan said as Clara stirred. "Take her and be safe Doctor. Have the best of times and don't forget to send me a postcard once in a while! I will see you again Doctor!"

"I'm sure you will," the Doctor replied.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ahhh I'm starting to like Mishigan as a character... Second day of my family visit! Yay! I love you all and your comments really make me smile! More tomorrow :)


	75. Scared part 1

Scared part 1

A/N Warning the dream is graphic (feeling evil!) ;) you have been warned!

Xoxoxoxoxo

Clara was walking along with Angie and Artie in front. She was happy. It was peaceful. She heard noises from behind her but turning round there was nothing there. Angie and Artie were laughing and running out, playing tag. There was something about Angie's laughing though. Clara ignored it. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze in the air. The breeze was warm but... Clara brushed it off. Nothing was going to spoil this walk. Suddenly the noise sounded. It was louder and shook her up slightly. Angie and Artie didn't seem to hear anything though and Clara whipped around. Nothing there. She shook her head and carried on walking. Suddenly the noise was deafening and Clara screamed spinning round. There was still nothing there that seemed to be making the noise. Angie and Artie were still laughing although the laugh sounded sickly and sweet making Clara feel nauseous. The deep crashing from the front and the high pitch squealing laugh from behind her exploded inside Clara's head causing a sharp pain to vibrate through. She screamed in pain falling to her knees and the warm breeze turned into a sharp cold whip which seemed to tear at her bare skin. The crashing noise persisted but suddenly the laughing stopped. Clara turned her head to see Angie and Artie standing, facing Clara smiling wildly. There was a figure behind them and he was holding something in his hands. One in each hand. They looked like bars but with spikes on... Clara knelt there, mouth open wide eyed as she witnessed the horror before her. The man pushed the spikes into Angie and Artie's bodies. Not fast but slow so Clara could hear the flesh stretching and ripping apart, the veins squeezed and burst and the bones crack and snap, the jagged edges puncturing the skin. She saw the blood pouring out of Angie and Artie's smiling mouths, trickling like a waterfall. It started pouring out of their ears and nose as well and eventually squirting through their eye sockets. The fell to the ground like statues, blood surrounding the ground around them. Clara clamped her hand over her mouth, sobbing. The figure walked towards Clara calmly as she tried to run, thrashing. She couldn't move though and screamed again and again. The figure dropped the spikes and put his hand out towards Clara's throat. She sobbed helplessly as the face became clear to her. It was the Doctor. She wailed and hit out in an attempt to stop him but it was no use as he grinned coming near and near as Clara...

Woke up.

Clara sat up straight in bed sweating as she stared straight at the Doctor looking worriedly at her.

"Clara?" he asked concerned. Clara screamed.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I don't know was that graphic? I thought I'd warn y'all anyway. Just in case. This is probably the most sort out prompt I have dos here you are :) Short I know but it needs to be in two parts and this is the best place to stop. Last day of family visit! I'll be back tomorrow and things will return to normal! Thank goodness! X


	76. Scared part 2

Scared part 2

"Clara?" the Doctor asked sitting on the edge of her bed. Clara scampered away crawling over to the other side, her face a look of pure terror. "Clara it was a nightmare that's all ok? A nightmare," he said with no help. She got out of bed and reached down to the floor. Eventually she pulled out a wooden baseball club holding and try into look defensive. She had a frightened look on her face though. "Whoa, now there is no need for that Clara, please just tell me what happened and I can help," he said now backing against the door. Clara didn't let up though coming towards him her arms shaking. "Clara come on now, please," the Doctor said with his arms up in a surrender. "How am I meant to get you home if you hit me hey?" he said attempting a joke. Clara just stood there, shaking nervously. "How about Angie and Artie what would they say? Please Clara I don't want to-" he began but Clara had raised the bat at the words Angie and Artie. She went out to hit him but he grabbed the bat and twisted it out of her reach. He didn't mean to hurt her but the twisting of the bat, twisted her wrist and with a small cracking noise, Clara let go and screamed out in pain. She looked at the Doctor with horror etched in her face and took one more look at him before running. "-hurt you," the Doctor finished before kicking the nearby chair in anger. He swore at his stubbed toe before going off in pursuit for Clara. She may want to kill him but her wrist needed medical attention and the Doctor needed to find out what the hell was going on.

Xoxo

Clara ran, not really caring where she was being taken. The TARDIS noticed her distress and twisted the corridors to direct her to the library. She arrived out of breath, stumbling on her feet and she ended up half collapsing on the floor next to the non fiction section. She breathed heavily, still tired but too scared to fall asleep. Fatigue over took her though as she slowly fell asleep, exhausted from running and the massive adrenaline boost that had rocketed through her body moments earlier. Her body heaved from every movement, pain shooting through her wrist making it throb like hell she let a few tears fall out of her closed eyes as blood trickled into the rug she had collapsed on.

Xoxo

The Doctor walked out of Clara's room and slowly wondered round the place. He didn't want to startle her anymore than he already had and he certainly didn't want to be hurt by her flight or fight instincts. He went passed the med bay on the way grabbing two medical packs, one in each hand.

"Go on girl, lead me to her. She needs me now," he said softly to the TARDIS. She obeyed with a soft whir of her engines. Twisting the corridors for him, in the same way as she'd done for Clara, the Doctor soon found himself in the library. He smiled softly at the sleeping figure of Clara. She looked so peaceful. He stood back for a while and sat down in the chair nearby. He didn't want to upset her, especially as she was sleeping so peacefully. He would take action as soon as she began to have another nightmare though.

Xoxo

_There was a figure behind them and he was holding something in his hands. One in each hand. They looked like-_

Clara woke up with a start again with the terrible image of the figure, set into the back of her mind. She lay there for a few muintes pondering over what had happend before. She felt stupid and sad. The Doctor didnt really do all of those things it was in her mind. It was a nightmare. The figure wasnt real. To her compleat horror though she sat up and there was the figure holding something in both hands. Clara tried to scream but no sound came out. She tried to get up but she couldn't. The figure walked towards her and as the light shone on his face Clara saw. The Doctor. It was real, it was all real. The figure really was real and he was going to get Angie and Artie. And Clara couldn't reach them because she was stuck in the TARDIS... The Doctor was coming closer and closer as Clara closed her eyes and.

Clara woke up in her bed. Her real bed at the Maitlands house... Angie and Artie were looking down at her intently.

"You were moving and saying stuff in your sleep," Artie said matter of factly.

"Mostly about your boyfriend," Angie retorted. "By the way he's here already and were going out for a walk. Dad insists,"

"We were told to get you up," Artie said.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up..." Clara said slowly not really believing her eyes. "A walk? What you two, me and the Doctor?" she asked wearily.

"Yeah unfortunately," Angie said as both of the children left the room. Clara looked around. A walk... This was sounding awfully familiar but she couldn't be dreaming now... Could she?

Xoxoxoxoxo

Not exactly a happy ending as requested but I can do a part three if enough of u request it between now and tomorrow :) anyway I'm back where I live and I have some very bad news. I'm going on holiday in two day! Where there will be NO Internet! So your going to have to survive without me from Monday all the way until Friday when I'll update again. So sorry! Love you all though and thank you for the continuous support you give me. I'm going to start replying to all the reviews you send me cause I think you all deserve it :) night xxx


	77. Scared part 3

Scared part 3

Clara walked downstairs after getting dressed. She was nervous and her heart filled with trepidation as she entered the living room. Angie and Artie were sitting bored and the Doctor turned around, beaming as she walked through the door.

"Took your time!" Angie said sighing. The Doctor looked at Clara intently. For some reason she looked as if she was about to cry. He walked towards her but as he got nearer she noticed him and flinched.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Clara replied.

"Lets go before this gets soppy!" Angie cried as they began to leave the house. Clara got to the doorway and stopped. The Doctor turned to look at her and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Clara?" he asked worriedly. She jumped back at his presence though. "Clara what is it what's the matter?"

"I can't go... I can't go..." Clara repeated.

"What do you mean Clara? Can't go for a walk?" the Doctor asked confused. Clara took a deep breath as she realised how stupid she was being.

"N-nothing..." she whispered stepping out of the doorframe. "Nothing at all..."

Xoxo

"It!" Artie shouted tagging Angie.

"Oi! I'll get you for that!" Angie cried running after him as both children laughed. Clara felt a strange seance of déjà vu.

"Don't laugh!" she cried as the Doctor, Angie and Artie looked at her with utter confusion.

"What's up with you today?!" Angie cried stopping. "Your in a right mood!" Clara stared at them opening and closing her mouth. She didn't know what was happening to herself but darting round the place she realised she couldn't see the Doctor. Then she saw a figure from behind Angie and Artie. The wind picked up slightly as the figure got closer and closer. Clara was clamped to the ground, unable to move. The figure was directly behind the children and was about to reach out as Clara screamed. The Doctor ran forward from behind Angie and Artie, revealing himself as the figure. He wasn't holding blades though he was holding ice creams but thrust them into Angie and Artie's hands sprinting up to the shaking figure of Clara.

"Clara what is it?" the Doctor asked, cupping her face in her hands. She flinched but didn't move from his grip. She was so confused and scared and the last thing she heard was Angie and Artie worriedly shout her name before she fell limp into the Doctors arms.

Xoxo

Clara woke up in her bed. Back on the TARDIS... She sat up and looked around before rubbing her head. She was still disorientated and didn't know what had happened before. Suddenly the door swung open. Clara cried out in fright but was met by the Doctor carrying bunches of bananas. He dropped a few before trying to pick them up and hence dropping the rest as well.

"Clara, oh I didn't mean to startle you... I'm so sorry. You ok?" he asked in a fluster. She took one look at him and started giggling. He looked at her puzzled before looking down and realising that he was standing in bananas. He started laughing as well and the laughter grew and grew until Clara started crying. "Tears of laughter right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes! Tears of laughter. Your standing in bananas. Why are you standing in bananas?" Clara asked.

"I got em cheap of Tarzan," the Doctor replied. Clara laughed but then realised he wasn't joking.

"What really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "Banana cake?"

Xoxo

"What's happening to me," Clara asked out front as she walked into the TARDIS console.

"I don't know but let me tell you right now. You never went on that walk. I promise. Oh and I'm not evil and out to kill you," the Doctor replied.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Clara said.

"It's fine, don't worry, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want to..." he said as Clara gave him a look. "Oh no! Not in that way! I'll sleep on the floor or something..." he trailed off.

"Thank goodness!" Clara smiled. "Oh and yes please," she added. "So was I dreaming all those times,"

"I think it was an enhanced form of imagination that took you there both mentally and physically... Yes a really vivid dream," the Doctor explained.

"Right, so I might get it again..." Clara added.

"Maybe but now you have it in your mind that I'm not a killer, which I'm not, then it's unlikely," the Doctor replied.

"But I could dream something just as bad..." Clara said.

"We all have nightmares Clara," the Doctor said before perking up. "Go into the kitchen," he instructed.

"Why?" Clara asked puzzled.

"I think the banana cake's ready..." the Doctor replied with a grin.

Xoxoxoxoxo

There we go part three done it was short but the bulk of the story was in part 2 :) let me know what you think love you all night xxx


	78. Portal part 1

Portal part 1

"This is a state of national emergency sir!" the UNIT officer said slightly exasperated at the Doctor. He was holding up a purple square shaped object.

"You do know what this is, don't you?" the Doctor said. The UNIT officer ignored him as they carried on walking through the building.

"Must be an emergency if their not asking for it back!" the Doctor whispered to Clara. She grinned in response but kept on following the officer, more eager to keep to orders than him.

"We will take possession of the object later sir but at the moment it isn't important as the real reason you're here," the officer said as he swiped them into an area of the building. A security guard stopped Clara.

"Ma'am didn't tell us about the girl," the security guard pointed out.

"She's my companion I need her!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm sure you do but not right now," the UNIT officer said. "The world is at stake and we need you,"

"You need the both of us," the Doctor explained.

"We can't let you sir I'm sorry," the UNIT officer said.

"Look you go, it's fine I'll help the world from out here ok? Just tell me what you need doing and I'll be your... PA!" Clara said diffusing the situation.

"Fine I'll get you in somehow," the Doctor said after thinking for a while. "Be safe," he added smiling softly as he walked through the door.

"I will," Clara said watching him go.

Xoxo

"Massive portal. Came through about three hours ago. Anything that goes near it is sucked in. We've already had to evacuate the whole of south London and the portals getting bigger in short bursts. The problem is the next one has the power to take south of England. We have no idea what to do," the UNIT general explained at the Doctor went around the area with his sonic. "Doctor do your best but don't get too near please,"°

"It's not from this world... Not from this universe even..." he murmured as a professor in a white coat ran in.

"Ma'am, sir, the next spike is in five mutinies," he said.

"Can we contain it?" the UNIT general asked.

"Well, not-" the professor started.

"Can we contain it?" the UNIT general repeated.

"No," the professor finished.

"Right... Everyone out!" the UNIT general shouted.

"This is protocol black. We have no control over the situation and we are asking for an evacuation with immediate effect," UNIT officers shouted as alarms went off.

"Doctor if you have a solution say now otherwise get out," the UNIT officer said.

"Blood," the Doctor said simply.

"What?" the UNIT officer asked.

"We need blood... To be exact, blood type AB..." the Doctor replied stepping back. "The portal isn't a portal... It's an open wound. Searching the planets. It needs blood type AB,"

"It needs blood?" the UNIT officer asked confused.

"No just someone with that blood type... To take the energy almost," the Doctor replied.

"What do we just hook them up?" the UNIT general asked.

"One touch would do it..." the Doctor replied.

"Who's got blood type AB?" a UNIT officer shouted around. No one put their hand up.

"With regret it is the most uncommon blood type in the UK ma'am," the professor added. The UNIT general swore under her breath as the security guard came in followed by Clara.

"I'm sorry for interrupting ma'am but I don't know what you wanted me to do with the girl ma'am, she's with the Doctor," the security guard said. The UNIT general strode up to Clara.

"Blood type," she ordered.

"What-?" Clara began.

"Blood type," she ordered again.

"AB..." Clara said cautiously as she was grabbed roughly.

"No!" the Doctor cried.

"Doctor what's going on?!" Clara cried.

"Listen to me please! We don't know how that will react on anyone, it could kill her!" the Doctor cried.

"I don't have a choice Doctor!" the UNIT general shouted. "One girl for the south of England is nothing. I have to do this to protect my country,"

"No, please just no..." the Doctor pleaded.

"I'm sorry do I have a say in this?!" Clara added. "I don't even know what I'm doing! I was only asked for my blood type and now I could die?!"

"Put your hand on the portal," the UNIT general ordered.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because it's a direct order and we're running out of time," the UNIT general snapped.

"Clara do it," the Doctor said softly. She turned to look at him with surprise. "I'm sorry..." he said. Clara thought. He knew that she could die but still asked her to do it. He was being strong so she had to as well. It had to be serious that was his serious face... Clara Thoth of all the people she cared about. Her mum, her dad, Angie, Artie, Gorge, Vastra, Jenny, Strax she supposed. And then the Doctor... She had to trust him. So she did. Clara grabbed onto the Doctors hand tightly and with the other she took a deep breath before plunging it at the portal. There was nothing but a subtle clunk before she felt her hand being pulled. A white heat blazed from her heart down to her arm, rushing past her fingers. She began to shook and the Doctor felt the impact as something suddenly burst where her hand was sending the Doctor flying back against the wall. Clara used the hand, placing it on the portal as her. Her eyes flaring white and the the light surrounding her.

"Clara!" the Doctor screamed as wind whipped through the building. Most of the UNIT officers and generals had to grab onto something for support. Suddenly a voice came through the wind. A soft voice that seemed to cut through.

"Doctor... I'm losing..."

"Clara..." the Doctor breathed...

Xoxoxoxoxo

EVIL ME! Yes this is my last update until Friday as I'm going on holiday :) sorry! Love you all night xxx


	79. Portal part 2

Portal part 2

_"Doctor I'm losing..." _

"No!" the Doctor screamed, the words bringing him back to reality. He ran towards the monster, the wind holding him back. Two guards also battled the weather to try and stop him but it was no use.

"Doctor, stand back, that's an order!" the UNIT general cried

"She's dying!" the Doctor yelled not following the instructions.

"She's saving us Doctor and she's this countries only chance!" the UNIT general yelled back as a gust of wind blew her close to the Doctor.

"I told her, I said! I said it would be ok! I told her to do this and now she's dying. Again. It's my fault and I'm going to save her! Got that?!" the Doctor hissed in the generals face. She didn't seem fazed at all.

"You will do your duty to the human race and stand back. There is nothing you can do for her," the UNIT general said calmly.

"Actually..." a voice said from behind. The Doctor turned around to see the professor. "Professor Lambert, sir. You see if this thing is what you say it is then its an open wound, yes?" he asked but not bothering to wait for an answer. "Now, I've done some research on you Doctor and goodness knows what you are but your blood type isn't likely to be compatible to the blood type AB right? See if you put yourself in there, the creature might throw Clara off?"

"That's... that's... that's brilliant!" the Doctor said, hope filling him.

"Doctor you can't. This must have side effects and we can't afford any disruptions now, especially not now," the UNIT general said. She was uncertain though.

"General I will protect that girl with my life, understand? I will never let her go and I will never let her get hurt. I've let her go before and it was a mistake and I am not doing it again so I'm going to get her back," the Doctor said.

"But you could die Doctor," the UNIT general pointed out.

"I know," the Doctor replied.

"You really don't care do you?" the UNIT general asked.

"No, not if it saves her," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor," the UNIT general said simply, saluting. The Doctor just nodded.

"Sir, there is a chance that the blood would clot, meaning you'd both be trapped..." the professor said as the Doctor walked towards the wound.

"Let me fix my own mistake," the Doctor said as walked straight into the open wound...

Xoxo

There was a sort of blinding light before the Doctor's vision cleared. It was dark in the wound as it slowly moved in rhythm. A heartbeat. Ahead the Doctor saw a light revealing a figure attached to the flash wall. The figure was held, suspended in mid-air, it's skin pale and veins almost red. Clara. The Doctor ran to her but was dragged back as he suddenly felt all of the blood rushing into his arms. He was being pulled back... He tried to fight it but in the end it was too strong and he ended up backed against the other wall like Clara, the thin layer of flesh creeping up and overlaying his arms, latching themselves onto his veins, ripping them open.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried out as her lolling head turned in his direction. She opened her eyes and stared straight at the Doctor. To his horror they were white with one thick read vein running through them. The creature was inside her...

Xoxoxoxoxo

So it got to eight minuets to twelve and I suddenly went oh sh*t! Back from my holiday now did you miss me, probably not haha! There will be a part three and the only reason it's in three parts is because I wanna get some of the aftermath in as well night and more tomorrow X


	80. Portal part 3

Portal part 3

In most situations, (not that the Doctor got himself in this kind of mess often) it would be useless fighting the creature as its slowly took over the your body. Better not to fight actually as the more movement meant the more blood coursing through your veins, feeding the monster. The Doctor knew all of this of corse. And this is why he thrashed. The movement send blood racing through his arms and out into the creature. The Doctor laughed as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The creature was too greedy and too dim to notice that with every pint it took the worse it was getting. Even the Doctor didn't know what blood type he had exactly in human terms but it was most defiantly not compatible to blood type AB. One last gulp was all it took for the monster to realise and scream in pain. The Doctor knew it would make a decision. His blood or her blood and as Clara was low on supply...

"Clara!" he yelled into the distance. He saw the flesh around her pull and the veins covering her eyes constrict as WHAM! She was freed and thrust on the ground, eyes closed. For a moment the Doctor thought she was unconscious but slowly she forced herself on her knees... "Come on Clara please!.." the Doctor said as she looked up. Her eyes flickered open but even with the veins gone her pupils were still missing making her eyes a completely off white colour.

"Doctor..." she managed to make out.

"Clara go, just go please I'm fine but you need to get out of here, in a moment this wound is going to clot up and you'll be stuck here so just go," the Doctor cried as fire poured throughout his body. He was running out of blood.

"You'll be stuck," Clara said her voice a near whisper.

"I know but I'll be ok," the Doctor said. "Clara just run please. For me so I know your safe,"

"No..." Clara said.

"Go," the Doctor replied and she looked at him one last time before she ran. Out of the wound and through the portal. Through the white light and back home.

Xoxo

"General, there are signs coming from inside the creature, I can't trace them but something's coming out," the professor yelled over the wind.

"Arm yourselves!" the UNIT general cried as guns were pointed directly at the opening. There was a moment of calm as the white light retracted before it burst in an explosion that threw the soldiers, the professor and the UNIT general back. "Hold open fire!" she yelled as the officers aimed, half of them still strewn on the floor. The light was fading now to reveal Clara, standing just, half blind. There was a moment as she wavered and the UNIT officers looked on, not knowing what to do, before the panic resumed. On of the officers dropped his gun and ran forward to catch the collapsing Clara, whilst another threw a medical pack over. Clara was shaking and pale as her eyes flicked, the pupils slowly returning.

"Completely human, ma'am," one UNIT officer said giving the general a scanner. "Results show loss of blood, we need to get her to hospital ma'am,"

"Go," the UNIT general replied without a second though. "And bring her back safely,"

"Yes ma'am," the UNIT officer replied before carrying Clara out.

"Professor, stats," the UNIT general asked eyeing up the creature.

"The Doctors done it, whatever he's done. I'm guessing the creature is taking his blood now so it won't be long before the blood clots and fuses," the professor replied.

"And the Doctor?" the UNIT general asked.

"We have to assume dying ma'am. He would died saving her," the professor said simply. "As the blood clots, the wound will close. The Doctor will be trapped,"

"Yes..." the UNIT general replied. She sighed before resuming control. "All UNIT officers stand back. Anything comes out of that wound that is a threat. Fire on will," a chorus of 'yes ma'am' filled the room as all the officers ran back and took aim. The wound was closing quickly now and the officers stood their ground as suddenly the door flew open to reveal Clara.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I couldn't stop her-" the UNIT officer said as Clara ran forward. The wound was nearly sealed up. There was no way anyone could get in or out...

"No!" Clara screamed running foreword. It was too late though as the wound sealed up and vanished. "What have you done?!" she cried running back. "You have to fix it. You have to bring him back. Please. Bring him back!"

"I'm sorry Clara, he's dead," the UNIT general said remorsefully. The was compleat silence, out of respect, nothing more. Then suddenly...

"Dead? Who's dead? I'm not dead!" a voice said from behind her. Clara and the UNIT general whipped round to see. The Doctor.

"Doctor... Clara breathed. There was a moment as Clara tried to work out if he was real. Then she ran to him but began to slow as she got near him. Dizziness overtook her and the Doctor caught her just as she fell.

"Clara?" he asked worriedly.

"She needs to get to hospital sir," the UNIT officer said as he picked her back up. " I'll carry her sir, you've lost a lot of blood yourself," The UNIT officer walked out of the room as the Doctor followed. The UNIT general ran up to him.

"Doctor, I have to ask, for future reference of course, how did you get out of there?" she asked

Xoxo

_Five minuets earlier_

_The Doctor watched Clara go, he made sure she had escaped before doing anything. The wound was about to close and he knew that and it wasn't long before his thoughts were proven right and the tightening on his arms were gone. He freed himself and ran. The wound Clara had escaped from had been covered up witch left him with no choice. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and reached across to the other side._

_"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt," he said simply before he pressed the button, slicing open the wound again. He hopped through with ease and sealed up the other side. Looking around he recognised where he was. The corridor outside the room where Clara would be. Dizzy and slightly disoriented he started to tune into the conversation on the other side of the door._

_"You have to fix it. You have to bring him back. Please. Bring him back!" a voice that the Doctor instantly recognised as Clara said._

_"I'm sorry Clara, he's dead," another voice said as the Doctor pushed open the double doors._

_"Dead? Who's dead? I'm not dead!"_

Xoxo

"Doctor," the UNIT general said after listening to his explanation.

"Yes," the Doctor replied as she saluted. "Oh please don't!" he cried covering his eyes like a smile.

"I have to Doctor, you, once again, saved this country," the UNIT officer replied truthfully.

"No, you got me wrong. I saved Clara from my mistake. Saving this country was just a nice surprise," the Doctor replied smiling.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Off to a party now and I'm in such a rush! More tomorrow! Have a nice evening/day/whatever! X


	81. Portal part 4 - aftermath

Portal part 4 - aftermath

"Right get her in the back of the car, it will be quicker taking her than waiting for an ambulance. Doctor will you be ok? You can come with her but I need information on the creature, is it coming back? Where's it from?" the UNIT general said in quick fire as her and the Doctor ran outside to the cars parked there, Clara still in the officers arms.

"I'll be fine on my own, two hearts! The creature was a Ronsil, a scavenger. It uses planets as its own hospital. I should have though of that before I sent Clara in... Anyway. It won't be coming back, it's long gone, probably finding another planet to try and save itself from. They travel alone so we won't have it's family and friends coming back to haunt us. They're dim so they won't have a clue who we are, what we were planning. We've probably scared it off anyway," the Doctor replied smiling every once in a while.

"Ok, I think I have that stored away up in here for later," the UNIT general said tapping her head.

"No need ma'am, I took the liberty of writing it down," the professor said from behind them.

"Thank you," the UNIT general said. "You performed well under pressure, I'll make sure UNIT know that,"

"Oh just doing my job ma'am," the professor replied.

"No one asked you to stay, you could have died," the UNIT general said honestly before saluting.

"Oh ma'am," the professor said before returning the gesture. The three of them, followed by the officers and Clara, reached the cars and began to get in. The UNIT SUVs had sirens on them but they weren't needed as the whole of South London had been evacuated. The ride was in silence, the Doctor still feeling lightheaded, the UNIT officers still overwhelmed by what had just happened. They drove out of the main centres and to the nearest hospital outside of the evacuation zone. It was a mad rush as officers got out of the cars, flashing IDs and carrying Clara into the main building. The doctors took one look at her condition and she was immediately taken into one of the rooms for diagnostic. The Doctor tried to follow her through but was stopped roughly by nurses. He gave up, knowing they were unlikely to budge, and sat down in the cold waiting room chairs.

"Almonds?" a voice said from above him. He looked up to see the UNIT general holding a small plastic packet. "You need to keep your iron levels up," she explained, sitting next to him.

"Right, thanks," the Doctor said taking them and opening the packet.

"There's nothing you could have done you know," she said taking an almond from the packet.

"I shouldn't have let her go in the first place," the Doctor replied.

"No, nor should I," the UNIT general said fairly.

"True... She'll be ok though, my Clara!" the Doctor replied.

"We hope so," the UNIT general said stealing another almond. "I prefer them when their salted," she commented.

Xoxo

Twenty two minuets and fifteen packets of almonds later and the Doctor and UNIT official were allowed to see Clara. She was awake at last with a drip attached to her arm which fed blood into her. She smiled at the Doctor as he walked in.

"Clara," the Doctor said.

"Hi," the nurse said, grabbing the Doctors attention. "I'm going to need you to explain a few things to me..." he began.

"I'll do that bit," the UNIT general replied.

"Right, well this way," the nurse replied as the two left the room.

"How are you?" the Doctor asked Clara.

"Not too bad," she replied. "I thought I'd lost you..." she trailed off.

"No, never," the Doctor replied. "Even if I had died there, I would have regenerated. A bit blast of regeneration energy would have done it! Eh?"

"Yeah..." Clara said yawning. "I'm glad that didn't happen though," she said.

"Me too," the Doctor replied.

"Angie's been texting me non stop. Apparently I forgot to wash her top for tonight. Apparently it's the most important thing ever!" Clara said laughing slightly.

"I could take you back in time so you could wash it?.." the Doctor suggested grinning slightly.

"Ha! Brilliant! You've got a time machine, 'Oh! Let me go back in time and do the washing!'" Clara joked. "It's a top, she'll get over it!"

"Nice gown by the way!" the Doctor teased looking down at Clara's hospital gown.

"I know why don't you go back in time and do the washing!" Clara said.

"Well the last time I tried..." the Doctor started.

Xoxoxoxoxo

This was prompted by TheDoctorsAltar who wanted a chapter of aftermath. So yeah thanks Altery! Haha anyway keep the reviews coming they keep me going! Nearly school time for me! ARAGH! Night X


	82. House fire

House fire

Clara woke up to the piercing sound of an alarm. At first she thought it was her alarm, so she slammed her hand down on the top of her clock to try and get it to stop. It worked for a second before the sound reappeared. She tried again and again but suddenly realised her alarm clock had no battery's, since Artie had used them for his night vision googles. She opened her eyes and sat up realising the heat of her floor. Running to her door she opened it. She was quickly covered in smoke as the flames raced from the bottom of the stairs. Trapped and it was only a matter of time before the flames reached her door...

Xoxo

Wednesday. The Doctor loved Wednesdays. To be honest any day for him could be a Wednesday if he set the controls right. (Which he had difficulty doing some of the time) A few buttons here and there and a couple of levers and the Doctor was on his way. Back to Clara's house. A week in the future. He had a vague idea of where he wanted to take her. The world of fudge. Made completely out of the stuff. All the different flavours. Vanilla, chocolate, rum and raisin. Even the Doctors personal favourite, fish fingers and custard. (The people who lived there owed him a favour) Now all he had to do was collect Clara and they were off. This was his life now. And this was what he lived for.

Opening the TARDIS door, across the street from the Maitlands, it was surprisingly, well smoky... Suddenly he heard a voice screaming his name. He turned to the left to see Angie and Artie running up to him, Artie hugging him with all his might whist Angie just pointed back towards the house.

"Angie? Artie? What's up? What's happened?" the Doctor asked bending down to comfort Artie.

"Doctor, it's the house... It's on fire... Clara's still in there Doctor, you have to get her out... You just have to... Please," Angie said crying.

"Where's your dad?" the Doctor asked looking around. There were countless fire engines and ambulances making their way through the thick smoke. The upstairs looked to be completely alight with smoke billowing out of Clara's attic window. The flames were also leaping down the stairs but the fire brigade had them mostly in control.

"He's at work. He said he'd be back tonight," Artie replied sniffing. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked. He looked so worried and innocent.

"How did you two get out?" the Doctor asked the two of them, scanning them for any injuries and ignoring Artie's question, not because he was being rude but because he didn't have an answer...

"We came through the front door but then the fire got to the stairs... We didn't even think..." Angie said.

"You weren't meant to think of Clara, this isn't your fault," the Doctor replied. To his surprise though, Angie started sobbing as the Doctor held her close, placing his head on top of hers.

"It is..." Angie cried. "It's all my fault..."

Xoxo

_Tuesday night_

_"Angie?" Clara asked poking her head round the door. "I know you want to try your new straighteners out, hang on... why am I saying that? I don't know why you'd want to straighten your lovely curls,"_

_"Because curls are boring and straight hair is in!" Angie said as if Clara should know._

_"Right well, at eleven at night?" Clara asked._

_"Are you sending me to bed?!" Angie asked. "Dad isn't here so I don't have a bedtime,"_

_"Yes about that. Why are you in his room?" Clara asked._

_"His has the bigger mirror," Angie replied simply._

_"Right well I'm going to bed now so its probably time for you to go to sleep as well," Clara said yawning for added effect._

_"I just need to do this little bit and anyway I know when a yawn is faked," Angie said as she yawned herself._

_"Have you thought though, that as soon as you get into bed, your hairs going to be all messed up again by the time you wake up?" Clara said._

_"Go away!" Angie yelled realising Clara was right. Clara smirked before exiting the room._

_"Shhhh, don't wake you brother up!" she whispered. "Love you, night,"_

_"Hate you!" Angie called back smiling. She carried on with her hair and after a while she became bored and placed the straighteners down on the carpet. Realising her phone was out of charge, she raced back to her room, leaving the straighteners behind and completely forgetting about them..._

Xoxo

Clara slammed the door and looked around her. The little window, she could fit through... but where then? There was no way she could then lower herself down to the ground. She couldn't run through fire... She searched for her phone but realising quickly realising that she had left it downstairs, she abandoned that idea. Either Angie or Artie would be clever enough to phone for the fire brigade. That's if they were safe... What if they weren't..? What if something had happened to them..? Not even worth thinking about. It was Wednesday so the Doctor would sort something out... Wouldn't he? In the meantime, Clara had to think of a back up plan. In her pyjamas. Rooting though her brain for everything she'd ever been taught about fires, she quickly grabbed her draft excluder and placed it under the door. She then grabbed a small blanket, pouring her left over tea on the end and covering her mouth and nose with it. The heat was already nearly unbearable as she opened a window and the room was defiantly more hazy than before as it started to slowly fill with smoke. Getting as far away from the, now burning, door as possible, she grabbed her '101 places to see' book and crouched down on the floor, hugging it tightly. She suddenly heard sirens outside, getting closer and closer and silently prayed for a miracle. She could hear the flames, burning the door, even though she could see the door as she was hidden behind her bed. The smoke was making it hard to breath as she panicked and gasped for oxygen. She could feel her brain going fuzzy as she remembered all of those TV adverts.

'_Just three breaths of toxic smoke can kill,'_

Clara was going to die and she knew it. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a gust of wind blow around her. She stood up and saw through blurred vision the outline of a blue box... Crawling towards it in a daze, the door suddenly opened to reveal the Doctor, also holding a cloth over his mouth.

"Clara!" he cried as he saw her. He reached out his hand as Clara took it, using all her strength to pull herself into the console. Smoke had already began to fill the place as the Doctor shut the doors. "Extractor fans on!" he yelled as Clara coughed and spluttered beside him. He knelt down and pulled her up so she could breath better. "Ok?" he asked her. She shook her head before exploding into another coughing fit. The Doctor rubbed her back for her, for a short while as Clara dropped the book onto the edge of the console.

"Angie? Artie?" Clara managed to splutter.

"Are fine," the Doctor finished pulling out a stethoscope from his pocket and listened to her chest. "Your ok, just exhaled a little smoke. Nothing wrong with your lungs at the moment but its normal to cough that much," the Doctor reassured her. She nodded leaning into him and breathing deeply.

"How am I going to explain this one then?" Clara asked laughing weakly.

"Ah..." the Doctor said lost for ideas... "You could say that you were testing the fire alarms?"

"Oh I think we can say that they're working thoroughly," Clara replied. "Thank goodness..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Oh no final day of the summer holiday today! Ahhhhh! Anyway I brought three massive Doctor Who posters today, one that is hanging directly above my in bed. I have Matt and Jenna now, to protect me! Lol night X


	83. Regeneration energy

Regeneration energy

"Oh my Jess, do you have to go to that stupid library every day?" Tyler asked as Jess politely declined a hot chocolate again.

"Yes I do," she replied bluntly.

"What are you even doing in there?" Tyler asked exasperated.

"Researching," Jess said.

"Yeah but about what?" Tyler pushed.

"Just old Time Lord stuff," she replied.

"Brilliant(!) So you choose a race that's billions of years ago over me?!" Tyler cried making Jess giggle slightly.

"Yes! I'm sorry!" she said. She was about to turn away as Lucy pushed past her.

"I'll go for a hot chocolate with you Tyler!" she said, evidently flirting with him.

"Not now Lucy," Tyler sighed.

"So what you gunna do? Wait around for _her_ all day?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Well yeah," Tyler replied making Lucy's nostrils flare and a smile form on Jess's face. She turned and made her way to the library feeling elated. She ran into the library and round to the back of the desk, pulling out a large book. Dragging her school bag behind her, she made her way to a table and sat down, taking a notebook and pen out of her satchel. She brushed the dust off the book and opened it trying to find the right page.

"Regeneration, regeneration..." she muttered under her breath as she scanned to contence page. After a while she found it and started to trace her finger down the sub contence. "Clara... Clara... Ah ha!" she memorised the page number and looked through the book finally finding the right page. She sat foreword, pen in hand, and began to read.

Xoxo

'_Clara thrashed around but it was no use. She was trapped in a physic cell, not able to get out and not able to help him. Help the Doctor. He was trapped in a tank, chained to the wall, sonic screwdriver on the floor by his feet, just out of reach._

_"No point trying to save your precious Doctor this time," a voice said. "Your trapped and so it he!" it said with a voice full of mock glee. Suddenly a switch was flicked and a pipe was turned on witch quickly filled the tank the Doctor was in with water._

_"No!" Clara screamed._

_"Oh you don't even know the best part of my plan yet!" the voice continued. "Doctor? Care to explain?"_

_"I will drown and then regenerate but because I'm going to be submerged in water, I'll die again and again. Internal agony forever," the Doctor said smiling. The water was creeping up to his bow tie now._

_"Well you don't have to seem so happy about it!" Clara cried._

_"Doctor, you have no means of escape! Pity sonic screwdrivers sink," the voice said._

_"Oh do they? Well yes I suppose they do. Unless... They have an anti sinking feature..." the Doctor said as the water reached his neck._

_"Which yours evidently doesn't!" the voice said._

_"Doesn't it?" the Doctor asked. "Clara? Be careful of the broken glass!" he said before the glass shattered. The surprise attack meant the physic cell was broken momentarily and Clara jumped out, running over to the soaking wet Doctor. She wrapped her arms around him._

_"Oh my stars I thought you were dead!" Clara cried._

_"Clara stand back," the Doctor said. "Clara please I can't hold on much longer..." he said._

_"What?.." Clara asked as she looked down at the Doctors hand. It was glowing with an orange light that Clara knew was regeneration energy. "But how..? The water didn't even come near your head..."_

_"That wasn't water... It's poison. Don't worry your ok, it doesn't work on humans but... Oh they know me well! Whoever you are!" the Doctor cried. "Clara get back please..." he said._

_"No, but I can't! I can't just leave you, you can't leave me!" Clara screamed._

_"Clara, please, just run!" the Doctor said, trying to push her away from him._

_"No!" Clara cried, crying._

_"Go!" the Doctor screamed as Clara let go of him stumbling backwards. It was too late though as the Doctor shot into a million burning flames which-'_

"Jess, your reading out loud," a voice said from a over her as she looked up. And there was Tyler holding out two mugs. "Hot chocolate?"

"Oh! Yes!" Jess said taking the pink mug from Tyler's hands.

"Well to be honest the blue ones yours..." Tyler said swapping the mugs with a smile.

"You like pink?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, well you like all these dusty books!" Tyler pointed out.

"True," Jess nodded taking a sip of her drink.

"Carry on then," Tyler said pointing towards the book. "I know your dying to and it's a good story,"

"It's not a story, its real!" Jess said.

Xoxo

'-t_he Doctor shot into a million burning flames which engulfed Clara at the same time. She screamed in agony as she heard her skin singe and her hair frazzle. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced before and it shot through her making her writhe and panic. She dropped to the ground and watched in horror as her fingers turned from the pale skin colour to ascend black. The heat was making her dizzy and her brain began to hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before-'_

"You actually read this as a hobby?!" Tyler exclaimed as he looked at Jess's face.

"One sentence left!" she cried.

"Sorry!" Tyler said sheepishly as the two of them smiled at each other.

Xoxo

'_-her brain began to hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She looked at her hands one more time before realising something she'd never thought of before. Her hand looked the same but it wasn't. Nor was the rest of her body. She was changing...'_

Xoxoxoxoxo

Part two? Yeah!.. Well do you want a part two? Let me know and review! Hardly anyone reviews anymore! ? Prompted by Alice Hightopp so thanks for that. OMG school tomorrow help! And my beautiful hamster died this morning ? now I've made you depressed! Night X


	84. Regeneration energy part 2

Regeneration energy part 2

"Ok! Come on! There has to be another part!" Tyler said as Jess turned the page to reveal no continuation of the story. Just a blank page.

"Getting into it now?" Jess asked.

"Maybe..." Tyler said grinning. "Miss? Where's the other half to this story?" he asked the librarian who walked by.

"Oh, gosh, that old tale? I don't think there is a second part..." the librarian replied thinking.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Well the old tale says that the second part is hidden in code... Right next to the first part..." the librarian continued smiling as she began to walk away. "I'm sure you two can work it out, I was never able to..."

"Brilliant(!)" Jess exclaimed sighing loudly.

"Come on let's find it!" Tyler said.

"Ok," Jess agreed. "What do you think happened?"

Xoxo

'Clara woke up and sat up quickly, the blood rushing to her head. Looking to the Doctor she couldn't find him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen... His clothes through we're neatly folded beside her, the jacket over he like a blanket. Was the Doctor dead? Is that why his clothes were there?

"Clara?" a voice asked as she looked up. A man in his fifties looked down at her smiling.

"Who, are you?.." Clara asked still hazy.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied.'

Xoxo

"Fifty?! You made him look fifty?!" Jess cried.

"Around about," Tyler said.

"Oh my gosh..." Jess said. My turn!

Xoxo

'"No...your not the Doctor you can't be..." Clara cried looking up into his eyes.

"Your right! I'm not! Really, I'm twenty years old, tanned, with a six pack. Will you marry me Clara?!" the Doctor replied.'

Xoxo

"No way! You can't do that!" Tyler said. "I'm putting my foot down, your not writing a fanfiction here! I'm taking over again!"

Xoxo

'"No...your not the Doctor you can't be..." Clara cried looking up into his eyes.

"Yes I am Clara and you know it," the Doctor replied in a deeper voice than before.

"No... You can't have changed!.." Clara cried.

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor said smiling. "Is it the hair?" he asked. Clara laughed ruffling his hair.

"No... Your hairs perfect, your perfect its just..." Clara said before-'

Xoxo

"Screaming!" Jess cried.

"I was going to say stopping... Why screaming?" Tyler asked puzzled.

"Because the legend goes... Oh let me tell the story for a while," Jess said.

Xoxo

'"No... Your hairs perfect, your perfect its just..." Clara said before screaming. The Doctor was immediately by her side.

"Clara what's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know, my chest..." Clara said before wincing. The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on the right side of Clara's chest.

"Still have that?" Clara asked before laughing.

"Of corse!" the Doctor replied smiling.

"What about the Barbie doll?" Clara asked.

"Yes... She's bald now though..." the Doctor admitted sheepishly. Clara giggled. "Your heart seems fine, same as your lungs... Did you say that you where hit by the regeneration energy?.."

"Yes..." Clara replied as the stethoscope was placed onto the left side of her body. The Doctor listened and froze. "What is it Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor didn't say anything, he just handed her the stethoscope as she placed it in her ears. The Doctor put the metal part onto her right side of her chest as she listened to her heartbeat. After a while he put it onto the left side of her chest. Clara listened for a while before gasping and pushing it off of her. "I have two hearts?.." she asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes it appears so..." he said. "But that's impossible..."

"Is it?" Clara asked lightly.

"Yeah..." he replied, pacing round the room. It wasn't long before the pain overtook Clara again and she screamed. The Doctor knelt down beside her, running her over with his sonic.

"Doctor, this isn't good... Help," Clara cried, screaming pitifully again.

"Clara your an impossibility of the world. But not that impossible... There is no way a human body can take the strain of two hearts... And there's nothing I can do..." the Doctor cried.

"Doctor?.. What's happening to me?" Clara asked before screaming once more,"

"Oh Clara I'm so sorry..." the Doctor said. Clara looked at him wide eyed, standing up, every step in agony.

"Doctor please," Clara cried as she collapsed into him.

"No!" the Doctor cried searching round the room.'

Xoxo

"What?!" Tyler asked. "Is she dying?"

"Yes, this is one of the many deaths of Clara Oswin Oswald. It's what I'm studying," Jess replied.

"Your studying the deaths of this girl?" Tyler asked.

"It's no different from studying the deaths of the different kings and queens!" Jess protested.

Xoxo

'"No!" the Doctor cried searching round the room. "There must be something? A potion? A spell? Maybe the right amount of electricity mixed in with a touch of-"

"Doctor?" Clara said, breaking him from his panic. "Just keep me safe. Hold me..." Clara asked. The Doctor brought Clara up to his knees and hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth. "I didn't even get to properly know this you..." Clara said.

"You'll see me again," the Doctor replied.

"Don't ignore me..." Clara asked.

"Never..." the Doctor said. Clara gasped and cried out as her eyes shut... "Clara please don't leave me again..." the Doctor said.

"Run you clever boy..." Clara said as she closed her eyes and took her last breath in. "And remember me..." she finished letting it out. The Doctor rocketed her back and forth into sleep, safe in the knowledge that she would be there again.'

Xoxo

"Does she come back?" Tyler asked Jess.

"Yes, page 455," Jess replied.

"So she's ok?" Tyler asked.

"Well kind of. She's a completely different person then..." Jess said.

"You make no sense," Tyler said.

"I know... Oh my..." Jess trailed off, pointing at the book. Tyler looked as well and where there was once a blank page, there was a page full of writing.

"The second part to the tale..." Tyler said.

"But not the final part," Jess pointed out.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi guys I survived school! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, they made my day just that more bearable! I know this was short but school drained me of any knowledge if might have had beforehand... Like my fanfiction reference though? :) Haha night X


	85. Body swapping part 1

Body swapping part 1

"A toast!" the Doctor declared pouring a blue liquid into both Clara and Angie's glasses.

"Is this safe?" Clara asked pointing to it.

"Oh yes perfectly!" the Doctor said. "Why would you even begin to doubt me Clara?!" he asked with a face of mock horror.

"Because your not having any?" Clara pointed out.

"I've ran out and anyway it's a drink for you not for me! I don't like it," the Doctor said.

"Is that why I haven't got any?" Artie asked.

"Ah, no, you haven't got any because its got the tiniest bit of alcohol in it..." the Doctor said.

"Oh yes!" Angie said reaching for her glass.

"Wait!" Clara cried. "How much alcohol exactly?" she asked the Doctor.

"Not too much... Not even a shot glass worth of the stuff! It is from a different planet though..." the Doctor added.

"No way are we drinking this stuff!" Clara cried. "What if we grows three legs or something?!"

"That would be cool!" Artie commented as him and the Doctor shared a smile.

"No it would not!" Clara said.

"It's fine Clara stop nagging!" Angie said.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. As he nodded.

"Come on after three, to a lovely evening!" the Doctor cried.

"I want to say it!" Artie said.

"Go on then," the Doctor offered.

"Three... Two... One!" Artie cried as both Angie and Clara drank. One mouthful and the liquid was gone and both placed their glasses down cringing.

"That was vile!" Angie cried.

"Urugh," Clara shuddered in disgust.

"Oh you don't like it either?" the Doctor asked.

Xoxo

The next morning Angie woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over to her left she realised all of a sudden that she wasn't in her room. Confused she looked down and realised she was in Clara's bed.

"What the..." she began as she realised the alarm was still going on. She searched Clara's bedside table for it and eventually found it, reaching out to turn it off. As she did though she noticed her hand...

Xoxo

Angie ran full pace downstairs and into her room. It was the only place she could think of that Clara would be. Maybe if she was in Clara's bed, Clara would be in hers... Clara wasn't in her bed though. She was... Gasping, she shook her sleeping body as she tossed and turned, waking up. Opening her eyes there was a moment of realisation before Angie had to quickly cover Clara's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Don't, or this will make everything worse," Angie told her body, which was now inhabited by Clara.

"Lefmt gomf omf myf mouff," Clara said as Angie let go. "Why are you me?" she hissed.

"I don't know I just woke up in your bed ok?!" Angie cried. "And now I look like you!"

"Oh thanks(!)" Clara cried. "Wait... If you look like me..."

"Yes you're now me ok?" Angie said.

"Not really!" Clara cried standing up and racing over to the mirror. "Oh my stars... I'm like a teenager again!"

"And I'm a middle aged woman!" Angie cried.

"Middle aged?!" Clara hissed. "Middle aged?!"

"Older?" Angie asked.

"Ohhh, one day young lady!" Clara said. "I bet this had something to do with that potion..."

"What the blue alcohol stuff?" Angie asked.

"Yeah..." Clara replied.

"But the Doctor had had it before..." Angie pointed out.

"Well what else could it be?" Clara cried exasperatedly.

"God! You sound like a stroppy teenager!" Angie laughed.

"No I just sound like you do normally," Clara said smirking.

"Oi!" Angie said. "Oh I sound like you sound when the your flirting!"

"Flirting?! With who?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor idiot!" Angie said.

"I do not flirt with the Doctor!" Clara said.

"Yes you do!" Angie cried.

"What's going on?" Artie asked walking into the room sleepily. "You do know its only half seven in the morning, and its a Sunday,"

"Oh God what are we going to do?" Angie cried.

"It's like that film... Freaky Friday! We're just going to have to pretend to be each other!" Clara said.

"No way!" Angie said.

"What are you going on about?" Artie asked.

"Nothing you'd understand! Go away!" Angie cried making Artie jump.

"Angie!" Clara cried.

"Your not Angie..." Artie said. Your Clara... Your Angie aren't you?" Artie said.

"What?" Clara asked confused.

"Just tell him!" Angie said.

Xoxo

"Ok, the Doctors coming in five... We need to get your dad out of the house..." Clara said.

"Its weird when you say that," Artie pointed out.

"Shut it!" Angie cried at her little brother.

"It's not my fault you got out of the wrong bed!" Artie laughed as Angie went to hit him.

"Oh be quiet the pair of you and think of a way to get your dad out of the house for a good half an hour!" Clara said shutting them both up.

"I could fake a business call?" Artie suggested.

"Or send him on a really long errand..?" Angie suggested.

"I like the business call idea but do it differently," Clara suggested.

Xoxo

Gorge Maitland woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He looked at it to see a number he didn't know but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, it's Debora, from work?" Angie said from the other room. "There's been an accident and we need you here right away..."

"What kind of accident?" Gorge asked.

"A bad one?.." Angie replied. "A herd of goats charged through the building!"

"We're on the second floor..." Gorge said.

"They're very good at climbing stairs," Angie said.

"Well ok... Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Ye-" Angie began before changing tactics. "I mean no, a few people... Oh it's awful! I can't bear to see it!"

"Right are you still at the office?" Gorge asked getting out of bed and starting to take off his pyjamas.

"Yes, they need me... They need you, I need you!" Angie said snorting with laughter.

"Ok Debora, I'm on my way," Gorge replied hanging up. He came out of his room to be faced with Clara, Angie and Artie.

"Everything ok?" Angie asked.

"Errr, no actually there's been an accident at work something to do with a herd of goats or something, Clara you'll be ok here won't you?" he asked grabbing his keys and phone.

"It's ok I'll make sure the kids behave!" Clara said, immediately gritting her teeth as she realised she looked like Angie.

"Stop imitating me _Angie_!" Angie said to Clara with a warning glance.

"Sorry," Clara said sheepishly.

"Have fun!" Artie called after his dad.

"Ok..." Gorge said. "Be good!" he called as he got into his car. As soon as he was out of the driveway the three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness your dads gone..." Clara sighed.

"Who's dad?" Artie's asked cheekily testing her.

"I mean my dad, I meant our dad," of corse..." Clara said, not really convincingly.

"You fail at this stuff," Angie said.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok do you know how much I wanted to finish this today?! I'm just too tired! Oh night! X btw this was prompted by a guest reviewer and DWPAF12 so thanks :)


	86. Body swapping part 2

Body swapping part 2

"So you just woke up like this?" the Doctor asked scanning the two of them in the living room.

"Yes," Clara said. "And no this is not funny! So you can wipe that smirk off your face mister!"

"It is a bit!" Artie cried laughing.

"No it's not! Shut up!" Angie said.

"It's weird when you snap at me now..." Artie said. "I'm not sure I like it..."

"Can you change us back? Doctor please?" Clara asked exasperated. "I'm even shorter now!" Clara pointed out.

"And I'm not even going to the toilet in this body! Disgusting!" Angie cried.

"I'm not middle aged!" Clara cried annoyed.

"Yes,"'the Doctor said simply.

"What?!" Clara asked offended.

"No, no! I didn't mean that your middle aged! I meant I think I can fix it!" the Doctor cried hastily. "I mean your not old at all your lovely and young and..." the Doctor said trailing off slightly and looking at Clara.

"Oi! Remember who's in her body douce bag!" Angie cried.

"Sorry..." the Doctor said sheepishly.

"Antidote?" Clara asked.

"Oh yes.. Right I'm going to need to go back into the TARDIS but can I have a glass? Just any old one will do," the Doctor replied. Artie ran into the kitchen and returned a minute later with one. The Doctor grabbed it and rushed outside. "I'll be back!" he called from outside.

"I need a drink," Clara said walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water from a glass on the side.

Xoxo

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS collecting bits and parts realising he didn't have enough hands, he put the glass in his mouth.

Xoxo

Clara had just about drunk her water when she collapsed. Angie fell to, a second later, the two of them ending up lying on the living room floor, Artie bewildered and scared.

"Doctor?!" he screamed.

Xoxo

The Doctor took the glass out of his mouth and soon became aware that he was falling, his equipment dropping out of his hands. The last thing he saw drop was his sonic screwdriver as he fell into unconsciousness.

Xoxo

Artie ran into the TARDIS and found the Doctor lying on the ground surrounded by all his stuff. Artie shook him gently.

"Doctor... Doctor?" he whispered as the Doctor began to wake up.

"Artie?" he mumbled groggily looking up. "Why am I in the TARDIS?"

"You fainted here but you have to help Clara and Angie! They like fainted as well and I couldn't wake them up!" Artie cried, panicking.

"But I'm Clara..." Clara said looking at her hands. Then her jacket. Then her bow tie. "Oh my..." she whispered.

Xoxo

Clara and Artie walked back into the house after grabbing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"So your in the Doctor's body?" Artie asked.

"Yes, appears so..." Clara asked. "Lets hope the Doctor's still here,"

"How does it feel being a man?" Artie asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much," Clara said between gritted teeth. Angie was the first to wake up with a slow yawn. She was herself again.

"Oh yes!" she cried. Wait so your the Doctor now? But how does that work?

"I have no idea, lets just hope the Doctor's me..." Clara gulped.

"Really?" Artie asked.

"No!" Clara cried, waking the sleeping body of herself up. After a few grunts and groans it finally did respond with a sentence that proved it to be the Doctor.

"My sonic screwdriver?!"

Xoxo

"Is my chin always this big?" the Doctor asked Clara, running up and peering round her.

"Yes!" Artie replied.

"Well I've got it for a while so there's nothing to worry about at the moment(!)" Clara cried.

"And how do you run with this?" the Doctor asked pointing at Clara's chest. Angie and Artie both giggled.

"I'm not even going to answer that one!" Clara said. "This is already weird enough!"

"How did we even get like _this_ in the first place?" Angie asked motioning around her. "I wanted a lie in today, maybe meet up with my mates..!"

"I don't know..." the Doctor replied truthfully.

"Well the first time it could be because they drank at the same time?" Artie asked.

"Yes! Brilliant! Artie your amazing!" the Doctor cried.

"Am I?" Artie asked.

"Yes! The effect of taking the liquid at the same time on the day of a full moon, heightened the effects of the transport modular system and the your genes were passed when the moon was at its full capacity, hence finishing the transportation system and realigning the atoms held by the liquid!" the Doctor cried as he looked at the others. Their faces were a mixture of blank and confused expressions.

"That makes no sense," Clara said.

"Time stuff," the Doctor replied.

"No I mean, we didn't drink just then, so why swap our bodies," Clara asked. "Unless... Artie which glass did you pick up to give to the Doctor?"

"The one on the side," Artie said.

"And I had a drink out of the other... The same pair that we used last night..." Clara said realising what had happened. "Angie I told you to put all of the stuff into the dishwasher!" Clara cried.

"Well in hindsight I should have done that maybe... Then again I didn't know that this was going to happen!" Angie protested. "So what now you know you can change back?" Angie asked.

"Ah! No..." the Doctor said. "We're going to need a full moon..."

"I can't wait that long!" Clara said. "You can't look after kids to save your life and I can't save worlds!"

"I can look after kids!" the Doctor protested. "And as for saving worlds, I'm sure you'd do a fantastic job! Clara Oswin Oswald saving the world! Yes!"

"Can't we just time travel?" Angie asked.

"Not back..." the Doctor replied.

"What about foreword?" Angie asked.

"Well yes but it would be dangerous," the Doctor said.

"I don't care!" Clara cried.

"A good chance of dying..." the Doctor said.

"Yeah that's the same everyday!" Clara replied.

"It's going to be in Greenland!" the Doctor said.

"Oh..." Clara replied thinking. "I'll bring a coat..!"

Xoxo

"Oh my how beautiful is this?" Clara exclaimed as the walked into the pitch black land aluminised only by the strong moonlight which covered the place.

"Freezing more like!" Angie cried as the four of them began to walk aimlessly around in the half light.

"How long until the moon reached full light?" the Doctor asked Artie.

"My watch says in the next ten seconds," Artie replied.

"Ok, Clara grab my hand, it'll work better this was. It worked before as we have a connection like you and Angie," the Doctor replied. "This will make the bond stronger.

"This will make it better though," Clara said as she turned and let go of the Doctors hand, facing him and kissing him passionately. The moon suddenly rose and the sky turned white as light blasted and blinded Angie and Artie's view. (Angie didn't really want to see though) The light swirled around and around the Doctor and Clara, covering them as they kissed, transporting the atoms back one by one, switching them over and changing them back...

Xoxo

_Later_

"Clara?" Angie asked as she walked into her room.

"Yes?" Clara asked.

"When you were me, could you see things about my life? My thoughts, feelings, stuff like that?" Angie asked.

"Slightly, I didn't get any bad stuff though don't worry!" Clara laughed.

"I did, I mean not bad stuff but, how do you live your life with the Doctor, knowing everyday you could die, knowing that your a target for every monster. Knowing that your not real..?" Angie asked. "Your so scared but you love the days with the Doctor. You love them so much but why do you dread them? Your so scared but so privileged at the same time. If you died now you wouldn't care but you would mind. Mind that you made a mistake, weren't the best your could have been, that your life was a waste. That the Doctor would die without you. You've had to deal with so much rejection in your life... Why?" Angie finished.

"Because its worth it. Every second. And maybe I won't get far, maybe I'll die, or do something stupid and have wasted my whole life away but the memories are enough. I chose the Doctor, I live for him. To save him and its the best decision I've ever made," Clara replied.

"Would your mum be proud?" Angie asked.

"I'm doing what we always wanted. Travelling..." Clara replied smiling.

"And kissing!" Angie added.

"Well I don't know that my mum would be proud of me kissing a man who was over a thousand years old!" Clara exclaimed.

"Wow and I thought you were old!" Angie cried. There was a pause before Angie spoke again. "Wait if we could kind of see into each others minds then you could kind of see into the Doctor's and vise versa..."

"I wouldn't have kissed him if I didn't know for sure," Clara replied.

"Know for sure about what?" Angie asked. But Clara didn't answer...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yay weekend! Just a quick note to say thanks for all the support this fic has got! I mean its baffled me! Haha I love you all and I feel privileged that you take your free time to read this because I love doing it and its nice to know that people think its worthwhile putting the effort in xxx night


	87. Protector

Protector

The Doctor dropped Clara off quicker than usual, not like she noticed. He needed to go somewhere and thought it best not to take her. A small part of him felt guilty but he didn't know how dangerous it was going to be and he planned to keep Clara safe this time. Whirring round in the TARDIS he pulled levers and buttons, directing him to where he wanted to go before landing. Straightening his jacket and bow tie he put his hands above his head and walked out of the door. He was quickly surrounded by guns as he grinned.

"Put your weapons down!" he said smiling as the officers did so. "I need to see your archives,"

Xoxo

"Sir," an officer said walking into the general's office.

"Yes," the general replied. "I know why your here. He's arrived,"

"Yes sir and as the Doctor's protector-" the officer began.

"You see, officer, the funny thing is, is that the Doctor has never mentioned having a 'personal bodyguard'," the general replied.

"He has no idea sir, he'd object," the officer replied.

"Yes, well you can assist him down to the archives anyway but I'm still not sure about this whole protection scheme. It's amazing what people would do to get close to the Doctor..." the general said.

"I'm not lying sir, and thank you I will begin immediately," the officer replied walking out of the room.

Xoxo

"What exactly are you looking for?" the officer asked, following the Doctor as he searched the many boxes and folders around the hanger.

"Something that shouldn't be here..." the Doctor replied flicking through and old book.

"That's specific," the officer commented.

"Yes..." the Doctor replied. "What's with the mask by the way?" he asked pointing at the officers mask and then his own.

"Safety, its the protocol now," the officer replied.

"Safety, thats a load of nonsense in the most heavily armed building in Britain!" the Doctor scoffed making the officer smile.

So how do you know there's something here?" the officer asked.

"I just do, I have a box thing, it tells me..." the Doctor replied. "Anything unusual gone around here lately?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." the officer replied.

"See that's really specific as well!" the Doctor said as the two of them grinned.

"Oh! There was one thing... For the last couple of days there's been like a vibration at exactly three thirty-two just in this hanger..." the officer said thinking.

"Small? Big?" the Doctor asked.

"Not big, just enough to be noticeable. We've done scans but nothings come up. I don't really know much about it, not my department," the officer replied.

"Right," the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Errr, what's that?" the officer asked.

"My sonic screwdriver, don't worry! Perfectly safe!" the Doctor replied. "Just checking for your little vibration,"

"Right..." the officer said. "You do know that in no way at all does that thing resemble a screwdriver..."

"It does! It has the handle thing!" the Doctor protested.

"A door has a handle!" the officer cried.

"Yes but it has the... Oh never mind!" the Doctor argued giving up and whirring the screwdriver round the place. "Oh!" he exclaimed happily. "I've found the source of your vibration!"

"What using your 'screwdriver'?" the officer asked.

"Yes using my 'screwdriver'!" the Doctor replied walking swiftly to the far end of the hanger. He walked to a box and opened the lid peering in. After a while he produced two round silver sphere like objects. "There you go!" he said.

"That's it? That's the 'something that shouldn't be here'?" the officer asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied scanning them as the officer peered into the box.

"Wait a minuet... there used to be four in here..." the officer said.

"How long did you say the vibrations had been going on for?" the Doctor asked.

"A couple of days..." the officer said realising.

"They vanish as they explode. Which makes sense... They're flesh bombs. Used to disable any creature, not in protective armour. They got scrapped eventually, useless things but clever. They penetrate the flesh, basically they rip you apart from the inside. You'd be dead in minuets. Trouble is, they only work if the victims touching them, that's why they were scrapped. As soon as someone knew what they did and how they worked, no one would touch them. Beautiful looking things though..." the Doctor said.

"Right ok... So what now?" the officer asked.

"I don't know! Lock them in a safe?" the Doctor replied. "Just look at it though,"

"Yeah a pair of silver balls(!) Nice! Lets go now?" the officer said sighing and looking at her watch. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked at the time. She grabbed the spheres out of the Doctors hands and stood back.

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

"It's three thirty-two..." the officer replied as the Doctor understood what she was doing.

"No!" he screamed but it was too late. One of the bombs let out a squealing noise as it vibrated, sending shock waves down the officers body. She shook before the sphere turned into dust and she fell to the ground. The Doctor ran up to her as the other sphere rolled away from her. The Doctor grabbed her, checking for a pulse. "What did you do that for?" he asked softly.

"I had to save you," the officer replied,"

"No you didn't," the Doctor said.

"It's my duty," the officer protested as she let out a wheezing breath. "Doctor... What's going to happen to me?.."

"You'll be fine," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"The truth please," the officer asked.

"Your body's being ripped from the inside. As soon as your heart gets ripped... That's it. I'm sorry," the Doctor replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's ok..." the officer said taking another short breath. "Oh my stars I'm going to die..."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry..." the Doctor said.

"Hey! Not your fault!" the officer said taking her last deep breath. "Doctor..."

"Shhh, shhh," the Doctor said.

"Run..."

"What?"

"Run you clever boy and remember me..." the officer muttered before breathing out and closing her eyes. For a moment, the Doctor just stayed there, not knowing what had happened. Then with a sudden realisation he pulled off her mask. The girl underneath was Clara.

"Hey! What's happening down here?!" voices cried, as officer ran into the hanger, followed by the general.

"What was her name?" the Doctor shouted, placing Clara's head down on the floor and picking up the other sphere. "What was her full name?" he repeated desperately.

"Emm, Oswald, Officer Clara Oswald," the general replied. The Doctor didn't need anything else as he ran out of the hanger. "Doctor?!" the general screamed but it was too late.

Xoxo

The Doctor knocked furiously on Clara's door, becoming increasingly impatient when no one answered. Suddenly the door opened though to reveal a very tired Clara.

"It's six am and it's a Sunday! What on Earth are you doing here? Or not on Earth as the case may be..." she said yawning. She stopped though as she saw the Doctors face. "Doctor? What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Your... still alive..." the Doctor said brokenly.

"Doctor? What happened?" Clara asked seriously.

Xoxo

"So you saw me there?" Clara asked. "And I saved your life again?"

"Yeah..." the Doctor replied.

"And it was defiantly me, and it was only yesterday, so modern day?" Clara asked.

"Yeah..." the Doctor said.

"Well the question has to be asked, how many more of me in the world?!" Clara asked smiling slightly.

"I saw you die... Right in front of me..." the Doctor said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Clara went and sat right next to him closely.

"Hey," she said softly, brushing the tear from his face. "It's ok..." she said.

"It's because I didn't bring you..." the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"I didn't bring you so another you was planted there to save my life. If I'd have taken you after all then you'd be dead now," the Doctor replied.

"Don't think like that!" Clara said.

"It's true though!" the Doctor cried. "I didn't... I don't want to be saved from every little thing by you!"

"I didn't ask for this!" Clara cried back feeling offended.

"I know, I know..." the Doctor replied softer getting up. "I didn't either..." he snarled before walking out of the door. Clara knew that he wanted to be alone and she knew he didn't mean any offence by what he had said but that didn't stop the single tear of hurt rolling down her cheek.

Xoxo

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS annoyed and confused. He went and grabbed the second sphere, throwing it down on the ground and hitting it forcefully and with a hammer. Again and again. Shattering it into a million pieces. Killing the thing that had killed Clara. He loved her too much that was his problem and she was too impossible. Too, crazily, innocently, stupidly impossible and the Doctor didn't like it. He had no control over it. It was like a sickening joke. Why did Clara Oswin Oswald have to be so impossible?

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi! Everyone alright? I never ask that :) anyway I had such a mental block on this chapter halfway through but it ended up as one of my faves to write I think. My friends thought I was odd asking them how could you kill someone accidentally at midnight! Anyway! I'm not weird! Haha that's a lie! Prompted by Romanov979. Also a lot of you wanted a part where the Doctors crying and Clara comforts him so a bit a little bit of that in. This was a really old prompt but hey I'm getting round to them! I've run out of ideas at the moment anyway haha! And on that note I'm going to sleep! Night X


	88. Zombies part 1

Zombies part 1

"Absolutely no way!" Dani said unloading the dishwasher, the phone held between her shoulder and her ear. "You have homework to do!"

"No I don't! I've done it!" Darren exclaimed as he was walking home, his mate Fitch beside him.

"Yeah? Well why does it say 'English homework' in your homework diary?" Dani asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I did it in class!" Darren lied, winking at Fitch who grinned beside him.

"Hmm, well if I get a phone call home saying that your homework wasn't done after all then your grounded young man!" Dani said.

"So does that mean Fitch can come round?" Darren asked.

"Yes if his mums ok with it, he can stay for tea if he wants but I mean it. If I find that homework's really not done that's a month you'll be grounded for!" Dani said smiling.

"Mum, you always say that!" Darren said giving Fitch the thumbs up.

"Yes but I mean it this time!" Dani warned.

"Yeah, you always say that as well!" Darren said grinning.

"Oi! Cheeky! Now come on the pair of you, home. Oh and ask Fitch if he prefers fish fingers or chicken dippers," Dani said ending the call.

"Brilliant!" Fitch exclaimed giving Darren a high five. "Wait... When _are_ you going to do that English homework?"

"I dunno!" Darren replied.

Xoxo

The two boys raced to get in the house and up the stairs.

"Hello Fitch," Dani called as they ran past her.

"Hi Mrs Parsons!" Fitch replied. Dani smiled and shook her head.

Xoxo

"Right, green or blue?" Darren asked as they sat on his bed.

"Green," Fitch replied as Darren threw him a controller and put on the games machine. He took a disk out of the box and pushed it into the slot. The slogan came up on screen.

"Zombie World Two!" Darren cried.

"The best real life game to be made to this day!" Fitch cried back. A caption appeared up on screen. 'Choose your character'.

"You always choose a girl!" Darren teased.

"Yes but who wins most of the games?" Fitch asked. "What kind of person are you choosing anyway? He's got a bow tie. Not cool!"

"Cooler than a girl called 'Clara'!" Darren replied. "Anyway mines called the Doctor so he probably has some kind of health power up or something!"

"Ready?" Fitch asked.

"Ready!" Darren replied.

"To the death!" both boys cried as they hit the start button.

Xoxo

The Doctor and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS looking around curiously.

"Why did you take us here old girl?" the Doctor asked patting the TARDIS gently. Suddenly a message popped up just in front of Clara.

'Player one has arrived,'

"Doctor..." Clara asked. "What was that?"

"What was wha- oh that's weird," the Doctor said as he saw his message. "Player two has arrived... What does that mean?"

"Mine said player one," Clara said smiling slightly.

"Right well..." the Doctor said jealously. "It makes no difference,"

"What is this place anyway?" Clara asked looking round her at the place the TARDIS had landed. It was a sort of deserted mine land, with little craters and mounds of earth blocking their path.

"It's not real," the Doctor said. "Look its been duplicated. That piece of grass is in the same position as that one and that one. This is a sort of automated world..."

"Like a game?" Clara asked.

"Yes... Exactly like a game..." the Doctor replied.

Xoxo

"Mine world yes!" Darren cried.

"You only like it cause you can blow up the zombies without doing anything!" Fitch exclaimed. "Lazy!"

"But effective!" Darren replied. "The zombies are always by the giant cave,"

"Know it all!" Fitch cried.

"Let go and get ourselves some zombie brains!" Darren cried as both boys grinned at each other.

Xoxo

"Look, this bits different. There's no bit of grass here!" Clara cried pointing.

"Yeah it's a different part of the automated world," the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. A message played out in front of them.

'Player two used weapon - sonic screwdriver'

"It's not a weapon!" the Doctor cried.

"Alright 'player two'!" Clara said grinning.

"The player names are a format!" the Doctor replied annoyed.

"Yeah right!" Clara said.

Xoxo

"What the hells a sonic screwdriver?" Fitch asked.

"I don't know but look I get to see all of the life forms and non life forms here. I can track the zombies! Oh yes!" Darren said punching the air with his fist.

"No way!" Fitch exclaimed. "Lets go, were on the same team right?"

"Yeah let's go kill some zombies!" Darren cried.

Xoxo

'Player two - Scan shows- 134 life forms here, 2 alive, 0 dead'

"Did that message come up for you as well?" the Doctor said.

"Yes it did 'player two'!" Clara replied.

"It's a formality that's all!" the Doctor said.

"Yes but a formality you don't like!" Clara teased. "Anyway what does it mean 134 life forms here but were the only two alive?"

"I don't know..." the Doctor replied. "Oh look a little map!"

'Player one - map to other life forms'

"I know I got one as well," Clara said looking at the digital map in front of her. "Should we follow it?"

"It could be dangerous..." the Doctor replied.

"Lets go then 'player two'!" Clara cried striding off and following the map.

"It's a formality!" the Doctor huffed.

"Yeah right!" Clara replied smiling. She strode off looking around her as she followed the little blue line, the Doctor following her. Walking past the same crater again and again until the blue line made a sharp turning. Both Clara and the Doctor looked up in awe at their new surroundings. A giant cave lay before them. It was dark and deep by the look of it and it stretched up so high it seemed to go on forever. "Whoa..."

"Oh that's nice!" the Doctor said.

"'Oh that's nice?!'" Clara cried. "This is amazing! This is incredible!"

"Seen better," the Doctor brushed off as Clara gaped at him. "The question is, a cave in a mine world?"

"Oh so you've never seen a cave in a mine world before?" Clara asked smirking.

"No but remember this world probably isn't even real. Come on let's go and check it out," the Doctor said.

"Don't you have like a torch or something?" Clara asked.

"I had my massive one... Left it to recharge..." the Doctor replied.

"Ok... Well I have my phone, it has one of those flashlights on it," Clara said pulling out her phone.

'Player one used weapon - phone light'

"How is that a weapon?" Clara asked.

"Depends what your fighting," the Doctor replied, darkening the mood. Even with Clara's torch light, the two of them could only just see in front of their own two feet. "Put it up a little bit," the Doctor said nudging Clara.

"I'm holding it fine!" Clara cried as a low growl stopped her thoughts. "What was that..." she asked.

"I don't know... I was hoping it was your stomach..." the Doctor whispered as Clara gave him a look. She shone the torch around but nothing appeared to be there. The low growl started again as it was joined by more growls, coming from all around her. Clara lifted her torch as the Doctor had told her to and looked around her. She came face to face with people. But they weren't people their faces white and green, their pupils dilated and blood vessels small. They snarled and growled with sharpened teeth as Clara noted the rotting, decomposing flesh full of cuts.

"They're-" the Doctor started before he froze. He looked across at Clara (which was hard considering he had no use of his head, just his eyes) and noted that she had frozen as well. So had all the zombies. This really was a game and it had just been paused...

Xoxo

"Biscuits boys?" Dani asked coming into the room with a plate. "Something to tide you over before tea, did you want fish fingers or chicken dippers Fitch?"

"Fish fingers please," Fitch replied as both boys hungrily took the biscuits.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"Zombie World Two," Darren replied.

"Right?.." Dani said, the game lost on her. "Oh Darren can you help with your washing before you start playing again?" Darren sighed but reluctantly followed his mum.

"Be right back," he said to Fitch who just smiled and took a Jammie dodger from the plate.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok so I'm cutting it into two parts again even though I absolutely hate doing it but its because of school and the fact I have to go to sleep. Prompted by TheDoctorsAltar and it was a really old prompt that I've needed to do for some time now. Thanks!  
Anyway I have a little theory/game I want to try out with you ok? This is only for fun and no other reason I promise. If your reading this... review. I don't care if its one letter, just review cause I have 88 followers so that's 88 people who defiantly read this (believe it or not!) if I can get everyone and anyone to review how many reviews can I get?! I don't know I want to try it and see so if your reading this review. I don't care how long/short it is (it could be one word). I don't care if your a guest or a user. Just everyone review and lets see how many we can get. Can we get all 88 followers to review? (Especially as this is chapter 88!) I don't know! Lets try! And remember I reply to every review! (Apart from guests sorry I have no way of replying *sniff sniff*) so why not! Night X

btw I'm not doing this to rack up reviews I promise I'm just literally doing this cause I'm a child and it sounds fun. :) lol REVIEW!


	89. Zombies part 2

Zombies part two

"Back!" Darren said coming into the room sighing. "God mums are annoying! Carrying on?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Fitch said happily.

Xoxo

Clara had her eyes closed when she suddenly realised the games wasn't paused anymore. The growling started up again and as she opened her eyes seeing the rotten deformed flesh that coved the zombies, it was all suddenly too gruesome and Clara promptly threw up... All over the Doctors shoes.

"You had to do it on my shoes didn't you?" the Doctor said annoyed, looking down as Clara heaved. "There's what like, over one hundreds zombies here and out of all of their shoes you chose mine?"

"It's not like I planned it!" Clara cried, coughing.

"You just as bad as they are..." he muttered. Clara tried to answer but ended up coughing and retching instead. "You ok?" he finally asked her. She nodded.

"Why aren't they coming any nearer?" Clara whispered.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

Xoxo

"No! How did that happen?!" Fitch cried.

"What?" Darren asked.

"My character... Her health points have gone down. But the zombies didn't do anything to her..." Fitch replied.

"Oh... weird," Darren said. "Actually why aren't the zombies doing anything?"

"It's my characters weapon!" Fitch cried. "Look they're transfixed by the light!"

"Oh yeah..." Darren said.

Xoxo

"It's the light..." the Doctor said suddenly.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Look!" the Doctor said moving the phone light in Clara's hand. As it moved from one direction to the next, the zombies gazed at it as if they were hypnotised.

"So we can use it?.." Clara asked.

"Yes but it will only work if they can see the light..." the Doctor explained. "Step out of it and the zombies go back to their true purpose.

"Making us into zombies?" Clara asked.

"Well yes," the Doctor replied.

"But if this is a game then surly we can't die. We just come back again..?" Clara said.

"That's true for real characters but we're not real characters. When its game over... It really is game over..." the Doctor replied. Clara gulped.

"Isn't there a way though that you can use your sonic to amplify the light? If that's what's hurting them?" Clara asked.

"Yes! Yes Clara yes!" the Doctor cried.

"Well this is why I'm player one!" Clara said smugly as the Doctor took her phone and started fiddling about with it.

"It's a formality!" the Doctor cried.

"So why do you mind me using it so much?" Clara asked smiling.

"It's stupid," the Doctor muttered.

"Right? The sayings stupid or your being stupid?" Clara asked grinning.

"Actually I'm being very clever and I've worked it out! Its going to be a drain on your charge though... Anyway! Run!" the Doctor said as he pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver. The light beamed out and illuminated the whole of the cave. The characteristic message popped up.

'Weapon - light amplified by weapon sonic screwdriver'

The outside was now dark as well, as night had fallen and hundreds apron thousands of zombies were gathered making Clara feel sick again. "Run!" the Doctor reminded her and she did, battling her way through zombie after zombie. Just touching them made her stomach turn and the stench was overpowering. The Doctor easily overtook her, making a path forwards. Clara was running and tripping over dead body parts as best as she could but suddenly she was yanked back but a hand. And not a nice hand.

"Doctor!" she screamed as the Doctor turned around to her in horror. He began to run back but the zombies clouded her way and where Clara was began to get dimmer and dimmer. One zombie licked its lips whilst enough gnashed its teeth hungrily. "Errr, hi?" Clara asked feeling incredibly nauseous again as she screamed. Suddenly another hand was pulling her away from the zombies and back into the light. "Doctor," Clara panted.

"Clara your ok now, just come on we're gunna get out of this I've found a way. Well I've found two-"

"Doctor..."

"-one of them's really risky though-"

"Doctor..."

"-for emergencies only!-"

"Doctor! It bit me... the zombie back there... It bit me..." Clara said.

"-An emergency like that..." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me?" Clara asked, scared.

"You'll start to die..." the Doctor started, dragging Clara along with him as he ran, sonic and phone in hand.

"And then turn into one of those things?" Clara asked nervously.

"Yes..." the Doctor replied just as Clara collapsed into him. "And it happens a lot faster than I thought..." He picked Clara up and carried on running just as the phone light ended. There was the dim glow of the phone as it shut down then nothing but black, the Doctor still running, hoping and praying that his plan would work...

'Weapon - light - failed'

Xoxo

Darren and Fitch had their eyes wide on screen as Clara fell.

"No!" Fitch cried.

"Oh your so going to die!" Darren noted as her health bar went incredibly low.

"What is your character doing?" Fitch asked.

"I don't know..." Darren said suddenly. "It's like I can't control it... It's coming straight for the TV screen..."

There was a moment before both boys reacted, shuffling back on the bed fast, as the TV suddenly shattered and broke into hundreds of different pieces. Only then did Darren and Fitch decide to open their eyes. Who stood before them was the Doctor, carrying Clara.

"Hello boys! Move please!" the Doctor said placing Clara down on the bed. He ran his sonic over her. "Thank goodness, only lasts in the game world..." the Doctor said deeming Clara ok.

"But your characters... in our game..." Darren said not believing his eyes.

"No, we're real people in your game," the Doctor pointed out as Dani raced through the door.

"I heard a crash, is everything ok-?" she began before looking around. The TV was shattered all over the floor, an unconscious girl lay on the bed, a weird man was standing in the room and the two boys looked scared out of their minds.

"Oh! Can I smell fish fingers?" the Doctor asked.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well my challenge failed! But a few of you that had never reviewed before reviewed so it wasn't all bad! (It was pretty bad though!) lol more tommorow night xxx


	90. Virus

Virus

Clara and the Doctor walked across another alien planet, the Doctor leading the way and Clara following behind, amazed by the completely different culture that surrounded her.

They had gone to the market place in search of a present for Angie for her birthday and the Doctor had inevitably became sidetracked by the weird and wonderful that lied there. Clara was happy with her purchases. She'd even got a little thing for Artie, a stick of rock. That was only after had the Doctor convinced her it was safe to eat. Twelve times. The Doctor paid. Apparently in this place you paid with intelligence, something that the Doctor had a lot of.

She took off her jacket, suddenly finding it too warm in the cool climate. It was weird though, as she looked at herself she saw goosebumps covering her arms. As if she was cold...

"Right! We managed to visit there successfully!" the Doctor cried, making Clara alert. "Where to next?!" he asked her, entering the TARDIS and jumping over to the console. Clara followed behind him, yawning and shivering. She hasn't been feeling a hundred percent all afternoon but she'd never let that stop her before. She would get some rest when she could but not now. Not with the whole universe waiting, just for her to see. "We could go to London? Yes ah ha! But how about London in fifteen thousand years time? Or, or how about the moon, which is entirely made out of cheese?! You could even go and take some home! How much would Artie and Angie like moon cheese on toast?!" the Doctor cried like an over excited puppy. Clara didn't answer though so the Doctor looked her way. She had started shivering violently now and was leaned against the wall, supporting herself. She heard The Doctor call out her name and she heard footsteps coming nearer her. She felt strong arms around her as she suddenly seemed to become weightless. The universe could wait. All Clara wanted to was sleep.

Xoxo

Clara woke up in her bed back at home. Her head killed and she could no longer breath through her nose, due to the amount it was clogged up. She felt dizzy and sick and managed to make some sort of noise with her scratchy throat. Suddenly the Doctor came into view, smiling kindly and running his hand though her hair, sitting beside her.

"Hey, your awake. Y'know you should really let me know when your not feeling good," he said as Clara blinked.

"Did I faint?.." she managed to make out.

"No, I noticed that you weren't feeling well and so I went over to see if you were ok but you didn't respond so I picked you up and flew us home. You fell asleep in my arms," the Doctor replied. Clara moaned.

"Sorry..." she croaked.

"Don't worry... Honestly," the Doctor said with a smile. "Angie came in about an hour ago, apparently Artie had chess club. She went out to get you something," he said winking. Clara smiled.

"What's up with me then?" she asked.

"Ok well imagine a cold? Nothing like that. It's a bit like the flu but much, much worst. Found on the planet Filidulphia, y'know the one we just went to. It's quite old actually, no surprise that you got it, with your little weak immune systems. Humans! Pah!" the Doctor smiled.

"Am I going to be ok?" Clara asked smiling back slightly.

"Well most humans that contract the virus die within an hour, hence you deteriorated pretty quickly," the Doctor started.

"What?!" Clara cried horsily back.

"You've got me though! And anyway your not dead, and your not going to die! You've been asleep for four hours for a start!" the Doctor finished.

"Oh..." Clara said. "What did you do?"

Sprayed this into the air!" the Doctor cried.

"Oh!" Clara said pleasantly surprised.

"I made it myself!" the Doctor said proudly.

"Oh..." Clara said slightly worried now.

"It smells like lavender," the Doctor said.

"I didn't know you liked lavender!" Clara said with a grin.

"And?" the Doctor said, straightening his bow tie in defence.

"So what now?" Clara asked

"You rest!" the Doctor said.

"Ok..." Clara replied too sleepy to argue.

"Have something to drink before you go to sleep," the Doctor suggested as Clara took a sip of the hot tea beside her bed. "Your fevers still high," the Doctor said worriedly.

"Stop fussing chin boy!" Clara said.

"Goodnight Clara," he smiled, going to leave her in peace.

"No..." she murmured. "Don't go..." The Doctor smiled at her lying peacefully and after a moment of split second decision, he kicked off his shoes and scooted into bed next to her. He lay there, a reasonable distance away from her so as not to make her uncomfortable but after a few minuets Clara had her tiny shivering figure latched onto him her head resting on his chest and her hand curled up next to his bow tie. He stayed there, listening to her breathing and letting the dull rhythm and the warmth radiation from Clara's fever lull himself into sleep.

Xoxo

"I'm home!" Angie cried as she stepped back through the doorway armed with Tesco bags full of all the things the Doctor had instructed her to get. She kicked off her shoes and pounded upstairs. "Hello?!" she called out again, knocking on Clara's door. When no reply came she went inside and up the stairs to her attic room. Where she saw the Doctor and Clara sleeping next to each other.

"That is disgusting," Angie muttered pulling out her phone and taking a picture. "But such good blackmail!" She placed the bag on the floor and walked out of the door, imitating two fingers down her throat.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ah pure fluff. I went back to the basics and did a basic sick fic :) hope you liked it. Had double drama today yay! That was good fun. Ah and pictures of Jenna and Matt filming the Christmas special have come out. THERE SO CUTE MY HEADS GOING TO EXPLODE! Night x more tomorrow (if my head hasn't exploded by then!)


	91. Instructions part 1

Instructions part 1

"Clara," Angie said looking out of the window as Clara was collecting plates from the table.

"Yeah?" she replied balancing on on top of each other.

"The TARDIS is out there," she replied.

"Well it is a Wednesday," Clara said momentarily looking out of the window and smiling as she walked into the kitchen. "He'll be round in a minuet,"

"Yeah except that's been there for over four hours," Angie said.

"What?" Clara asked popping her head round from the dishwasher.

"Well when I got back it was here," Angie said shrugging.

"I don't think anyone's come out of it yet..." Artie chipped in.

"Right..." Clara said. The one thing she knew was that the Doctor rarely stayed in one place at once. Especially not on one planet... "I'll go and see if he's in. Wait here," she asked Angie and Artie as she took the keys from the peg they were on and went outside, barefooted. She ran across the road, looking left and right, to reach the TARDIS before knocking on the door. No reply. "Doctor?" she called knocking harder. "Doctor?!" she cried out pulling out the TARDIS key from her pocket. She was about to open it when she realised the door was ajar. It certainly wasn't ajar moments before. "Doctor?" she asked as she peered in. "Hello?" Clara walked though the door as it slammed behind her making her jump. She ran over to it and tried to get it open but she was locked in... Suddenly a voice seemed to come from inside her head.

"Clara listen. The TARDIS is trapping you in for a reason. I'm making it trap you in," the voice said. It crackled and fizzed before suddenly becoming clear.

"Doctor?.." Clara asked stepping away from the door.

"Clara I can see you and talk to you but you can't see me and I can't hear you. Your just going to have to trust me ok? Can you do that?" the Doctor asked from somewhere that sounded a million miles away.

"Doctor where are you?" Clara cried before realising that he couldn't hear her.

"Clara this is important listen up. You've noticed the monitor I see. It's a countdown," the Doctor said as Clara looked. True enough the monitor was counting down. It was now at twenty-eight minuets. "Look I can't explain much at the moment, we don't have the time but the TARDIS has been turned into a sort of bomb. It has the power to exploded itself and this entire street with it. We have three choices. One. You can follow my instructions and we can fix it, stop the bomb. Two. The TARDIS will let you out and you can evacuate the street before it explodes. Only problem is, is that I'll have to find another means back and we'll have no TARDIS. Or option three. I can teach you how to fly the TARDIS and you can fly it into deep space. When it explodes nothing will get damaged but you'll die and I'll be stranded. So your choice but make a good one and make it quickly," the Doctor explained hastily. Clara thought for a moment before holding up one finger, spinning round the room so the Doctor, wherever he was looking from could see. "Is that a one?" he asked as Clara nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Good lets begin then!" he said. Right get the manual it's in... A supernova... Ah... right lets do this manually in twenty-seven minuets! Right grab the camera and take me with you," the Doctor asked.

"What?!" Clara said putting her arms up in the air.

"Oh right well you see the archway? No not that one... Keep turning and... Stop! Right that dome that sticks out a little further than the rest. Yes that one. Hello Clara!" the Doctor said as Clara leaned closely to a small camera like bulb sticking out of the wall. She grabbed it and pulled it away from the wall. "Be careful!" she heard the Doctor call. "And yes I can see that face your pulling Miss Oswald!"

Clara sighed. Twenty-seven minuets of him bossing her about was bad enough but with the massive threat of her whole street blowing up and the fact that she couldn't argue back confirmed her thoughts. She was in for a treat for her Wednesday evening!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yes short I know but 'sleep take me now!' Anyway I keep hearing creaking/ripping noises round my room and its scaring me! More tomorrow x oh and nearly forgot but... OVER FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS OMG I LOVE YOU ALL


	92. Instructions part 2

Instructions part 2

'_The Doctor was used to running. He'd run practically his whole life. So why now, at the precise moment when he need to run away, had he stayed put? He didn't quite know for sure. Maybe it was the fact he was interested in what his persuaders had to say, maybe it was the fact that he was bored of running? It could even be the fact that he knew he could be outrun... No... Really? Could he be outrun? He was quick, yes but some of these officers had seemed to be training for life. Just to run after him. He could beat them though surely? Since when had he doubted himself? Since when had he-_

_"Daydreaming are we Doctor?" a voice said over a tannoy, breaking him from his thoughts. _

_"Yes," he replied. "You know you should try it. Gets the imagination flowing! It might help you think of more imaginative ways of trapping me, not just tying me up to a chair," _

_"Oh don't worry, I don't need to daydream to think of that," the voice carried on. "Boys, you know what to do, bring up the monitor," All of a sudden a screen popped down from the ceiling and the Doctor looked at it intently as he realised where it was filming._

_"How did you get inside my TARDIS?!" the Doctor cried angrily. _

_"We have our means..." the voice said smugly. "And a certain key... Now it's no fun if you don't know what's going on right? So answer me this. We're a million miles from Earth right?"_

_"More like a trillion miles but yes..." the Doctor said. _

_"Well my boys at the moment are wiring up your little time machine and turning it into an explosive. Arn't they clever?! And then were going to send it to your beloved Earth and watch your greatest friend die! And you'll be stuck with us. Much better than tying you up to a chair, don't you agree Doctor?" the voice replied. _

_"You can't..." the Doctor said. _

_"Oh I'm not completely heartless! We're going to land the TARDIS in Clara's street so you can communicate with her! Only when she gets inside though," the voice said. _

_"But the technology... It would take a human years to figure out... And even with my help we're talking days..." the Doctor said searching his brain for a solution. _

_"You have five hours," the voice said. "Say goodbye to your TARDIS Doctor!" _

_"Wait how can you even fly it? You'd need my instructions," the Doctor said. _

_"Or the right person," the voice replied smugly. _

_"But... Who?" the Doctor asked._

_"Oh what was it your wife used to say? Oh yes spoilers!" the voice snarled. _

_"Don't you dare bring her into this," the Doctor cried protectively. _

_"Are conversation's over anyway," the voice said. "Say goodbye to the TARDIS and hello to Clara,"'_

Xoxo

"An eventful day then?" Clara asked as she dragged a massive toolkit down to the console, a spanner in her mouth.

"Yes, just a little," the Doctor said. "Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so..." Clara said checking and counting. "No wait I need a small screwdriver?"

"My room, next to my bed which I never sleep in, the bedside table, third one down," the Doctor replied wincing.

"You alright? And who keeps screwdrivers in their bedside tables?" Clara asked, taking the small camera with her.

"Yeah, this rope is too tight, cutting me," the Doctor said grimacing. "And who doesn't keep screwdrivers in their bedside table?"

"Me? Never mind, got em. How much time do we have?" Clara asked.

"Twenty-four and a half minuets," the Doctor replied grimly. "Better get started,"

Xoxo

"Red to blue, blue to orange," the Doctor repeated again.

"Red to blue, blue to orange, red to blue, blue to orange," Clara said over and over again in her head as she cut wires. "What happens to the green one then?"

"I'll tell you, after we've done this ok? Red to blue, blue to orange," the Doctor replied.

"Ok! Red to blue, blue to orange. Red to... blue... blue to... orange..." Clara said fixing the wires up into place. "Done!"

"Right now green to red, grey to yellow," the Doctor said.

"What there's more?" Clara asked annoyed.

Xoxo

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey!" the Doctor said as Clara laughed.

"Do you know how stupid you sound!" Clara said twisting the screw.

"Your other right!" the Doctor cried sighing.

"Oh yeah..." Clara said.

Xoxo

"Right when all the buttons go green your done," the Doctor said.

"One of them's red!" Clara cried showing him.

"Well change it then! Use the dial like I showed you!" the Doctor said. Clara did as she was told until the button went green. As it did though, two other buttons went red again.

"When you say done..?" Clara asked with no reply. "How much longer have we got left anyway?"

"Four minutes," the Doctor replied. There was a silence that seemed to go on for an age as Clara was twisting dials furiously. "Go," the Doctor said. "Go. Run. Get everyone out of the street and just run... Don't bother about me just go please,"

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"No, please Clara we don't have time, just go... I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"But you can get home another way? Can't you?" Clara asked tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm trapped. Just go... Clara now, two minuets to save everyone's life on this street... Go," the Doctor said. Clara thought for a moment then ran through the console and near the door as it swung open.

"Don't go, just wait," a girl said. She looked about fifteen and she had short, blond hair. She looked at Clara smiled and walked right in, seemingly unfazed by the bigger on the inside bit.

"What the?-" Clara asked. "Who are you?!"

"I don't know," the girl replied. "My name's Georgina, your name's Clara and with only one minuet to go we're going to save the Doctor and all the people on this street,"

"Right... How?" Clara asked.

"By changing the blue wire from the orange to the white," Georgina said, pulling it out and replacing it. Suddenly it was as if the whole TARDIS lit up. "That's better old girl,"

"Wait! How come it likes YOU but not ME?! It's never even met you?!" Clara cried exasperated.

"Focus!" Georgina said smiling. You have computer stuff in your mind, sort out that timer,"

"Ok..." Clara said unsure of herself. "Why can't you?"

"Cause I'm going to fly the TARDIS, for the first time! Ha! I'm going into space. Y'know just incase you can't decode that," Georgina said.

"Oi!" Clara cried. "Of corse I can. Even with twenty seconds to go!" Clara typed furiously not stopping until- "A password! I need a password!"

"Brilliant(!)" Georgina cried.

"I don't know what to do!" Clara cried. "I need a... I need a..."

"A sonic," Georgina cried as Clara turned to look at her. She was holding the Doctor's old sonic screwdriver. "I kinda stole it from my mum," she said smiling and swapping places with Clara.

Three seconds.

Georgina whirred the screwdriver at the monitor.

Two.

Clara watched as she memorised numbers and began to type, fast.

One.

Clara closed her eyes tightly, ready to except any fate as Georgina hit the enter button.

Zero.

Nothing happened. Clara gingerly opened one eye and looked around her. Georgina was flying the TARDIS calmly concentrating, her tongue poked out to the side of her mouth. She looked at the monitor. It read 00:00:01.

"Neat huh?" Georgina asked.

"What the... Who are you?" Clara asked. "Why does the TARDIS like you, as well as EVERYONE else and how have you got a sonic,"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know and it's my mums. Now shall we go and find the Doctor?" Georgina asked.

"Yeah- wait how do you know about the Doctor?" Clara asked.

"My mum knew him once," Georgina said. "She said he'd never use guns, never back down and never hurt a soul. She said he taught her so much and it was over too soon..."

"Did she travel with him?" Clara asked.

"Never got the chance," Georgina said. "Anyway lets go! And please don't tell him anyone of this. To keep me safe," she asked as she pulled levers and pressed buttons (which were now all green). She began to land but as she did a figure came though and into the TARDIS. The Doctor.

"Doctor!" Clara cried running over to him.

"Clara, I thought... I mean," the Doctor stuttered. "Can you untie me?" he finally made out.

"Yes," Clara said. "Look this is..." Clara began, turning around to introduce Georgina. She was gone though.

"Clara?" the Doctor asked.

Xoxo

The Doctor and Clara were finally on their way home at last, the Doctor flying the TARDIS with his arms wrapped up in bandages.

"Doctor?" Clara asked as they landed.

"Yeah?" the Doctor replied as the two of them began to walk out of the door.

"Can anyone fly a TARDIS? Like without training?" Clara asked.

"Well anyone can fly a TARDIS if they're taught but to have a natural talent, to be able to fly it perfectly first time. Well I know only one race that can do that. The Time Lords," the Doctor replied.

"Right..." Clara said thinking. "Oh my stars!" she suddenly cried. "Angie and Artie!" The pair of them ran to the door of the Maitlands house and opened the door. Angie and Artie were still in the same position as when Clara left them.

"Hi!" Artie said.

"Are you ok?" Clara asked.

"Mmm," Angie said texting.

"I've been gone for over three quaters of an hour..." Clara said.

"Really?" Angie asked.

"Well weren't you worried?" Clara cried.

"Not really I wasn't going to disturb you two. God knows what you two get up to in there," Angie said.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked cautiously.

"You know what I mean," Angie said as Clara sighed.

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor said hastily. "No!"

"Well you don't have to sound that disgusted!" Clara cried

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hello :) how are you? I'm good :) thanks for reading. Night! Haha I'm a robot tonight that's what lack of sleep does to you!


	93. Trapped part 1

Trapped part 1

"Give it! Dad said I could use it for my essay research!" Artie protested.

"Use a computer!" Angie cried.

"I can't! I need to use the ipad!" Artie replied pouting.

"No I need to use it to watch this video for school!" Angie said.

"That's rubbish!" Artie yelled. "You said you didn't have to do anything for school yesterday!"

"Well now I do, so give!" Angie lied.

"What is going on in here?" Clara asked bursting though the door of the study.

"I need the ipad for my essay research!" Artie said almost at once.

"But I need it for my school work!" Angie butted in.

"And I need the ipad to shut the pair of you up!" Clara said taking it from the two. "It's not even yours, its your dads and imagine how much trouble we'll all be if this gets broken! Angie you don't have to watch that video, not now anyway and Artie you can use the computer for your research. Go! Now!" Clara finished as both the children scowled and walked off.

"That was your fault," Angie hissed to Artie.

"How?!" Artie protested as the pair left the room and silence resumed in the house. Clara was about to put it away when she began to think. She sat down on one of the beanbags in the room and clicked open the ipad, unlocking the screen. What was so good about this that everyone liked so much anyway?

Xoxo

The Doctor had to wait for about three minuets before Clara opened the door, the ipad still in her hand.

"Hi," the Doctor as she nodded in return tapping the screen.

"Yeah hi!" she said finally looking up at him. "Come in I won't be a moment I just need to build the school and make some red peppers..."

"Right..?" the Doctor replied bounding into the living room and jumping onto the sofa. "Why do you need to build a school then?"

"Because me and you are having a child," Clara stated.

"What?!" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Not in real life!" Clara cried laughing slightly. "In this game... Anyway we need to send our child to a school so it can earn pocket money-"

"Right," the Doctor nodded not really following.

"Yeah and now this man had just arrived and he wants me to compleat these challenges so I can get a portal thing, hence why I'm making red peppers. Well I will make red peppers, just as soon as I've finished watching the news..." Clara continued.

"So what is this?" the Doctor asked bouncing up and down on the sofa before plonking himself next to Clara and looking over her shoulder to her ipad screen.

"Sims freeplay," Clara replied. "Look ok, this is me and this is you and this is our baby in the cot here..."

"That looks nothing like me! Where's my bow tie?!" the Doctor cried.

"They don't have them sorry," Clara said.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to grow some red peppers!" Clara replied as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, of corse(!) But is that a walk your doing there?" he asked as the cartoon sim bounded across the screen.

"Yeah I suppose..." Clara replied.

"Looks like your on drugs," the Doctor noted.

"Oi! Go and make a cup of tea or something! Make yourself useful! There's a packet of Jammie Dodgers in the cupboard as well," Clara said grinning as the Doctor walked out of the room. He put the kettle on after spending an age trying to get it off the holder and began to search the cupboards in search of the biscuits. "Yes!" Clara called from the living room. "I have the portal disk!"

"Good! What now?" the Doctor asked secretly hoping he could somehow drag her away from the device to take her to some amazing world. There was no answer though and the Doctor filled the teapot and placed everything on a tray, bringing it into the living room. Clara wasn't there though. She must have gone to the toilet... the Doctor concluded picking up the ipad and having a look. What he saw though nearly made him drop the device. For inside the ipad screen a cartoon character was staring straight at him with wide brown eyed and scared and long brown hair. Not only that but she was wearing the same outfit. It was Clara. Clara was stuck inside the ipad...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah I would make a part two but I've already fallen asleep once whilst writing this and it will just be rubbish and rushed if I carry on :) sorry! I'm sure y'all would prefer quality though! Thanks to my best friend Sarah for prompting this chapter and yesterday's as well (although Georgina was my OC!) night xxx love you all


	94. Trapped part 2

Trapped part 2

"Clara can you check my essay?" Artie called down as the Doctor stared at the ipad in his hands. The cartoon Clara looked down at herself as she realised where she was. She looked at the Doctor scared and banged her fists on the glass in protest. "Clara?" Artie called as he pounded down the stairs and walked into the living room. "Oh, hello," he said as the Doctor looked at him. "Where's Clara?"

"Err she went out?.." the Doctor lied.

"No she hasn't your lying," Artie said. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Angie asked walking in.

"Clara," Artie replied.

"Doctor? Where is she?" Angie asked warningly, stepping forward.

"Nowhere!" the Doctor cried hugging the ipad to himself.

"Wrong!" Angie said.

"Somewhere?" the Doctor cried back.

"Yes but where, somewhere?" Angie asked.

"She may be in the ipad?" the Doctor said sheepishly turning the screen round.

"Rubbish!" Angie cried.

"No... He's right. Look Angie..." Artie said pointing. Angie did look and saw Clara there, desperately trying to get out. She waved slightly to which Clara replied annoyed before motioning for her to get her out.

"What have you done?!" Artie asked.

"Ah well interestingly I didn't do anything! Oh!" the Doctor realised. "It's not my fault!" he replied gleefully.

"I don't think I believe you..." Artie said.

"No really I didn't do a thing!" the Doctor cried.

"Wow..." Artie said.

"I know!" the Doctor replied.

"I suppose we can't just go into the Apple store and ask for a refund then?" Angie asked.

"No I don't think so..." the Doctor said thinking as he looked at Clara.

Xoxo

"What if we like use that teleport thing you said she won?" Artie suggested.

"It's vanished, I checked," the Doctor said as he sighed. "How do you make something real? Like properly real? From a computer?"

"I don't know," Angie said.

"I wasn't really asking you but ok..." the Doctor said pacing round the room. Angie scowled.

"What about if we projected her, like onto a wall or something?" Artie asked.

"No that would only make her bigger..." the Doctor replied.

"Well she does need to grow really... She's tiny!" Angie said truthfully.

"Yeah... yeah. Yes!" the Doctor suddenly cried. If she's in a computer the her biology, her genes... They will have turned into computer code! The TARDIS can copy her that way!"

"Copy her?" Artie asked.

"Well place her into the 3D projector, copy her DNA and boom! Hey presto your done!" the Doctor cried.

"Boom?" Angie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes but in a very safe and controlled way..." the Doctor explained trailing off.

"Right..." Angie said what do you need?"

"This room, that ipad, my TARDIS and your laptop," the Doctor said.

"Ok," Artie replied running off.

"I need to go and get my TARDIS I'll be right back..." the Doctor said.

"You will come back won't you?" Angie asked.

"Of corse!" the Doctor replied turning towards Angie.

"You wouldn't leave us would you?" Angie asked.

"Never! I would never leave you!" the Doctor replied.

"Good," Angie said returning to normal. "Not that I wouldn't be able to cope of corse,"

"Of corse!" the Doctor said playing along with her.

"It's just Clara's the only person I have like a mum..." Angie said. "But I don't need a mum!"

"We all need a mum," the Doctor said.

"You don't," Angie argued.

"Yes I do, I don't have one. That's a different thing," the Doctor replied looking at Angie intently. She pulled a face at him and he got the message, running back to the TARDIS and setting it in fight for approximately ten metres away...

Xoxo

"Ipad, check?" the Doctor asked Artie. Clara was still stuck inside the game now sitting down, propped up against a table leg, watching the three of them.

"Check," Artie replied pointing to it.

"Lead to the laptop?"

"Check,"

"Laptop?"

"Check,"

"Laptop charger?"

"Check,"

"Lead to the projector?"

"Check,"

"Projector?"

"Check,"

"Lead to the TARDIS?"

"Check,"

"Big blue box?"

"Check

"Sustenance?"

"Jammie Dodgers and Fruit Shoots, check," Artie replied briskly, taking a biscuit and having a bite. "Yum,"

"Now what?" Angie asked.

"Well first plug everything in," the Doctor said. "Especially the laptop lead," Angie and Artie did as they were told. "Right, now I don't know how you do it, just get the laptop to download everything that's on the ipad ok?"

"I know how to do that!" Artie cried furiously tapping on the laptop keyboard. "It's downloading now but it might take a while.

"Perfect time for some sustenance then!" the Doctor said grabbing a Jammie Dodger. "Not having one Angie?" he asked, his mouth full and crumbs spewing out of his mouth.

"No cause what if something goes wrong with the download? It could get corrupted or stopped or the code the wrong way or, or..." Angie replied.

"Angie its ok, nothing bad's going to happen," the Doctor said placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked ok for a moment, trusting him until suddenly the computer exploded.

"Nothing bad's going to happen(?!)" Angie cried annoyed.

"Nothing bad did happen!" Artie said. "It's downloaded her!"

"Yeah and the carpet's on fire!" Angie screamed as she pointed to the flames rising from the floor.

"Ah..." the Doctor replied as he unscrewed the lid of the Fruit Shoot he had beside him. He continued to pour it all over the floor as the flames went out.

"Now the CREAM carpet has a massive pink and black spot in it!" Angie cried. Clara looked exceedingly worried from her new position inside the laptop screen.

"Better than no carpet at all!" the Doctor pointed out.

"At least it'd be the same colour all over!" Artie said. "What do I do now?" he asked as Clara pushed the album thumbnails around the ITunes Store, kicking the Start button on her way past, tired of being stuck in confined spaces.

"Open the projector program," the Doctor replied as Artie did so. A weird bunch of numbers and shapes came up onto the screen. The Doctor seemed to be reading them as he scrolled down. Clara pushed his cursor annoyingly as she grinned childishly. "Found it!" the Doctor suddenly cried after shaking Clara off. He was highlighting a paragraph of different sized letters. "Clara's DNA look, BB for brown eyes, bla, bla, bla and so on and so forth," he explained.

"How many letters have you highlighted?" Artie asked inquisitively.

"200,000,000,000,000 quadrillion," the Doctor replied.

"What? Quad-rillion?" Angie asked.

"The one after a trillion," Artie replied.

"Right! Copy and paste!" the Doctor cried as the computer, along with Clara froze for a moment. And the computer exploded. Again. This time worse as Angie had to run to avoid the sparks and fire. The Doctor picked Artie up and dragged him away from the exploding computer just in time. For the sofa to set on fire...

"Use water not Fruit Shoot!" Angie cried as she took her brother from the Doctor and he ran into the kitchen. He reappeared with a washing up bowl full of water and proceeded to unplug the laptop charger and move it out of the way before lunging the water over the sofa, quickly diminishing the flames.

"Is Clara ok?" Angie asked as Artie knelt down to check the smoking computer which was still attached to the projector. The screen was cracked and Artie could see Clara getting up and brushing herself of from inside the laptop. She was coughing and was littered with scratches and cuts from the broken screen.

"She'll be fine I think," Artie concluded.

"Is that projector lead still plugged in?" the Doctor asked as Artie nodded. "Then it should work... Any time soon..." he said and sure enough, there was a flash of light and a swirl of colour that seemed to fill the room. From the computer images of letters started to flash up in front of the screen in small bursts, filling the space of white light.

"I'll go and refill the bucket," Angie sighed running out of the room, knowing what was about to happen.

"Yes," the Doctor said as he pulled Artie, once again, away from the computer as it let out spark after spark. The computer code seemed to be running past the screen now in quick succession as it got faster and faster becoming a blur. The parts began to form in front of the three as a figure began to appear in front of them. The coding was now too quick for the human eye to see, only getting faster and more explosive. And suddenly with one massive explosion that sounded like a kettle whistle, the computer screen blew off smashing into the wall and the rest became a mass of flames. Angie ran foreword to pour the washing up bowl over it as she turned round and saw. Clara. Standing there just like before, littered with cuts and dizzy. The Doctor ran over to her and helped her stand up straight. "Boom!" he finished smiling. Clara winced but beamed as both Angie and Artie ran towards her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Thanks!" the Doctor said.

"Not you!" Clara joked. All four shared a reliving smile but it was short lived as the door suddenly opened.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called as George poked his head round the door. What he saw wasn't pretty. There was a giant blue box at the end of the room with leads and wires coming out of it. There was also giant machines littering the floor and a massive pink spot. Half of the carpet was singed as well as the sofa and a blown up computer lay to the other side of the room, half of the screen dislodged into the wall... Not to mention Clara's cuts had began to bleed and small dots of red were covering the floor beside her.

"Well the ipad's fine?" the Doctor suggested as he stepped foreword to greet George. As he did he heard an almighty crunch beneath his feet. "Ah... I take that back..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hello :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun to write :) I have brought a dress and I look so much like Clara in it haha! More tomorrow :p night xxx love you all


	95. Hijacked part 1

Hijacked

Clara was wondering in town picking up useful things, some clothes, even some Christmas presents. Both of the children were out, Artie at a chess tournament with his dad and Angie forced to go along. Clara was grateful for this break but now her feet ached and all she wanted to do was go home. She counted her change carefully making sure she had exactly the right amount before waiting at the bus stop. There were no seats left for her to sit on as she waited so she propped herself up against a lamp post. Her watch said it was quarter to seven. The Maitlands would be on their way back now although she was sure that Gorge had said something about the three of them going out for a celebratory meal as he'd texted Clara a while back letting her know that Artie had won. She'd quickly texted back a well done as she'd gone to buy Artie a congratulation present. He was the top chess player in London now. The time on her watch also meant that the bus was late. It soon arrive to Clara's joy though as she got onto it and out of the cold.

"Single to Chiswick please," she asked before taking her seat. It began to rain outside as three others got on. An elderly woman, a collage student and a mother with two children a boy and a girl who looked about five. As the bus slowly moved as the common scenes of London moved past Clara. She rested the bags between her legs and relaxed letting the dull movement of the bus lull her into sleep. She had a long way to go until her stop anyway.

Xoxo

Clara was forced awake by a sudden jolt on the bus. As she opened her eyes she noticed there were considerably less people. The five she'd got on with and an old man. Not to mention the people upstairs. The bus had stopped in the middle of a street for some reason and the bus driver was getting off, seeming to be yelling at a man outside. The man outside was just standing there calmly as the bus driver continued to yell at him. Clara sighed looking at her watch when a pulse of light came from the doorway and the driver collapsed to the floor. Dead. Passengers screamed in horror as the man walked into the bus and closed the doors using the brute force of his hands. Clara could now see that the man wasn't really a man but seemed to be wearing a mask, his limbs a bit too long... The mother got out her phone, protecting her children and dialling a number frantically. She put the mobile to her ear just as the man raised his gun again. The mother screamed, frozen as her children cowered behind her.

"Mobile phones will not be used. You will die for your treachery," the man said in a raspy, robotic monotone voice.

"No!" Clara cried as the whole bus turned to look at her. She dropped her shopping, running over to the man. "You can't kill her! She hasn't done anything wrong!" she said.

"Mobile phones will not be used. You will die for your treachery," the man repeated.

"She didn't know that! Have some mercy! Let this be a warning! Just don't kill her," Clara replied desperately. The man thought for a while before retreating his gun.

"One warning, one warning only," the man said addressing the bus.

"Thank you," Clara replied softly as the mother hugged her children. The man turned and got into to the drivers seat, pushing the engine button and starting the bus up. There were gasps and quite cries as the bus was forced into motion, driving on pavements and breaking the speed limit. Clara walked over to the drivers seat as she was tossed and turned, the bus swinging this way and that way. "Where are you going?!" she screamed. "You'll get people's attention, they'll come looking for you!"

"And then they will die," the man said as he looked straight at her and swerved throwing Clara to the other side of the bus so she hit her head on the stopping button. "No stopping," he told her as she fell to the floor her vision whirling.

Xoxo

"When will Clara be back?" Artie asked his dad as he watched the news. "I want to show her my trophy!"

"I don't know. She said she'd be here by now but she might be held up or maybe she's gone out Art," George replied from the kitchen.

"Do we have to watch the news?" Angie asked, texting.

"Yes I have to watch it every day for a week. It's my history homework," Artie replied.

"How's that history?" his sister argued. "I mean who wants to know about a bus hijack in the middle of- Pause! Pause it!" she cried suddenly.

"No. Why?" Artie asked as Angie made a lunge for the remote.

"Pause it now! Artie please!" Angie screamed. The sheer fright in her voice made Artie stop the TV as Gorge ran in.

"Angie? What's the matter with you? Stop screaming at your brother!"

"Ok but rewind! Rewind! REWIND!" Angie cried as her brother froze.

"Angie! Clam down right this minuet!" George snapped.

"Ok! I'm rewinding!" Artie said quietly. "Tell me when to stop,"

"Stop! There!" Angie cried as Artie stopped it. "Now play! Play!" Artie did so and the news reporters voice filled the room with Angie turning it up.

_'And it's not sure really if the bus driver is alive or dead, or where in fact the mad man is going. We don't even fully know who's on the bus at the moment, the latest picture we have being the one on your screen now,'_

"There! Pause!" Angie said as Artie did so sighing.

"Right, now you have it up, what's the matter?" George asked.

"There look! The one with the gun thing pointed at her head!" Angie said.

"Right, where?" George asked as Angie pointed. George looked closely at the TV screen.

"But that's... Clara," Artie said and George swore.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I have an idea for the second part of this which I think you'll like :) more tomorrow :) night x


	96. Hijacked part 2

Hijacked part 2

"Love? Hey, love can you hear me?" Clara could just about make out a Northern voice as her eyes darted around. "Hey can you focus on me love?" the mother asked as Clara did so. "Good, you alright now?"

"Mmmmm," Clara replied dazed. "I didn't black out did I?"

"No love, you just went all distant on us that's all. I'm a nurse so you don't need to worry," the mother replied.

"M'not," Clara said sitting up properly from her hunched position.

"Good, right just a few questions ok? How many fingers?" she asked holding up four.

"I would say twelve but that's physically impossible seeing as you only have four fingers on each hand anyway, so four," Clara replied.

"Alright," the mother smiled. "What's your name?"

"Clara Oswald," Clara replied fully.

"Yeah she's right," a young mans voice came from the side of the two. A student was holding up Clara's driving licence which clearly stated her name.

"You've got my driving licence?" Clara said alarmed as the man hastily put it back.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said as Clara began to stand up.

"I'm Joanna," the mother said as she pointed to her two children. "This is Jake and Bethany. I just wanted to say thank you. You saved our lives," she added.

"No worries," Clara smiled back.

"Scott," the student said giving Clara back her handbag.

"My names Ivan," the old man said, scowling.

"Debbie," the old woman added. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Clara replied. "Where's he taking us?" she asked.

"Well I don't know for certain but by the looks of it he's heading for Reading? Going up north defiantly," the student replied. "I take geography at collage,"

"Have any of you tried to talk to him?" Clara asked.

"No, too scared. We're not all willing to put our lives out there like you," Ivan said sarcastically the frown not departing from his face. "I should hope we get a refund,"

"More than that I hope, he's insane!" Debbie said pointing to the drivers seat.

"We need a plan," Clara said thoughtfully.

Xoxo

Angie and Artie watched the news as their dad had instructed them to, searching for any more clues. Anything to lead them back to their nanny. George phoned and phoned but with no real answer. The police thanked him for the information he provided but did very little else. As he began to shout down the phone, Angie and Artie hugged tightly together.

"She's going to be ok though? She will be," Artie asked his older sister. She didn't reply but they both heard the whoosh of familiar engines. "Doctor..." Artie breathed as he jumped off of his sister and opened the door. To his dismay though it was just him.

"Hello Artie! Did you win?" the Doctor asked the boy referring to his chess match.

"Haven't you got Clara with you?.." Artie asked.

"No I thought she was here... Why?.." the Doctor asked confused.

Xoxo

"Joanna I suggest you take your children to the back of the bus. Just for now, just incase," Clara said taking charge of the group. Joanna nodded but the children cowered behind her, not letting go of their mother.

"Now you two listen ok? You have to be very brave for mummy ok?" Joanna said kneeling down in front of them. The two nodded.

"Go down there or you'll be eaten by the great big monster!" Ivan said laughing. Both Bethany and Jake looked even more terrified than before.

"Not helping," Clara said annoyed. She knelt down beside the two as well. "Your mummy will be fine, we all will ok? I'll protect you again. And if you go down to the back of the bus there's a bag and inside the bag there's a pot of pick 'n' mix. Have them ok? I always find that sucking on a sweet helps me when I'm scared," Clara smiled. "Your mummy will take you and you'll be able to see her the whole time I promise," Bethany and Jake nodded and, holding one hand each, they walked down to the back of the bus with their mum. Joanna came back shortly.

"Thank you," she whispered to Clara. Clara nodded.

"So what am I doing with this?" Scott asked holding up the walking stick.

"If... he escapes. Then you whack him!" Clara said as Scott nodded determinedly. "Are you sure you two don't want to go up there at the back?" she asked Debbie and Ivan.

"Sure darling, we'll be fine," Ivan replied and Debbie nodded.

"Why would it hurt a defenceless old woman?" Debbie asked.

"Well it's already tried to kill a mother," Joanna pointed out. "Come on, lets get this thing over with," The rest of the group nodded and took their positions.

Xoxo

"Right I'm going to look for her, Doctor I'm sorry but are you ok with looking after the children?" George asked as the Doctor nodded, hugging both Angie and Artie close.

"No dad we need to go and find her as well!" Artie cried.

"No, you stay here, got me? Do not leave this house!" George said warningly.

"But-" Angie said before noticing the Doctors subtle wink. "Ok..." he replied reluctantly.

"Good boy," George said. "I love you both," he said as he left. As soon as the door had closed, Artie got up.

"So?" he asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do exactly what your dads doing. But quicker," the Doctor replied as the three of them got up.

Xoxo

"Ready?" Clara whispered as the group nodded. She took a deep breath then jumped next to the drivers seat pulling the man forewords and taking him off guard. She opened the door to the drivers seat as he fell out and in one swift movement she hopped in placing her hands on the steering wheel. Joanna placed him into a choke hold but he shrugged her off as she fell to the ground, swiped off her feet. Scott hesitated before raising the cane which meant that the man saw what was coming and brushed it out of the way, strangling the student. Joanna got up and punched him in the side of the head as he let go of Scott and turned. The children screamed as Joanna backed away scared. She tried to grab the man but he seized her hands, preventing her from moving. Debbie got up to attack but the man quickly turned around and released a long pointed tongue which attacked her and made her fall back into her seat.

"It's... An... Alien," she cried as even Ivan looked spooked. The man had the advantage now with all of the passengers down except for Clara, who was still getting in control of the bus. He dropped Joanna and began to walk calmly to the drivers seat.

"Oh no you don't!" a young teenage girls voice yelled from behind him. He turned and saw a mass of short blond hair jump down from the flight of stairs. She had something in her hand that pulsed green and she began to shoot out, hitting wires and beams, everything exploding into sparks. This spooked the man as she strode forward and hit him square in the forehead using the object as a taser and lowering him to the floor. The whole bus stared at her as she sparks faded and she pretended to blow smoke of the top of her weapon like a gun. She twirled it around in her fingers before happily placing it in the back pocket of her coat. Suddenly a noise seemed to make her smile fade as she listened closely. Clara recognised it as well. The TARDIS. Suddenly the blue box began to materialise in front of the group as they stared on in amazement. The door opened and out came the Doctor. In all his majesty.

"Hello! Oh nice bus! Yes I am the police and get inside everyone it's my... Errr box which will transport you to safety. Hopefully. And yes it's bigger on the inside!" the Doctor cried as the group started to walk inside. First Ivan then Debbie. Scott next then Joanna, after she'd run to make sure her children were ok. "Clara?" the Doctor called.

"Yes?" she replied from the front of the bus. "I'm driving!" she added. "To Oxford I think!"

"Right can you park it?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm in the middle of a motorway!" Clara cried.

"Ah..." he said as he spotted the young teenage girl just staring at him, tears filling her eyes. "You ok?" he asked as she just carried on staring. It was like she was happy but so, so sad at the same time. Like getting something amazing only to find out that it doesn't work. She stared deep into his eyes, searching them for something, an answer, before turning. She went to the front where Clara was and opened the door.

"Get out," she said quietly. Clara turned slightly towards the girl.

"No! I can't!" Clara cried.

"Trust me and get out," the girl replied as Clara had a proper look at her.

"Georgina..." she said recognising her.

"Don't tell," she said a single tear rolling down her cheek. Clara nodded and let go of the steering wheel. Georgina took it and climbed in. "I can fly a TARDIS, I can fly anything," she smiled. Clara turned and walked toward the Doctor.

"But the child?" the Doctor asked.

"Go, just go," Clara replied as the Doctor looked at her. He trusted that girl though and got inside. He didn't know why, he trusted the teenage girl. Properly trusted her. Clara got ambushed by Artie and Angie running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey you two! How was the tournament?" she asked. "I did get my favourite chess player a present but it's still on the bus..."

"I don't care..." Artie said hugging her tightly. "I just want you,"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Omg im sorry but my internet went! Literally just went for ages and its only just come back on. Don't worry there will be another chapter today if my internet decides to cooperate! There you go Georgina saved the day with her sonic and impressive driving skills! Part three or not? Cause I was thinking not but then again there are a lot of unanswered questions here. You won't find out who Georgina is until later though! xxx


	97. Hijacked part 3

Hijacked part 3

Georgina drove and drove, getting the hand of the bus much quicker than Clara did. The man awoke as she did, groaning and sitting up.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked getting up. Georgina saw him though the mirror and sighed.

"The passengers were saved," Georgina stated. "Now I'm dumping the bus, with you in,"

"What is the meaning of this," the man asked again.

"Basically You - nil, Georgina - one. I'm winning," she grinned looking out for a lay by.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I don't know," Georgina replied. "I don't have any family, well apart from my mum. Who are you?"

"A solider," the man replied.

"Right," Georgina said. "Why steal a bus?"

"I needed to get back," the man said.

"Get back where?" Georgina asked as she heard sirens behind her. The police had found the bus... She swore quietly.

"To my ship," the man continued as Georgina pushed her foot down on the pedal.

"Yes but where?!" Georgina asked looking impatient.

"Earth, England, Cheshire," the man replied.

"Right finally!" Georgina said as she pulled into the lay by nearby. The police were on her now and they got out as she picked up her sonic. "Cheshire you say? On it! I need a quick getaway and trust me, the human race is not ready for an alien in their buses yet!" she said as she admitted a bright green light which engulfed the two of them. By the time the police had forced their way through, there was no one but the dead driver left in the bus and a little note, left on the steering wheel in blue swirly writing.

'_Don't worry, everyone's safe,  
well nearly... gone to Cheshire!  
G x'_

Xoxo

The Doctor managed to get all four of them inside, minuets before George himself arrived. He opened the door as Clara ran to him. They wrapped themselves into a hug, George squeezing her tightly and protectively. The Doctor couldn't help but feel ever so slightly jealous.

"I thought you were dead," he said, tearing up.

"So did I..." Clara replied honestly.

"But all that on the news? About the blue police spaceship coming to save you? Was that true?" George asked. Clara was stumped, not wanting to give things away but also she needed to think up of a good excuse...

"She can't remember," Artie piped up. "She banged her head," he finished truthfully. Clara nodded a thanks at him, mentally warning herself. That kid was very good at lying, especially since the Doctor had been around.

"Clara?" George asked looking at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, the police took a look at it I'm fine," Clara said tiredly.

"Go to bed," George said kindly as Clara didn't argue.

Xoxo

"Oh I'm never going to get used to that!" Georgina cried stretching as the two of them touched down onto the ground.

"My ship will beam me up," the man said.

"I know, I traced the signal," Georgina smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me?" the man asked.

"It's not your fault what happened tonight. You were just trying to get home. You've obviously not come across humans before though. They never meant any harm to you," Georgina reasoned.

"Protection," the man said.

"Exactly they were protecting themselves as you were protecting yourself," Georgina smiled.

"Why are you not protecting yourself from me?" the man asked.

"Because I know your nice and I'm lonely," Georgina replied.

"Where is your mum?" the man asked.

"I don't know. She's gone... Just gone. I'm trying to find her again," Georgina said sighing. "I have a feeling she's gone for a long time though,"

"Do you have any other family?" the man asked.

"No, well yes, I have my grandad I suppose but he's never really met me. He doesn't know who I am. And I also have a protector. She keeps me from harm even though she doesn't know it. I'm lucky really," Georgina replied smiling. "What's your name?"

"Helman," the man replied. "I am a child of the Grascki," he continued.

"A child..." Georgina said. "I used to be one of those,"

"You are over the age now?" Helman asked.

"No, I had to grow up," Georgina replied.

"Sad," Helman noted.

"Yeah..." Georgina said as a blue light suddenly shone down from the sky.

"Come with?" Helman asked.

"I have to find him," Georgina said. "Properly this time. I have to find my grandad,"

"Good luck," Helman said nodding, understanding as the blue light grabbed him and he was teleported away. Georgina was alone. Again.

Xoxo

Angie and Artie went upstairs to go to bed shortly after Clara had and the Doctor brought the girl up a hot chocolate. He went into her room, where she was sitting on her bed, hugging her 101 places to see book closely to her chest.

"Alright?" he asked her placing the hot chocolate down on her bedside table. She nodded before looking at him.

"I thought all the bad alien stuff only happened when you where there..." Clara said catching the hurt look on the Doctors face. "I didn't mean it like that..." she trailed off. "I meant,you weren't there and it happened in my everyday life. I wasn't visiting some alien planet, I wasn't putting myself in danger I was just living my life..." Clara said.

"I was there in the end though Clara and I will always be, yeah?" the Doctor replied as Clara's eyelids fluttered close. Angie and Artie tiptoed into the room walking up to Clara and the Doctor.

"Clara what happened?" Angie asked.

"Are you really alright?" Artie chirped.

"If your not going to can I drink that hot chocolate?" Angie asked smiling.

"Clara's not well and she's tired so she's going to go to sleep ok? She'll tell you tomorrow," the Doctor answered for her, to her relief. Clara beckoned for both children to sit next to her as she hugged them both.

"I would protect you ok? If anything happened to you I would protect you and so would the Doctor," Clara said her eyelids closing. The three of them sat there for a moment as they slowly and peacefully fell asleep, the Doctor watching. There was only one thing bugging him though as he wrapped the three up in blankets. Who was that girl?..

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ah just some random fluff and tying up of ends for this chapter. Also a little background I formation on Georgina. Any idea who she is yet? Thank you all for putting up with my Internet issues :) if your feeling nice leave a review. Night x


	98. Habanera

Habanera

The knock on the door was all Angie needed to know.

"Clara! Your boyfriend's here!" she yelled without needing to get up from her seat. She recognised the three knocks in that same pattern and it was also 5:12pm. He was exactly on time. Artie raced to the door and yanked it open, after fiddling with the lock. The Doctor was on the other side grinning wildly as he engulfed Artie in a massive bear hug.

"Hello!" Artie said as the Doctor let him go, still grinning. "Clara's coming,"

"Good," the Doctor replied happily, letting himself in. Clara walked downstairs smiling at him and waving as she wondered past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed her bag, slipping on her shoes and shouted up the stairs to George.

"Be good!" she told Angie and Artie as Angie sighed and Artie smiled. She linked arms with the Doctor as he escorted her out.

"Bye!" Artie called after them as the door closed. "They're gunna have an amazing time..." Artie sighed wistfully.

Xoxo

"Oh so where are we going?" Clara asked happily as she dumped her bag on the floor of the console, neatly of corse so as not to agitate the TARDIS.

"I don't know!" the Doctor replied.

"Yes you do!" Clara smiled, noticing the grin on the Doctors face.

"Ok I have!"the Doctor replied. "Go to the TARDIS wardrobe, find something nice,"

"Any particular period of time?" Clara asked, knowing full well they could be heading into any era.

"Something modern," the Doctor said with a childish smile. Clara noticed the cheeky smile almost at once.

"Down boy!" she cried, taking her bag and wondering down the TARDIS corridors. The Doctor stared on after her for a little longer than he needed to... before suddenly realising and mentally slapping himself.

Xoxo

"Cla..ra! We're here!" the Doctor called in a sing song voice as he checked himself in the monitor. He straightened his bow tie once, twice then three times before getting it perfect. He smoothed our his hair as well, inspecting his chin and not noticing Clara had been standing behind him the whole time.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked as he whipped around, embarrassed. He was about to come up with a good excuse when he saw Clara. Her hair was tied loosely behind her head, most of it cascading down her back. She was wearing a small purple and red dress which was made of floaty, almost see-through fabric. It came above her knees at the front but fell down to the ground at the back of her. She also had small high heels on which made her look taller but also made sure the dress didn't trail behind her. In one word she looked stunning.

"W-wow..." the Doctor began to make out. Clara smiled self consciously.

"Is this ok for a modern era?" she asked.

"Mm hm..." the Doctor replied as Clara laughed.

"Come on then chin boy! Stop inspecting your chin and let it lead the way to whatever your planning!" Clara smiled.

"Mmmm... yeah... I mean yes let's go!" the Doctor said as he looked at Clara. Well at her face this time. The two of them stepped out into the modern world. It was sleek and precise with everything in order and a thin layer of snow on the ground. Despite this though it was just warm enough for Clara not to get cold in her dress. The Doctor and Clara walked through what seemed to be a town centre. There were aliens everywhere and Clara looked at all the different creatures in amazement. Some were different colours, some with markings on their faces. Some even had irregular bodies which made Clara feel tall for once, especially with the high heels the TARDIS had provided for her. She had to remember to say thank you to the old ship when she got back. Not like she would dare call it old though! Clara couldn't even begin to imagine the hissy fit the girl would have! "There," the Doctor said pointing to and old building straight in front of them. Well she said old but even though it looked the oldest in this strange new world it was still years more advanced than the buildings in London. The pair walked inside as the Doctor flasher his so nice screwdriver. The member of staff let them in immediately.

"A concert!" Clara cried. "We're here to see a concert!"

"Yes!" the Doctor said happily. "I just wanted to show you, that this may be a different planet on the other side of the galaxy but there's no difference in taste. They have a certain liking for an opera..." he smiled.

"Carmen, please say Carmen!" Clara cried as the Doctor nodded. "I love that! I haven't seen it since I was a kid but I remember it well. Oh the music was so good!"

"I thought you might like it," the Doctor said as the lights went down. "Your the best," Clara whispered as the Doctor smiled. The best was good. Very good.

Xoxo

Everything was running smoothly, the Doctor was enjoying it, hoping not to get carried away by more opera lyrics (*see chapter one*). Clara had her head rested on his shoulder taken in by the pure scale of it. This was no ordinary opera. Everything had been practiced within an inch of its life and everything was produced on a massive scale. Suddenly the Doctors favourite song came on as he smiled. Habanera. He like it because it reminded him of Oswin. And he loved Oswin. Clara was enjoying the opera as well, memory's of her mum made it even more special. She would have loved this. As soon as the opening bars of Habanera came on though a sharp pain raced through her head, making her jolt. It was gone as quickly as it started though, leaving her feeling weird. The next bar played and there it was again. It only lasted for a few seconds before disappearing though it was worse that time though. It happened on the the next bar and the next, the pain getting worse and worse and worse. She grabbed the Doctors arm tightly as he turned and looked at her, surprised to she her crying. At first he thought it must be because of memories of her mum but he soon noticed that it was pain.

"Clara?" he mouthed.

"Help," she whispered and that was all he needed. He quickly helped her up and they left the concert hall. Luckily they were on the end of the row and no one gave them second glances as they went by. The Doctor found himself nearly holding Clara up as they walked out of the building. That was not a good sign... They got as far so they could see before the Doctor turned to look at her. Clara leaned against him, her tiny fists clenching whatever she could, her face screwed up in pain.

"Clara?" he asked trying to get her to focus on him.

"Doctor... It hu... hurts. Please... i... it feels li... like I'm burning..." Clara choked out as the Doctor searched for something, anything, that couldn't indicate what was wrong. He held her close but she thrashed under his grip, not being able to control the pain. She cried out a couple of times in pure agony as the Doctor became increasingly worried. He was about to pull out his sonic screwdriver when he realised something.

"Clara, what's happening? Is there anything happening? Any thoughts? Anything?" he asked quickly.

"I'm trapped, a year now and I can't get out, I don't know who I am. There's something coming for me... Daleks..." Clara said in gasps. The Doctor listened closely as he could still hear Habanera in the background. Thinking on his feet, he plugged her ears. The relief on her face was adamant as she could no longer hear the music. She even managed to smile, her eyes no longer crunched up. The Doctor looked at him but this time he didn't see Clara. He saw Oswin.

"Come on, lets get you home," the Doctor said picking her up, whilst still covering her ears. She smiled at him.

"Eyes front solider," she noted as the Doctor coughed quietly, embarrassed once again.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Right a lil announcement on the Georgina side of things. NO ONE has got who she is yet! No one! But I can tell you that some of you have it HALF right :) so keep guessing! Night x


	99. Toothache

Toothache

"Oh so you mean to say that they're made of vegetables?" Clara asked wonderingly as she paced round the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded as he pulled a face. "Do you want to get your fingers out of your mouth?!" Clara said wrinkling her nose.

"Mmmm," the Doctor said evidently in discomfort.

"Y'know if your tooth's hurting that much, you could just visit a dentist," Clara said smiling as the Doctor instantly took his fingers well away from his face.

"No, no I'm fine..." he said, pain etched across his face just from talking. Clara sighed.

"Ok then," she said a plan forming in her head. "I'll go and make the both of use a cuppa,"

"No, I'm fine thanks," the Doctor hastily replied.

"I insist!" Clara cried before walking off. The Doctor scowled, then winced as scowling hurt his tooth...

Xoxo

"You had this planned didn't you?" the Doctor said as he was handed a boiling hot cup of tea.

"Yes!" Clara smiled. "It's got five sugars in as you like it and if your tooth really is fine then you'll have no trouble drinking it at all!"

"Hrmph," the Doctor said, realising he was going to have to drink the tea. He put the cup to his mouth and blew on the liquid in a feeble attempt to cool it down. He took the tiniest sip he could and smiled. "There you go, no problem at all!" he said.

"Go on then finish it!" Clara said staying to watch. The Doctor flared his nostrils glaring at her. "What?!" Clara smiled.

"I don't want to drink it," the Doctor said simply.

"What about a nice cold glass of water then? With ice cubes in?" Clara asked grinning.

"No... thank you," the Doctor said getting annoyed.

"A nice crunchy bag of crisps?"

"No,"

"A toffee?"

"No,"

"A biscuit?"

"No,"

"Some chewing gum?"

"No,"

"A-"

"No!" the Doctor finally yelled, giving up.

"Oh! Why not?" Clara asked with mock amusement.

"Because my tooth hurts..." the Doctor whispered.

"Sorry?" Clara asked even though she'd heard perfectly the first time.

"Because my tooth hurts," the Doctor said quickly.

"One more time?" Clara said as he finally snapped.

"BECAUSE MY TOOTH HURTS OK?!" he shouted, screwing his face up in pain.

"Oh I knew that!" Clara said turning around.

"I know..." the Doctor said annoyed.

"Why don't you want your tooth to get better though?" Clara asked.

"I do," the Doctor replied.

"Ok... so go to a dentist," Clara said.

"I'll be fine," the Doctor shrugged off as Clara grabbed his shoulders.

"Doctor, you are a lot of things at the moment. Stubborn, annoying and childish are just a few but 'fine' is not!" Clara cried as he turned away from her. "Are you scared?" she asked him.

"No... I just don't like it there..." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor?" Clara asked him.

"Fine! Yes I'm scared!" he said. "Everyone's allowed to be scared of something aren't they?!"

"Of corse!" Clara said. "I'm scared of getting lost..."

"I'd never lose you again," the Doctor said, staring into her brown eyes.

"And I'm not going to let you live in pain all your life!" Clara said. "Come on back to mine!"

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I'm going to take you to my dentist," Clara replied smiling.

"I just don't like dentists... the last dentist I went to was a medieval man... urugh," the Doctor said shrugging of the memory.

"Well my dentist is very nice. He's not medieval, he won't make you scared and he had special stickers that have glitter on them," Clara said. The Doctor perked up at the sound of stickers. Clara grinned at him. "Come on!" she said as the Doctor set his machine in motion and Clara made an appointment.

Xoxo

The Doctor sat twiddling his thumbs for a long time. Clara had picked up a magazine and was reading it happily whilst the Doctor straightened his bow tie for the sixteenth time. Clara her hand of his knee to stop it from shaking.

"John Smith?" the receptionist called as the Doctor and Clara stood up. "Room three," she said as the Doctor looked behind him for Clara.

"I'm right here," she assured him as the two of them went through the door to room three.

"Hello Clara!" a man called to her.

"Morning Mr Rashid!" she replied. "I brought my friend, John,"

"I see! And what seems to be the problem Mr Smith?" Mr Rashid asked. The Doctor was silent as he looked at Clara just like a child would.

"He has toothache," Clara replied ushering him to the seat.

"Let's take a look then," Mr Rashid said.

Xoxo

The Doctor and Clara reappeared twenty minuets later with stickers firmly stuck to their clothes.

"Look mine had sparkles on it!" the Doctor noted, pointing. Clara looked for the hundredth time.

"Oh yeah(!)" she noted.

"I think I did pretty well!" the Doctor said.

"You did! Apart from biting my arm, running out of the building twice, refusing to open your mouth and spitting the mouthwash ALL OVER Mr Rashid. I'm proud," Clara said.

"Well it was serious stuff!" the Doctor protested.

"You had a filling put in," Clara said bluntly.

"My mouth feels odd," the Doctor said. "When can I eat?!" he asked.

"Not yet..." Clara replied. "Anyway you need to take me to that vegetable planet!"

"Oh yeah!" he cried. "When can I eat?!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

And trust me we will be going to vegetable planet tomorrow! This was prompted by Ms. Moonstar :) Nobody has got who Georgina is yet, not fully anyway :) more clues soon though night x


	100. Time travel sickness

Time travel sickness

Clara was helping Artie with his maths homework when a scream erupted from downstairs. It sounded like a girl...

"Angie?!" Clara cried, standing up.

"I'm here," Angie said popping her head round the door.

"So that wasn't..." Clara said as she bolted down to the kitchen. There was the Doctor. The oncoming storm was flapping the smoke coming from a pan. "What the-?!" Clara asked as she smelt the burning. "Is that the pasta?!" she asked confused.

"Yes!" the Doctor said panicking. To make matters worse, the fire alarm suddenly blared throughout the house.

"I'll do it!" Artie cried as he grabbed a chair and a placemat from the table, standing directly above the alarm and fanning clean air onto it. Within minuets the alarm had stopped as Clara turned off the hob.

"Water?!" she cried holding the pan upside down. The pasta had stuck to the bottom.

"Oh... Yeah... I forgot," the Doctor said sheepishly.

"That's going to be horrid to get off!" Angie said smirking.

"Ok well just salmon for tea then!" Clara said enthusiastically but coughing. "Angie open a window would you?"

Xoxo

"Done!" Artie cried as he put the last mouthful of salmon into his mouth. He pushed his plate away from himself happily.

"Me too!" Angie said placing her knife and fork beside each other.

"Me three!" the Doctor cried, spewing most of his last mouthful onto the table. Angie and Artie laughed. Clara looked down at her plate when she was was only halfway through hers. Then again they had only started eating five minuets ago...

"Your all little piggies!" she grinned. "Especially you!" she said poking the Doctor.

"Can we have ice cream now?!" Artie asked as he got up.

"Yeah, dad brought some yesterday," Angie agreed following her brother.

"Ah but you have to have your veg first!" Clara called. "You too, mister," she said pointing her finger at the Doctor. "A carrot each and then you can have whatever ice cream you want!"

"I don't like raw carrots though!" Angie whined.

"They're not nice," Artie agreed.

"Well they would be cooked but someone broke our hob," Clara said staring at the Doctor.

"I didn't realised he'd broken it..." Angie sulked. "Come on! Don't make us eat them!"

"Sorry! No carrot no ice cream!" Clara said beginning to eat her salmon again.

"I'm fairly sure that's child cruelty," Artie said as Clara giggled.

"Ok here's a deal, I don't want to eat my carrot either but I want ice cream so... If I take you to the planet of carrots, will you eat it? And then we can go to the planet of ice cream on the way home?" the Doctor suggested as both children jumped up and down. "Only if Clara says so though of corse..." he added as an after thought.

"No! Absolutely no way!" Clara cried. "No, no, no, no, there is no way your going to be able to persuade me!"

Xoxo

Clara, the Doctor, Artie and Angie set off in the TARDIS after Clara was dragged from her seat. She hadn't had time to finish her salmon... The Doctor pressed buttons and flicked levers as Angie and Artie wondered round the machine in awe. Clara leaned back onto the railing and smiled as she noticed the Doctors tongue poking out, just slightly, as he concentrated. Suddenly the machine lurched as the four of them went flying.

"Oh yeah... Hold on!" the Doctor smiled as they did. The TARDIS leaped this way and that. Sparks flew everywhere. "Woo hoo!" the Doctor yelled as Angie and Artie laughed. Clara smiled at the three of them as she noted the children. They were so happy when they were travelling with the Doctor. It was nice to see them so contented. Suddenly with one massive crash the TARDIS stopped as the four fell in a heap in the floor. Artie was the first to scramble up running to the door and pulling it open. Outside stood a world covered in orange. There were orange houses covered with green thatched roofs. Stalls were littered around the place selling little trinkets and grocery items. The people were different as well. Bright orange. It was as if they'd put too much fake tan on. Artie took an intake of breath as his brain took it all in. Angie, Clara and the Doctor were right behind him. "Canman! The planet of carrots!" the Doctor cried smiling.

"Who are the people?" Artie asked as the four of them stepped outside.

"Humrots, kind of like a mixture of humans and carrots. You know how you share most of your DNA with bananas?" the Doctor explained.

"Yes?" Artie said interested.

"Well they share most of theirs with carrots!" the Doctor explained. Artie smiled broadly, a million questions popping into his head. Clara however was watching Angie, who seemed to be focusing on breathing much more than the scenery.

"Angie? You alright?" Clara asked as the young girl shook her head slightly. Clara could tell now that she was paler than before. "Angie?" she asked as the girl started to breath quicker.

"Clara I feel sick..." she said softly.

"Are you going to be sick?" Clara asked quite seriously now. Angie nodded. "Ok," Clara replied leading her back inside the TARDIS. She didn't quite know if it was out of kindness or the fact that the machine wanted to keep her floors clean but she relocated the bathroom next to the console room which was lucky as it wasn't long before Angie was sick, quite violently. As Clara scraped her hair back, she noticed just how hot the young girl was. The most worrying thing was that she was just fine before... Angie stood up, shakily after she'd finished as Clara smothered her hair down. "Better?" she asked. Angie shook her head and to Clara's surprise, started crying. Angie never cried.

"I don't like it Clara..." she said, shivering. "I feel sick..." her breathing started to quicken again as Clara looked at her worriedly.

"Ok, it's ok, I'm going to get the Doctor, you just stay right here," she said running out of the bathroom and back out of the doors. The Doctor was looking at one of the stalls, Artie chatting with a local. "Doctor!" she called as he beckoned for her to come over.

"Look at this Clara, a neckless made entirely of the roots from the carrot! I mean how amazing is that?!" the Doctor said as Clara looked. It was amazing and Clara made a mental note to go back to it later but there were more important things at hand.

"Doctor, it's Angie," Clara said

"What has she done? If she's damaged the TARDIS or anything here-" he started.

"No Doctor, she's sick," Clara replied.

"Oh," the Doctor said feeling slightly bad. "She was fine before though wasn't she?"

"That's exactly my point. People don't just go from being fine to being that ill in such a short space of time," Clara explained.

"How bad is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Pretty bad," Clara said. "She's in the bathroom,"

The Doctor took no time in running into the TARDIS. Clara went to follow him when she spotted Artie, still deep in a conversation with a Humrot. A Humrot with short blond hair... Not really a Humrot at all in fact... "Artie!" she began to call. "...Will be fine," she muttered to herself, realising he wasn't listening to her and following the Doctor in. They both raced into the bathroom where Angie was sitting, on the floor, next to the toilet with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She was pale with tear-stained cheeks and was shivering violently, even with her cardigan wrapped tightly around her.

"Angie," the Doctor said kneeling beside her. He put his hand on her forehead, nervously taking it away again moments after. "Did you throw up again?" he asked as she nodded. Clara sat next to her as she rested her head on her shoulder. Clara brushed the hair away from her face which was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver down her flicking it upwards and reading the results. "A nasty case of time travel sickness, nothing more, nothing that's alien, or could kill you, just horrible, horrible nausea," he finished. As if to prove his point, Angie suddenly pulled herself away from Clara and threw up, the Doctor running continuous circles into her back.

"Doctor, she can't be like this! There must be something you can give her? She's exhausted," Clara pointed out as Angie finished and collapsed back into Clara, fresh tears running down her face.

"Yes of corse, I have motion sickness tablets, designed for this moment. It does mean she won't be able to eat for a day though. No ice cream..." the Doctor replied.

"Does it look like I want ice cream?!" Angie managed to make out.

"Point taken," the Doctor said walking out of the room.

"You, missy, are not going to school tomorrow, ok?" Clara said as Angie nodded. "I'll phone them up and tell them that you've been sick. I won't tell them the whole story though. Carrot-human hybrids?! Some how I don't think they'll buy that!" she said as Angie smiled. The Doctor reappeared as she sat up. He had a glass of water and a small yellow pill in his hand. Angie took it quickly, gagging at the taste. She laid back down on Clara again her eyelids drooping. "This is what Artie used to do all the time with his mum when he was little," Clara explained to the Doctor. "Artie!" she suddenly cried, remembering she'd left the boy outside.

Xoxo

Back at the Maitlands house, Angie was sleeping whilst the Doctor tucked into his third bowl of ice cream. Artie had stopped at two and was now playing on his DS. Clara was eating a bagel, having missed out on her tea altogether in the end.

"And that's why I don't take you two along on my travels!" Clara finished as the Doctor piped up.

"But that pill I gave her, meant that's she'll never have time travel sickness again, unless she jumps across dimensions to many times ect, ect,"

"Why was she ill and we weren't?" Artie asked.

"Good question!" Clara said smiling at the boy.

"Were all different, our body reacts to different places in the time vortex, different eras, flying styles and so on," the Doctor explained.

"But if Angie's now 'immune' then we can go out again. Travel again!" Artie said excitedly.

"No!" Clara cried.

"Third time lucky?" Artie asked hopefully. He never did eat his carrot after all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I should be asleep. Where I am it's nearly 2am! I spent an age on this chapter! CHAPTER 100! I know I didn't put any Georgina development in but she was there! I just want to thank you all for being so loyal, dependable, helpful, kind and funny. Your what really makes this fic. I wouldn't still be doing this if it wasn't your support. Fact. I have also decided when I'm going to end this fic as well. Don't worry its not for a long time but the last chapter will be on Christmas Day when Matt regenerates :) hope that's ok ;) LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU! Night x


	101. Car

Car

Clara had finished dropping Angie and Artie at school and was riding home with a smile on her face. She had the whole morning to herself. George wasn't back until eleven, no kids, no life threatening adventure, just the whole morning with so many options. She pulled into the Maitland's drive and got out, throwing the car keys up in the air and catching them with one hand. She smiled and turned, looking out to the street. The sun was beating down and there was a small breeze in the air. It was nice weather for autumn.  
Then she saw it.  
There was a small red Fiat driving along at quite a speed, and a young girl stepping out into the road, not noticing the vehicle. It was a split second decision. Clara wouldn't be able to shout for the girl to get out of the way quick enough there was really only one other thing she could do. So she ran. Clara ran right into the road, pulling the girl to the other side as the car sped past, clipping her foot slightly and beeping madly. It didn't stop though as the two were thrown to the pavement. Clara hissed in pain as her ankle throbbed. The girl had already stood up though, scared and alert, her mind trying to take in what had just happened. Clara looked up and her face of pain turned to one of shock.

"Georgina..." she whispered as the young girl looked down at her.

"Clara?" she asked looking at her then at her ankle. Clara followed her eyes.

"Oh my stars..." she whispered.

Xoxo

"Right sit here and rest you ankle on here ok?" Georgina said instructing Clara to sit on a chair and propping her leg up on a table. She made it comfortable for her by covering a pillow with newspaper for her to rest her bleeding ankle. It was swollen black and blue bruises covering it. There was also a small cut across the bottom of it, where the car had scraped her. "Your going to have to go to hospital but your in no state to walk. You'll have to go when George gets back, I can't go anywhere near hospitals," she explained, searching the freezer. She came back moments later with a packet of frozen peas covering in a small tea towel. "It's going to be cold," she said as Clara smiled.

"Thank you for the pre warning," she joked as the two smiled. "Wait how did you know George's name?.." she asked.

"Cup of tea?" she asked ignoring the question.

"Please," she replied. "I have-"

"Milk no sugars, I know," Georgina replied. "I know a lot about you Clara,"

"I'm going to ignore the slightly creepy undertone there," Clara said smirking. "Why me then?"

"I know a lot about my family, related or not..." Georgina replied as Clara's eyes widened.

"Am I? Related to you that is," Clara asked.

"Not by blood or by law but yes," Georgina said.

"How then?" Clara asked.

"Your connection with me is the same as your connection with the Doctor," Georgina replied.

"The Doctor's my best friend and I'm sorry but I'm not your best friend!" Clara said annoyed that she wasn't getting any straight answers. "I'm not best friends with a- how old are you?"

"Don't know," Georgina sighed.

"You don't know?.." Clara asked.

"No! I have no idea when I was born! Ok?!" Georgina snapped. "I'm sorry," she added.

"It's ok," Clara said as silence fell between the two. "Where's your mum?"

"Lost, taken probably... I don't know," Georgina replied.

"Aren't you going to try and get her back?" Clara asked.

"She told me not to. She told me that they must never find me but yes I am trying to get her back. Of corse I am," Georgina replied slightly hurt.

"They?" she asked but with no reply from the girl. "What about your dad?.." Clara asked trying to work out if she was going to hit a nerve.

"Dead," Georgina replied bluntly. She was evidently upset but she was very good at not showing it.

"I'm sorry..." Clara said.

"Don't worry. His mind died a long time before the rest of him. He used to be the most amazing dad," Georgina smiled. "We would play games and he'd treat me to anything I wanted. He spoiled me. Then my mum stole me from him and took me here, to England. My dads mental illness came back, worse than before and he never came looking for me..."

"Don't you hate your mum for taking you?" Clara asked getting a grasp at how hard this child's life was.

"Yes and no. She had her reasons. He may have treated me well... but not her. She despised everything about him. We never talked about him," Georgina replied sitting next to Clara, a glass of water in her hand.

"You say you moved to England with your mum... Where did you live before?" Clara asked.

"Nowhere on this Earth that's for sure. I don't know, I never got told, I never knew," Georgina said. "Have you got any food?" she suddenly asked.

"Help yourself," Clara replied pointing to the kitchen and letting out a gasp of pain. "Can you get me some aspirin? Top drawer," she asked.

"Yeah," Georgina said grabbing the box and pushing two pills out of the casing. She passed them to Clara and started looking through the cupboards. The sight of food made her mouth water. She pulled out some bread. "Can I have some of this?" she asked as Clara nodded.

"Yeah sure," Clara replied taking the aspirin. Georgina took the whole loaf back to the table with her. "Aren't you going to have anything on that?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Georgina said pulling out a slice and tearing into it, smiling.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Clara asked. "When's the last time you had a proper meal?" she asked.

"Oh about a week ago?.." Georgina thought.

"Oh my stars..." Clara said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry I don't need food as frequently as you do. Not human," she replied smiling.

"The Doctors not human and he's eating constantly," Clara pointed out.

"I'm not him," Georgina said, taking another slice.

"What species are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm not sure really. I don't know what species my mum is so I don't know what I am really," Georgina replied. Suddenly the door opened and the familiar voice of George rang through the house.

"I'm back!" he shouted. It was only half ten.

"Gotta go, gotta go..." Georgina panicked. "Do you mind?" she asked as she took the bread with her.

"Have it," Clara replied as Georgina opened the kitchen window wide enough for her tiny figure to get out. "Wait!" she suddenly called. "On that bus, we left you, alone, with a monster on the motorway. The Doctor would never leave a child alone like that, nor would I in my right mind... Why did we?"

"Because Clara Oswald, you know who I am and it scares the hell out of you," Georgina replied jumping out of the window.

"But I don't know who you are..." Clara said sighing as George entered the room.

"Hi Clara! Thought I heard you in here. What did you do?" he asked pointing to her ankle.

"Ah..." Clara replied, trying to think of a suitable excuse...

Xoxoxoxoxo

A short chapter but it should give you a better idea on who Georgina is. This is also a late chapter but that's Jenna-Louise Coleman's fault. She liked my drawing so I had to freak out for an hour... By that time I realised it was gone midnight... Whoops! More tomorrow night xxx


	102. Dengue part 1

Dengue part 1

The Doctor rapped lightly on the door, hopping on one foot excitedly as he waited for an answer. It was a while but Angie eventually opened the door, texting. She looked up slightly surprised.

"Oh, hi," she said. "Clara must have fallen asleep..."

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

"She's ill. With the flu. Had it for two days now... She did say that she was gunna text you..." Angie replied as if the Doctor was stupid.

"Ah now I come to think of it I did hear an annoying noise that may have been my phone..?" the Doctor said sheepishly. "Can I see her anyway?"

"No. She said I was on no occasion allowed to let you in at all. Apparently she looks a state. She also said come back on Friday," Angie replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Friday... Friday, Friday, Friday. Oh it sounds weird now! Friday, Friday, Friday, Friday. Wait why Friday?" he suddenly asked.

"Cause she'll be better than apparently. Her fevers already gone," Angie said giggling at a text.

"Boyfriend?" the Doctor smirked.

"What's it to you?" Angie asked defensively. The Doctor just smiled.

"Right then! Friday! Well Friday for you, a couple of seconds to me!" the Doctor said spinning round and rubbing his hands together.

"See ya!" Angie called without taking her eyes off her phone and closing the door. The Doctor smiled and opened the door of his police box when it hit him. There was something wrong with Clara's 'flu'. He did a search on the monitor. That confirmed it. Humans flu lasted for three to five days, peaking at day two or three. Clara's fever was gone already. Whatever it was that she had it defiantly wasn't flu... The Doctor set the TARDIS into motion but not to Friday anymore.

Xoxo

Operning the door, the Doctor landed successfully in Clara's room. She was asleep in her bed, her face pale and ashen. She was covered in sweat, a sign that her fever had broken but she was also clammy and so, so cold. The Doctor touched her forehead as she stirred.

"Sorry," he apologised as she opened her eyes.

"Doctor," she horsily whispered. "I told Angie..."

"I know, I ignored her," the Doctor replied smiling. Clara did not smile back.

"Tired..." she complained as she leant into the Doctor.

"I know, I know. Hey what's happened to my Clara?" he asked.

"Hurts," she added getting the Doctor worried.

"Where?" he asked as she pointed to her lower stomach.

"Clara, I don't think you have flu..." he said as she looked at him. Wide eyes and worried. At first he thought he'd scared her but he soon saw a thin trail of blood spilling out of her nose. The Doctor reached across for some tissues as Clara sat up, exhaustedly, pinching the top of her nose and leaning foreword as the Doctor helped her, catching the blood as it ran out of her nose. Clara breathed through her mouth but the Doctor could tell she was finding it hard. She was falling asleep as well, he was having to shake her awake as he reached for more tissues, the blood still persisting. "Clara, come on, please," he said worriedly. He handed her the tissues and got up. "Clara don't fall asleep, I'm going to get you something ok? I'll only be gone for five minuets. I promise," The Doctor got back inside the TARDIS and set the co-ordinates for a small hospital on a planet called Itrax. They had all different ailments and just the one the Doctor was looking for. Nose bleed stopping tissues. They owed him a favour anyway...

Xoxo

Angie heard the Doctor and nudged Artie as they ran up to Clara's room and sat on her bed. Sure enough he landed right in front of them and poked his head out.

"Clara?" he asked.

"Doctor," Angie replied. "Doctor you overshot, Clara said you would,"

"Did she?.. Where is she?" the Doctor asked. "Angie? Artie?" he asked.

"Doctor she's... She's in hospital..." Angie managed.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked, hitting himself on the head for his stupidity. Why had he left her? Why? Why!

"Dad took her, she was being sick... a lot and then..." Artie began.

"Then?.." the Doctor asked.

"She was fine Doctor... She was fine until she started throwing up blood..." Angie finished.

"What?!" the Doctor replied kneeling close to Angie. "Blood?"

"Yes blood... A lot of blood then she started crying and that's when dad found her. Then she had another nosebleed and she went all white. Dad had to pick her up and phone an ambulance... And then she... she fell asleep. But it wasn't sleep, cause she wasn't breathing.. and, and..." Artie replied, his sister hugging him tight. The Doctor took a sharp intake of breath as he held the two children in his arms.

"Were you there?" he asked.

"Saw the whole thing..." Angie replied as the Doctor held them tighter.

"That must have been horrific... How is she now?" he asked.

"They got her breathing again... just about but she's in intensive care..." Artie replied.

"Come on," the Doctor said standing up and taking the two by his hand.

"Are we going to save her?" Artie asked.

"Yes of corse we are!" the Doctor replied, knowing full well that he might have no chance of saving her at all...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi! So what's up in your life? School tomorrow urugh :/ this was prompted by I am Clara Oswald so thank you for that. I PM'ed her in a mad rush with no prompts so thank you! Also forgot to mention that the carrot world was prompted by Fishcustard-cookie :) also I am very aware that the structure of this chapter is very much like a chapter in a fic by whouffle-oneshoterature called Managing the Maitlands (which you should read! Tell her I sent you! Haha) night! X


	103. Dengue part 2

Dengue part 2

_Clara woke up and sat up in bed. She was alive. Alive, but not alive. It was weird. She could sense that's she was still breathing but somehow it didn't feel like her breathing... She noted the tubes and wires coming down from above the bed she followed one filled with red liquid, her blood she presumed. She traced it down the side of the bed and round to her elbow where it seemingly came from. The tube, though, somehow disappeared in the space between the metal bed frame and her arm. 'Weird' she though. She tried moving her arm to find it not attached to anything, same with the rest of her body so she slowly hooked her legs round to the edge of her bed, lowering herself down. She was wearing a hospital gown and her skin looked deadly pale as if transparent. That's when he turned around to realise there was someone in her bed. She was in her bed. No she standing up... Wasn't she?.. She touched the windowsill, to try and keep her balance but her hand seemed to evaporate at the touch._

_"Oh my stars..." she said. She was... she was a ghost? She couldn't be a ghost... Not really... no, no. Suddenly the exhaustion of her illness took over Clara as she stumbled. She felt her legs turn into jelly then give way as she let them. Falling to the ground was the least of her worries. Suddenly strong arms grasped her from under, lowering her slowly. Clara's face turned to one of confusion as she whipped her head around. And there, standing before her, in the same ghostly manner as she was, stood none other than Georgina._

_"Hello Clara," she smiled._

Xoxo

"Where's your dad then?" the Doctor asked Angie and Artie as they flew to the hospital. The Doctor didn't even touch the time controls so there was no way they were getting lost again. He was here now, for good. Not being able to travel in time though meant that he wasn't able to get any medicine that could save her life. He was torn but ultimately he knew that if he went back now, there was a good chance that he would arrive too late to save Clara. He didn't even know what she was suffering with.

"He's at work. He took all last week off to look after us and Clara of corse but he has to work... he got us a nanny but I cancelled her. We don't want or need some stupid person looking after us," Angie replied a little to harshly than intended.

"Your not a person though, your an alien so it's ok..." Artie quickly covered. The Doctor smiled ruffling the boys hair.

"So how long has she been in hospital then?" the Doctor asked lightly so as not to pressure the children. This may have happened a whole ago but their faces still looked as torn and shocked as if it had happened just a day ago.

"Eight days? Nine? I don't know..." Angie replied honestly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Angie took a while but eventually shook her head. The Doctor left the conversation at that. "Right! Ward twenty! Let's go," he said as Artie smiled at him.

"Are we really going to save her?" he asked, the young boy filled with so much hope.

"Of corse!" he answered straight away. He had no idea if he could or not but he'd made a promise now. A promise he would have to keep... Angie smiled as well as the three stepped out of the blue box. Angie looked around and her line of sight fell on the bed. Clara was on her back, hair flowing to her sides. The same colour as she remembered as a child. With no hair dye in, nothing but her. Angie remembered all of the times she came round when her mum was alive. That final week when she stayed and... and her mum had died. Clara was there, there from the start. But she was dead. Maybe not physically but this wasn't Clara. This was her body. This wasn't the person who loved her, who had cared for her over the years. Clara been there for not just her but her brother as well... every grazed knee, every bully, every fever, every worry. She had always been there for them and now with the roles swapped Angie had no idea what to do. And she knew that deep down... nor did the Doctor.

What if she didn't survive... No one would be there for them. 'Not in the same way as Clara was. I want her back' she thought. 'I just want her back'.

"I want her back" she found herself saying out loud. "I want her back. I want her back . I just want her back," she found herself screaming. The Doctor tried to calm her but Angie was having none of it pushing him away. Artie was scared of his sister and she screamed in the Doctors face. "NO! NO NO NO. I need her. I want her back. I can't... I need... please... GIVE HER BACK. I NEED HER NO I want her back. I can't- I can't breath..."

"No Angie please calm down, you need to, you'll hurt yourself, please," the Doctor said hurriedly in an attempt to calm her. "I should have never brought you here... Please Angie,"

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE!" Angie screamed at her, her breathing irregular and heavy.

"You have me! I need you Angie please, just calm down," Artie said reaching for his sister. She threw him off with such venom that he went flying to the ground.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Angie screamed gasping for breath between each word.

"Angie please!" the Doctor cried.

"I'LL LOSE HER," Angie screamed.

"AND I'LL LOSE HER TOO!" the Doctor screamed back as Angie stopped. The Doctor looked at her as she stared back at him. She wasn't listening to him thought but a faint crying in the background. Artie was still on the floor, after being pushed.

"Angie... Your scaring me..." Artie confessed as she ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered as the two of them hugged, Angie protecting her younger brother once more. The Doctor breathed a small sigh of relief and horror. Angie had never reacted like that before... Ever.

Xoxo

_Clara watched the whole thing in terror, Georgina stood behind her._

_"Oh my stars... What have I done?" she asked._

_"What have you done?" Georgina asked confused._

_"Well yes I mean... Well I don't..." Clara began._

_"Clara none of this was your fault. No way!" Georgina began surprised. "Although see knew. Angie, see she sensed that you weren't there, that you weren't in your body... She must have. Clever girl..."_

_"I need to wake up... I need to tell her it's ok... I need to give her a hug... I need..." Clara said pacing down the corridor._

_"You need to calm it, look what happened to Angie? I certainly don't want you having some mad panic attack on my hands," Georgina reasoned._

_"Oh poor Doctor..." Clara suddenly said. "Poor Artie..."_

_"Poor you!" Georgina smiled._

_"Your smiling like this is some sort of game!" Clara cried annoyed._

_"Yeah ok I'm sorry..." Georgina replied sheepishly._

_"How do I get better?" Clara asked._

_"Your getting better even now, you don't need fancy medicine Clara, you have dengue. A weird tropical flu like illness that you can fight off yourself! You may have it seriously but your still going to survive Clara," Georgina replied._

_"Ok so if I'm surviving in that hospital bed over there how am I going to back into my own body?!" Clara cried._

_"Ah... Well you need something to drag you back to reality really," Georgina said._

_"And helping Angie and Artie isn't enough?" Clara asked surprised._

_"Apparently not... Well..." Georgina said, stuck for once._

_"Well what?" Clara asked._

_"I didn't think it was... That's why I'm here. You know everything about the Doctors past. So with that in mind. I have a message," Georgina said nervously. "Don't let him judge me by it Clara. Help me..."_

Xoxo

The Doctor watched Angie for a while. He made her sit on a chair, with a glass of water. She didn't even know what happened to her something that made the Doctor think 'alien'. Clara was ok. She was stable but she needed to wake up... The Doctor grasped her hand, realising it was freezing. It was as if she wasn't really there anymore.

"Doctor can you save her?" Artie asked.

"Corse!" the Doctor replied.

"Doctor?.." Artie repeated.

"She just needs to wake up... that's all," he replied. And then, it was as if by magic, monitors beeped and whirred back into life as Clara sat bolt upright in bed. Panicked, exhausted and scared. But very much alive. "Clara!" the Doctor cried as Angie dropped her cup in surprise. and Artie shot to her side.

"Doctor, the girl the girl... That one on the bus... That one who saved... saved our lives... The one that we left... She's... she's..." Clara began panting the screens beeping out of control.

"Clara, calm, it's ok just tell me, I'm sure it'll be fine," the Doctor replied rubbing her hand soothingly.

"Her dad... Her dad..." Clara tried to make out. The Doctor looked at her with confusion. Whatever information she held, she was terrified... "Her dad... is the Master..."

The Doctors comforting face turned to one of horror as nurses and doctors ran in blocking the two from each other, checking up on Clara. The Doctor sat there silently. Running over the last few words in his head.

'_Her dad... is the Master...'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dun dun dun! So are you surprised? Confused? Happy that finally you know something about the mysterious Georgina? Only one person guessed who her dad was at all so well done :) but then again we still don't know who her mum is, her connection to Clara or the Doctor really, why she's even here, or why she can't bring herself to go and see the Doctor out front. Anyway! FLUFF tomorrow! I like fluff :) night x


	104. Black eye

Black eye

"I'm bored!" Angie cried, pounding downstairs and looking round the living room for something, anything to do.

"You can help!" Clara suggested enthusiastically. Angie rolled her eyes as she wondered over to the kitchen. Clara was passing her brother paper plates and plastic cutlery as he struggled to balance them in both arms.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked as her brother walked past her. She put her leg out, just a touch as Artie tripped over it, dropping the supplies to the floor. He glared at her as she grinned back. Clara hadn't noticed... Luckily.

"We're having a barbecue for when your dad gets back, it's a nice day so why not?" Clara asked.

"Cause that means socialising... Who's coming?" Angie asked.

"That nice old lady from across the road," Clara started.

"Urugh," Angie scowled.

"Artie's mate Max," Clara carried on.

"Weird Max," Angie butted in as Artie frowned at her.

"A couple of your dads old uni friends, I invited Nina for you cause I'm the nicest nanny ever... Oh and next door..." Clara finished.

"Which next door?" Angie interrupted.

"Perkins. The Smiths aren't in for some reason. They never are," Clara replied, cutting cucumber.

"I don't think I've ever seen them..." Artie put in, picking up the paper plates.

"There's the two of them, that live there. A girl, about your age Angie and her mum who I've met a couple of times..." Clara replied.

"Oh not the Perkins?!" Angie cried. "I am defiantly not coming to this. I don't care if Nina's coming or not and your defiantly not best nanny if you've invited them!"

"Tough young lady! Clara smiled. "Now help your brother with the plates or come over here and chop some carrots... Wash your hands!"

Xoxo

By midday the back garden was full of people, including George who had just got back. Clara was in charge of the barbecue and Artie in charge of drinks, along with Max, a job he was taking very seriously. Angie and Nina were sitting at the table, chatting and texting... Well at least she was in the fresh air... The neighbours and friends were chatting amongst themselves and Clara smiled. Then she heard the familiar whirring noise fill the air. Angie and Artie noticed it too knowing what it was, unlike the other guests who put the noise down to a gust of wind.

"Artie!" Clara called as the boy came running over, Max behind. "Can you keep an eye on the barbecue for me? Don't touch anything just make sure nothing happens to it ok?" she asked as the two boys nodded.

"Like it being stolen?" Artie asked. Clara stared at him confused.

"Yeah..." she replied as she left the back garden, walking round to the front. The Doctor was standing there, seemingly hauling something out of the TARDIS.

"Swingball?" he asked as Clara laughed lightly.

Xoxo

"Yes! Swingball! Finally some decent entertainment around here!" Angie cried as she saw the game. Artie also shot up excitedly.

"Oh us first!" he cried.

"No way!" Angie cried back.

"How about boys versus girls?" the a Doctor suggested, stopping any argument before it had chance to take place. All four children nodded as they took racquets.

"Girls go first though," Angie said without letting the boys have a say in the matter. Clara smiled and started dishing up the chicken onto plates, burning her fingers once in a while on the hot barbecue. The children were in full swing now, no pun intended, and Clara made sure she was well away from the ball as it rocketed past. That turned out to be the least of her worries though. As she passed the girls Angie raised her racket and forcefully brought it down... Smashing Clara's head in the process... Clara was thrown backwards, losing her balance and the chicken in one swift move. Angie put her hand to her mouth in horror as she realised what she had done. There was a small crowd accumulating round Clara as she sat up still awake. The Doctor pushed through the crowd of neighbours and friends, kneeling down next to her.

"All that food..." Clara complained, noting to where the chicken lay, strewn about on the ground.

"It doesn't matter now," the Doctor said running his sonic screwdriver over her. "Nothing bad, no concussion, you'll be ok,"

"Clara are you alright?" George asked.

"She has three eyes!" Artie cried pointing to where a lump was appearing to the side of her head.

"Clara I'm so sorry!" Angie cried. Clara looked bewildered over all the attention, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she said, wincing at the pain shooting through her head.

"We have an ice pack in the fridge..." Artie suggested as George nodded, helping Clara up. The a Doctor straightened his bow tie and followed.

Xoxo

"Ow, that's cold," Clara complained as George laughed.

"Yes I would imagine it is!" he said. I'll just go and tell everyone your ok,"

"Doctor?" Clara said after he had left.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"I don't know..." Clara replied eventually, groaning at the pain. The Doctor smiled.

"Still upset about your chicken?" he asked smirking.

"Yes! Don't laugh Timelord! It's not funny! Do you know how long I worked on that for!" Clara cried.

"Well I'm sure the birds will appreciate it!" the Doctor replied as Clara hit him, lightly round the head.

"Oi!" she laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

I've got a headache :/ anyway! This was prompted by so thank you. Also to all the Georgina fans out there, there was a MASSIVE clue to who she is, hidden in this chapter. It's not obvious though... See if you can find it ;) night x


	105. Stuck part 1

Stuck part 1

"Oh a toy shop!" the Doctor cried running into the building. Clara smiled and followed him. They were on the planet Veletex, predominantly as shopping planet. The Doctor had been dragged around clothes shops all day, not that he minded... ;) He was glad for the toy shop though. There were electronic helicopters flying round the room and an electric train track running just above their heads. It was amazing... The Doctor was lost in his element now as flicked through joke books, seemingly reading all the pages as once and following electronic walking ponies around the store. Clara had a look at all the futuristic toys sitting down at a miniature piano, resting her sore feet. The Doctor may be carrying most of the shopping but she was wearing high heels... She started absent-mindedly playing, not noticing the Doctor listening to her from behind the shelves. "Your good," he said scaring the life out of Clara and making her clang the keys making a horrid minor sound.

"Next time your going to pop out of a shelf, warn me!" Clara cried smiling.

"Where did you learn to play?" the Doctor asked, grinning back.

"I started to learn when I was younger. I only got to grade five though, then I quit. Wish I hadn't now..." Clara replied.

"Play it again," the Doctor asked. Clara smiled, evidently flattered and began the piece from the start, paying attention this time, making each note fill the room. The a Doctor closed his eyes, swayed slightly making Clara giggle. She ended the piece and the Doctor opened his eyes. "Again, again, again?" he asked. Clara smiled as he reminded her of a Tellytubby.

"Later! I haven't looked round yet, you must have a piano on the TARDIS, I'll play it to you when we get back," Clara said getting up and picking up her handbag.

"Of corse I have a piano in the TARDIS! I have a whole orchestra suite!" the a Doctor replied.

"I'm not surprised!" Clara laughed. She looked around at some of the items filling the shelves. "That would be nice for a girl..." she noted pointing to a toy on on of the higher shelves.

"Don't..." the Doctor said.

"What?" Clara asked.

"You know exactly what I mean and I know exactly who your hinting towards," the Doctor said his smiling fading.

"But we haven't talked about her yet!" Clara cried.

"There's nothing to talk about!" the Doctor snapped.

"Just because you don't like her dad..." Clara muttered as the Doctor turned, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Her dad was the only thing I had left of my race and he died. Ok? His daughter is just a trap. A trap to catch me out. The Master planned this ok? He plans everything. His daughter is nothing but trouble and I am not going to 'save' her!" the a Doctor cried back.

"But she's a child..." Clara said.

"No, no Clara she's not. She's the masters child which makes her something different ok? She's in no danger, she's using us..." the Doctor started staring at Clara's troubled face. "There's something else isn't there?..." he asked.

"She said... she said that we were related," Clara began. "Not by blood but we were related somehow..."

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"This was the day I saved her from a car..." Clara said.

"What?!" the Doctor cried.

"She was going to get killed! Related to the Master or not I wasn't just going to leave her to die!" Clara replied defensively. "Anyway, she looked after me and I told her she could have some food... Doctor she was starving... Why won't you help her? You didn't give up on River and she was going to kill you!"

"Because I'm scared alright! I'm petrified! Forget the Daleks and the Cybermen, this one girl is the most frightening thing in this universe to me right now and what's also pretty nerve-racking is the fact that we've been in here for fifteen minutes and I haven't seen a member of staff yet..." the Doctor said as the two looked around them. There was no one in the shop at all...

"Doctor... the doors closed..." Clara cried as they ran up to the glass door. It was locked and the Doctor whirred his sonic with no luck.

"Deadlock..." he hissed. Suddenly a loud repetitive clank came from the store room. Clara turned as the Doctor carried on with the door. He tried to wave to passers-by but they didn't seem to see him. "Perception filter..." he realised as Clara tried to get his attention "Whoever they are Clara, they want us in here for some reason,"

"Doctor... You know you said that the Cybermen weren't the scariest thing in the universe?.." Clara asked as the Doctor turned to look. And there standing in front of them was a row of Cybermen.

"Ok!" the Doctor cried grabbing a plastic sword. "Arm yourself!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm in a really happy mood for some reason :D yay anyhows how's life with you? Mines quite good I think but that could be cause I'm listening to the Hairspray soundtrack :) haha. Double English first thing tomorrow FML! Night x btw this was prompted by my best friend Phoebe so thanks to her :)


	106. Stuck part 2

Stuck part 2

The Cybermen stood there menacingly, seemingly doing nothing, the Doctor waving the plastic object in his hand wildly. It flopped slightly.

"Well arm yourself then!" he cried as Clara picked up a yo-yo. The Doctor looked at her weirdly.

"How's that gunna help?!" he cried. She scowled at him.

"They're Cybermen, nothing's going to 'help' us now!" she replied slightly exasperatedly.

"Hey have some faith! And anyway it makes us look cool! Look at how cool I look!" he cried waving the sword in her face. The Cybermen suddenly took a step foreword as Clara cried out in surprise.

"Plastic swords won't help you," the Cybermen said in unison.

"Besides you look weirder with that," Clara noted.

"I don't look weird with the sword! Wait... Weirder?" the Doctor asked straightening his bow tie with his free hand. "Your holding a yo-yo..." he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry!?" Clara asked as the two momentarily forgot about the row of silver men.

"This conversation is trivial. You will be taken to become like us," the Cybermen said this time making both Clara and the Doctor jump.

"Don't you know who I am?" the Doctor asked.

"You will be like us," the Cybermen replied.

"No? The Doctor? Oncoming storm?" the Doctor asked.

"Big headed? Show off? Weirdo?" Clara added.

"Clara what's up?" the Doctor asked looking at his companion.

"Nothing..." she replied adamantly.

"You will require no doctors once you have been upgraded," the Cybermen said.

"Why don't you recognise me?.." the Doctor asked to himself as he realised. "Ah clever Oswin!.."

"Who me?" Clara asked referring to her nickname.

"No... Not you... Well yes you actually..." the a Doctor said confusing her.

"You will be taken to be converted, failing to do this will end with you being deleted," the Cybermen said advancing towards the pair. Clara scream as the Doctor brandished his sonic.

"Doctor they're not going to turn us into those hybrid things..? Y'know when you went mad? And Angie and Artie..." Clara asked, fearfully.

"Clara don't worry you'll be fine, they won't turn you into a hybrid I promise. They'll more than likely just fully convert you into them, go the whole hog, they have the equipment this time..." the Doctor said in a hopeless attempt to reassure her.

"Ok well you know when I said nothing was up?" Clara asked.

"Yeah..?" the Doctor asked as the Cybermen got closer and closer.

"I lied," she explained bluntly.

"Right and y'know when I said that swords were cool?" the Doctor asked.

"Mmmm?" Clara replied.

"They're also very useful!" the Doctor explained, brandishing two and using them to barge his way through the row. Clara swiftly followed him as the ran out into the store room. They sprinted down corridors and burst outside where they were met by more Cybermen...

"Fail," the Doctor muttered. They were trapped. Suddenly the Doctor heard a scream as he saw Clara being hit with electricity and falling to the ground. The Doctor was about to scream her name when the Cyberman behind him sent a powerful electric shock through his own body. He had lost conciseness before he had hit the ground...

Xoxo

Clara woke up to a pounding headache and a shoulder that felt as if it was on fire. She groggily got up realising she had something round her, keeping her warm. It was the Doctors coat... She sat up, realising she was in a completely different place... It seemed to be a warehouse. It was quite dark as well apart from the faint green glow...

"Ah ha! Clara your awake! Don't worry! The Cyberman just shocked you, not enough to kill you!" the Doctor cried, his voice echoing.

"Ok!" Clara replied not really taking it in. She stood up freezing and opted to put the Doctor coat on, rolling up the sleeves. It trailed behind her ever so slightly but she didn't mind.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked the Doctor.

"Wa-?" he asked not paying attention.

"Never mind," Clara said smiling at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find an exit..." he said as she followed him.

"Any luck?" she asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"No... not yet..." he said as suddenly they both heard a clanking from a over. Then another, then another. Coming down the stairs.

"Doctor there's stairs just there..." Clara pointed out.

"Yeah I know..." the a Doctor replied.

"How long were you searching for an exit when there was already one there?" Clara asked.

"Not long?.. Twenty minuets..." the Doctor replied as the clacking noise stopped. Clara went pale as the Doctor placed his arm around her protectively. "I won't let them hurt you, just do as I say,"

"Ok..." Clara said uneasily.

"You will come with me," the Cyberman ordered. It pushed Clara to the front as she gasped from the force. She looked back at the Doctor hoping, praying. He'd better have a plan.

Xoxo

Clara was led to another part of the warehouse. This was filled with noise, machines whirring and blazing, horrifying screams filling the air. Clara was terrified as she was taken to a chair and strapped in. The Doctor was watching but not attempting to do anything. He put his finger to his lips as Clara looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not human, you know that right?" he called as the Cybermen stopped and turned.

"Species doesn't matter to the Cybermen," they replied.

"Maybe not but I know a lot about you," the Doctor explained. "I've been inside your mind,"

"What is the meaning of this?" the Cybermen asked.

"Well let's just say that if I have Cybermen stuff in my head, I know an awful lot about Cybermen technology..." the Doctor replied as he brandished his sonic screwdriver.

"The thing about going through our mind Doctor is that we learnt about yours," one Cyberman said knocking the screwdriver out of his hand and electrocuting him again.

"Doctor?!" Clara screamed as the sonic clattered at her feet. One Cyberman pressed a button at the side of he chair a Clara was in as machines whirred and worked their magic. Clara looked up in horror as she saw blades and blow torches appear from the ceiling. They lowered themselves down as Clara screamed and sobbed, thrashing in her seat. "No! Please, no, no, no. Doctor! Please!"

"Soon all the fear and pain your experiencing will be removed, you will become like us," the Cyberman said as the blades lowered closer and closer, seemingly glistening in the dim light. Suddenly sparks flew from the machine as the blades slowed, coming to a stop millimetres away from Clara's face. A green light pulsed through the building as Clara was freed. She wriggled from under the knifes and ran toward the Doctor, checking for a pulse. There was one. Georgina ran in from the side using the sonic as a sort of weapon. She was sort of transparent... but it didn't seem to faze her as she flooded the room with green light.

"Paralysed them. You have about three minuets?" Georgina explained.

"What happened to you?" Clara asked.

"I can't be here, I can't stay like this Clara... he has to save me..." Georgina replied.

"He doesn't believe you..." Clara replied as the Doctor stirred.

"He would if he knew who my mother was..." she replied.

"Well tell him!" Clara cried exasperatedly. Georgina just shook her head though as she vanished. "Georgina?!" Clara cried as the Doctor awoke,"

Xoxo

It wasn't until the two of them had gotten to the TARDIS that Clara finally let out all her emotions. She ran into the TARDIS and straight to her room as they got in sitting on the bed and crying. She wasn't unhappy or sad she was just so scared, the Cybermen her most feared monster. She was also shaken and confused. So close to death and so far. Her life was put in perspective. She didn't really have a life just endless, endless fear... The Doctor listened to her from outside her bedroom. After a while, when he couldn't hear anymore tears he knocked quietly before opening the door. Without saying a word, he held out his hand and led her down some of the many corridors. They finally stopped at a room as the Doctor opened the door. And there, right in the middle of the big empty space was a piano.

"Play for me," the Doctor said simply. She smiled and nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi! I was bored today in Science so I started to draw Georgina in my science book lol :) also saw the mini episodes for series seven today! Ah I love the one with Clara and the TARDIS lol she flirts with herself XD more tomorrow night xxx


	107. Hidden

Hidden

"Look it up!" Clara cried as her and the Doctor burst into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to a small cupboard, down one of the corridors and opened it. Different objects went flying into view as he tried to find what he was looking for. A couple of scarves, a photo frame, a pencil and a Bob the Builder toy. He reappeared moments later with an Oxford English dictionary. Clara was practically jumping with excitement now.

"Right... Published 2017... o,o,o..." he said finding the pages. "Here we are! Oh my stars, phrase, sometimes shortened to OMS. Meaning shock or surprise. Also used in the text language or as slang,"

"It's in the dictionary! It's actually in the dictionary!" Clara cried running round the console in glee. "So does that mean in 2017 there's going to be millions of dictionaries around the world with the phrase oh my stars in?!"

"Yes! And it also means you can't go to Oxford for the duration of September so you don't create a paradox that could potentially collapse the whole structure of the English language and kill half the population of the world..." the Doctor replied as Clara bit her lip.

"Whoops ok!" she replied happily.

"You seem happy," the Doctor noted, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity. "Wanna go out? For a meal? I know an amazing place..."

"Oh a meal! Chin boy! You are treating me well!" Clara said evidently flirting with the Timelord. He straightened his bow tie importantly. "I'd better get ready!" she smiled winking. She suddenly looked serious for a second. "Where are we going? I don't need to know exactly, I just don't want to be wearing like a really short dress when it's going to be freezing,"

"Oh... Errr somewhere warm... Ish," the Doctor replied.

"Warm-ish. Helpful," Clara smiled shaking her head. The skipped out of the console, the Doctor following her until she turned around. "And where do you think your going?" she asked.

"Over here..." the Doctor replied sheepishly turning in the compleat opposite direction. Clara giggled as she left the room, the Doctor hitting himself in annoyance for making a complete fool out of himself.

Xoxo

Clara walked down on of the corridors trying to remember her way to the wardrobe. Not like it mattered. The TARDIS switched everything around anyway. She was excited at the prospect of a proper meal, no monsters to fight. She couldn't wait to show Angie and Artie the phrase in the dictionary either. Everything had to be put on hold though. Clara wasn't a girly girl as such but she needed to find the perfect outfit. She was in that sort of mood. Also the one she was wearing was covered in mud and alien ear wax. Suddenly she stopped. No, what she need to do was find the wardrobe. She looked around her, choosing to go left as she saw the console room. Sighing she went to the right, the path leading to the same place. She stomped back to the corridor she was in and stood there with her arms folded.

"Why now?" she asked as the TARDIS hummed, amused. "Just show me where you've hidden the wardrobe," she said as there was no answer. "I'm waiting!" she said annoyed. "I'll tell on you!" she cried desperately. The TARDIS just laughed at her as she sighed. "Ok... Ok... I won't tell on you but you have to tell me where the wardrobe it," There was no answer. "Your a girl! You know how important it is!" Clara cried exasperatedly. Apparently the TARDIS knew exactly how important it was as it didn't shift for her. "Are you jealous?" she asked curiously. There was a small hum which sounded slightly like a scoff. "No just annoying..." Clara muttered. "Why don't you like me?" she asked as the TARDIS gave no reply. "Come on! I haven't done anything to you!.. Kind of... Your just a moody old cow!" she said in a voice that sounded almost like a three year old throwing a hissy fit. The TARDIS imitated her and even though Clara found it infuriating, she couldn't help but smile. "Come on then, what have I done that's so nasty?" she asked. A message flashed up across the wall.

'_I dislike you because of who you choose to protect,'_ the message read.

"I protect the Doctor... What don't you like about him?" Clara asked confused. A different message flashed up on the wall.

'_You don't understand. Well you do, your just too thick to see...'_

"Oh you little..." Clara began. "Well I'm sorry for protecting but I still don't see why that doesn't mean I can't get to the wardrobe!"

'_I was getting it ready for you,_' the message said as it flashed up on the wall. Suddenly a door appeared in its place. Clara let herself in and there was the wardrobe. She jumped in praise as she ran inside, realising she only had a little time left. She looked around and the realisation hit her soon after. The TARDIS had made every item if clothing in there either ripped, dirty or for a man.

"No..." Clara cried gritting her teeth. If the TARDIS could smile, it would be beaming.

Xoxo

The Doctor brushed his jacket down and straightened his bow tie. Again. Clara was taking her time but the Doctor didn't mind. She could take all the time she needed. The Doctor could only imagine her in one of the dresses she would choose. His thoughts were rudely interrupted though by Clara angrily walking back into the console room. The Doctor turned, covering his eyes.

"Can I look?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," Clara replied in a voice that was not amused. "Yes you can," The Doctor opened his eyes nervously and there was Clara still in her previous, ear wax covered, outfit, holding an armful of clothes which she proceeded to drop on the floor. They were ripped and ruined.

"Wha-?" he began as Clara kicked the console angrily. "Hey!" he cried as he ran up to her. She began to cry, which the Doctor couldn't understand. Maybe it was because he needed to be a girl... "Hey, they're just clothes, you'll be ok, we'll get some more, right now!"

"No," Clara said. "They're not just clothes. Half of those were my mums and she's ruined them! Ruined them!" Now the Doctor understood. He still had Amy's red jumper somewhere in one of his wardrobes... If the TARDIS ruined that... The Doctor glared at his machine as it let out a guilty moan.

"And so you should be..." he muttered under his breath.

"I didn't mind it... A bit of argument... But then it got worse, she hid rooms from me, my bedroom, the bathroom, the library. Or she'd trap me in others... But this... this..." Clara said into him.

"I know... I know," the Doctor replied.

"No you don't!" Clara started. "I'm sorry... Of corse you do..." she realised.

"Don't be sorry," he replied. "Now _I_ am going to find you an outfit, we are going to this meal and when we get back your clothes will be stitched back together as good as new. Won't they?.." he asked his machine. She let out a begrudging yes.

"It won't be the same," Clara relied in a small voice.

"Clara its a time machine. Of corse it'll be the same!" the Doctor replied as Clara nodded, smiling a little.

"Doctor?" she called as he was about to leave the room. "The TARDIS said she hated me because of who I protect. I protect you though? Why does she hate you?"

"I don't know..." the Doctor replied truthfully. The TARDIS didn't hate him?... Did it? Something was going on though.

Xoxoxoxoxo

And that something will eventually tell us who Georgina is. Yeah there's a massive clue here! Mainly related to how Clara and Georgina are connect. Anyhows at the moment it is about 9am on Sat where I am. This is Fridays chapter. See I may have fallen asleep with my headphone still in. Listened to the whole of my music library whilst writing nonsense cause I was leaning on my ipad. So I woke up in a panic realising that I hadn't posted the chapter yet, with Sleigh Bells running through my ears. And 31% charge. Hmmm... I will post a chapter tonight don't worry and I won't fall asleep! Again!.. X thanks for all of the reviews although I'm running low on prompts? :) xxx oh and this was prompted but the mini episode Clara and the TARDIS and the OMS reference came up in a conversation between me and I am Clara Oswald :) hehe also over 500 reviews OMS! XD thank you x


	108. Exhaustion part 1

Exhaustion part 1

Artie woke up in a panic again. He sighed looking at his bedside clock. It read 3:23am. Oh well, six hours sleep were better than nothing. He got out of bed and put on his slippers, padding downstairs. He wasn't going to get back to sleep now. He turned on the lights carefully, still shaking from his nightmare. He was so tired, this night being one of the better ones. On Sunday he had had four hours sleep, Monday a pitiful two. Six hours was a blessing. He sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. He started drawing but his sketches seemed to deform themselves in his mind, turning into the terrifying metal men and the young girl from his dream. His head started to droop but he stood up and started pacing round the room in order to keep himself awake. He was not going to sleep, no way.

"No, no, no, no, no..." he muttered over and over.

"Artie?.." a familiar voice asked him from behind. He turned and saw Clara standing there looking worriedly at the boy.

"I'm, I'm just getting a drink," he said quickly as he wondered as he pushed his picture under his school bag.

"Me too..." Clara said. "It's three in the morning,"

"Actually it's half three," Artie pointed put making Clara look at him funny. Artie didn't give her time to ask him more questions. "Night," he said quickly running back up the stairs. Clara stared after him. He hadn't even taken a drink... Artie ran into his room and into bed, sitting up with the covers up to his chin, rocking backwards and forwards, praying for it to be the Wednesday morning.

Xoxo

"Right I'm only opening one packet of cereal so it's either Coco Pops or Frosties?" Clara asked.

"Coco Pops," Angie said without giving it a moments thought.

"Artie?" Clara asked. The boy still looked half asleep, with deep bags under his eyes. He was staring straight ahead as well, as if he was in some sort of trance. "Artie!" Clara repeated as he suddenly snapped out of it.

"What? Oh I don't mind..." Artie said quickly as Clara opened the packet of Coco Pops.

"You alright? Feeling ok?" Clara asked the boy. He nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes Clara I'm fine," he replied. Clara nodded, not wanting to pester him anymore.

Xoxo

Artie wasn't himself. His teachers and his mates could all tell. He was far off and distant, making stupid moves in chess, not wanting to eat anything, not being able to concentrate on his favourite Amelia Williams book. He'd insisted he was fine though and there was nothing more anyone could do either. His tutor was going to try and remember to phone his dad after school though, to see if he was getting enough sleep, or if anything was troubling him. What she didn't realise is that she'd be phoning home a lot sooner.

It was in Maths. Artie was just sitting there in silence, looking straight ahead but not seeming to be looking at the board.

"Artie?" she asked as he became aware of what was going on again.

"The square root of two is... is..." Artie tried.

"It should be written in your book! Come on this isn't good enough!" she told him as he opened his maths book. It was blank though. "Right I'm phoning your dad! Your obviously not getting enough sleep, I don't know weather your reading or watching the telly but your going to damage yourself if you carry on like this! I expect the whole page of questions done in fifteen minuets!"

"Yes miss," Artie said sheepishly as he wrote the date down.

"Right everyone! Questions five to eleven I want completed. We'll go though them in ten minuets ok?" she addressed the class as someone put their hand up. "Yes Maisy," she asked as she walked over to the other side of the room. She helped Maisy for a while before turning back to Artie. "I hope your getting on with your work young man!" she warned as he nodded. The second time he nodded he fell face first onto his book, his eyes closed, asleep. That wasn't normal... his tutor thought to herself. People don't fall asleep like that... she ran over to him scared as the class stopped doing their work to look. "Artie?" she asked as she looked at the boy. He looked like her was asleep, but his eyes were flickering under his eyelids and his fists were clenched. "Artie? Come on Artie, open your eyes, there's a good boy, wake up for me," she said as he broke out into a cold sweat. "Max go and get the nurse, tell her to phone an ambulance tell her Artie's... I don't know if its some sort of seizure or not... Just go!" Max ran out of sight as Artie began to uncontrollably shake, his eyes flickering madly under his eyelids. Blood seeped from his lip as he bit it. He seemed to be holding something back but he suddenly opened his mouth, sitting bolt upright and letting out a piercing scream, still with his eyes closed. It was horrifying to watch but Artie just wouldn't wake up... He suddenly grabbed his pen which was beside him and began scribbling on the paper. Scribbling words...

Xoxo

"Clara!" the Doctor called. "Just bring any handbag! Does it matter which?! I want to take you to see the universe!"

"I know! Just give me a second!" Clara called back. The phone began to ring. "Just leave it!" Clara said.

"No I'll answer it, it'll give me something to do," the Doctor said.

"Oh it's ok I'll get it from up here!" Clara called down as the phone went silent as she picked up the receiver from her bedroom.

"Clara?" the voice asked.

"Yes?" Clara replied grabbing her keys from the side.

"It's Lindsay from Artie's school, I'm afraid Artie's taken ill," the receptionist said. Clara's heart sunk.

"Do want me to come and get him?" she asked knowing that she'd have to put off her travelling for yet another day.

"Actually we've had to call an ambulance," the receptionist replied.

"What?" Clara said as she ran downstairs grabbing a notepad and pen, shushing the Doctor on her way past him.

"He seemed very lethargic today and in Maths he seemed to faint at his desk and he's having a sort of fit," the receptionist explained in the nicest way she could.

"What kind of fit?" Clara asked scribbling things down.

"You see we don't know-" the receptionist began.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Clara cried.

"Well we've never seen anything like it before. It's like he's in a living nightmare..." she said hastily. "He's writing stuff down as well and screaming but he's completely unconscious..."

"Right I'm on my way should I come to school?.." Clara asked.

"Yes come to the school, the ambulance hasn't arrived yet and you may be able to help," the receptionist replied.

"Ok thank you, bye," Clara finished ending the call and racing towards the door. She suddenly let out an exasperated cry as she turned again.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Artie's ill, I don't know what with, school says its like a living nightmare? He's having a fit, we need to go now," Clara explained letting the Doctor work it out.

"Oh my..." he began.

"It's my fault I knew something was up when he was down here at 3am... I shouldn't have let him go to school..." Clara said annoyed with herself.

"This is not your fault, don't ever say that," the Doctor replied. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone I need to text his dad," Clara said worriedly.

"Use mine," the Doctor offered.

"I don't know his phone number," Clara replied getting down on her hands and knees. The Doctor began to look on the table when he found a piece of paper. The same piece of paper Artie had used to draw on in the early hours of the morning.

"Found it! Let's go," Clara cried as she turned on her heel. The Doctor didn't move. "Doctor come on!" she cried as he slammed the piece of paper down on the table. His face was like thunder. Clara had never seen him so angry.

"I know what's happening to him," he said as he proceeded to walk out the door. Clara turned to follow him but not before having a look at the piece of paper. There was a drawing of Cybermen, their facial expressions enough to give Clara nightmares. And in amidst the terrifying metal men was a small girl with short blond hair. There was a speech bubble coming out of her mouth. It read _'save me Doctor...'_

Georgina was in Artie head and it was killing him...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ohhhh cliffhanger wooooo! I have began to make some reviews to series seven part two so when their up on YouTube I'll tell you! Reviews and prompts would be nice! Love you all night x and yes we get to find out who Georgina's mother is so tonight is your last night to guess. A lot of you have said it before but seem to have forgotten now :) hehe x


	109. Exhaustion part 2

Exhaustion part 2

The Doctor and Clara took the TARDIS. It may cause a disruption but this wasn't the time for the Doctor to worry about his cover being blown. The two of them got and and moments later they were at the school. Clara prayed that they had landed at the right time and to her relief they had. The school children were in awe as Clara and the Doctor stepped out into the classroom. Immediately they ran over to the figure of Artie who was still lying face down on the desk, shaking violently, eyes darting and his fingers working, drawing onto the squared paper.

"Call off the ambulance. Tell them that the Doctor's here," the Doctor said as the teacher nodded. Normally she would question the man but something about him made her trust him. And he'd just flown into her classroom with a police box... She ran off quickly as the Doctor lifted Artie's head. He face was screwed up in pain, blood trickling down his chin. Clara gasped in horror, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Doctor this can't be... she wouldn't do this!" Clara whispered not believing that Georgina would do such a thing.

"She would..." the Doctor trailed off. "Clara I can get into his mind, I can try and save him..."

"No send me, I know Artie and Georgina much better than you do," Clara said truthfully. The Doctor looked at her for a moment. "It could kill you,"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try," Clara said honestly. The Doctor nodded.

"Right put your two fingers here and here on his temples. That's it, right, close your eyes. Imagine a door, you've got a door?" he asked quickly.

"Shut up then I might have chance to think!" Clara cried. "Got a door,"

"Good, open it. It's not going to open straight away. It's gunna hurt but keep on going," the Doctor warned. Clara pushed and pushed further with her mind. It felt as if her mind was burning and just when she felt as if she could hold on anymore... She was in.

Xoxo

Inside Artie's mind was like a fire. There were formulas and story lines whizzing through Clara's brain now. Feeling about people, secrets. Clara tried not to focus on the voices in her mind but pushed further, walking through thoughts and memories. Suddenly Cybermen burst out of nowhere, arms outstretched. Clara screamed as the got closer and closer. They just seemed to pass through her though... It was a dream Clara realised. No... not a dream... a nightmare. Clara was processing this when she heard a cry from the distance. Not a cry from Artie though. A cry from Georgina... And suddenly she appeared in view. She was crouching on the ground, sobbing and clutching her head. Clara strode up to her.

"Get out of his head," she screamed.

"I can't!" Georgina said pitifully.

"Of corse you can! Get out!" Clara cried.

"No, really... please Clara it hurts... It burns..." Georgina whispered.

"So get out!" Clara cried.

"I can't!" Georgina screamed back as she clutched her head in pain, sobbing under the pressure.

"Doctor... She can't get out..." Clara said. There was nothing Clara could do and this time Georgina wasn't going to come and save her.

"Clara, you have to save me..." Georgina said. "You will save me,"

"I don't know how... I don't..." Clara said.

"Get out of here," Georgina said quietly. "Get out," Clara didn't need to be told twice. Her head was burning up, two peoples minds and thoughts running through her head. She backed up quickly, slamming the door behind her and WHAM! She was back in the classroom, having thrown herself backwards into a table. She cried out in pain but stood up quickly. Her head felt lightweight now as she leaned heavily on a chair.

"Doctor... She can't get out..." Clara said.

"I can get her out..." the Doctor said simply.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Clara cried.

"Because I needed to know if she was faking it or not," the Doctor replied, taking Artie's head in his own hands. He closed his eyes before entering. Clara just stood their panting. She saw the book Artie was scribbling in. There was a sentence scrawled onto the paper. It read,

'_Don't judge me...'_

Xoxo

The Doctor ran through Artie's brain cautiously. He found Georgina, lying on the ground, sobbing and clutching her head. The Doctor felt no pity for her though... until she started speaking through broken sobs.

"When I was a girl I dreamed you'd find me... Fall down from the sky, to come guide me... Take me by the hand and show me all you've learnt... Cause that's what granddads are supposed to do... right?.. And I need you now to keep the demons from my door... I need you now to stand beside me... Slay my dragons, fight my battles... Show me what these hearts inside me... are still beating for... I may be older now but I dreamt for this moment... Catch me if you can, cause I am falling. Trust me Doctor and don't judge me for who I am..."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "Why should I catch you?"

"Cause I'm your granddaughter..." Georgina said staring up at the Doctor with her bright blue eyes. She suddenly screamed in pain as the Doctor crouched down beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey..." he shushed her as he smoothed her hair down carefully. She sobbed as he held her close.

"I... _love_ you," she whispered.

"Come on, let's get you out of here..." he said. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I had to get you to notice me... I needed you... but suddenly I was trapped and there were all these thoughts and hurt and pain running through my head and I couldn't stop it and it hurt..." Georgina explained.

"Shush," the Doctor whispered.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Georgina cried.

"It's ok but I need you to concentrate now ok? Think of a door. Got one?" the Doctor asked. Georgina nodded. "Good, right were gunna go through it ok? Together, me and you,"

"Can you carry me?" Georgina asked.

"Of corse," the Doctor replied smiling. "Ready? Three, two, one, go!"

Xoxo

Clara was just sitting beside Artie, twiddling her thumbs and sighing in exasperation. Suddenly Artie was scribbling a new sentence. It read,

'_Move!'_

Clara ran backwards just in time for the Doctor to be released from Artie's mind, this time carrying the small unconscious form of Georgina. The Doctor looked uneasy on his feet but he still ran to the TARDIS, kicking open the doors. Clara rushed back to Artie as he began to wake up.

"Clara?.." he asked as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing at school?"

Xoxo

The Doctor sprinted to the med bay, laying Georgina on the bed and attaching her to different wires and appliances. He waited a few moment, pacing up and down the room. He went back to the monitors moments later looking at the results breathing out sharply.

The Doctor was a grandad.

He still hadn't found the answer he was looking for though. As he scrolled down looking at family members until he found the information he was looking for.

Father - the Master  
Mother - "No, no, no..." the Doctor said double checking the name. She was dead... Wasn't she?...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hahaha! I'm so mean! I told you you'd find out her mother today but I lied. Tomorrow! Call me evil! (I don't care!) anyway this whole Georgina saga will be over in a couple of chapters. What do you want me to do after though? Go back to normal sick fics? Review and tell me! Night xxx love you all xxx also listen to 'Everybody's got a dad but me' from Nativity on repeat whilst reading. It helps ;) x


	110. The Story of Georgina

The Story of Georgina

_"My name is Georgina. Georgina Saxon-Smith. Saxon and Smith aren't my real surnames. I don't have any but I keep these ones as they give me my identity. Show me who my parents are. My parents are the Master and Jenny, the Doctors daughter,"_

Xoxo

Georgina woke up slowly, feeling peaceful at last, safe even. She hadn't felt safe in a long long time. Not since she'd lived with her dad anyway. She opened one eye and light filled her vision. It was calming. She opened the other eye smiling to herself happily. Her head rushed as she sat up but she kept her eyes open as the room shook back into focus.

Xoxo

_"You wouldn't put my parents together really, it's not a relationship that really should work and I'd love to say that my parents lived a lovely happy life together but they really didn't. They didn't have a life together,"_

Xoxo

Georgina jumped off the bed she was currently in, wondering out of the door. The TARDIS hummed happily as she traced her finger along its walls whilst walking. She opened a door and walked into the room beaming at what she saw. It was a massive toy room. With things flying and whizzing past her. She giggled slightly as she ran in. This was heaven.

Xoxo

_"My mum flew into my dad's starship by accident. He had gone mad at this point and as soon as he found out who she was, well who her dad was, he took her, locked her up. Started... experimenting on her... One of the ways he did that was by impregnating her... with me. She gave birth in agony. She had no pain killers, no one to help her, no food, no water. Just an empty room. Four walls, a ceiling and a floor. Bound to this space by chains,"_

Xoxo

Georgina ran across the room dancing around the stuffed animals and the board games as she came to a mirror. She stopped, walking up to it and looking at her reflection carefully. She was pale like her mum but with rosy cheeks. Her blond hair was in a tangled and messy bob, her blue eyes shining through her fringe. Blue like her mum. Her facial features were the same as her dads last reincarnation. Wide smile, pointed nose and deep laughter lines.

Xoxo

_"Some people say that the Master had a soft spot in his heart though as for the moment he saw me... It's said he fell in love. He took me from my weak and exhausted mother and made sure I was ok, he fed me watched me grow up. He was the best dad ever and even though I know what he did to my mum, even now I still stick by the fact that he was the best dad ever and I had the best six years of my life,"_

Xoxo

Thinking of her dad made Georgina upset as she wiped a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. She left the room as the TARDIS corridors shifted.

Xoxo

_"Everything had to come to an end though. My mother had been left behind as I'd been growing up, fixing herself up, getting ready, back to health. She stole her spaceship back from within the deep realms of my fathers ship and flew to save me. I didn't want to be saved though and I was old enough to know that it wasn't a game. I didn't even know she was my mum. I was so scared... Legend has it that when the Master found out he became so upset that he let his ship fade into tatters. He became so ridden with grief that he turned mad again. He was already half skeleton but this mad him worse... Savage,"_

Xoxo

Georgina could now here voices as she followed them. Clara and the Doctor and one other she didn't quite recognise.

"The Cybermen were part of your subconscious pull. You realised Georgina had something to do with me so your brain dragged anything else it knew about me up..." the Doctor was explaining.

"Ok, so I won't have the nightmares again?" the voice Georgina didn't quite recognise asked.

"No," the Doctor replied smiling.

"Thank you Doctor," the voice replied.

"I didn't do anything," the Doctor said hugging the young boy. Georgina now recognised him as Artie, the young boy she'd taken over... taken over... Georgina pushed this thought to the back of her mind as she walked closer.

"Where's Georgina now?" Clara asked.

"Sleeping," the Doctor replied.

"No she's not..." Artie said as Georgina realised he'd spotted her.

"Hi..." Georgina said nervously as she stepped into the console room. It was big and spacious, all blue and silver. Sleek. She looked at Artie guiltily. "Artie..." she started but he stopped her with his hand.

"It's ok, I'm glad you did what you did, if you didn't then you wouldn't have found your grandad and that was the most important thing," the young boy said. Georgina smiled gratefully, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Clara," Georgina said looking at the woman. She nodded at her, still not over the fact that she'd nearly killed the child under her care.

"Georgina..." the Doctor interrupted. "I'm sorry it's just I need to know..."

"Who I am," Georgina finished. "I know..."

Xoxo

"That's when you met him again," Georgina explained to the Doctor after retelling her story. "My mum saw you, saving the world and she pointed you out to me. She said that if ever I was alone I needed to find you. She was right. Six months ago she vanished. Into thin air. Gone. So I searched and searched for you. My mum had helped me out. She had given me a protector, someone who would protect me from danger and save my life, just as much as I would hers," Georgina said looking directly at Clara.

"Protector... _I'm_ your protector?.." Clara asked putting the pieces together.

"Yes," Georgina smiled. "She had got us a house next door to yours-"

"_The Smiths_..." Artie realised.

"-and that's when I saw the police box. And the Doctor step out of it. So I followed you Clara. I followed you around to the different planets, when you were stuck on the TARDIS I realised I needed to do something. I'd learnt from my dad you see," Georgina explained. "The rest... as the humans say... is history,"

"There's no such thing as History," the Doctor said. Georgina giggled. "Your mum though..."

"That's why I had to find you, that's why I took the measures I took. My mum, Grandad. My mum has gone and I don't know where," Georgina explained to the Doctor.

"But Jenny... she's still alive..." the Doctor asked as Georgina nodded.

"And so am I thanks to you,"

Xoxoxoxoxo

There! Most of Georgina's answers revealed! Phew! There still more to come though don't worry! Were you expecting that? Was it as good as you were expecting? I hope it was! Tell me I'm dying to know! Also I think that if you listen to Cry of the Celts whilst reading this it helps. I know its a weird Irish dancing tune but I was playing it in my county orchestra today and I fell in love with it. Honestly try it! Night! Xxx


	111. Heart wound

Heart wound

Nina was on her late shift. She wasn't too please about being called on last minute either. She'd had to ditch her boyfriend for a four hour work night. Oh fun(!) Suddenly Janet came rushing through the double doors into the staff room where Nina was getting ready.

"Heya, sorry about this but we need you now. There's been a patient brought into intensive care. She looks to have been beaten up pretty bad!" Janet said propping the doorway with her foot.

"Oh lucky me(!) I'm on my way," Nina replied tying her gown behind her back.

"Okey dokey. Scott will be there to help, I would be but I'll be looking after a guy in A and E. Words just out he puked up all over the reception desk!" Janet smiled cheekily. It was just part of her day to day life.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then. You coming out after?" Nina asked, making sure she had everything she needed. Janet nodded and smiled before striding out the door. Nina wasted no more time. She walked out of the door and ran down to intensive care. A hand grabbed her arm. It was Scott.

"In here," he said leading her into a room. It was a typical hospital room, on the bed was a woman, probably about early thirties. She was wired up to a life support machine and had drips all around her, her blond hair strewn over the pillow her head rest on. She was also deadly white. Nurses and Doctors were running around, checking charts and screens.

"Evening," Scott said. He was treating it like nothing, he had to. So many people came through every day some lived and some died. You couldn't show much emotion.

"So who have we got here?" Nina asked looking at the woman.

"Ummmm, we don't have much on her at all actually, female, approximately thirty? We think her name is Jenny? She was found half conscious, I'd say she was beaten up judging from the pattern of bruises and the cuts. She has a couple of broken ribs, broken collar bone but what's worse is that she also has a wound to the heart..." Scott replied

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"Well she has a very clear puncture to the heart. I mean her heart has stopped beating but she's still breathing... I mean how do you explain that?" Scott said shaking his head.

"I don't.. oh my," Nina gasped. "What now?"

"We're taking her in for surgery in a few minutes. I doubt she'll survive though. It would take a miracle," Scott said sighing and throwing down the plastic heart model he was tossing in his hands.

"I'll go and get the paperwork then," Nina said as Scott nodded distantly. Nina left the room excitedly. There may be someone dying in there but she loved the rush and the excitement of hospital life. Ok it was bad and slightly soppy but who was listening? Turned out she had said it out loud. She turned a bright shade of pink as she spotted a young doctor walk towards her obviously having heard her. He had dark brown hair and olive skin. He smiled a deep smile which she returned blushing as she did.

"You like it here then?" he said, smiling, in a deep Irish accent. She sighed.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea I was saying it out loud..." Nina confessed. She couldn't stop looking at this doctor and was pretty sure she was just embarrassing herself further.

"Don't worry! I do it all the time. Not about the excitement of dying patients granted! But once I said something about my old boss out loud. Lets just say I was fired..." They both laughed as Nina relaxed a bit. She had a feeling this guy was going to be her friend...

"Nina," she said putting her hand out to shake his.

"Simon," he replied shaking her hand. "What are you doing her anyway?" he asked "not being rude obviously Its just you don't see that many pretty girl around in a hospital at midnight, especially not one like yourself,"

What a flirt! Nina thought smiling again. "Well I think your going to see me around a lot. I work here,"

"Same! Well I do at the moment anyway! I don't supposed you can tell me where ward twelve is?" Simon asked a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"Why that's where I'm working!" Nina asked smiling back at Simon's flirtatious nature.

"Really?" he replied sounding genuinely happy. "Would you care to escort me to that ward?" he asked in a mock British accent. Nina just laughed as she headed off in the direction of intensive care, Simon following behind.

"Oh paperwork!" she suddenly cried as she ran back to reception. Simon laughed and followed her.

Xoxo

The two of them got to Jenny's ward after Nina had collected the paperwork Scott needed. They were going to walk into the ward when Nina suddenly realised something. Only for a moment. The name... Jenny... it meant something to her she just couldn't work out what... Nina hadn't realise she'd been staring into space until Simon put his hand one her shoulder making her turn quickly.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump. You ok?" he asked. He sounded generally concerned for her. She smiled on the outside weakly not quite believing what she had just seen. "You look really pale," he continued when he got no response. "Are you feeling alright?" Nina suddenly shuddered, as if someone had walked over her grave, and smiled properly this time.

"I'm fine, sorry, I though I... Never mind," Nina said the colour coming back to her cheeks.

"Ok then, if you say so," Leo said grinning. They walked in to where Jenny was being set up on the bed.

"When are you going to begin surgery?" Nina asked Scott handing him the paperwork.

"Well were going to start operating on Jenny at ten so we can stabilise her here. I need to get some more notes, Simon is it? Would you mind coming to sign something off for me?," Scott asked tapping his clipboard with a ball point pen. "Will you be alright here on your own?" he asked Nina. She nodded and smiled sitting down next to Jenny's bed. Most of the doctors and nurses had cleared now and so she watched the boys go out of the room before wiping the blond strands of hair out of Jenny's face. As she touched her though a warning pulsed throughout her body. She shuddered at the feeling but reached for her stethoscope. She pressed it to the side of Jenny's body getting no heartbeat. That was the side she'd been injured on though, so what if... Without really thinking about it, Nina put the stethoscope on the other side of her body and the sound of a beating heart filled her ears. Nina gasped dropping the stethoscope. Suddenly Simon walked through the door.

"You've gone white again. Are you sure your not feeling sick?" Simon asked leaning across to Nina.

"I... I have to g-go," Nina managed to splutter out before running out the door. She heard Leo follow her but lost him shortly after running out of the entrance. She stopped leaning against a wall, breathing hard. She remembered. Oh why now?! Why when she was just settling down?! Pulling out her phone shakily she turned it on. She could of corse just leave it... but no... they'd surly find her... she typed silently, tears trickling down her cheeks.

To Unknown  
She's here. Ward 12.  
Please let me go...

Nina deleted the last line before pressing the send button. Wiping the tears from her cheek she put the phone deep down in her back pocket standing up straight and striding back into the hospital. No one must know what was going on...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hi so this was chapter was different but I need more prompts really... (HINT HINT!) lol so now what do you think is going on? I know it isn't really a sick fic. Well then it is I suppose... Just not involving the Doctor and Clara... Yet ;) haha the mystery! Night x


	112. Hypothermia

Hypothermia

"Camping! Well I've slept on the streets before.. but not proper camping! So this should be... interesting," Georgina said excitedly. Clara had noticed that since she'd been living in the TARDIS with the Doctor she'd become more of a child. More like her own age. Well most people did when they travelled with him.

"It's not that good," Clara said sighing. "It's uncouth,"

"What does uncouth mean?" Georgina asked.

"This," Clara replied. "Is uncouth. It's muddy and dirty and raining..." she sighed as thunder sounded from above and it started pelting it down. "How am I meant to find dry wood now?!" Clara was with the Maitland's on their annual camping trip and as the Doctor had found traces of Jenny's DNA around here, him and Georgina had decided to join them. Angie, Artie and George were setting up tents whilst Clara has the easy job of finding suitable firewood. Well it _was_ an easy task until it started pouring...

"I have a forest in the TARDIS," the Doctor suggested.

"Yeah of corse you do!" Clara said as the two smiled at each other.

"No really!" the Doctor protested.

"Yeah he really does," Georgina concluded. Clara looked at him in amazement.

"No?.. Really?!" Clara asked laughing. "Why am I so surprised?!"

"I don't know, you should know by now!" the Doctor said grinning.

"Oi!" Clara smiled punching him lightly on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" the Doctor cried feigning hurt.

"Cause you were being annoying," Georgina pointed out as she walked over to a nearby tree. "No need to go into your 'homegrown forest' anyway. Here we are, dry wood,"

"Yes! Thanks. How did you find that?" Clara asked as the girls gathered it up. Georgina shrugged.

"Yeah well my 'homegrown forest' is more amazing than your silly tree!" the Doctor pouted.

"I'm sure it is but where is your TARDIS now?" Clara asked.

"Back at yours..." the Doctor muttered. "But I can call for it!"

"So can I!" Georgina grinned. Clara and Georgina high fived.

"Feeling left out here!" the Doctor called after the two.

"Become a girl!" Clara mocked smiling flirtatiously after him.

"Well you never know..." the Doctor said. Clara's smile was replaced with one of embarrassment and horror. The flirting was over. "Come on then!" he said running over to the pair trying to cover the awkwardness. "Let's have fun! Find Jenny and start again yeah? A family!"

"Am in this family?" Clara asked.

"Of corse," Georgina replied quickly. The Doctor nodded as well and Clara held out her hands. The three of them walked hand in hand for a bit as the sun started to set on the forest. It wasn't raining as badly anymore and the fashionable waterproof coats kept the three of them dry. Ish. It wasn't for another ten minuets at least before Georgina suddenly stopped. "Do we really know where we're going?"

"Yes of corse! It's just down..." Clara started as she looked around her. "Oh..."

"We're lost aren't we?" Georgina asked looking round her.

"No!" Clara cried. "And if we are blame it on him!" she said pointing to the Doctor.

"What why me?!" the Doctor cried back.

"You were distracting me!" Clara replied.

"What?! I didn't say a word!" the Doctor said annoyed.

"I know but I was thinking about you changing into a woman and it distracted me and yes! Yes we are lost!" Clara said pacing round. She suddenly burst out laughing. "You as a woman! Sorry it's just..! Sorry!"

"We just retrace our steps right?" Georgina asked giggling as the Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"Yeah that always works!" Clara replied nodding and stifling a laugh. "Come on! Think of it as an adventure!"

Xoxo

Half an hour later and the three were still as lost as before. Georgina had taken her sonic out of her pocket and was using it as a flashlight, the Doctor doing the same thing. Clara followed them pulling her waterproof closer, shivering.

"I-it's t-t-too dark-k," Clara said, teeth chattering. The Doctor took his coat off and wrapped it round her. "W-won't y-you get-t c-c-cold?"

"No, I'm a Timelord!" he smiled. Clara couldn't stop shivering but she was grateful for the warmth.

"T-t-thanks," she whispered.

"Grandad? There's nothing but trees here!" Georgina called. "I would go further but-"

"Yeah don't!" the Doctor called. Wait for us!" Clara started walking with the Doctor up to Georgina despite feeling dizzy.

"W-why did I l-l-leave me p-phone?" Clara muttered angrily.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor said putting his hand on her shoulder. He suddenly realised how cold she was. It was too late though as she stumbled. "Clara?"

"C-c-cold..." she whispered lowering herself to the floor. "And t-t-tired..."

"Georgina!" the Doctor shouted as she ran back to the two. The Doctor scanned her swearing under his breath. "Body tempeture of 33 degrees..."

"Call the TARDIS!" Georgina cried. The Doctor did but it had no effect. He tried again but with still no TARDIS.

"I t-though y-y-you said you could do i-it," Clara said. The Doctor looked down at her and to his horror she had stopped shivering completely, her lips blue and her pupils dilated.

"I'll try," Georgina said as she did. No luck either. The Doctor began to get desperate holding out his hand.

"Your coat," he asked as Georgina complied. Now she was shivering as well. The Doctor held Clara close to him, calling out to the TARDIS. Suddenly the three of them could hear voices off in the distance. The Maitlands. The voices were followed by torch lights, much more powerful than a sonics glow. They came into view, spotting Clara, the Doctor and Georgina. Unfortunately the TARDIS took that moment to decide to make an appearance and the Doctor winced as he saw the look of amazement and horror on George's face. There was going to have to be a lot of explaining after... George looked straight at the Doctor and the half asleep figure of Clara. This was looking bad... "Have you met my granddaughter?" he asked George as he pointed at Georgina. George looked at one and than the other confused.

"You idiot," Georgina muttered shaking her head.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well I'm back with the normal sick fics. Part two or not? Cause there's a lot of things this story could cover but then again I like the ending lol. Review and tell me! Please! I have party planning nonsense in my head for my best friend. I'm gunna get a load of people from out school to perform a flashmob for her :D anyway the camping trip was prompted by DemonicAngel38 so thanks for that :) Doctor whump next! Thanks to all your prompts!  
Love you all night! Xxx


	113. Hypothermia part 2

Hypothermia part two

The Doctor took no time at all in picking up Clara and kicking open the TARDIS door. Angie gave a warning look to Georgina as she started to bite her lip.

"What the?.." George started as he walked towards the TARDIS doors following the Doctor.

"No!" Georgina cried.

"Why? But Clara..." he started as Georgina tried to think up of a good excuse.

"It's quite small in there so if you went in... it might... Look a bit odd!" Georgina cried. Angie put her head in her hands.

"I... I don't really care to be honest. Clara's in there and she may be with her friend-" George started looking oddly at Georgina.

"Boyfriend," Angie butted in.

"-but she's not well! She could be seriously hurt! I'm going in there!" George finished placing his hands on the door.

"No!" all three children screamed.

"Dad, you can't go in there!" Artie cried.

"Why?" George asked worriedly.

"Because... because... I don't know why..." Artie said sheepishly.

"Because you just can't!" Angie covered up.

"The Doctor will take care of her I promise. She'll be ok!" Georgina protested. George looked at all three children in turn, their faces starting up at him... before opening the door.

"NO!" the three shouted running up to him. George looked around, wide eyes as he took in the sight before him. It was modern and dark but mainly... big. Very big... Bigger on the inside? And it had just appeared out of nowhere... It had just done that? George wasn't being stupid the box he was standing in _had_ just appeared out of thin air... and was bigger on the inside... Bigger on the inside... _Bigger on the inside_. Before he knew it the three children had pushed past him and were walking up to what looked to be a console. A console. Right that gave him a clue... Nope that made the whole thing an even greater mystery. Artie was blocking the door and part of George's view in a feeble attempt to cover things up. At least he was trying...

"Where's the Doctor?" Angie asked getting her phone out and texting. Like somehow she'd been here before? _No_... George thought.

"Probably in the sick bay with Clara," Georgina replied as she pressed buttons and flicked some leavers. "Yeah he's there. They both are,"

"Come on then," Angie cried.

"Wait..." Artie said nodding towards George. He was still in the doorway, which was wide open. His mouth was also wide open and he was gaping, looking around.

"Oh dad..." Angie said looking up.

"What the..." George started.

"Well there's no point keeping you out no I suppose. Coming to see Clara?" Georgina asked. "If you are can you shut the door behind you? It's just cause of the rain getting in.

"Yeah sure... What?! No! I mean yes but what? Where _is_ Clara?" George asked confused.

"This way!" Artie said taking his dads hand and leading him down the corridor. His dad followed, still looking round dazed. Georgina ran back to the main console twisting leavers and buttons, whirring the machine into life.

"I'll just get her to the campsite," she explained as Angie looked back. "I'll only be a minuet,"

Xoxo

The Doctor knew what to do with someone who was suffering with hypothermia. Take off all wet clothing. The trouble was Clara was practically soaked... He told himself to stop being so awkward as he carefully peeled off her top. He closed his eyes so as not to look at her bra and he quickly covered her in a foil blanket. Clara's eyes flickered open as she started to shiver once again. Suddenly the Artie, Angie and George walked into the room. The Doctor smiled at the children but looked in horror at George. He looked equally surprised back.

"Is she ok?" Angie asked pointing at Clara.

"Yeah she's fine... Warming up nicely..." the Doctor replied.

"She's shivering," Artie pointed out.

"That's a good sign," George replied taking the three by surprise.

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but what is your dad doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"He just kind of walked in..." Angie said. "He wanted to see Clara..."

"We did try and stop him..." Artie added.

"So this place is?" George asked.

"My home," the Doctor replied proudly.

"And it's bigger-" George started lost for words.

"On the inside, yeah! Do you like it!" the Doctor asked. George started to nod when a voice appeared from the bed next to them.

"Doctor a-am I in my u-underwear?!" Clara asked still shivering.

"Ah..." the Doctor said as Angie and Artie grinned.

"I'm getting out of here..." George said walking out of the room.

"Won't he get lost?" Artie asked.

"Yes I'll go run after him..." Angie replied as she ran out. Georgina appeared moments later.

"Hey Clara, you with us?" she asked as Clara smiled and nodded. Suddenly there was a shout coming from some distance away.

"WE'VE MOVED?!"

"Oh yeah... I took the TARDIS back to the campsite..." Georgina said screwing her face up.

"George..." the Doctor muttered. "Brilliant(!)"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ending it there :) I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. I'm at a sleepover atm so yay fun! Doctor whump tomorrow love ya! Night x oh also QOTD. How long should I keep Georgina in? Just until we find Jenny? Or longer? Or what? Review and tell me :) x thanks x


	114. Fear part 1

Fear

Fear. The Doctor got scared a lot even though he could never show it. He was the protector, the boss, he couldn't let any trivial emotion such as fear to get in his way. He was the strong one, he had to be the strong one but there was no one here, at least he didn't think there was anyone here. He could let his emotions show, lower the mask, the facade he'd put on for all these years... No, fear kept him alive. Fear kept him strong and frankly fear kept him funny. So why was this fear different, gripping him from the inside. He wanted to be strong but at the same time he wanted to lie down on the floor and weep. Why? And why won't he dare open his eyes. He couldn't see a thing with his eyes shut like so, if any threat came to him now, he wouldn't be able to fight back. That didn't scare him though... The black he could see was peaceful almost, he felt as if, if he opened his eyes, he would be letting the monsters in.

Wherever he was he wasn't home. He senses told him that. He was somewhere new but somewhere familiar. He was also tied up. Maybe that's why he had his eyes closed. He couldn't fight back anyway, at least with his eyes closed he didn't have to see what fateful death awaited him. What thundering pain was next. He knew he'd been hurt, he could feel it, he just couldn't remember it. He hadn't regenerated though. Why hadn't he regenerated? Either he wasn't badly hurt or his capturer knew a lot about the Timelords... Suddenly he heard footsteps making him squirm, afraid... Almost like he knew what was coming next... Why couldn't he remember?! Thinking was no use though as it was interrupted by a searing hot pain in the middle of his stomach. He screamed, the pain in his throat soon matching the pain in his abdomen. He didn't care about not letting his emotions show. How could he when he felt as if he was on fire... Howling the blade was pulled free, as he lay there, wherever he was, bleeding and panting. Scared and alone. The Doctor still couldn't open his eyes as he heard the footsteps fade away again. Tears streaming he laid there, he'd given up, he was so tired...

'_"Oh shut up!" Georgina cried._

_"No!" the Doctor protested._

_"Lake town land is not the best place for Clara to go and see!" Georgina cried._

_"Well where do you suggest?!" the a Doctor asked adamantly._

_"Find the real Loch Ness Monster!" Georgina replied.'_

Clara... They were going to get Clara... the Doctor realised as his brain gave up on him again. This wasn't nice as Clara would put it. The footsteps were coming back... this time the Doctor made no attempt to hide his emotions and he backed against the edge of some sort of wall, still too traumatised to open his eyes. This time the Doctor could hear the wepon of choose before he felt its effects.

The blow torch hit his skin and quickly burnt into him. The Doctor screamed in tortured agony as blood seeped out of the small burning hole in his right arm. Nerve ends were frazzled, giving the Doctor more pain then he would have experienced otherwise. The footsteps faded but the Doctor hadn't even realised as the pain was just as bad as when the blow torch had been on his skin.

'_"The Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist!" the a Doctor cried. "Everyone knows it was a fake... that was a fun afternoon..."_

_"Yeah but you can do it again! You want to impress her don't you?" Georgina asked winking._

_"I already do!" the Doctor protested._

_"Yeah, but more! You like her! Go for it!" Georgina said._

_"I already have your grandma!" the Doctor explained._

_"Yes but grandad... She's gone... Come on," Georgina put lightly._

_"No, discussion over, we're going to Lake Town Land and that's that," the Doctor said, tears pricking in his eyes._

_"But-" Georgina cried._

_"No!" the Doctor finished as a scream was sounded. The Doctor looked up just in time to see Georgina taken... Straight out of thin air...'_

The Doctor had used up so much energy, screaming, trying to remember. He slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, in and out of agony... The footsteps were returning, he could feel it... He must have fallen unconscious again though as the next thing he knew he was being shouted at to wake up, his heat being slammed against the concrete wall behind him. He had run out of tears to cry as memories came back to him in jolts.

'_The Doctor was suddenly taken as well...'_

_'Injected with something...'_

_'Being dragged and tied up,'_

_'Hurt... by... by...'_

The Doctor suddenly plucked up the courage. Maybe it's because he wanted to see his torturer. Maybe it was because he realised who it was and even though she was trying to kill him. The Doctor realised that she wasn't. She was keeping him alive. The stabs weren't deep enough, not in the right place to kill him, the blow torch managed to miss all the main blood vessels and even now, the pain hurt like hell but not enough to physically kill him. She was keeping him alive. The Doctor opened his eyes and stared long and hard at his torturer. She stared back at him with a face full of horror and pity. She didn't want to do this that's why she was keeping him alive.

_That's why Jenny was keeping him alive._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Doctor whump! Hope I did it justice. Hey it's finally the final part of the Georgina story. So Jenny is on the scene but what is she doing? Wasn't she in hospital? Where's Georgina? And how will the a Doctor get out? Yeah your going to have to wait and see :) xxx oh and a reply to a guest. Georgina is about 13. Night x


	115. Fear part 2

Fear part two

Nina walked calmly back into hospital, hearing the panic from a while away. Simon suddenly ran up to her in a panic.

"Jenny's gone. I mean gone! The patient had vanished! Into thin air!" Simon said as he stared at Nina's blood shot eyes. "What's up?"

"It's me... I've _killed_ her..." Nina said simply. Simon frowned but couldn't ask anything more as suddenly she vanished into thin air...

Xoxo

Georgina was thrusted into a cell. Her head slammed against the wall across the far side and she backed away, dizzy and throbbing with pain. She was then pushed down to the ground and up to some bars at the side, handcuffed and gagged. The guards turned to leave but they didn't even get to the door before they were knocked down. Georgina had ripped the hand cuffs off and now she pulled out the guards handguns, leaving the cell, just ever so slightly leaning against the wall for support. She followed her way around the endless corridors, recognising them immediately. She used to run down these same corridors. Play hide and seek, laugh... Now she was running for a different reason. She took a sharp turning and immediately came face to face with five guards. Taking stance they walked towards her as she brandished the guns. They were taken aback slightly but kept on advancing.

"I'll do it!" Georgina yelled but they made no effort to stop. She placed her hand on the trigger but it was no use, she didn't have the guts. She dropped the guns in surrender and turned to run as they grabbed her forcefully by the wrist. She screamed out, sobbing, as they led her roughly away.

Xoxo

The Doctor stared up at Jenny, not wanting to belief his eyes. She looked back at him judging and assessing who he was.

"Dad?" she whispered so no one could hear her. "Is it really you?" The Doctor nodded as Jenny let out a gasp. "You've changed..."

"I know... I thought you were dead..." the Doctor stared, wincing in pain as Jenny put a finger on his lips.

"I'm hurt, only one heart working... You have to run," she said. "Just don't worry about me-"

"I've always been worrying about you..." the Doctor interrupted.

"After three..." Jenny finished as she held the gun to the handcuffs. "Three... Two... One!" And suddenly the gun was fired, sparks flying, the Doctor shot up as alarms blared. He held out his hand to Jenny who shook her head. The Doctor took it though and ran towards the door. Too late. The guards had ran in pointing their guns. Jenny was strong, placing herself in front of the Doctor until they dragged in a girl by the top of her hair. Georgina...

"No..." the Doctor said as Georgina looked at him wide eyed.

"My girl!.." Jenny screamed running towards her. Georgina flinched though as she noticed the blood on Jenny's hands. The Doctors blood.

"No..." Georgina began. "Get away from me..." she whispered calmly.

"Georgina please..." Jenny whispered as she buckled in pain.

"No! You took me away from the one place I was truly happy when you stole me from my dad and now your doing it again!" Georgina screamed. Jenny sobbed, stepping backward, suddenly falling with the pain. The Doctor caught her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please," she cried. Georgina gave her a long cold look as one of the guards traced a finger along her cheek. She tensed but did nothing else, the grip on her hair too tight.

"You shouldn't be mad at your poor mum..." the guard whispered. "She got forced to do this. Your dad was a horrible horrible man and he only had one reason for having you darling,"

"What do you mean?" Georgina snarled.

"Well think about. Of all the people he could have got pregnant, she had to be related to a Timelord... That Timelord in fact," he said as he checked his watch. "Any second now..."

Xoxo

Clara padded downstairs, her pyjamas still on. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something, anything really to eat.

"Angie? Can you turn the telly down? I can hear it from here!" she called as she got the milk out, turning the kettle on.

"What?" Angie called back.

"I said, can you turn the telly down?!" Clara cried as she opened a new packet of tea bags, placing on in her cup and the rest in the container. Angie sighed as she paused the TV, walking into the kitchen.

"What?!" Angie asked.

"I said can you t-" Clara started. She never got to finish the sentence though as suddenly she vanished into thin air.

"Clara?" Angie asked cautiously. "Clara?! CLARA!"

Xoxo

Clara landed in the same room as all of the guards, Jenny, Georgina and the Doctor. She looked around cautiously as she spotted the blood covered figure of the Doctor, then Jenny.

"Doctor?" Clara cried as she was grabbed and handcuffed her head tilted back, neck at knife point. She screamed.

"You see," the guard said pointing Georgina in the direction of Clara. "Why is she your protector? Is it because she's 'amazing'? No! It's because she's related to him! This, all around you Georgina, this is a trap, a trap for HIM!"

"But..." Georgina whispered.

"Your 'dad' was using you, Georgina," Jenny said.

"No! Don't you DARE say that!" Georgina screamed.

"Look around you!" the Doctor said softy. "This isn't your mum's fault..."

"But I..." Georgina cried.

"Get off me!" Clara cried angrily as she pulled away from the guard, as the knife went flying. She ran out of reach and up to Georgina, pulling her away from the guard as she hugged the child tightly. "This isn't fair! She's a child!" Clara spat at the group of guards. It was then she noticed who they all were. "No... Nina?" she asked her best friend. Nina didn't dare look at her. "Clive... Scott... Anna... What?"

"See, Georgina. This place is a trap, everyone you ever trusted is involved. Everyone you ever trusted wants the Doctor dead. And who made all of this possible?" the guard asked. "That's right, your dad, your DAD, YOUR DAD!" he screamed in her face. Clara saw Georgina's face fall, her childhood smashing into shards. "And your mum was meant to kill him... but I guess she failed," he said glaring at Jenny. "So who to kill first?"

"No one!" the Doctor shouted as the guard pulled out a gun. Clara gasped in horror as he ran it round the room.

"Really? Cause anyone I shoot means something to someone. It might be fun," the guard replied.

"Your sick!" Jenny cried. "And your not going anywhere near my daughter!"

"It's my job, I was offered good pay," the guard said as a gun clicked beside him. It was Georgina. She'd stolen a gun from Nina.

"Who... Who can shoot first?" she asked shakily.

"You wouldn't," the guard said.

"I'm still the Masters daughter. Oh I would... Cause I get it now. I get why I was taken from my dad, I get why my mum came here, I get why you want to hurt the Doctor. I forgive my mum and I realise who I am now ok?" Georgina cried.

"Oh forgive me then! I wonder if you've worked out if you can regenerate yet!" the guard said as he pulled the trigger. There was scream as Georgina dropped to the floor. Clara grabbed the gun, shooting the guard in the head, instantly killing him. She dropped it quickly as Jenny and the Doctor came running over. Jenny hugged her daughter closely, rocking her backwards and foreword, sobbing. The Doctor rubbed Clara as she shook.

"I killed him..." she said gasping.

"Of corse you did... Your Georgina's protector..." the Doctor said torn, as their attention focused back on the dying child. Georgina's eyes flickered.

"I- grandad, I love you... Mum I love you too and Clara... Your the best," she whispered.

"Please don't die..." Jenny whispered.

"I don't think I'm going to..." Georgina said as she cried out in pain. The Doctor pulled Clara away and Jenny lay Georgina back on the ground again. She stood up shakily as her whole body glowed orange. She stared at the Doctor. "Grandad?" she asked.

"It's ok, your body knows what to do, just keep calm. We'll all be here for you after ok?" the Doctor said smiling. Georgina smiled back before her cover fell. She let out a small cry of agony before suddenly thrusting her body outwards, erupting into flames...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Oh my that was like an hour non stop writing lol! Georgina will be leaving this fanfic tomorrow *sad face* but hey! Any suggestions for her final goodbye? Review and let me know! For the last paragraph I was thinking about what it must be like to regenerate for the first time... It would be scary wouldn't it? Especially if you knew you were going to be in agony. I'd be nervous to see how I turned out after as well! Night xxx


	116. Fear part 32

Fear part 3.2

Georgina screamed as the others covered their eyes, the glare too bright. Jenny sobbed, distraught seeing her daughter in so much pain. The light glowing from Georgina's body suddenly exploded round the whole room as the Doctor saw his cuts vanish before his eyes. Georgina was already changing. Her blonde hair turning to dark purple, shaping itself into curls, her skin becoming more tanned, her lips a darker shade of crimson, her body developing more curves, the tears disappearing from her face. And with one more burst of light, Georgina fell foreword, out of the horrible process at last, her blue eyes more prominent then before staring at the Doctor wildly. She looked younger this time. More of a child.

"Did I do it?" she asked taken aback by the new pitch of her voice.

"Yes, my clever, clever girl, you fixed us all!" the Doctor cried. Georgina ran up to him, her new curls bouncing in the air. He grabbed her into a bear hug spinning her around. She jumped out running to hug her mum, new tears, happy tears, spilling down her face.

"Mum, I missed you so much..." Georgina said.

"I know, so did I..." Jenny replied smiling.

"I'm sorry," Georgina whispered.

"Me too," Jenny replied. Georgina pulled herself away carefully as she went over to Clara. Clara smiled at her but her eyes were misted over, not really focusing.

"Clara?" Georgina asked.

"I'm sorry, I just... I know... I killed him," Clara said the words stuck in her throat as her mind caught up with what she had done.

"Does he look dead?" Georgina asked as Clara looked. Looked properly. The guard was getting up, brushing himself off, still with dignity and a fierce look in his eyes, staring at Georgina. The other guards had vanished as well only leaving a trail of blood and half used guns behind.

"You clever thing," he said in a voice that was highlighted with sarcasm. Georgina smiled knowingly.

"Yes I am actually," she replied. The guard looked at the four all in turn as he grabbed the nearest gun. Clara and Jenny screamed as the Doctor ran over to him, getting close.

"Don't you dare, don't you even dare..." he warned in a voice that chilled the air.

"Why Doctor? Why not?" the guard asked pretending to sound innocent. "I have all the people I could possible want to kill in one room,"

"Go on then," Georgina said from behind. "Whatcha waiting for?!" she yelled.

"Georgina please... No," Jenny cried knowing that the guard wouldn't give in to the challenge. "We surrender!"

"Ha! Your not going to listen to a silly little surrender are you? No! So go for it! Shoot us all!" Georgina screamed as the guard licked his lips picking up two guns. Jenny and Clara shuffled into the corner, terrified.

"Don't listen to her!" the Doctor cried but it was too late as the guard fired, bullet after bullet hitting Clara, Jenny, Georgina and the Doctor. The girls screamed as the Doctor prepared for the worst. Georgina just laughed though.

"Look!" she cried. "No really, look! Cause no ones dying are they?" And so the guard did look and he saw the others bullet wounds heal on impact, causing them no pain at all. "You don't get it do you! You can't kill someone just after regeneration, it doesn't matter if they've been through the regeneration or not, everybody in this room absorbed it. So face it, YOU LOST," Georgina screamed before she let out a cry. The Doctor tried to run towards her but she turned to him, her eyes glowing orange.

"Georgina?!" the Doctor cried.

"No!" Jenny screamed.

"Mum..." Georgina sobbed.

"Georgina you need to concentrate, you've used too much regeneration energy. You need to focus and you need to walk towards me..." the Doctor cried as Georgina nodded taken broken steps towards her grandad. She got so close and stumbled into his arms as he caught her. Her breathing was quick, beads of sweat forming on her face. The Doctor lay her down on the ground.

"Grandad?" she cried.

"Just... Shhhhh," he said comforting her.

"Did I do well?" Georgina whispered, regeneration energy softly fading from her hands.

"Yes... Just like your mum," the Doctor said kissing her on the forehead. Suddenly there was a loud crash as they turned to Jenny who was holding the butt of a gun, just having used it to knock the guard out. "Yes... Your, your mothers daughter alright..."

"You did this! You! YOU!" Jenny screamed at the unconscious body of the guard as Clara hugged her tightly.

"Mum..." Georgina said as Jenny fell to her knees beside her daughter.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Am I going to die?.." she asked. The Doctor didn't answer, not daring to look Jenny in the eye. "I'll take that as a yes..." she said laughing slightly.

"Don't say that..." Clara said. "I should be protecting you..."

"There's nothing you can do," Georgina said softly. She suddenly bursting into tears. "I don't... want to die but it hurts... mum it _hurts_..."

"There, there," Jenny soothed, hot tears running down her cheeks. "She's not going to die is she Doctor? Please tell me she's not going to die?" Jenny cried as the Doctor finally looked at her. His face said everything she needed to know as she screamed at him, hitting him with all her might, before collapsing into him. Georgina's breathing was getting shallower as she fumbled with her mums hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered grabbing onto Clara's hand as well. Jenny complied grasping it tightly, hoping to squeeze any life she had out of it in a desperate will to keep her daughter alive. "I think one day I'd like to travel," Georgina began as the spaces between her breathing started to become longer. "Like really travel, not just the old camping trip. And I'd like to save the world, and I'd like a dog really. A real dog..." The Doctor smiled.

"I'll buy you a dog," he said.

"You'd better," Georgina giggled as she closed her eyes.

"No, Georgina please..." Clara whispered.

"Oh I'll be back Clara..." she smiled as she took in a deep breath. "I love you all and don't you forget it and I'm so glad that I died saving your lives..."

The four of them stayed like that, holding onto Georgina until she let out her last breath...

Xoxo

It didn't take him long to find it. The Doctor walked in and looked around at the room. A hammock hung in the middle, the walls painted TARDIS blue, Gallifreion written over them, full of fairy tales and rhymes. There were chests and wardrobes painted in gold and stars flashed from the celling. The Doctor smiled as he lay Georgina down on the bed, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her chest.

"I used to be like you," the Doctor started, sitting down beside the bed. "So young yet I'd been through so much. At least we got some time together hey? I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner and I'm sorry I left you behind. Your mums in tears y'know. You'll be missed. You were always missed in my heart hey? And I... I _love you _with all of my hearts and if I could I would go back and save you... I promise... You are your fathers daughter though so maybe... No. But I..." the Doctor stopped, noticing something bedside the bed, hidden slightly from sight by a cuddly toy sheep. The Doctor picked it up, reading it.

_My Grandad_

_My Grandad has saved galaxies  
My Grandad has been in wars  
My Grandad never gives up  
My Grandad has broken laws  
My Grandad looks on the bright side  
My Grandad travels a lot  
My Grandad owns a big blue box  
My Grandad can never stop  
I've never met my Grandad  
But one day I will  
And I'll tell him I love him  
And my life it will fulfill._

_By Georgina Saxon-Smith aged six_

And for once the Doctor couldn't stop the tears calmly running down his face...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Oh I feel like Moffat! ARAGH never mind :p so yeah I redid it and this version is so much better :D yay. So now your all sad I think I'll leave you to it... Haha I'm so mean x


	117. Snake part 1

Snake part 1

"The zoo! The best zoo in the world Clara! All ready for us to explore!" the Doctor cried twirling round. "You can see gorillas, giraffes, lions, tigers, elephants, rats, seals! What more could you want?!" the he asked.

"I don't know! Nothing more!" Clara replied smiling happily.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked. "I can tell something's up, Clara you can tell me anything," the Doctor said concerned. Clara's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry," she admitted.

"Hungry? Food first then! Anything you fancy?" the Doctor asked picking up a flyer and turning it to the map page.

"There looks good," Clara said pointing to a pancake place after turning the map the right way up.

"Pancakes! Mmmm I love pancakes!" the Doctor agreed as he started walking.

"This way!" Clara called sighing and grinning.

Xoxo

"Why are you being so nice?" Clara asked the Doctor as they ate. The pancakes were polled high on the table, syrup oozing down the sides and onto the plate.

"What? Nice? Me?" the Doctor replied innocently. "I haven't changed a bit. I'm always this nice!"

"No, well yes you are, but your being especially nice, why is that?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, you've had a hell of a time lately I suppose, you deserve it. And your my friend!" the Doctor said

"You've had a time of it lately as well," Clara put in.

"Yeah... Well pancakes make it all better!" the Doctor said smiling. "Oh milkshakes!" he cried happily as a waiter came over and place them on the table. Chocolate for the Doctor, banana for Clara. She pushed her straw around the cups before taking a sip and smiling. By the time she'd done this though, the Doctor had finished his.

"Greedy!" Clara cried as the Doctor grinned a chocolate milkshake moustache covering his top lip. Clara giggled.

"And I shall have all the pancakes as well!" the Doctor said in a childish voice. Clara yelped as the Doctor pulled the plate away from her. Clara made a grab for it as she leaned across the table prising one away from him, laughing.

Xoxo

"So? Which animal first?" the Doctor asked.

"That's an impossible question!" Clara cried.

"For my impossible girl," the Doctor replied. The two went to see the meerkats, the dolphins, the lions. They spoke to parrots, stroked giant spiders, fed hyenas and played with monkeys. Clara was taken aback by the size and the cleanliness of the place. All the animals seemed to be happy, the enclosures clean, the rangers nice and willing to help. Clara liked this place an awful lot.

The Doctor dragged her over to a large boat where people were allowed to board for free and travel past all the waterborne animals before landing in 'Insect world'. Clara didn't like insects as much but the glee on the Doctors face when he saw the sign post was enough to push her fear past her. The boat ride should be fun as will she persuaded herself. And sure enough it was. They two of them played a game of eye spy, which Clara won, (even though the Doctor may have let her). They spotted flamingos, ducks, swans and otters as they went past, one even getting quite close to the edge of the boat.

They landed of the other side fairly quickly though as the two of them quickly jumped off, entering the second part of the zoo. The first enclosure was the bat cave which Clara generally found terrifying. They were to walk round a darkened room, in which bats flew over their head. Nothing blocking the bats from the visitors, Clara hid under the Doctors arm, using his armpit as a sort of shield as she was short enough. The Doctor just smiled at her as she nervously returned the gesture. The look of relief was obvious as they walked out of the enclosure though. They walked through 'Insect world', shivers running down Clara spine with every minuet that went past. She held onto the Doctors hand the whole time, not daring to let go. The Doctor didn't plan to though. He did when he saw a ranger holding a snake though, running over ooh-ing and ah-ing. Clara edged towards him nervously as the ranger held the snake out to her.

"Want to hold her miss?" he asked Clara. She shook her head violently.

"I will!" the Doctor cried as he handed him the great snake. He took it confidently, walking up to Clara. "Look she's sweet!" he said happily as suddenly he screamed.

"Doctor?!" Clara cried as the ranger ran over to him, taking the snake back. It was obvious what had happened though as blood ran freely from the Doctors wrist.

"Right, keep that wrist above your heart, there you go and keep it still," the ranger said as he started talking over his walkie talkie. Clara stared wide eyed at the Doctor as he bit back tears, squinting and trying not to look at the wound. The ranger walked back over to them. "It's ok, someone's coming. Jessie doesn't usually inject poison when she bites so you'll be ok..." the ranger said noticing Clara stare.

"He will be ok won't he?" Clara asked.

"I'm sure he will miss," the ranger replied.

"Sure? Or know?" Clara pushed.

"It depends if any venom has actually been injected into him..." the ranger replied.

"Well he'd better be ok, cause it's my job to protect him got it?! My job cause I'm the impossible girl and I'm Clara Oswin Oswald the woman twice dead. And I'll do it again. I'll die again if it means he'll live! Ok?!" Clara cried getting quite close to the ranger.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience on your trip today, full refunds will be provided?" the ranger said, completely out of his depth with the feisty girl. This would have been an acceptable answer if the Doctor hadn't suddenly dropped to the floor directly after...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ahhh how I've missed normal ness! Prompted by a guest who wanted the Doctor in a critical condition whist Clara went all 'oncoming storm' on the person who caused it :) lol today was ok. Well picture this. At half four I was watching The Snowmen, then I pretended to be a Victorian governess for half an hour with the Downton Abbey soundtrack whilst I ate pastry... No joke. :D reveiw, prompt, all that jazz, love you all and I mean it *Seisha hugs you* night xxx


	118. Snake part 2

Snake part 2

"It's fine," the ranger said in a high pitched panicky voice. "His blood pressure has fallen that's all,"

"That's all?!" Clara cried as she helped by lifting the Doctors bitten arm above his head.

"Did you want any more?" the ranger asked as Clara scowled at him. The ambulance had come quicker than she had expected thank goodness as the Doctor began to wake up. He hissed in pain, looking at his wrist in horror. It was blotchy and purple, swollen up as well. Clara hadn't even realised... The paramedics came over quickly and checked his pulse and blood pressure, talking amongst themselves.

"Blood pressure low," one said, feeling the Doctors pulse and putting a monitor on him.

"Anti venom is going to be needed," another pointed out, looking at bite wound.

"Get him in the ambulance now," the first instructed.

"And get the name of the snake that bit him," the other cried as an after thought.

"You his friend?" one asked as Clara realised he was talking to her. She nodded. "Well don't worry miss he's going to be fine, I'm afraid you can't come with us though, I'm sorry,"

"What?!" Clara cried standing up.

"There's not enough room and we need to get him to hospital as quickly as possible. The venom could start to have a massive effect on his body," the young paramedic said. "Do you have anyway of getting to the hospital?"

"No..." Clara admitted.

"I'll take her," the ranger said.

"What?!" Clara asked before realising how rude she sounded. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah sure, it still wasn't my fault but it's technically my lunch break anyway and they won't mind me gone, I still have a lot of paperwork to do when I get back though..." he sighed.

"Ok... thank you," Clara said smiling politely at the ranger.

Xoxo

His car was... Decidedly second hand, Clara deducted as she rolled the window down. She had to manually roll the window down which suggest how old the car was from the off. The ranger had put the radio on quietly as the soundtrack to Miss Saigon came through the side speakers.

"Fan of musicals?" Clara asked.

"Yeah I suppose," the ranger admitted. "The hospital isn't that far away I promise, just down here,"

"When you said paperwork..." Clara asked lightly.

"Yeah every time there's an accident we have to fill in the forms," the ranger said sighing.

"Ok, it's just cause we don't really live around here..." Clara said. The ranger groaned.

"Brilliant(!)" he muttered.

"I'm guessing the further away the visitor lives the more paperwork?" Clara asked.

"Yeah... Well it is here anyway..." the ranger said sighing again.

"Good luck..." Clara smiled knowingly.

"I'll just park you by the side, that ok?" the ranger asked as Clara nodded.

"Thank you for this, I really appreciate it," Clara said. "I mean I don't even know you,"

"And I don't even know you, but for the record if anyone asks, you got into my car!" the ranger said as Clara giggled. "You seem calm,"

"I know the Doctor will survive, don't worry," Clara said with a grin. "Oh I didn't even get your name!"

"Harry," the ranger replied. "Harry Melston,"

"Well Harry Melston, thank you!" Clara said stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her. She waved as he went and ran into the hospital. Now Harry was gone, nerves had gripped her again. She knew the Doctor would be fine but a nagging fear was tugging at her consciousness. She found his ward quickly though but as she walked through the door she realised the nagging fear was right. There were nurses and doctors rushing round the bed as she was pushed back to the door. She ran over to the nice paramedic who spotted her.

"Miss, you got here," he began.

"How is he?" Clara asked wide eyed.

"Well we gave him the anti venom which seemed to work but he's had an allergic reaction to the medication. This is called an anaphylaxis reaction," the paramedic explained.

"Ok..." Clara said nervously.

"We're just about to inject him with adrenalin which should get his breathing back to normal but don't worry miss, he'll be ok. If you'd just like to wait outside," the paramedic finished calmly. Clara didn't want to wait outside but moments later found herself in a blue plastic chair.

Xoxo

It was over forty minuets before Clara was called into the room. The Doctor was lying on the bed, conscious and looking at her with a small smile. He raised his bandages hand proudly.

"Look I got a sticker for being brave," he announced, showing Clara. She smiled and shook her head.

"You scared me y'know," she said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he replied.

"It's ok, your all better now hey," Clara said hugging him and resting her head on his chest. She could hear his two hearts beating softly. The Doctor closed his eyes and smiled, glad of her company. "Never do that again though!" she said warningly poking him with her finger.

"Ok I'll try..." the Doctor said knowing full well that he would make no attempt at all to try and be careful.

"Lies all lies!" Clara said smiling. The Doctor smiled down and the pretty girl lying on him wondering how she could read his mind so well...

Xoxoxoxoxo

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Dun dun dun. I HAVE RE DONE FEAR PART 3 SO YOU NEED TO GO AND READ IT AGAIN. THERE IS MASSIVE PLOT TWIST OK? There you go message over! Went to hospital today :/ they're upping the amount I have to inject myself and making me go back to physiotherapy. URUGH also more blood tests! Yay (not) :p at least I get to come back to all you lovely people :) night x


	119. Appendicitis

Appendicitis

Angie sat down to do her homework as Clara started on another soufflé. She noticed something was wrong as the young girl clutched her side, leaning over the table, seeming getting on with her work but defiantly not focusing on the physics worksheet in front of her. Clara watched her for a bit as she typed something into her calculator, gripping the pen just a little too tightly. She suddenly sighed, getting up and opening a cupboard in despair, knocking the sugar bag on its side.

"Angie!" Clara cried, annoyed. "What's up? What are you looking for?"

"Paracetamol, why?" Angie huffed in response.

"Top shelf," Clara replied pointing. "Why do you need paracetamol?"

"Stomach hurts," she replied.

"Tummy ache?" Clara asked stirring.

"I'm not three," Angie replied rolling her eyes and swallowing two tablets with a glass of water.

"That time of the month?" Clara asked smiling.

"Don't even say that," Angie warned. "And no!" she sat back down to do her homework but in the end gave up and walked upstairs. Clara frowned after her but couldn't do anything about it as the fire alarm started ringing... The soufflé...

Xoxo

"Tea!" Clara cried from the bottom of the stairs, as she licked her fingers which were currently covered in tomato ketchup. Artie pounded downstairs smiling as he ran over to the table sitting in his seat. "Where's your sister?" Clara asked.

"In her room I think," Artie replied.

"Angie! Tea!" Clara cried, even louder. A minuet later Angie appeared, still clutching her stomach tightly. She sat down carefully next to her brother as Clara brought the plates of food out and sat opposite them.

"So good day?" she asked.

"Miss had to leave that classroom and so guess what? She left me in charge! For ten minuets as well! And everyone was quite so I got a merit," Artie's said, beaming to himself.

"Ohh nice! They were probably scared of you!" Clara whispered making the young boy giggle.

"And I got another merit for my science homework and one for getting every single word right in my spelling test," Artie carried on as he wolfed down his food. Angie picked at hers scowling.

"Well done!" Clara said smiling.

"Show off..." Angie muttered.

"Just because you can't be as good as me!" Artie smiled poking his sister. She suddenly screamed out in pain backing away. Artie stared at her shocked as Clara started to get up from her chair.

"Angie?.." she started as the girl got up.

"I'm fine..." she bit back walking upstairs, wincing with every step.

"I'm sorry..." Artie called after her.

"Your tea!" Clara cried.

"I'm not hungry..." Angie said as she disappeared from view.

Xoxo

Clara didn't really see Angie for the rest of the evening, popping her head round the door at one point. She was lying on her bed texting. Just like normal. Clara and Artie watched some tv whilst eating chocolate before she helped him with his maths poster. He went to bed just after half nine, which was past his bedtime but George wasn't back until the next day anyways so Clara let Artie off, much to his delight. She laid the poster across the table, letting the paint dry in time for the next day and went to bed herself, falling asleep easily.

Xoxo

Clara suddenly woke up with a start as she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily as she peered around her, finding her bedside lamp, turning it on. As light filled the room she looked over to who had woken up. Angie was there, tear stricken, her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly.

"Angie?" Clara asked worriedly as she sat up.

"Clara, it hurts..." Angie said quietly as Clara quickly got out of bed, turning the main light on.

"Angie your still in your school uniform!" Clara exclaimed.

"I didn't want to move..." Angie admitted as Clara realised just how much pain she was currently in.

"Where, where does it hurt?" Clara asked. "Just point," she added as Angie pointed to the lower right side of her stomach. "Ok darling I think I know what's up but you have to stay there, give me two seconds ok?" Clara said as Angie nodded, tears still spurting down her cheeks. Clara ran out of the room, grabbing her mobile and calling the Doctor. There was a moment or two but he picked up relatively quickly.

"Clara!" he boomed down the line. "Am I late again?" he added nervously.

"No I'm phoning on a Monday actually, I need you to come round though," Clara said hastily.

"Ok, I'm coming now, what's the big emergency?" he asked.

"It's the middle of the night and Angie's not well I think she might have appendicitis but I can't get her to hospital cause George isn't here and Artie's fast asleep. Can you come round and babysit or something? But quickly cause I don't know how long she's been like this. I'm going to have to take her to hospital sooner rather than later,"

"On it," the Doctor said as Clara heard the hum of the TARDIS engine.

"Thank you, meet me in my room," Clara said as she ended the call. She smiled slightly to herself knowing the Doctor would take that in the wrong way. The padded back up the stairs, walking into her room where she found Angie lying on her bed, curled up in a ball. "Oh Angie..." Clara said as she knelt beside her. "It's ok, I'm going to take you to hospital," Clara said as Angie started crying even more. "Hey, don't worry, it'll be alright," she soothed as the Doctor ran into the room.

"Doctor?" Angie asked.

"He's gunna look after Artie ok? Now can you walk?" Clara asked. Angie nodded as she sat up, whimpering in pain.

"Why don't I take her in the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I'll need to go with her and someone has to stay here," Clara replied as they walked back downstairs. Every step was hurting Angie though and so the Doctor carefully reached around her. "Is this hurting?" he asked. Angie shook her head as the Doctor picked her up and followed Clara downstairs as she grabbed both of their shoes. "Doctor can you put these on her? I doubt she can bend down," Clara asked as the Doctor sat Angie down on the bottom step, slipping her pumps on for her. "Right, I'll text you ok? Do not leave this house!" Clara cried. "I owe you big time,"

"No you don't," the Doctor replied as Clara and Angie walked out to the car.

Xoxo

After a short drive, Clara pulled into the hospital and led Angie out She led her to the waiting room and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Sit here. I'm gonna go get someone ok? I'll be right back." Clara said a s she went up the receptionist. She handed her a load of forms which Clara thanked her stars she could fill out. She gave them back to the receptionist and sat with Angie while they waited to be called.

"Angie Maitland?" a nurse asked holding her papers.

Clara and Angie followed her slowly to a small bed as the nurse pulled the curtain shut around them. Clara helped Angie onto the bed as she winced in pain.

"Hello Angie, I'm Bea. So what's the matter?" the nurse asked. Angie looked over at Clara to explain.

"Well she came home from school with a stomach ache but it got worse over the corse of the evening, she didn't eat much and I think it's becoming unbearable now," Clara explained. The nurse nodded as she checked Angie's temperature, blood pressure, and listened to her heart and lungs.

"Angie have you thrown up?" the nurse asked. Angie nodded much to Clara's surprise.

"And when was that?" Bea asked.

"Morning break at school, then when I got back home..." Angie replied not looking at Clara.

"You've got a fever of 103, with a low blood pressure and high pulse," she said as Clara frowned. Clara held onto Angie's scared hand as Bea wrote everything down. She laid the bed down and pulled up her shirt to her chest. "I'm gonna feel around your stomach a little bit. I want you to tell me when I get to the place where it hurts the most. Ok?" she asked Angie. She nodded, fear set in her eyes as the nurse began prodding her. She got to her right side and suddenly Angie let out a cry of pure pain. The nurse stopped immediately.

"Angie, it's okay," Clara told her. "It's over. You're okay, darling," she said as she continued to try to get her calm again.

"No more touching ok?" Bea said smiling. "I'm going to need you to get changed into this gown whilst I get some pain medicine for you ok?" Angie nodded as Bea left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clara asked as she went.

"I'm sorry," Angie replied.

"Don't say that, hey, your going to be ok but you have to tell me!" Clara replied as she helped Angie with the gown.

"This is so unfashionable..." Angie said quietly as Clara smiled. Soon Bea reappeared with an IV. Angie took one look at it and grabbed Clara's hand. Bea got her hand ready and prepared the needle.

"Do you want cold spray?" she asked. "It makes it go numb," Bea explained. Angie nodded.

"Small pinch and it's over and you'll start to feel better ok?" Clara reassured her as Bea got the needle in her hand.

"Ready? Ok keep very still and relaxed for me please," she asked as she tied a band around her arm and prodded the vein. "Here we go," she said as she pushed it in. Angie hissed but kept still as it was taped down. Bea took the band off her arm again as she relaxed. "Well done! I've never seen someone do it that calmly before!" she said smiling. "Angie," she began, "Looking at all of your symptoms, you have a classic case of appendicitis. We're going to get you into surgery ok?"

"I don't want to..." Angie said crying again.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay, I promise," Clara told her as she looked at Bea. "When will her surgery be?"

"In about two hours but we can get her moved upstairs so she'll be more comfortable. The procedure only lasts for about two hours, it's a very simple procedure and we've caught it early so that's always a good sign," Bea explained.

"I don't want to go into surgery..." Angie said.

"It'll make you feel better I promise," Clara said as Angie took a deep breath. "Do you want to phone your dad?" she asked as Angie nodded. Clara handed her, her phone. The answer was slower than normal but then it was three in the morning.

"Dad..." Angie began.

"Angie? What's up? Everything ok?" Clara could hear George say.

"I have to have surgery..." Angie said. "I have appendicitis,"

"What? Angie... Oh God, can you pass me to Clara, she is with you right?" George asked.

"Yeah..." Angie replied passing him over.

"Hi," Clara said explained what had happened. "Everything's ok, we caught it early but she's just a bit scared about going under," Clara mentioned.

"Thanks, I couldn't be more grateful, can you pass me back?" he asked as Clara complied.

"Dad?" Angie asked.

"It's okay, Ang, you're gonna be just fine, so there's no need to worry. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No..." Angie admitted.

"None at all? Well then your tired Ang, hang up and lay down and close your eyes. All you need right now is to get some rest. Can you do that?" George asked

"Yeah," Angie replied.

"Good girl. Go to sleep and I'll chat when you get out of surgery alright? I love you and your going to be fine," George said.

"Love you," Angie replied as she hung up, closing her eyes. Clara took the phone from her, kissing her on the forehead as she fell asleep, the most peaceful Clara had seen her for a long time.

Xoxo

"Angie open your eyes darling," Clara said as Angie woke up. "It's time for your surgery ok?" Angie started to tense up as she realised what was happening.

"Clara... Don't leave me..." Angie said pleadingly grasping for her hand. Clara took it.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise," Clara said as she was led in her bed to another room.

"Right, Angie I want you to count back from ten ok?" Bea asked.

"I'm here ok?" Clara reassured her as Bea injected her. Angie's eyesight fuzzed as she felt a cool relief of calmness and painlessness overtake her. She didn't even get to count down from ten. Within moments she was asleep again and the waiting game began... Clara walked back into the waiting room and sat back down on the blue chairs. The two hour mark passed slowly as Clara tapped her feet anxiously. The worst possible thoughts started to wepop into her head. She should be out by now... Finally she saw Bea coming towards her as she prepared for the worst.

"How is she?" she asked anxiously.

"Angie is fine, we decided on keyhole surgery and her appendix hadn't burst so everything was fairly easy. Her temperature has already started to come down and you can even see her now if you want. We've got her in recovery right now where she'll stay for a few hours, and then we'll move her into her own room ok?" Bea replied. Clara sighed gratefully as she followed her down the hall. The room Angie was in was dimly lit but Clara could see her lying with her back on the bed, under a thin blanket. She had IV's running down her wrist and oxygen tubes up her nose but she was ok. She was ok... Clara texted the Doctor and George to let them know what was going on before just sitting there staring at the child thanking her lucky stars she was going to be fine. And suddenly the fatigue of the last five hours of worrying overtook her and Clara fell fast asleep, head laying on the pillow next to Angie, their hands still interlocked...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I AM SO TIRED so I'll reply to all of you lovely people tommorrow :) and to all of you who asked.

1) Yes Georgina is dead but remember this is _Doctor Who. _  
2) I am ok, I was in hospital for 2hrs and 45 mins (I was meant to be in for 20 mins :/) but it was mainly about medication and the fact I could get other problems (on injections for the rest of my life bla bla bla) blood tests and NEEDLES HURT. (I had cold spray as well!)

So what did I do today? Well I read about Roahl Dahl in a really sexual voice to my friend of corse and scared the living day lights out of her! Night x


	120. Ice skating part 1

Ice skating part 1

"So the Mortains have the biggest pond in the universe ok? It's practically as big as London. So? A massive duck pond? That's what your thinking aren't you?" the Doctor said excitedly as he set the TARDIS in motion.

"Well I was really thinking, how do you know it's a duck pond?" Clara smiled. The Doctor looked down, remembering that day when he'd first met the Amy.

"Very true!" the Doctor said. "But you don't know the best bit, he said grabbing her hand and twirling her round. "Go get a coat, Clara," he smiled as she skipped off. The Doctor smiled after her, staring for a little too long, before realising he also was going to need something warm...

Xoxo

Clara reappeared a couple of minuets later with a thick puffy coat, that made her look even smaller. The Doctor came out from behind the console wearing nothing new but a pair of gloves.

"Is there a Clara in there?" he joked, peering into the coat. Clara laughed.

"It's not that bad is it?" she asked. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah, I'm a Timelord!" the Doctor cried.

"So what you really mean is that there's no big fluffy tweed coats?" Clara said pointing a finger at the Doctor. He shook his head adamantly before nodding. "Oh you dafty! Go and put some proper clothes on!" the Doctor pulled a face before sulking back to the TARDIS wardrobe. Moments later he came back in a puffy coat, just like Clara's and a woollen hat with a pom pom on the top. Clara giggled.

"Right..." the Doctor said with less enthusiasm then before. He soon got it back though. "So a massive duck pond, it's winter, what happens to the ice?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm in year ten again!" Clara cried. "It freezes!"

"Making..." the Doctor said flinging open the doors. "The biggest ICE RINK in the universe!" Clara gasped at the sight before her. They had parked in the middle of the rink at people danced and spun round her.

"Wow..." Clara breathed. "They're so good!"

"Yes well they live here! They get a lot of practice in... I've landed in the middle of the pond..." the Doctor sighed. Clara smirked.

"You have everything in this ship, you surely have ice skating boots?" Clara asked, knowing he did.

"Oh yeah!" the Doctor replied as Clara hit him lightly on the arm. "Oi!" he cried playfully.

Xoxo

"Right just grab onto me!" Clara cried. The Doctor did so and ah he did he fell as they both landed on the icy floor laughing. "Your heavy!" she said between giggles.

"Sorry!" the Doctor grinned.

"Still heavy!" Clara noted as the Doctor realised he was still on top of her. He got up quickly, only to fall down again.

"Whoops!" he said.

"Right! Let's try again!" Clara said as she stood up leaning against the TARDIS. She held out her hand as the Doctor gratefully took it. Once they were both standing they gingerly let go of the TARDIS. "After three," Clara said. "Three,"

"Two," the Doctor continued.

"One!" they finished together as neither of them moved... They both burst into laughter again.

"Ok go!" the Doctor cried setting off and pulling Clara along with him. She lost her balance for a moment but managed to stay on both feet as they moved gracefully along the ice. "Hey we're doing it!"

"A straight line yes! Oh watch out!" Clara cried as they narrowly missed a couple speeding down the lake.

"Woah! Well a straight line is better than nothing!" the Doctor said as Clara nodded.

"This is amazing!" Clara cried.

"I'm glad you like it!" the Doctor replied beaming. Suddenly Clara slipped as the Doctor caught her, standing her up straight again and taking his hand quickly away as he noticed where he'd placed it.

"Down boy!" Clara grinned as the Doctor turned a deep shade of crimson. They set off again, getting faster and faster, growing in confidence when it all went wrong.

It started with the Doctor letting go of Clara's hand. She was fine on her own and he was shaky but surviving. Then the Doctor noticed the tree branch. It was quite wide and could do some serious damage if it fell, which it was about to... It was balancing precariously, swaying back and forth... Directly under Clara. She looked at him and followed his eyes up to where he was looking. Too late though as the tree branch suddenly fell. The Doctor skated over to her, knowing that if he did he was sure to fall over. He managed to pull her out of the way of the falling branch as he sped off and fell over a few meters away. The branch fell as the ice beneath it shattered and broke, revealing the icy water below. Clara was well out of the way of the branch but as the ice broke away she fell and before both of them knew it, Clara had plunged into the freezing water, disappearing from sight...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hello this was a prompt from someone who couldn't be bothered to sign in! So if they review and tell me who they are then I'll give 'em a mention tomorrow. :) So what did I do today? I helped email my teacher on their personal website, pretending to be another teacher, inviting them to their 'party'! Hehehe naughty me ;) Can't wait to see their reaction :p night x Oh and music to listen to whilst reading. Here comes the sun by the Beetles :) the glee version mind :p x


	121. Ice skating part 2

Ice skating part 2

The Doctor heard the splash and was crawling up to the hole Clara had fallen down. He didn't trust his feet anymore, not to skate anyway and not with Clara gone...

"Clara?!" he shouted when she didn't come up to the surface straight away. The water was freezing and he didn't know how long she could last, without breathing and with the cold conditions... He screamed for help but no one came as he searched the water for any signs of life.

But Clara wasn't there.

Xoxo

_Clara was drowning._

She knew she was going to, right from the split second before she realised she was about to fall in.

As she entered the icy cold grip, she saw the thin line of bubbles escaping from her lips, unable to stop it. She opened her eyes as her lungs constricted under the sudden temperature change and her muscles cramped in the small space. And suddenly,

_Clara realised she'd let out her last breath._

She opened her mouth to call for help, to scream as water surged in, shaking her body and making her silent as her gurgles stopped. Full with water and a look of despair written across her face she started to choke on the water clogging her airway with no luck, the coughs just making her body weaker as it slowly stopped thrashing.

_Clara couldn't breath._

The Doctor. The Doctor was here and he'd save her wouldn't he? He always had before. She looked above her where the silhouette of the opening into the pond got smaller. She couldn't see him as she panicked, forcing more air she didn't have out of her lungs as they burnt without the vital oxygen.

_The Doctor wasn't coming._

And then she thought. Thought back to Artie and Angie, her adventures with the Doctor, her book, the leaf. She couldn't die yet. She wouldn't die yet, regardless of weather the Doctor saved her or not. Half of her felt annoyed and the other half desperate. Even though she physically couldn't, she was screaming inside.

_It was too late._

But it wasn't. In a split second decision, Clara pushed upwards using all her strength even though every time she did she saw black. She got so, so close but as she reached up her body gave up on her as she finally succumbed to the pain falling into blackness and away from the opening, her shivering body shivering no more...

Xoxo

The Doctor knelt beside the opening, calling for help every second he could. He didn't dare go and get help, what if she came to the surface? What if she needed him? What if he needed her? If she didn't emerge in the next ten seconds or nobody came to their aid, the Doctor was going in. He waited impatiently, knowing that every second was life or death... Finally at five seconds, he pulled of his coat and scarf, getting ready to dive.

3, 2, 1...

The Doctor dived.

His chest entered the water and his hearts automatically having to get used to the new temperature, quickened, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He saw Clara hair before he saw her, brown and fanned out beneath the water. He thrashed towards her, noticing she was unmoving, panic gripping. He swam deeper beneath the surface wrapping his arms around her still, lifeless form. His lungs were not beginning to scream out in unbearable agony as he supported her weight as well as his own, using up his last breath. Clara was turning blue and grey, her eyes closed and skin cold. He started to kick madly as they began to break the surface.

The Doctor took in lungfuls of air, scared when Clara didn't. He didn't really remember how he did it but soon Clara's body was safe on the ice as the Doctor knelt down beside her, pressing his shivering fingers to her neck. She had a pulse but it was so weak, it took the Doctor a couple of seconds to decide if it really was there, or just in his imagination. It didn't take a genius to work out that Clara wasn't breathing though, as the Doctor tried to remember how to perform human CPR. He last learnt in Victorian times so that was no use... The Doctor thought back to when Vastra and Jenny had shown him as he positioned his hands on Clara's chest.

"This is going to hurt..." the Doctor whispered to the unconscious Clara as a way of an apology. He pumped hard on her chest in quick succession before tilting her head back and pinching her nose, breathing air into her mouth through her blue lips. He did it again and again, repeating the action in an effort to get her lungs working again... "Come on Clara, breath, breath, please Clara you have to, come on..." he whispered as he thumped on her chest again.

And suddenly it was as if she'd heard him, she slowly turned away, coughing and growing up all the water she'd just breathed in. The Doctor sat her up as she did, laughing and smiling in pure joy. She was breathing, choking yes but breathing. Clara spluttered, crying as the Doctor held her close rocking her back and forth, overjoyed.

"Doctor..." she croaked.

"Clara," he replied.

"What happened? Why are you all wet?.." Clara asked, half awake. "Why am I all wet?" she suddenly asked looking down at herself. "What did you do with me?" she asked dazed and not really with it.

"Well... I... Oi Clara!" the Doctor cried as she smiled weakly at him, the Doctor reaching for his coat and wrapping it round her as she shivered. "You fell in," the Doctor explained simply as Clara leant heavily.

"I fell 'in' solid ice, yeah(!)" Clara whispered amused as the Doctor looked at her with utter shock and bewilderment. He motioned to the hole as Clara closed her eyes.

"Hey, hey no sleep yet, let's get you safe," he said, throwing off his skating boots and bridal style carrying her cautiously.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"For what?" the Doctor asked.

"Taking me ice skating. It was fun..." Clara replied. "We should do it again,"

"Yeah... No..." the Doctor answered hastily. "Let's get you warm..." he replied smiling.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hello! It's the weekend! And over 550 reviews! Yay! Love you all :) x  
So what's been happening to me? (I think this is becoming a 'thing'). Well today in Physics, yes _Physics_, I pretended to be a husky, dragging two boys (the princesses) across the room on an upturned table using a price of rope. (We were going to the 'Ball'!) We were learning forces... :p This is why I love year ten :D night x


	122. Theme park part 1

Theme park part 1

Clara noticed people were staring at her as she walked through the crowds. She wasn't surprised. Some were smiling, some looking at her oddly, some laughing and pointing, little children in awe. The Doctor had the biggest grin on his face as they walked. Clara scowled at him before her face softened at his smile.

"Do I have to carry this?" she asked as she hoisted the giant pink teddy bear higher up her waist. "It's nearly as big as me!"

"Well I thought we were going to take it in shifts..." the Doctor replied.

"Well yes but I can't carry all my stuff..!" Clara said. As if on cue, her bag fell to the floor, the content spiralling round their feet.

"Don't worry I've got it!" the Doctor cried as Clara thrusted the teddy into him.

"No I've got it," she replied.

"I could have easily got that for you," the Doctor said hugging the bear.

"Well maybe there's things in here that I don't want you to see!" Clara smiled as she made her way through peoples feet picking up lip gloss and her compact mirror.

"Ohh a present?!" the Doctor cried.

"No something more... womanly..." Clara said cautiously.

"What?.." the Doctor asked confused.

"Don't worry..." Clara sighed smiling. Suddenly it hit the Doctor.

"Ohhhh, urugh! Yuck! No, no, no, Clara! To much information!" he quickly said. Clara smirked.

"Well you asked!" she replied grinning.

"I didn't ask for that!" the Doctor cried.

"Oh no!" Clara suddenly cried holding up her phone. Well what remained of her phone.

"Oh whoops..." the Doctor said. "I'll get the TARDIS to fix that..." he said sheepishly as Clara placed her bag in the crook of her elbow, dropping the phone in before placing it on her shoulder.

"This is your fault!" she cried poking the teddy.

"Don't take it out on Mr Pinkie!" the Doctor cried protectively as Clara laughed.

Xoxo

"No, no, no. I'm not going to go on a ride that's upside down," Clara said, staring up at the ride before her. She was still holding Mr Pinkie but the Doctor was holding her red handbag, even though he was disgusted by the content.

"Oh come on!" the Doctor cried.

"No!" Clara said adamantly. The Doctor smiled pulling her in the direction playfully but she pulled away with such force that the Doctor turned worriedly in her direction.

"Clara?" he asked.

"No! I mean... I'm sorry but I'm not coming with you on that... Please I hate it..." Clara said looking up at it with terror. The Doctor went over to her, resting her handbag under one arm and stroking her hair with the other.

"Clara I'm sorry, I won't make you do anything you don't want I promise. It was a stupid joke ok?" he said as she nodded. "Come on then, let's find something Clara friendly!" he smiled.

"You don't think I'm a wimp do you?" Clara asked suddenly.

"No, no! Clara, your the most bravest human I've ever met, don't ever say that," the Doctor said as Clara smiled.

Xoxo

"Let's go there Clara! That ride looks good!" the Doctor said in a gruff voice, imitating the giant pink bear, using its paw to point towards a ride with carriages that flew in mid air, towards a giant axe, seeming to just miss it by centimetres. Clara looked at him worriedly as she placed a handful of candy floss into her mouth

"Oh it looks scary!" she said between mouthfuls as she popped some into the Doctors open mouth.

"No it dosen't! It looks good!" the Doctor said eyes wide in amazement as the ride suddenly rolled under their heads, the passengers screaming in delight.

"No! I'll... I'll..." Clara said trying to think of a legit excuse not to go on.

"Dare you!" the Doctor said. "Double dare you!" he said in Mr Pinkies voice.

"Fine," Clara replied.

"What? It's just a yes? Just like that?" the Doctor asked smiling excitedly.

"You dared me so yes..." Clara replied stubbornly.

"Really? You don't have to if you really don't want to... It has an upside down bit just before the axe," the Doctor said.

"It's practically tiny... I'll be ok... And anyway you dared me so I am! Your handing the pink bear in at desk so you can keep it safe mind!" Clara smiled nervously.

"Deal!" the Doctor cried happily, kissing her on the forehead. Clara began to bite her lip but didn't have time to think as she was suddenly thrust along with the Doctor.

Xoxo

"Ask me why I'm doing this again?!" Clara cried as they got strapped into the seats. They were in mini carriages of two's so Clara was next to the Doctor. Quite close to be honest, as they were squashed in with some force.

"Because you were dared to and you can't back out of a dare!" the Doctor reminded her.

"Yep, yes, ok..." Clara said bracing herself.

"Scared?" the Doctor asked.

"Well not scared as such..." Clara said as suddenly the ride jolted forwards and began its slow climb to the start. "Yes scared! Very much scared!" Clara screamed. The Doctor laughed, holding her hand.

"Say 'Woo hoo! I love the Doctor'!" The Doctor said.

"ARAGH I'm going to KILL the Doctor!" Clara screamed instead as they reached the top of the ride.

"Should I be holding your hand then?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't you dare let go!" Clara said, squeezing it tightly as they set off. Most of the people on the ride screamed as they took loops and twists. Clara shut her eyes tightly as the Doctor raised his free arm in the air cheering. They reached the part where the giant axe was as they raced towards it, accumulating in speed. And just as they got there... Wham, they stopped... Upside down, in midair, the giant axe centimetres away from them. Clara gingerly opened one eye, suddenly screaming as she saw the axe. "What? Why have we stopped?" she asked.

"I don't know..." the Doctor replied. "I hate to say it but this isn't meant to happen... Rides are at least meant to turn you the right way up before stopping..." he said as Clara suddenly gasped, something grabbing her attention. And there on the floor lay a tiny white screw... And then came the tannoy.

"We are sorry to inform you that the ride had broken down due to conditions we cannot control. We are trying to get the problem fixed so if you would like to try again later please do so. Thank you,"

"They haven't realised yet... We're upside down..." the Doctor cried.

"Doctor?.." Clara asked.

"Clara don't panic. Everything will be ok..." the Doctor said as he sensed panic rising in her voice. "But if you feel light headed or faint you have to tell me ok? You promise you'll tell me? It's important," he asked. Clara opened her mouth to speak but only screamed as the fear set in...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I do not want to make this two parts but I can't go on! I have to sleep sometime! Especially as I have a Trafalgar Parade tomorrow. Anyway I went to a fair today with some of my oldest friends whom I haven't seen for years! I know! There was a fireworks display but most of the fireworks ended up in the audience, no joke it was really bad! Anyway that's why the Doctor and Clara are in a theme park :) night xxx


	123. Theme park part 2

Theme park part 2

The funny thing about being upside down, the Doctor realised, is that you got time to think. Well as much time as he could with Clara's piercing screams interrupting his thoughts. The Doctor wanted to put his hand over her mouth, silence her like he would usually do but this wasn't the time. The poor girl was frightened out of her wits, tears dripping to the floor.

"Clara?.." he whispered.

"I don't like it..." she cried panicking. "I'm going to fall out of this seat... I'm going to fall,"

"Clara trust me, you are not going to fall, your strapped in and you know it," the Doctor said calmingly.

"But I could... I could... Please Doctor tell me I couldn't... Tell me I can't fall out of this thing!" Clara screamed.

"You can't Clara I promise!" the Doctor said as he looked around him trying to find possible ways out.

"But I could!" Clara cried, panicking.

"Clara your not exactly making this easy for me..." the Doctor said as tried to reach into his jacket pocket. His heat felt as if it was made of lead as he struggled to focus on anything.

"I'm sorry but I hate it, I hate it and now I look like a compleat idiot but I'm scared..." Clara rambled.

"Your head Clara? How's your head?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know... Heavy?" Clara replied, unsure of what she was saying. "But I feel lightheaded... Is that normal?"

"Yes. Well no but in the circumstances yes..." the Doctor replied.

"Am I going to die?.." Clara suddenly asked. The Doctor thought for a long moment, going through the options in his mind.

"No," he finally said. "Because I'm going to get us out of here,"

"I don't mean to be rude but we're thousands of meters in the air..." Clara replied as the information went through. "Oh God... We're so high, we could die..."

"Clara breath, it's never been more important, you can do this," the Doctor said as Clara's breathing returned to normal and she fell silent. The Doctor tried reaching into his pocket again still failing as the strap holding him in was too tight around his chest. "Clara can you hold this?" he asked. He was surprised though when he got no reply, he turned and with horror noticed that Clara wasn't just silent. She was unconscious, her head rolled forward. She was also red in the face from the blood rushing to her head. It wouldn't be long before she would begin to shut down, her heart not being able to cope with her being upthe wrong way round. The Doctor could feel himself becoming too lightheaded for his liking as well, as he fumbled with his pocket, finally pulling out the sonic. He whirred it into the red setting as he sent a signal. Then he too started to lose control as he dropped the sonic, his body beginning to shut down on himself...

Xoxo

"There's a screw missing, that's our problem," Alice said walking into the control panel of the ride, holding a tiny screw.

"Oh you are joking me..." Lenny replied. "Well we have to get the passengers off, were going to have to take that risk,"

"Yes but we still don't know why it stopped so suddenly," Alice replied.

"Yeah we're working on that missy! One step ahead of your 'management' nonsense!" Lenny taunted.

"You'd better watch what you say!" Alice scolded.

"You wouldn't report your best mate!" Lenny smirked.

"Try me!" Alice said. "Oh you've got a distress message," she pointed out.

"Oh brilliant(!) Who needs my help now?!" Lenny sighed as he clicked on it.

"I don't know but you'd better take a look, I'll go if you want," Alice replied as she looked at her mate. His face was a picture of worry. "Len?" Alice asked looking at her friends screen. "Please tell me that's not what it looks like..."

"They're upside down and have been for what? Ohh ten minuets..." Lenny said worriedly getting up. Alice was hot on her heels.

"But all that first aid we did... they could die, that are dying!" Alice cried. Lenny spoke to the others before turning back

"We have a problem and your going to have to make a decision," he said.

"Right... Shoot," Alice replied.

"We can get the ride moving again but it's not safe and we'd be breaking nearly every safety rule in doing so, putting every passenger in danger... Or we could do final checks but we don't know how longs they're going to take, it could be more than five minuets, in which case the passengers upside down will surly die," Lenny explained.

"Your asking me to choose between certainly killing people or possibly killing more?" Alice asked biting her lip.

"Yes but you have to choose quickly, cause those lives are in danger," Lenny replied.

"Go, set the ride running again, take the risk," Alice said.

"Sure?" Lenny asked.

"Just do it!" Alice cried.

Xoxo

The Doctor was trying so hard not to succumb to the darkness, his hearts beating stronger, sending the blood rushing round his body, trying to cover everywhere, trying to keep him safe and just when he thought he couldn't hold on for much longer, the ride started to move again. Past the giant axe and finally upright where the blood rushed back down to the Doctors feet, making him feel light headed again. He looked across at Clara who was still unconscious, her face becoming more pale by the second. They rushed through the last part of the ride like a blur as they came to the finish. There was no one waiting after the ride had been called off but there were paramedics standing by as the straps were lifted. Most of the other passengers hadn't been effected as they'd been upright when the ride had stopped. Clara was quickly lifted out and checked over on the ground beside the ride. The Doctor stepped off but immediately leaned heavily against the seat for support as the blood rushed around his body the right way again, the weight shifting from his head. It wasn't the nicest feeling. And then the tannoy blasted.

_'Thank you for riding! We hope you have a lovely day and be sure to ride again!'_

"Yes and thank you..(!)" the Doctor muttered to himself as he ran up to Clara. She was stirring. As she opened her eyes, looking at the Doctor. She cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That was horrible..." she said.

"I know," the Doctor said as she leaned on him, not being able to sit up on her own yet.

"My head..." she whispered.

"It's ok," the Doctor said. "Everything's ok now,"

"No it's not," Clara replied. "We're missing the pink bear, where is she?" she asked in a daze.

"I think you'll find its a he," the Doctor replied.

"I don't care... I want something I can hug. You're all cheekbones..." Clara muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Ok, anything for you," the Doctor smiled kissing her on the forehead and running to get the pink stuffed toy the paramedic running round her. How could they give her anything else when all she wanted was a pick cuddly toy?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Oh no! The weekends over! Nooooooooo! Anybody else watch Downton Abbey? And If so who thinks Anna should just tell someone she was raped! I mean come on cliffhanger or what? Anyway I'm getting away from the point. What kind of fic would you like to read? Angst? Fluff? You tell me :) oh and today I rang a bell ten times in the pouring rain in the middle of town for a parade with my Sea Cadets. My hands went blue. :) night xxx


	124. Time snatchers part 1

Time snatchers part 1

"I... haven't... sprinted... like... this... since... sports day... 2004..." Clara panted as she ran alongside the Doctor. "How... do you... keep this... up?"

"Well whenever I feel like I want to stop, I remind myself that if I do then I'll die when whatever creatures chasing me, catches up," the Doctor replied smiling as the TARDIS loomed in view.

"Oh thanks(!)" a Clara said smiling back, as she picked up her pace, looking behind her as she noticed the creature gaining on the two. The Doctor had already overtaken her, his legs being much longer than hers. It was the annoying thing about being small...

She was so close to the doorway of the TARDIS but the last look over her shoulder proved to be fatal as she tripped over a small rock, cutting her leg open as she did. The Doctor had already gone inside the TARDIS and so didn't hear her cries until too late. The creature had started to gain on her as she screamed, holding her hands over her head. She didn't even see the monster before she felt its warm legs, feeling around her body, getting closer and closer to her head. As they did Clara felt a tingling as her vision erupted into different colours...

Xoxo

Clara vision reappeared just as quickly as it had gone. She wasn't outside anymore and there was no monster. She was home... In her old home... There was something strange about it though as she padded into the living room. The looked around, staring at the curtains... They were purple... light purple. Her dad hadn't had these curtains up since... Well since her mum was alive. Suddenly the door opened at Clara gasped. A young girl stormed out, she looked about fifteen and she didn't even look at Clara. It was as if she was invisible...

"Clara Oswald!" a voice called as the girl stopped. And there in the doorway to the kitchen was Clara's mum... Just like before... Clara gasped in surprise as she fell to her knees. It was her mum... Her mum.

"What?!" the younger Clara asked annoyed and with venom in her voice.

"Right young lady, you'd better come back here and say sorry right now or your not going out with Nina and Sasha tomorrow," Ellie said, hands on hips.

"I'm not a child!" the younger Clara retorted.

"Fine then your not going out tomorrow then," Ellie said as she turned.

"Why not?!" the younger Clara cried.

"Because I gave you a choice and you didn't say sorry and so your not going and that's final!" Ellie said.

"That's not fair! Urugh but they're relying on me!" the younger Clara said. "Look I'm sorry ok?"

"Too late, you should think next time," Ellie said as annoyance rose within the young Clara.

"Oh I wish you'd just die!" the younger Clara spat as she walked out of the room. Clara could see the tears forming in Ellie's eyes.

"Clara, come back here!" she yelled.

"No! Go to hell!" the younger Clara screamed from upstairs as Clara's vision erupted again. She didn't have time to register the shame of shouting to her mum when she was brought back to life again. This time in a hospital. One she recognised well. She ran down corridors as she reached the right room. And there was her mum, lying on the bed with Clara's younger self and her dad beside.

'_You did this,_' a voice suddenly said from behind as Clara whipped her head around. No one was there though. And as the heart monitor went flat ands Clara sobbed in time with her younger self, she was taken again.

"No more... Please..." Clara cried all the hurt and anger flooding back. Her vision returned in her new place. This time to the back of a car. Her car. She was evidently older now and on the phone, which was cupped between her shoulder and her ear.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked. "Oh shut up! Just cause you invited me to stay does not mean you can get me to do your dirty work!" Clara suddenly realised who she was on the phone to as her younger self carried on the conversation. "What will the children think! Oh don't you start! One of these days your going to be stupid and kill yourself or something and I'm going to laugh! I will! Stop it! I'm not joking I will! Promise! Right well I can hear police so I'm going to come off the phone but I'll see you when I see you!" her younger self laughed again as she shut the phone lid and the light resumed in her vision. Clara know where she was going this time though.

"I don't want to see..." she cried as her vision resumed. She closed her eyes but that didn't stop her hearing the screams and sobs. So she opened her eyes and there were Angie and Artie, crying into George, pain in their eyes that should never be in a child's eyes... Her younger self walked downstairs, a worried look in her face.

"What up? What's happened?" she asked as George broke down as well.

'_Its all your fault..._' the voice said again as Clara fell to her knees, rocking backwards and forewords.

"Clara? Clara? Clara!" Another voice was piercing through her thoughts as she opened her eyes again, the cold wind brushing through her hair. She was back to the present day, the Doctor beside her. "Clara?" he asked. She was crying, sobbing even, sitting in a pool of her own blood, rocking backwards and forward, evidently shaken.

"I killed them, I killed them both I killed my mum and I killed Angie and Artie's mum as well..." she cried.

"Clara? What are you talking about of corse you didn't!" the Doctor said.

"Yes I did and I told her to go to hell and, and I loved her... and I never said sorry and it's too late and I killed her... And I said I'd laugh but the look on their faces... It broke my heart," Clara cried taking broken breaths.

"Clara breath," the Doctor warned her as suddenly her eyes widened and she pointed behind him. It was too late though as suddenly the Doctors vision burst into light...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hello. Right lets sort somethings out first.

1. When I said I wanted Anna to tell someone she was raped in Downton I meant for dramatic purposes. I think it would move the script on a bit. I did NOT mean it in an emotional way and I know how hard it is for people to tell others (**trust me** **I've been sexually abused before**) so I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.

2. Some people have been asking for a fic where Clara is raped. Do you mind? I mean I'm up for writing it but I know its a touchy topic so if ANY one of you don't want me to write it that I won't I promise but do tell me!

3. Today I took part I'm my first role play and OMG why have I not done it before?! It's AMAZING!

Any way sorry about all of that nonsense! I needed to say that though :) night xxx


	125. Time snatchers part 2

Time snatchers part 2

Clara let out a small scream as she batted the creature away sending the Doctor back and the monster scurrying. She hugged him as he came back, collapsing into him in fright.

"Hey, sit up and get your breath back..." the Doctor said, placing his hands under Clara and pulling her into a sitting position. He noticed she was white and looked shaken.

"I scared it away, I couldn't let it take you Doctor," Clara cried.

"That's because you amazing Clara but this is important. What exactly did you see?" he asked her as she recovered her breath back.

"I was fifteen again, it was a stupid, stupid argument and I told her to go to hell... I killed her! Maybe if I hadn't have said that she would still be alive but then I may not be here with you and my life would be so different and-" but Clara couldn't speak anymore as she was sobbing so much. The Doctor took his jacket off, wrapping it around her leg slowly and softly.

"Clara, how many times have you said that you hate me and you don't?! How many times have you said that you shouldn't eat dessert because you'll get fat? And you never have. How many times have you said that you'll never buy a lottery ticket because you never win? But you go down to that corner shop every Friday without fail, just to buy one. Just because you say something, it doesn't mean it will happen. You don't and you can't control the whole of time and space Clara, remember that," he said as her sobs subsided slightly.

"Then why did he tell me it was my fault? He said it when Angie and Artie's mum died as well..." Clara whispered.

"Who did?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"I don't know, it could have been the creature," Clara said. "It's true though..."

"No, no, no... Don't you dare say that," the Doctor replied as Clara hugged him. This time she couldn't have seen the creature if she'd tried, as it slowly crept up on the Doctor, before plunging its legs and dragging the Doctor out of consciousness again...

Xoxo

The Doctor screamed out Clara's name as his vision cleared. He needed to get back to her... he need to make sure she was ok... He needed to find out what was going on... He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a hospital. The hospital where he'd met Martha. He saw his younger self lying on the floor in agony, all the blood drained out of him, losing oxygen rapidly. He was dying when a girl walked in quickly, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Clara. She proceeded to take it off and instead wrap it around the Doctors face as he started to breath normally again, slowly waking up. She let it run dry before crawling to the door... She'd given her life to him... His younger self woke up quickly, looking around himself in confusion as he noticed the contraption that was going to kill them all. And there he was again, grunting as he moved and saving the world... But she'd saved it. Clara had and she'd died for him again. That wasn't the worst part though, as when his younger self stumbled out of the doorway, his foot stepped on Clara's name badge as she looked up at him, taking her last breath. The Doctor let tears roll down his face as he grew angry again.

"No! I'm not like that! I love her!" he cried, trying to convince himself whist defending his pride.

_"You didn't want her..."_ the Voice said simply.

"Ok I get it! This is a trick... a mind game... Show me something original then!" he yelled annoyed.

"Very well," the Voice said, happy to play along with this new game. The Doctor looked worriedly as his vision went once more and reappeared. This time he knew where he was straight away. In the Library. The same library where he'd first met River... He smiled as he remembered, his younger self and Donna coming into view. The door suddenly slid open as the archeologists walked out. The Doctor smiled at the first, evidently River. He hadn't noticed it then but damn she looked hot... She took her helmet off smiling as she shook her hair in all directions, innocent but such a bad, bad girl...

"Hello Sweetie," she said smiling.

"Get out," his younger self said as time seemed to slow. The Doctor could now see the confusion and pain in Rivers eyes as she fought back tears. His younger self couldn't care less though, not caring about the woman he would in time call his wife. It broke his heart as much as it broke hers.

"No... River I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that... I love you," he cried brokenly as she tried to cover it up.

_"You didn't want her..."_ the Voice spat.

"But I want her now... Please I need them both... I always did..." the Doctor cried as his vision fuzzed again. It cleared as a scream of pain erupted from the other end. The Doctor recognised the pitch in voice immediately. "Clara!" he screamed as his eyesight returned to normal once again. She was standing, arms raised with a pitchfork held tightly between them.

"I... I killed it and it vanished..." Clara said.

"You killed it?" the Doctor asked stupidly.

"Yes... With a pitchfork, well I think I did, I mean it's gone so I think its dead but then where's it's body?.." Clara's voice trailed off as she looked around her. The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"It was just a mind game... Just a mind game..." he repeated like a mantra. "I don't think its dead..." he suddenly said, snapping out of his thoughts. I don't think it ever existed..." he finished, trying to work out which memories were real and which weren't...

"What are you talking about? Of corse it was real! It had legs that grabbed me and it made me remember what I did wrong and it was all my fault!" Clara started sobbing again as she remembered her mum.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said getting up and walking round her. His arms started flapping as he talked, his words getting faster as his brain made stuff up. "Remember I told you that none if this was your fault? That you didn't cause anything bad to happen to anyone? Well except that time that you pushed that nice old lady into the pond... but I do except that that was a genuine accident and so did she after a couple of cups of tea and a packet of Jammie Dodgers!" Clara giggled as she remembered. "No! This is all part of the time flux continuation warp that started way back!"

"Time flux what?" Clara asked confused.

"Oh that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you realise what you say, rarely affects what happens in the real world and you didn't influence your mums or your best friends death in any way ok?" the Doctor replied.

"What I say doesn't matter?!" Clara cried hitting the Doctor with the butt of the pitchfork.

"Ow!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Clara replied laughing. "Those voice though Doctor..."

"Time flux continuation warp?" he lied. "Anyway where were we? I haven't shown you my favourite cake yet! Come on!" He took Clara's arm and they walked away, the Doctor glad that she believed him. "Wait where did you get a pitchfork from?!"

And from the distance he heard a voice... Faint but still there...

_"You didn't want her..."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hello! Right so an announcement. I didn't write the whole of this chapter! Shock horror! Yep this chapter is co-authored by... Drumroll... MY MUM! I know! She did that last bit and the paragraph before the Doctor was taken. (Although I edited it... A lot..!) so yeah if she gets lots of lovely reviews I'll make sure she replies! Haha. Went to the eye hospital today and they numbed my eyes with was weird... They've still not recovered haha! Anyways night xxx


	126. Witchcraft part 1

Witchcraft part 1

"Morning Clara!" the Doctor cried as she opened the door and stepped in. "Is it morning? I don't know really..."

"Yes it's morning," Clara laughed in reply, skipping up to the console. "Your on time for once," she noted.

"Really?! I mean of _corse_ I am Clara! I always am!" the Doctor replied defending himself. Clara laughed as she slid around the room, placing her bag at the side.

"You have the whole of space and time yet you still haven't find any to put a hook up fit coats, bags, things like that!" Clara said sighing.

"Where would I put a hook?!" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know? On the wall?" Clara replied, looking around at her surrounding.

"Yes the sloping walls of corse!" the Doctor said rolling his eyes at her whilst grinning.

"Well just on the floor then?!" Clara cried laughing.

"Yes perfect! A hook on the floor!" the Doctor replied laughing with her.

"Ok then a coat stand! Yes a coat stand! You need a coat stand!" Clara suddenly cried having an amazing breakthrough. "Right there!" she added, pointing to the entrance of the TARDIS.

"I don't know... I throw the poor girl around a lot..." the Doctor admitted.

"Yeah you do..." Clara agreed. "Do you know I think it would just be easier just to leave my stuff on the floor..."

"Yeah I think so as well," the Doctor grinned. "Right where do you want to go!" he asked dancing round the console.

"Oh I don't mind! Somewhere planet Earthy though!" Clara replied.

"Ok, ok, forward or backwards in time?" the Doctor cried.

"Oh, oh, oh! Errr backwards!" Clara cried back.

"One hundreds years?" the Doctor cried.

"Further!" Clara cried back.

"Two hundreds years!" the Doctor cried.

"Ok!" Clara replied happily. The Doctor pressed down on a yellow button as they set off, the two flying and being flung round the console. Clara laughed, used to the turbulence now. "Maybe if you nailed it to the floor?" she asked.

"Nailed what?" came the reply from the other side of the controls.

"A coat stand!" Clara replied.

"This is more fun though!" the Doctor replied as the time machine came to a sudden halt and both Clara and the Doctor ran into the console, bouncing back and then into each other. "See more fun!" he added.

Xoxo

Henry walked into his house where his wife was still sitting, crying, torn.

"Margaret..." he started as she turned towards him eyes red rimmed.

"What?..." she replied.

"Come on... she won't be burned, we know she's innocent..." Henry said, trying to console his wife.

"They don't know that though..." Margaret sobbed. "I thought they were my friends but they turned against me for what?! For money! All this village, all the people here! They're dirty! Dirty people who don't know how to treat a poor mother like me!"

"Hey that's not true..." Henry said.

"Our daughters being burnt to the stake today and why?! Because of all those stupid stupid people out there... Well I hope they all go to hell!" Margaret shouted.

"But why do you look at me like I have the answers? I don't and I can't fix it!" Henry protested.

"You don't care do you?!" Margaret spat at him. "Well you will care, cause now this family had a bad name and the next person they're going to look for is my mum, then me and then they're going to turn on your family don't you get it?! We're jinxed now and there's no letting go of this curse!"

"The burnings are at noon, are you coming?" Henry asked, more worried now, at the mention of his families name.

"No, I would, but I don't want to see my daughter being burnt alive, nor do I want to listen to her dying screams..." Margaret said. Henry contemplated answering but didn't in the end, not wanting to add anything else to the flame... He walked out of the room hearing he busy hubbub and the booming voice of the priest.

"Anybody else admitting strange behaviour, we will burn them! We will kill them and rid this terrible curse that inhabits this place!" he said as cheers erupted around the street. Suddenly there was a gust of air as an blue box appeared out of no where. Most villagers screamed and ran but Henry stayed put as Clara suddenly walked out of the doors, looking around her. She had a dress on but it was way too short... She seemed to not have her hair up as well. "There!" The priest shouted as two guards reached forward and grabbed her.

"Doctor!" she screamed in her funny accent. "What are you doing? Where am I going?!" she screamed as a hand was placed roughly over her mouth.

"You, darling are a witch and you're gunna burn!" the guard said laughing...

Xoxoxoxoxo

IM SO TIRED I HAD TO DO ALL THE STUFF I MISSED YESTERDAY TODAY AND IT KILLED ME. Hence why this is shorter than normal and I will answer reviews when I awake haha yay I get a day off tomorrow! All my teachers are on strike! Woo! Prompted by romanov979 AGES ago so I'm doing it! Night x oh and thanks for over 600 reveiws! OMG I never expected this in a million years thank you so so much xxx night x


	127. Witchcraft part 2

Witchcraft part 2

The Doctor was looking at the space just after the ramp, closing one eye and judging the distance with his hands, when he heard Clara's cry.

"Wait a minuet!" he called as he knelt down to the bottom of the console, digging his arm in and reaching for... A tape measure. He threw it up in the air happily as he caught it in the other hand pulling it out, running over to the place he was looking at previously, before measuring it. "I could probably fit a coat stand in..." he pondered to himself. "Clara!" he called as he walked towards the door. "Clara?" he asked as he poked his head outside. She wasn't there and the Doctor soon noticed that people were screaming and running away from him. One man stayed put though as the walked up to him. "Excuse me?" he began. "Have you seen a girl, about this tall? Red bag? Dark brown hair?" he asked.

"The one who just got taken to be burnt, yes I believe we all saw her," Henry replied.

"Burnt?! What?!.." the Doctor asked disbelievingly.

"She's a witch now sir, gone forever, I'd go and say your goodbyes," Henry replied coldly.

"What?! What?!" the Doctor said, his heart filled with fear. "No I'm going to save her I have to..."

"Save her are you? And by what means? Your just a man and a man cannot fight a village, let alone a court of law," Henry replied bitterly.

"I can try," the Doctor cried taking Henry by surprise.

"Then do me a favour and get my child, my Anna, out alive as well..." he said turning and walking off. The Doctor stared surprised for a moment before running off in the other direction, he could already hear shouting...

Xoxo

Dragged backwards, a couple of locals pulled Clara along as she dug her heels in the ground, shouting and kicking. She couldn't walk backwards easily anyway so was being pulled, to well she didn't know where but there was a lot of commotion surrounding it. Where was the Doctor?!

"Let go of me!" she screamed as the grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Don't make a sound and everything will be much easier! And don't you dare put the devils curse on me! Or my family!" one of the villagers yelled.

"What?! What are you on about? A curse?!" Clara yelled. "I haven't put a curse on anyone, nor am I going to! Get off of me!"

"Your a witch and don't lie! I don't know how you got here or what contraption you came in on but your putting my family at risk! You killed my brother!" the villager spat.

"A witch?! Do I even look like a witch?! I didn't kill your brother I promise, I swear! Please! Where are you taking me?!" Clara cried trying but failing to prove her innocence.

"Your going to be burnt! And your horrible curse with it!" the villager replied as Clara's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no! No!" she shouted as she furiously tried to break free. Her fear kicked in as she pushed harder and harder against their firm grasp.

"Clara!" a voice suddenly yelled as she saw the Doctor running towards her in the distance.

"Doctor!" she screamed as she finally managed to break free. She sprinted towards him as he did the same to her but as they became an inch apart suddenly villagers rose in, grabbing her firmly again. "Doctor!" Clara screamed again as tears ran down her face.

"No! I'm begging you please?!" the Doctor screamed in reply as Clara was half dragged, half carried off. The Doctor tired to run towards her but the angry mob of villagers got in his way as he failed to push past them. "Clara!" he cried as she disappeared into the distance.

Xoxo

"Let me go!" Clara screamed as she was pushed to the ground, forcefully. Her head made contact with the wood hard. Not enough to knock her out but enough to make her head woozy and enough to let down her guard so the villagers could tie her down. "No," Clara said, still slightly disorientated as she felt the ropes being tied roughly around her legs and arms. She couldn't move as she realised she was on top of not just one plank of wood but a whole load, stacked up and ready for burning... Burning her...

She screamed and shouted at the top of her voice, trying to get people to take notice of her. And they did but no one bothered to help her all too scared or nervous to stand up for themselves. There was quite a crowd now, families, children, loved ones. Still not the Doctor though...

"Doctor?!" Clara cried, tears falling to the wood she was lying on.

"Shhh, don't speak, save you energy..." a voice said from beside her. Clara turned to see a young girl, no older than her, in a simple white dress. She had black hair and red rimmed eyes. "It's a message... She told me to pass it on?.." the girl carried on.

"Who did?" Clara asked.

"A woman in black... She had a veil on?" the girl replied. "You've had it lucky anyway... You just got brought straight here, you didn't have to go through the process..."

"Process?.." Clara asked.

"The torturing..." the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Clara asked, trying not to imagine what the girl had been through.

"Anna," she replied.

"Clara..." Clara introduced. And out of the corner of her eye she saw the glow of fire as a torch was lit. Clara closed her eyes and opened her mouth to whisper something...

"Right shows over! And don't even think about throwing that!" a voice said. A young London voice... The voice of Jenny Flint... "Clara? Nice to meet you again? Anna, John and the rest of you, ready to run for your lives?!" she asked. And before they even had a chance to react...

BANG BANG!

Sparks were flying as Clara's hands became freed. The villager looked around before deciding to do the worse thing. He threw the burning stick into the wood as the lot suddenly went up in flames, inching closer and closer to its victims.

"Strax! Shoot the rope, not the peasants remember?!" Jenny called as he turned around a spoilt look written on his face.

"But I... I..." he began to protest.

"No buts! Come on quickly!" Jenny replied as she ran up to Anna, freeing her and pulling her away from the burning debris. Suddenly Vastra came into view, brandishing her swords wildly.

"Ah Jenny it's appeared that you've started without me!" she called over to her wife. "The Doctors on his way," she continued, uncovering her black veil and letting her scales catch the sunlight. There were immediate gasps of wonder and horror, which spread around the crowd.

"The witch!" the villiger cried, pointing madly. Vastra sighed, rolling her eyes and flicking her tongue at him. He fell to the ground.

"Madame?!" Jenny cried as she helped another person away from the fire.

"He was getting annoying! Don't worry my love! I only knocked him out!" Vastra said as she took off her gloves, replacing her swords back into their pockets. Clara was sitting up now as her head span, the flames getting even closer by the second.

"Strax!" Clara cried pointing to her, still tied, legs. Vastra was to her rescue though as she slid her sword along the rope. The flames licked at both of their legs as they hissing in pain but Clara got up and ran for her life as the Doctor came into view. Vastra got caught by the thread hanging off her dress but Clara ran back for her dragging her away in the nick of time. Everyone was safe... And Clara ran happily into the Doctors arms.

"Grenade time!" Strax shouted from the other end of the burning wood.

"NO!" Jenny, Vastra, Clara and the Doctor called in unison.

Xoxo

"There you go, that should do it!" the Doctor said giving Vastra some cream as she sat down in the TARDIS. "Fixes up any burns in a jiffy!"

"Don't say jiffy again," Clara advised him as she took her pot of cream from the Doctor.

"I could have given her that!" Strax protested.

"Yes, if we were at home?! And we're not and who's fault is that?!" Jenny said warningly.

"Mine..." Strax replied annoyed.

"Well done," Jenny said.

"How did you get here then?" the Doctor asked as he pondered round the TARDIS console.

"Well Strax found an interesting little device-" Jenny stared.

"Which we told him not to touch!" Vastra carried on.

"Yes and?.." Strax butted in.

"Well he did and it transported us here," Jenny finished.

"We were going to return home straight away but then we saw a witch hunt and well..." Vastra explained.

"Vastra investigates I like it!" the Doctor said smiling.

"Thank you for saving me..." Clara added.

"Not at all my dear," Vastra replied smiling.

"Right then I'll take you all home!" the Doctor said, spinning round on his heels. "And then it's off to the DIY store!" he cried.

"The what?" Jenny asked.

"I'm making a coat stand!" the Doctor replied smiling.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well today's day off was fun! I didn't really do much just hung out with my bestie, drew a glass bottle (random I know) and played some piano bla bla bla :) is it just me or do you wish Jenny, Vastra and Starx would have their own spin off? But what would it be called?.. It's a question that's been bothering me allllllll day! Night x  
Oh and my mum says thanks for all the reviews... Here ya go!  
'_Hello I'm Seisha's mum, thank you from the bottom of my heart and my groovy pants! I have no idea what this show is or what it's about but I think secretly the Doctor luuuuvs Clara!'_


	128. Witchcraft part 2 (will explain!)

Witchcraft part 2 (again I know I will explain!)

So the prompter for this chapter PM'ed me saying and I quote '...any possibility you could maybe write an alternate ending as well ( a sad ending, where clara doesn't get saved?)...' So here you go! If you want just go back to the previous chapter and read up until where this story starts...

xoxoxoxoxo

_"No! I'm begging you please?!" the Doctor screamed in reply as Clara was half dragged, half carried off. The Doctor tired to run towards her but the angry mob of villagers got in his way as he failed to push past them. "Clara!" he cried as she disappeared into the distance..._

Xoxo

"Let me go!" Clara screamed as she was pushed to the ground, forcefully. Her head made contact with the wood hard. Not enough to knock her out but enough to make her head woozy and enough to let down her guard so the villagers could tie her down. "No," Clara said, still slightly disorientated as she felt the ropes being tied roughly around her legs and arms. They cut into her skin as she fought back, the strength rushing through her once more. She couldn't move as she realised she was on top of not just one plank of wood but a whole load, stacked up and ready for burning... Burning her...

Other villagers were also taken and tied down knowing full well what awaited them, not bothering to put up a fight anymore...

"Doctor?!" Clara cried tears streaming...

"Don't..." a voice said to the side of her. Clara turned blinking until her tear blurred eyes were cleared enough to see who had spoken. A girl was staring back at her fear set in her eyes. She wasn't crying though. "Don't bother... They like a show..."

"Who?" Clara asked as she strained up to see. A crowd had gathered, filled with villagers, children, parents. They looked worriedly on, hoping, praying that somehow burning innocent people would cure them of their curse... They heard the screams of the people they had condemned to death but they pretended to take no notice, all too scared or nervous to stand up for themselves. "Oh God..." she whispered. She couldn't get out... Every time she tried made her more and more stuck, every cry a useless waste of energy... The worst thing was that all the other captives, all the other innocent captives had excepted their fate... It was normal for them, playing the waiting game day in and day out. Just how long could any individual stay in the village without being turned on?

Clara thought of Angie and Artie. Thank goodness there were no photographs in this era... She wouldn't want them to see her like this... What was the Doctor going to tell them? Who would look after them? Could they deal with another death? Sadness filled her heart as she remembered that she'd promised to make them apple pie tonight. She smiled to herself slightly... Well that part of her life was going to go up in flames, just like the rest of her... Where was the Doctor?

She didn't have much time to think though as out of the corner of her eye she saw a flame being lit, it's bright burning light glowing, burning into her subconsciousness, just like it would for the rest of her...

"Clara?!" a voice suddenly shouted from the distance, getting louder and louder... The Doctor. His presence was such a relief, she was going to be alright, she was going to be saved. Clara even let herself smile in those, stupid, naive moments... And then the burning torch got thrown...

Xoxo

The heat hit her before anything, the pure horror as half her body felt as if it was on fire already, just from the radiating heat... Clara could see the flame growing, edging nearer and nearer, the delay making things even worse. The Doctor was being held back as he screamed out her name over and over. The fire licked at the soles of Clara's shoes hungrily as she screamed, crying out praying someone would get her out, hoping it was all just a dream... It wasn't though. Pain didn't feel as real as this in a dream...

She could smell burning skin... her burning skin and the frazzling of her hair as it crackled next to her ears. At least it blocked out the screams of agony from beside her. Clara suddenly felt very claustrophobic as the flames advanced on her from all angles. And finally one got close enough to catch her dress. And that was that...

The pain was worse than anything Clara had ever experienced and it was on going... It blistered and eventually became so hot and burning that it turned into white pain, a coolness that singed and sizzled, Clara twisted around in torturous agony as the ropes tying her to the burning planks came away. She lifted her arm up and to her horror realised it was on fire, blackened and falling apart. She screamed as the fire started to lick her face, creeping into her mouth as she shouted and cried, brushing over her eyelids as she shut them tightly. The smoke was beginning to become unbearable as well, making it difficult for Clara to breath.

And as her last breath escaped her, Clara opened her eyes letting the flames in, turning them as black as her pupils and giving herself up to the fire of burning injustice... It was over and so was she...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Haha you do not know how much fun that was to write! Does that make me twisted? I don't know... Anyways tell me which version you prefer thanks :) it's the weekend yay! I live for the weekend! Oh and on other news. My English teacher found out about my fanfic today eek! I doubt she can be bothered to read all of these chapters though thank goodness. Anyway love you all xxx night


End file.
